


执迷不悟

by M000E



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 217,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M000E/pseuds/M000E
Summary: CP猪梅（施魏因施泰格/梅西）微C梅（剧情较少，CP粉勿入）





	1. 上卷 1-8

**Author's Note:**

> 来自 大西瓜 的定制文  
> 架空向  
> 有宫斗设定  
> ABO设定  
> 有怀孕生子情节  
> 人物OOC预警  
> R18预警
> 
> 德国队粉、拜仁队粉、皇马队粉及其球员人蜜不推荐看这篇，梅蜜也不推荐  
> 攻受都不是1v1！慎入！

****序章** **

****

黄昏将至，太阳在一整天的落雪后终于露出面庞，金色的光芒穿过窗棱上的雪，笼罩着热闹非凡的宴会厅。乐师在角落中演奏着和谐的弦乐，侍者不断添酒、更换菜肴，守卫站得笔直，直视前方。摆满各色菜肴的长桌放在房间中央，已经进行了三个小时的宴会仍然没有结束的迹象。

夕阳绚烂，雪却还没停。里奥抬头看窗外被染成金色飘落的大雪。巴塞罗那也有这样大的风雪，却从不会这般潮湿寒冷。火在壁炉中静静烧着，不发出声响，也不带来温度，里奥和其他人一样一杯接一杯地喝酒，这样至少能暖和些。他迫不及待想回到自己宫里，在被施魏因施泰格形容成火炉的房间里安安静静地睡一会儿。他宫中的每个房间都很暖和，那让他想起温暖和煦的家乡。

 “您累了？”

正出神时，里奥听到这声音回过神来，多特蒙德的亲王格策正偏过头对他说话。

 “没有。”里奥微笑，在这将自己当成异乡人的宫中，他没必要对所有人都说实话。

“我想换个话题陪您聊天，却忽然想不出有趣的事了。”年轻人笑着说。他长着圆圆的娃娃脸，一头金发，脸上总是挂着笑容。里奥两年前在自己的婚礼上见过他，奇怪的是，今天的他和那时相比却像是更青涩了。

“您陪我聊这么久，我已经很感激了。”里奥回答。他说的是实话。宴会厅的餐桌太宽，人们只能和自己身旁的人说话，和桌对面的人打招呼都要提高声音。今天施魏因施泰格和里奥坐在主位上，施魏因施泰格和镇压暴民的功臣、坐在他右侧的克洛泽聊得正热闹，而格策坐在自己左手边，陪自己说话本就是他的任务，话虽如此，坐在这个位置却故意冷落里奥的人并不在少数。

从权高位重的亲王和大臣，到一无所知的平民百姓，没有几个人对这个巴塞罗那血统的皇后有亲近感，甚至没有人愿意巴结他，他们深信外族人即使身在后位也不会长久地拥有权势。进宫两年，尽管施魏因施泰格一直宠爱他，人们却还是更乐意巴结菲利普•拉姆和卢卡斯•波多尔斯基。他们从来都不是宠妃，但他们诞下了拥有完美拜仁血统的子嗣。

 “穆勒阁下今天不在宴席上，”格策环顾四周，“他果真去统领守卫军了吗？”

里奥点头，“事情刚平定，他还在守着，以防万一。”

“我可听说那是一群冥顽不灵的暴徒，穆勒阁下能应付得过来？”格策问，并不遮掩语气中的怀疑。穆勒的带兵经验少，暴民的动乱由亲王克洛泽带头镇压，现在风头已过，穆勒带着守卫军巡逻，以防暴乱重演。

“他会做得很好的。”里奥答道。

“可他带兵的年头不长，难免要让很多人担心了。”格策幽幽说道，特意在“很多人”三个字上加了重音，里奥听出他话中的暗示，两人一齐转头去看长桌另一端的拉姆，后者在和波多尔斯基说着什么，看似镇定，神色中却有一分烦躁。他虽沉稳，却不如波多尔斯基会掩饰。拉姆和穆勒曾在年少时有过一段恋情，施魏因施泰格知情，但他和拉姆、穆勒是青梅竹马的朋友，彼此心无芥蒂，只是三人对彼此的信任并不能挡住人们的悠悠之口。

“您说起话来倒是不忌讳。”里奥说。

格策撇了下嘴笑道：“我比你们多些自由。”

拉姆注意到他们的目光，他向他们微笑一下，举起酒杯致意，他身旁的波多尔斯基也转过头来，却只是看着格策点了下头，并没理会里奥。

“看来波多尔斯基殿下并不喜欢您。”格策轻声说。

“这不是秘密。”里奥回答。他开始有些喜欢和格策说话了，他和自己一样也算是外人，他来自多特蒙德，游离在拜仁的权力和斗争之外，不必像慕尼黑的人们忌讳这么多。

“说起来，您和罗伊斯殿下聊过了吗？我记得你们是同乡。”

“要等到宴会结束了，”格策答道，“我们还没单独说上句话，但他看起来还很习惯这里。”

罗伊斯坐在两人左侧斜对面，他是个相貌出众的年轻人，身材高挑，模样俊美，梳着一头金发。罗伊斯进宫已经有一年多了，里奥在他来到皇宫的第一天就认识他了，一整年过去后他仍旧没有改变，还是懒洋洋又随性的样子，身在宫中，他身上却一直洋溢着洒脱与自由的感觉。而他身旁的克罗斯与他正相反，克罗斯刚刚进宫一个月，虽然已经出席过两次宫中家宴，他仍旧是忐忑的模样。

“我打赌克罗斯殿下要花上很长时间才能得宠，”格策说，“他太紧张了，陛下不会喜欢这样的人。”

里奥也觉得奇怪，克罗斯平时不会这样慌张，今天却连脸色都不对。他偶尔偷偷抬眼去看坐在桌子中央的施魏因施泰格，只看一眼就飞快地收回目光，然后又瞟过去。

“马尔科还好吗，在宫里？”格策问。

“他很好，起码在我看来是这样，”里奥回答，“您应该称呼他罗伊斯殿下，我能当做没听见，别人的耳朵可灵得很。”

“诸神在上，我们只是朋友，”格策笑着说，继而又收起笑容，“我知道皇后是为了我好，我会谨记。”

里奥点点头。如果罗伊斯进宫更早，毫无疑问他会成为最受宠的人，但现在施魏因施泰格的心思都在里奥身上，罗伊斯来的不凑巧，原本应该成为后盾与武器的家世和相貌都没了用武之地，但他看上去并不在意，自在地在宫中行走，打发时间，宠辱不惊，也难说他对施魏因施泰格有多少感情，他甚至都不在乎会不会受宠。罗伊斯与拉姆、波多尔斯基不熟，也无意加入他们的圈子，他进宫几个月后，里奥和他偶尔会走动走动，一起打发时间。

 “你们在说什么？”施魏因施泰格转过头来，忽然加入他们的谈话。

 “只是玩笑话，”里奥答道，“您和克洛泽亲王聊得开心吗？”

施魏因施泰格点点头，“有米洛是我们的幸运，这次多亏他了。我邀请他在宫里多住几天。托尼是怎么了？”注意到克罗斯不自然的目光，施魏因施泰格问，里奥看了眼长桌尾端的年轻人。

 “他大概为陛下心烦意乱呢。”里奥笑了笑。

注意到他们的目光，克罗斯呆滞了一秒，然后才点了下头回礼，接下来就不肯抬起头了，一直盯着自己面前的酒杯，直到罗伊斯和他说话他才放松下来。

 “你希望我去看看他吗，这几天？”施魏因施泰格在里奥耳边轻声问。

里奥点点头：“去吧，你好像只见过他一两次。”

 “我只在他那里住过两夜。”他附在里奥耳边低声说着并笑了。

 “回去再说这些。”里奥应道，觉得在宴会上说起宠幸谁的话题太奇怪，再说他也认为施魏因施泰格的做法不妥，克罗斯刚进宫，这样被冷落会让他很难堪，里奥不喜欢制造出自己一人专宠的氛围。

“您见过格策亲王了？”里奥提高声音。施魏因施泰格和格策聊了起来。格策刚从多特蒙德赶来，经历了一路的大风雪，黄昏时才到，在宴会厅中刚坐下时身体还冻得发冷。他很少到都城来，这次因为全国多地忽然发生暴乱，多特蒙德距离遥远，百年来发生过数次叛乱，立场微妙又危险，施魏因施泰格立刻将亲王格策召唤到都城，并留他在这里住上一段时日。

今天的家宴是为克洛泽庆功，同时是名义上也是为格策接风洗尘，但格策已经被遗忘得差不多了，他知道自己身份尴尬，人们也不会重视他。来到这儿被监视的日子里他唯有和罗伊斯叙叙旧这一件事可指望，若不是青梅竹马的朋友在都城，他在皇宫一天也待不下去，只想回多特蒙德过自己轻松快活的日子。人们不在意他，目光的焦点落在皇帝身旁，那里坐着克洛泽，他身边是在平定暴乱事件中辅助他的赫迪拉与莱万多夫斯基，坐在他们对面的是诺伊尔，他们都是这次平定的功臣。诺伊尔早早露出志得意满的神情，莱万多夫斯基笑容浅淡，掩不住快乐，总是拉着一张长脸的赫迪拉也缓和了表情，与莱万多夫斯基相谈甚欢，唯独克洛泽仍是正经严肃的模样。格策喝着酒，心想着距离他得意忘形还有多远。或者说真的有不会得意忘形的人？

“克洛泽亲王到底不是平常人，能做成这样的大事。”与施魏因施泰格的对话结束后，格策挑起话题，对里奥说道。

“有他是我们的幸运。”里奥重复之前施魏因施泰格说过的话。他并不喜欢克洛泽，在冰冷的礼貌与恭敬之外，克洛泽明白无误地表示了他对里奥的不认可。他反对里奥和施魏因施泰格的婚事，认为异国储君来到本国做皇后荒唐至极，认为里奥身上流淌的异国血统让他不可信赖，这样反对的人很多，他是为首的那个。

“我住的那么远都听过，说都城的贵族里有一半都想和他成婚，另一半想把自己的孩子嫁给他。”

“克洛泽亲王稳重、严谨，自然会受欢迎。”里奥说。

“而且和他结婚不用进皇宫，也没有那么多条条框框，”格策说，“克洛泽亲王看起来像是专一的人，他没有后嗣压力，大概只会娶一个人过完一辈子。”

“我听说有人在为他张罗婚事呢。”里奥应了一声，心中觉得奇怪，自己的丈夫是拜仁的君主，出于传统、且迫于压力，他必须保证自己有很多后代，只娶一个人自然不可能。而格策忽然说出这样的话会让当事人感到刺痛，但里奥听惯了各种明里暗里的讥笑与嘲讽，当然不会放在心上，只是怀疑起格策这句话的用意。他不可能像外表一样还是个没长大的孩子，但里奥不想以恶意揣测刚见面几个小时的人，他们并无利益纠葛，或许这只是句无心的话。

“而我听说那人恰好是拉姆殿下，”格策说，“他若促成了克洛泽的婚事，他们的关系就更近了。”

“确实如此，”里奥拿起酒杯，几步之外的侍者刚要过来倒酒，格策摆了下手，自己为里奥斟酒，“他们原本就是朋友，关系很好。”

“您不担忧吗？”格策问。

“那与我无关，”里奥答道，“无论是谁，权力多大，拉拢了多少人，和我都没有关系。”

格策仔细打量着他，里奥嘴角微微弯起，映着火光的棕色眼眸温润如水。格策想起两年前里奥与施魏因施泰格大婚的那天，他在人群中看见里奥从红毯上走过，他戴着镶嵌宝石的沉重王冠，高昂着头，目光坚定，直视前方，仿佛他仍是巴塞罗那的储君，正在走向自己的王座而不是一场婚姻。有许多人都对他的外族血统不满，甚至认为巴塞罗那居心叵测，精心计划了这一切，可在婚礼上，在短暂的瞬间里，人们被里奥·梅西的风度折服，他原本就是君王，有这样的人做拜仁的皇后，没有人能说他配不上后位。

这时的里奥与当年没有太多不同。他仍旧年轻，骄傲并充满活力，但与那时相比从容了许多。棱角仍在，他却把他们隐藏起来了。

与那时相比，他到底有多少变化？格策不相信进了皇宫、并成为皇后的人能在权力的纷争中完好无损地走出来。他经历了很多，只是不把他们展现给任何人罢了。

“您想回故乡去看看吗？” 格策问，“没有家人和朋友在这里，不免孤单吧。”

里奥攥着酒杯，答道：“我没回去过，路途太远，来往一次太费力。再者，格策亲王，拜仁就是我的家。”他微微笑道，在最后一句话上加重了声音。

事实上里奥一直很想回巴塞罗那看看，回去住上一个月，施魏因施泰格却为此患得患失，仿佛担心里奥一旦回去就再也不会回来，加上路途遥远，来回花在路上的时间就会有两个月，加上里奥停留在巴塞罗那的时间，施魏因施泰格会有三四个月都看不见里奥。“我不想离开你，”他说，“等以后国内不忙了，我有空时我陪你一起回去，也免得你在路上寂寞。”他这样说，里奥只得答应。可谁也不知道他什么时候才会“不忙”，里奥回忆着家乡和煦的海风与阳光，不抱希望地等待着回去的那天。

格策望着他，片刻后压低声调说道：“我希望您幸福。”

里奥惊讶，面不改色缓缓转头去看他。格策眼中波光流转，似乎饱含无尽柔情，却在转瞬间恢复了臣子的尊敬。

“谢谢您，格策亲王。”里奥回答。

片刻沉默后，格策说道：“我去过巴塞罗那，”他恢复了轻快的语调，神色也自然起来，“不瞒您说，我被家里大小事务缠着，没去过几个地方，但您的家乡，”格策叹息，“那里太美了。巴伐利亚不能相比。气候也好，我去的时候是初秋，和夏天一样暖和，要不是有头衔束缚着，真想一辈子留在那儿。”

“您是什么时候去的？”听到他提起家乡，里奥来了兴致。

“两年前，秋天的时候。离开慕尼黑时风都是硬的，到了加泰罗尼亚，连空气都软了……”

宴会在进行了四个小时后结束了。里奥和施魏因施泰格一起与众人一一道别，天晚了，孩子们也被带来道晚安，拉姆的儿子尤利安今年四岁，他的脸庞很秀气，下巴有些尖，眼睛又圆又大，梳着颜色浅淡的金色短发，波多尔斯基的儿子路易斯五岁了，他不像尤利安那样秀气，但有分小孩子的英勇姿态。他的头发是金棕色的，脸庞圆圆的。

两个小家伙走进来，先对里奥和施魏因施泰格行礼，施魏因施泰格挥手让他们过来。他一只手抱起一个孩子，问两个儿子今天都做了什么。四岁的尤利安很快不安分起来，对里奥伸着胳膊，里奥把他抱了过来，尤利安害羞地对他微笑。虽然与他们的母亲关系冷淡，里奥却一直很喜欢这两个孩子，他们也喜欢他，尤其是尤利安。

“今天我们去骑马了，”他在里奥耳边说，“坐在一只小红马身上，它都不动。”

“你们年纪太小了，还不能骑着马跑，”里奥笑道，“过几年你们就会有自己的小马了。”

“可以是白色的吗？”尤利安低声问，仿佛在诉说一个秘密的愿望。

“可以啊，”里奥说，“我答应你，送你和路易斯一人一匹小白马。”

尤利安腼腆地笑了。他笑起来很像拉姆。

道过晚安，孩子们跟随母亲回去了。施魏因施泰格说他还要去和克洛泽喝酒，里奥知道他们或许会喝上一整夜，自己便由侍从们陪着回了寝宫。

里奥的寝宫是宫中最暖的地方，比刚刚的宴会厅暖和了许多倍。宴席漫长，他又喝了很多酒，换过衣服后立刻睡着了。不知过了多久，被窗外风声惊醒时，里奥听见衣物的窸窣声响，然后就被一双胳膊环住了腰身。

“你回来了。”里奥向施魏因施泰格身上靠了靠。

“你还没睡着？”

“刚醒过来，风大。”里奥说。

施魏因施泰格向窗外望去。通常说来，入夜时风早就应该平息了，今夜却连减弱的迹象都没有。在树枝上残留到深冬的树叶也被吹走，冷硬的枯枝被吹断，打在窗户上。

“以为你会喝上一夜酒。”里奥打着哈欠。

“我想早点过来陪你，今天在宴会很无趣吗？”

“不，格策亲王一直在陪我聊天。”

“这次或许是真的，起码我看见他陪你说话了，”施魏因施泰格说，“你被人冷落了也不说，我知道总有人喜欢为难你，可你知道，这样的事我也……”

“那没关系，巴斯蒂安，”里奥说，“有人陪我说话解闷，我很高兴，他们不理我也没关系，我不在乎。”

施魏因施泰格很细心，只是并不能在每个场合都面面俱到地维护里奥，他知道很多人都因为里奥的血统疏远他，哪怕他皇后的身份也不能让人们有所收敛。

“我希望没有委屈你。”施魏因施泰格搂着他，在他肩膀上吻着。

“没有谁能委屈我。”里奥说，眼睛看着窗外的被狂风翻卷的枝叶。

“今天在宴会上话说了一半，”里奥提起克罗斯的事，“你该去看看托尼了，他刚进宫，你不多去看看他，托尼要受欺负的，大家也会笑话他。”

“这段日子哪有时间，你也不是不知道，我晚上回你这儿都要半夜了，总不能半夜跑到他房里去，那孩子非吓得从床上掉下去不可。”

里奥笑了下：“知道你这个月忙，但现在事情平息了，你去看看他吧，在托尼那儿过几晚，别让他脊梁骨都挺不直似的。”

“那孩子见了我就战战兢兢的，”施魏因施泰格抱怨，“你能想象吗，我只是走进房间和他说说话，他都一副害怕的样子。”

“他刚来到这儿……也难怪，”里奥想了想说道，“其实他这样的反应才正常，菲利普、卢卡斯和你从小就认识，马尔科又天不怕地不怕，什么都不放在心上，他们见你自然都不会紧张，但托尼不一样，他会慌也很正常，你对他耐心点，会好的。”

“那你呢？”施魏因施泰格笑道，“你最开始见到我是什么感觉？我和你可不是青梅竹马，你也像马尔科一样什么都不放在心上吗？”

“我？”里奥问，“我只是看你不顺眼罢了，”里奥翻过身、压在施魏因施泰格身上，眼睛弯了起来，“那时候我想：哪来的异乡人，好大的胆子连我也敢招惹，非给他点颜色看看不可。”

“不知天高地厚的异乡人和随性妄为的巴塞罗那小王子，”施魏因施泰格叹道，“我还以为你是哪个贵族家里宠坏的孩子。”

“我是他们宠坏的王位继承人。”里奥笑道。

“你是我宠坏的皇后，”施魏因施泰格说，在夜色中与里奥对望，“我恨自己不能给你一切……告诉我怎么才能补偿你？”

“你不欠我任何东西，哪里来的补偿呢？”里奥笑道，低下头去和他亲吻。

这寒冷又不近人情的地方，这食物糟糕、尽是陌生人和冷漠与敌意的地方，让他烦躁和不适的东西那样多，但只要与爱人单独相处，里奥就可以一次次确定自己并不后悔，他为所爱之人来到这里，他人的疏远或敌意都不重要，他们不能阻止他的生活与爱情。

窗外依旧狂风大作，大雪在沉寂半个夜晚后又开始肆虐。

 

 

****上卷** ** **** ****第一章** **

****

在马背上颠簸一整个月后，施魏因施泰格和随从们改换船只。航海经验丰富的船长履行承诺，在狂欢节的第一天晚上、趁着夜色将他们送进巴塞罗那的港口。

在拜仁继位五年后，施魏因施泰格首次以君主的身份访问他国、开展外交。他不远万里来到异域，希望在巴萨寻求支持——在政治上的友好之外，他们同样渴望贸易往来，拜仁的商人准备好了货物，正驾驶着沉重的货船向巴塞罗那缓缓驶来。施魏因施泰格的父亲在位时一直致力于与邻国关系的改善，但几件阴差阳错的小事让他们和巴黎日耳曼等邻国一直无法开展对话，施魏因施泰格只得向更远的国家伸出橄榄枝。但巴塞罗那与拜仁素来没有来往，与众臣商议后，施魏因施泰格决定先于商船抵达目的地，在城中暗访几日，探探口风，然后再进行正式拜访。他们选了狂欢节作为抵达的日子，这时巴塞罗那人都沉浸在节日的气氛中，不会有人注意他们。

这次来到巴塞罗那，施魏因施泰格带了五十人一同前往。但潜进城中不宜人多，施魏因施泰格只带了穆勒和特尔施特根两人，换好当地的衣服后就出发了。

他们混进城中时已经是午夜，巴塞罗那大街小巷都如白昼般热闹，街上的人摩肩接踵，狂欢的氛围影响了他们，穆勒跟随过往的人群大声哼唱他不知道歌词的歌，年纪小的特尔施特根更沉稳，不做声地观察着周围。

“夜里也这么暖和，”施魏因施泰格说，暖风阵阵，卷着夜间植物的清香，“这里气候真好。”

“家里从没有过这么好的天气，”特尔施特根说，“如果好天气也能交易买卖就好了。”

人群的喧哗很快让他们无法继续交谈下去。人们带着面具，脸上涂着油彩，随着乐器的敲打当街载歌载舞，孩子们穿着奇装异服互相追跑。施魏因施泰格放缓脚步，这样的夜晚虽然吵闹，却让人感觉自由和安逸。富饶又美丽的国度，他想着，希望在这里的行程能顺利，也将富饶带给我的人民。

施魏因施泰格正沉浸在思绪中，这时忽然传来清亮的马蹄声，他向南侧清冷的街道看去，两个人骑在两匹马上先后疾驰而过，他心下好奇，立刻跟了过去，穆勒和特尔施特根也赶快跑过来。他们刚跑过一条小巷，就来到一片宽阔的广场，两匹马的距离越来越近，忽然间后面那匹马上的人扬起鞭子甩出去，缠在前面那人的脖子上并将他从马上一把拽了下来，动作干净利落，一气呵成。

“好厉害……”穆勒叹道，施魏因施泰格目不转睛地看着。

滚到地上的人被勒了脖子，咳嗽着呼哧呼哧喘气，也站不起来了。马上的少年一动不动地望着，月光笼罩在他身上。距离太远，施魏因施泰格看不清他的样子，只能判断他年纪大约在二十岁上下。

更多马蹄声传来，另外两人骑马追到少年身边。

“您没事吧？”先来到少年身边的是个随从，看到少年毫发无伤后松了口气。另一人赶来后立刻下马，用绳索将地上的人牢牢捆住。

“没事，把他带回去。”少年答道。

“其实您不必亲自动手。”那侍从模样的人说，这次对方并未答话。

“他们在干什么？”特尔施特根问。

“大概在抓自家逃跑的奴隶？”穆勒猜测。

“巴塞罗那没有奴隶，”施魏因施泰格说，“看穿戴也不像，倒更像是士兵……”

那人被捆好后由第三人带走了，这时通向广场的另一条路上忽然传来大批人马的声响，马上的少年似乎不想和他们碰面，立刻掉转马匹，和随从一起离开广场。当施魏因施泰格发现他们正冲着自己藏身的巷子走来时，想要寻找藏匿的地方已经太晚了。骑在马上的少年从三人面前走过，穆勒和特尔施特根立刻看着砖墙，不和他发生眼神接触，但施魏因施泰格却忍不住盯着他看。少年瞟了他一眼，又看了眼自己的随从，后者立刻开口问道：“你们是什么人？偷偷摸摸躲在这里？”

“我们是这儿的居民，参加狂欢。”施魏因施泰格回答。

随从的脸色骤然变了，少年也回过头来看他。这时烟花忽然在夜空中炸开，马儿受惊嘶鸣一声，高高抬起前蹄，施魏因施泰格正担心他会摔下来时，少年拉住缰绳，仍稳稳地骑在马上。耳边充斥着远处人群欢闹的喧哗声时，施魏因施泰格看清了男孩的脸。他盯着自己，尽管在夜色中那双眼睛也目光如炬，年轻的脸庞透着与年龄不相符的威严和无畏。他穿着刺绣锦袍，身披黑色斗篷，气度不凡，一看就知道是贵族人家的孩子。

“异乡人，”随从听出他的口音质问道，“你从什么地方来？”

“我是巴塞罗那人，从我曾祖父开始我们就住在这里了。只是说话还有口音罢了。”

“真的？你们住在什么地方？”那随从继续问道。

“花园街十五号，我们做香料生意。”施魏因施泰格说道，他们编排过一整套说辞，所说的地址也确实是他们在城里的一个联络处。穆勒和特尔施特根继续低着头，等待着事情结束。

随从转过头去看少年，后者冷冷地回望，用施魏因施泰格听不懂的加泰语说道：“我不相信他们，守卫军应该还没走远，叫他们回来把这些外国人带回去查清楚，说不定又是奸细和叛徒。”

特尔施特根学过一些加泰语，他刚刚惊讶地抬起头想说些什么，就听见那侍从大叫一声“广场北巷还有奸细！守卫军！”

听见不远处的骚动和脚步声、马蹄声，施魏因施泰格对穆勒和特尔施特根使了个颜色，三人立刻飞奔起来，希望混进狂欢的人群后逃回船上，但刚跑出几步，施魏因施泰格就被鞭子狠狠地打在小腿上、缠住了腿绊倒在地，他站起身想要继续逃跑，少年却拉着鞭子向后扯去，让他再次摔倒。

这时守卫军已经跟了上来，将施魏因施泰格团团围住，侍从没有拦下特尔施特根和穆勒，他们混进人群中，守卫军冲了过去，勒令所有人停下脚步，他们要开始搜查，但狂欢的人们喧哗声太大，没有多少人理会他们的话。

守卫军抓住施魏因施泰格，为他戴上手铐。

“我是巴塞罗那人，我也住在这里！”施魏因施泰格对少年大声说道，少年垂眼望他，冷冷说道：“对他们解释吧。”说罢，他拉了下缰绳，进了另一条巷子后消失了，他的随从也跟了上去。

“他是什么人？”施魏因施泰格问身旁的守卫，一个首领模样的人说道：“担心你自己小命吧，再嚷嚷我就把你的嘴堵上。”

刚来到巴塞罗那就进了监狱，他也算是做了前辈们都没做到的事了，施魏因施泰格想。他既不害怕也不担忧，知道穆勒和特尔施特根会想办法救他出来，而且在监狱里说不定会听到更有趣的事。

施魏因施泰格被带到位于城郊的监狱，他被丢进一个单人隔间里度过了一整夜。第二天清晨时他还没睡醒，连饭还没吃就被带去一间审讯室，让他惊讶的是，昨晚骑在马上的少年竟然也在那里。他换了装束，穿着一身白色衣袍，与监狱这肮脏破烂的地方格格不入，现在正远远地坐在审讯室的角落，手中捧着一杯热茶。一个审讯官模样的人坐在桌旁，另一个看上去像个小头目或负责人。

“姓名，年龄，职业，住址，家中还有什么人。”

施魏因施泰格刚在椅子上坐下，穿黑衣服的审讯官问道。

“马克·库尔特，二十七岁，商人，住在花园街十五号……”

他按照早就准备好的说辞说了起来，审讯官和那负责人轮番问他各种问题，他回答着，眼睛不住地瞟向坐在他们身后的少年。

半个小时后，施魏因施泰格回答了审讯官的所有问题，他们看起来也没什么可问的了，这时少年示意他们先出去，他自己走到施魏因施泰格面前盯着他。

“你回答了很多，答案滴水不漏，像是在背书，”他说，“我不信任你，异乡人，你不属于这里。”

施魏因施泰格仔细打量着他的面庞，这一次，在监狱昏暗的灯光下，他清楚地看到少年的相貌。他只有二十一二岁的样子，眉清目秀，器宇轩昂。他的头发呈深棕色，眼睛下陷，眉骨在上面留下阴影，鼻梁宽且又高又直，像是人们所说固执的象征，他的嘴唇很薄，脸颊的线条柔和，让他看上去还像是还未长大，人们更愿意将这样的人定义为少年，但他的气场早已透露出他不再是个孩子的事实。

“你对‘异乡人’有什么偏见吗？”施魏因施泰格问。

“原本没有，”少年答道，“但他们威胁到我们，我就没办法没有偏见了。”

“谁威胁了你？”施魏因施泰格说，语气仿佛切实为少年的安危担忧一般，对方没有答话，他继续说道：“我保证我不会以任何方式威胁到你。”

 “我没有办法证明你说的是事实。”

沉默片刻，施魏因施泰格问：“你打算怎么处置我？”

“我不会告诉你，除非你告诉我你来到这里的真正目的。”少年回答。

“我保证那不会威胁到你，”施魏因施泰格苦笑，“并非所有异乡人都居心拨测。”

对方没回答，他的神情让施魏因施泰格联想到不止一场惨剧与谋杀，或者更甚。但他们在来的路上并没听过巴塞罗那发生过什么骚乱，或许是消息被封锁，或许是眼前的人太过谨慎。

“你要这样关着我到什么时候？”少年不说话，施魏因施泰格又问道。

“直到你说出实话为止。”

以这种方式宣告自己来到巴塞罗那可太糟糕了。他原本打算回到船上之后，按照正常的礼仪、先让人通报呢，可好奇心打败了他，不提前溜进来看看，他就没有以平常人的身份了解这个国度的机会了。而眼前的少年……难道他要一直这样关着自己？那倒是很有趣，施魏因施泰格想，等到穆勒来营救他，说出他的身份时，这少年可就下不来台了——或许这会为他带来灾祸，万一他因此受到惩罚呢？看样子他手中也有些权力，大概是监狱的负责人，要是犯下这样的错、自毁前程就不好了。

“您最好别这样做，这对您不好，”施魏因施泰格劝道，“我不是在威胁您，可这件事另有隐情，您关着我会对您很不利的。”

少年并未理会，他面色冷漠，话也不说，似乎想要离开了，施魏因施泰格已经很久没有对一个人或一件事这样感兴趣了，对方要起身要走时，施魏因施泰格几乎想一把抓住他让他留下。

“等一下，我的话还没说完——”施魏因施泰格说道，他身体前倾，暴露了想留住对方的渴望，“为了我们好，您应该把我带出这里，巴萨人不能在监狱里招待君主，您说是吗？”

“没有什么招不招待的，我喜欢来就来，别人也不会管。”

乍一听到这些话施魏因施泰格犯迷糊了，他在说什么呢？

见他神情困惑，少年也觉得奇怪，两人都发觉自己会错了意。

“你刚刚说的是什么意思？”对方问。

“我是巴斯蒂安·施魏因施泰格，”他答道，“相信您听过这名字。”

少年仔细打量着他，眉头皱着。

“拜仁的施魏因施泰格？拜仁的皇帝？”

施魏因施泰格点头：“您可以跟随我到码头，我会让我的下属把印章和两国的通信文书拿给您看、证明我的身份。”

“这是另一套提前准备好的说辞吗？”少年问道，“你已经撒过一次谎了，我为什么要相信你？”

“我只想提前看看您的国家——顺便探探口风，”看到对方不信服的眼神，施魏因施泰格加上这句话，“我是为两国交往来的，别让这次误会耽误拜仁和巴萨的往来，尤其是别为您惹了麻烦。”

“麻烦？”少年嘴角微微勾起，“我会有什么麻烦？”

施魏因施泰格面露难色，“您知道，一旦我的身份公开了，再被人知道我曾经被您抓到过监狱中，您可能会受罚……一会儿您和我一起去码头取文书，到时候我假装这些事从来没发生过，不让您卷到麻烦里。”

第一次，施魏因施泰格看见少年微微笑了。

“没有人能让我卷进麻烦里，我只需要知道你说的是不是真话就好了，”他略一顿，“这里是我的国家，我是里奥内尔·梅西。”

施魏因施泰格露出了只有异乡人才有的惊讶。在巴塞罗那没有人不认识梅西，他虽然早在继位前就听过这名字，但还未见过他。这次施魏因施泰格就是为梅西来的，巴萨的老皇帝病了，无论他想要政治外交还是经济来往，他都要和现在的储君梅西商讨。

审讯室外响起一阵骚乱，似乎是有一批犯人被押了进来，他们忽然开始大声抗议和辱骂，押送他们的士兵毫不客气地用武器回话。

在纷乱吵闹的声音中，施魏因施泰格惊讶地望着眼前的少年。

“我是为您来的。”他脱口而出。

这句话包含了不大不小的歧义。少年没有更多表示，他还没确认对方的身份，只是淡淡地笑了下作为回应。

 

施魏因施泰格回到船上，先让穆勒带着两个随从去皇宫中通报，得到巴塞罗那愿意让他们上岸、共商两国往来的答案后，施魏因施泰格按照使节所说，在第二天正式上岸。届时仪仗和欢迎仪式均已准备好，现任君主正在行宫养病，储君里奥内尔·梅西会率众臣接见他。

一夜的准备过后，施魏因施泰格和众人在第二天准时上岸，在使节的引领下来到皇宫。拜仁历来是军事强国，巴萨当然不会怠慢，加泰罗尼亚人在皇宫举行了盛大的欢迎宴会，施魏因施泰格再次见到了他以为是贵族人家孩子的少年，这一次，梅西换了装束，戴着储君的头冠向他问好，与他谈近年来的国土安全，两国的政治和商贸往来。话题刚一开始，施魏因施泰格就知道自己决不能看轻他，他对国内大小事务了如指掌，解决方法直切要害，观点一针见血。在正式的外交会议上，他们在会议桌上已经谈了很多，会议结束后施魏因施泰格和里奥单独聊了许久，他们面前的桌上铺着地图，摞着一叠叠资料，里奥要来酒，他们边喝边聊，直到深夜才结束。

里奥让人在宫中为施魏因施泰格和他的下属们安排了住处，关于与拜仁合作的会议几乎每天都会召开，他们就国家交往、军事往来、贸易往来等各个领域面面俱到地展开洽谈，施魏因施泰格每天都与里奥周旋，他越来越对这位年轻的储君另眼相看，不过一个星期，他就爱上了每天的会议时间，他享受和里奥的见面和谈判，与他交谈或争论都让他如沐春风。在正式的会议结束后，里奥会和他单独聊一会儿，他会以私人身份探探口风，也会闲聊几句，几天后他已经不在意和里奥拉近关系为国家争得好处了，他只是想和里奥一起共度更多时日。

施魏因施泰格早听过梅西的名字。他和自己一样生于宫廷，从小耳濡目染，对政治与军事了如指掌，他在十四岁时成为储君候选人之一，十五岁跟随当朝将军一起上沙场，十七岁时独自带军出征，二十岁时他收复了巴塞罗那与马德里边境的失地，一连三场大胜、收复十一座城池让他成为储君最好的人选，边界平静之际，他与朝中众臣联手，铲除叛党，平反叛军，二十一岁时自己争来了储君之位，此时正值现任君主身体状况日下，朝中事务由里奥与另外几个亲王和众臣共同商议，这已经算是他执政的开始，三年来他将国家治理得井井有条，朝中上下对他心悦诚服，臣民们只待他有朝一日继位，将巴塞罗那带入下一个黄金年代。

施魏因施泰格来得不巧，几天前一个异国的间谍因为避免事情败露而杀掉里奥的一个亲信，施魏因施泰格见到他的那晚就是里奥在亲自追回那间谍。最近朝中对外国人极为防备，他们的合作谈起来也不顺利，巴塞罗那怀疑他们的动机和用意，双方在谈判桌上花了一周多才达成初步共识。

不过十几天，施魏因施泰格发现他已经被巴塞罗那的储君吸引了，那是种不受控制的激情，与他引以为傲的克制和谨慎全然不同，恋爱如狂风骤雨般袭击了他，同时他确信里奥也感觉到了同样的吸引。在会议和国事之外，施魏因施泰格将所有闲暇时间都花在陪伴里奥身上。一天在会议结束后，里奥和他一同在宫中的水边长廊上走着，下午的阳光和煦，两人抬头去看树叶缝隙透下来的阳光，低头时施魏因施泰格吻了他，里奥没有拒绝。

“好了，会被人看到。”里奥推开他时看了看周围。

“你有婚约吗？”施魏因施泰格问，攥着里奥的手不松开。

里奥摇摇头：“大臣们在商议让我和马赛或者图卢兹的亲王结婚，我要继承王位，婚约对象会搬到巴塞罗那来。”

“如果是我呢？”施魏因施泰格用玩笑的口吻问，“如果是我们结婚，我也要搬来这里吗？”

里奥从未恋爱过，忽然陷入热恋让他措手不及，他洞悉军事和政治，对恋爱却毫无经验。

“你国家的人不会同意的，”他想了想说道，“你已经继位五年了，他们不会看着自己的王就这么跑掉。”

“可我想和你结婚，”他将里奥拉进怀里，里奥克制着不去脸红，却还是浑身发热，他从未和别人这样亲近过，“我想得不得了，里奥，只想和你结婚。”说罢施魏因施泰格又去吻他，忽然间走廊转角响起脚步声，里奥身体一僵，刚要推开他，施魏因施泰格立刻搂紧里奥的腰，更急促地吻着他。

“巴斯蒂安……”过了好半天，里奥喘不过气了，施魏因施泰格松开手，仍环着他的腰。

“已经被人看到了，里奥，不用再担心了。”两人都看着走廊转角的方向，水光映着金红的廊柱，那里没有人影，对方已经离开了。

“等不到明天早上，消息就会传得世人皆知了。”里奥叹道。

“公开这件事，里奥，和我结婚吧。”

“结婚？”里奥问，“可你不能留在巴塞罗那。”

施魏因施泰格正要答话，走廊另一边忽然传来脚步声：“殿下，刚刚传来消息……”

见到外人在场，传信人在里奥身旁低声说完话，听过后里奥说道：“准备军队和粮草，尽快出发，”他回头对施魏因施泰格说道：“有些麻烦需要我去处理，可能过几天才回来。”

“这段时间好好考虑下我的话好吗？”施魏因施泰格问道。

“我要上战场，您却在说让我考虑结婚，”里奥笑道，“回来后再说吧……我会好好给您个答复的。”

留下这句话，后里奥走了。

施魏因施泰格和朝中大臣的会议仍旧每天都在继续，少了里奥，他的兴致低了很多。没见到里奥的日子对施魏因施泰格来说度日如年，一个星期后里奥终于回来了，他得到消息后第一时间前往里奥的寝宫，进门后看见里奥还穿着戎装，似乎他也只是在几秒钟前踏进房间似的。

“您来得可真快，”里奥惊讶，“您是怎么这么快就知道我回来的？”

施魏因施泰格摇摇头：“这是秘密，不能告诉你。”他很想冲过来拥抱里奥，但只是克制着站在一旁，目光里全是掩不住的渴望。

“你处理好麻烦了？这么快？”

里奥点头，骄傲地笑了：“只要我到场，很少有解决不了的事。”

施魏因施泰格早听过里奥在沙场上的名声，知道他带军出征基本就意味着胜券在握。他第一次见到里奥一身戎装的模样，眼睛不由自主地盯着他，里奥没注意，侍从过来要为他换衣服，里奥挥挥手让他下去了，他知道施魏因施泰格想和他单独说说话，之前他们刚在结婚的问题上说到一半。

里奥解开佩剑，和外套一起放在桌子上。

“我们花了不到半天的时间就解决了问题，另外半天用来谈判，事情就这么结束了。”里奥顾自脱着衣服，解开军装后露出里面的白衫。这时他注意到施魏因施泰格正目不转睛地看着自己，一双眼睛直冒火，这让里奥耳朵发热。

“你花了好几天时间在路上，是不是已经考虑好我们之前说的话了？”施魏因施泰格问。他看着里奥放在白衫上犹豫不决的手。里奥原想大大方方地换了衣服，被施魏因施泰格这样盯着看，倒不敢有动作了。

“我还没来得及想……”里奥说，他被施魏因施泰格的目光盯得全身火烧火燎，对方走过来在他面前站住，试探着吻了几下他的嘴唇，里奥的呼吸愈发急促，有什么东西牵扯着他，让他想逃跑，也让他想不顾一切扑到这个人怀中。忽然间两人啃咬着亲吻在一起，用力搂住对方。

施魏因施泰格的手按着里奥的后背让他贴到自己身上，他的手用力在里奥身上揉搓，像是要将他揉进自己身体中一般。里奥急切地吻着他，手指抓着他的后背，大腿被他抬到腰上缠住对方。施魏因施泰格将他拉到床上与他狂热地接吻，他们撕扯掉对方的衣服，不顾一切的迎合彼此。

里奥紧张而急切地接受了他，被从未有过的激情与狂热占领了头脑和身体。他曾对一两个男孩有过好感，但因为身份限制所以从未和他们有过更多接触，而这一次与施魏因施泰格的感觉太强烈，他无法拒绝他，不想拒绝他，只想与他永远相拥，只盼这激情与狂热永远持续下去。施魏因施泰格啃咬他的身体，里奥也回吻着他，迫切地探索和取悦对方。施魏因施泰格分开里奥的腿，男孩第一次露出惊恐的神色，但仍紧抓着他的手，吻着他，允许他继续。施魏因施泰格不忍看他害怕的样子，再度俯身吻他，将他搂在怀里，里奥贴在他身上，被他火热的体温沾染，被他的亲吻安抚，终于放松下来。

第一次性事结束后，两人满身都是汗水，施魏因施泰格将里奥搂在臂弯中，轻吻着他的头发和额角。

“我要和你结婚，里奥，我一定要娶你。”

里奥被初次性爱带来的感受冲击得头晕目眩，但同时他也很清醒，他确定这是他唯一想与之结合的人，也确定此刻只有这个人他才愿意与他亲密。再和什么马赛或其他地方的亲王成婚已经全无可能了，他不会接受其他人。

“我也不想和别人在一起了，”里奥说，“一想到和其他人举行婚礼我就浑身难受，更不想和别人亲近。”

“当然不行！”施魏因施泰格斩钉截铁说道，“只有我们才属于对方……”他想起巴伐利亚金碧辉煌的宫殿，那里住着拉姆和波多尔斯基，他的两个青梅竹马，他继位时他们已经和他结婚，如今各自都为他生下了孩子，可与他们，无论是感情还是身体，他都从未有过与里奥这样剧烈的感受与冲击。

“我已经结过婚了，里奥，”他忽然开始坦白，“你知道，继位之后立刻就要结婚的，现在后宫里有两个人，他们都生了孩子。”

“巴斯蒂安，”里奥叹道，“你说这些干什么？我不想听这些零七八碎的琐事，现在问题的关键是我们——我喜欢上你了。”

施魏因施泰格压在里奥身上，深深地吻着他。里奥不在乎他是否结婚，他们都出身宫廷，知道君王会有后宫，里奥并没为此吃味，他的重点在于爱情，他亲口说出他喜欢自己，这让施魏因施泰格心花怒放，登基那天他都不曾这样亢奋，他早知道王位属于自己，可他却不能预测一场爱情，而且还是这样与众不同、这样闪耀的一个人。

“里奥，我的里奥，”他低声呢喃，“别让我离开你，我爱上你了。”

 

那天施魏因施泰格在里奥的寝宫中住下了。里奥宫中的人自然不会说什么，其他人也以为拜仁君主不过是在储君的宫殿里留宿一夜，但很快人们都发现事情的走向变了，里奥与施魏因施泰格寸步不离，拜仁的王在里奥宫中一连住了七天，然后才在据说是气急败坏的拜仁使臣的要求下回到自己的住处。

“您总住在储君的宫里像什么话！您知道已经有流言说你们之间有不清不楚的关系了吗？”拉着施魏因施泰格回住处后，穆勒问道。

“流言是怎么说的？”他饶有兴致问道。

穆勒青着脸，答道：“说你们住在同一间寝室里，”他忽然挥舞着手，“你们整天呆在一起，没有这种流言才怪！看看您和他在会上，看见对方就满脸笑容，大家都发现不对劲了！您是在想什么啊？”

施魏因施泰格想了想，说道：“托马斯，如果我说，我要和他结婚，你怎么看？”

穆勒倒吸一口气：“显而易见您是疯了，别怪我直言不讳，我就是这么看的。”

施魏因施泰格笑了几声，拍拍好友的肩膀：“或许我确实是疯了，但我正在认真考虑这件事，我想娶他，想和他结婚，托马斯，我说的是真的，不是政治联姻的那种，我想和他共度余生，生儿育女，共建家庭。”

穆勒的脸白了，他好一会儿没说话，看着施魏因施泰格的脸色，说道：“陛下，您已经有家庭了，您和拉姆殿下还有波多尔斯基殿下结婚了，你们已经有了两个孩子。”

“可我们现在说的是里奥，”施魏因施泰格说，“他是我的爱人，我要和爱人结婚，这再顺理成章不过了，你说是吗？”

“可您没想过拉姆殿下——和波多尔斯基殿下的感觉吗？您忽然带一个外人回去，他们会怎么想？”

“我顾不了那么多了，托马斯，我喜欢里奥，没办法离开他。”

穆勒呆呆地看着他，想着君主忽然失心疯的可能性有多大。

“我去叫大夫，您大概是水土不服出现幻觉了。”说着他转身就向外走。

“快回来，托马斯，我的话还没说完，我没发疯，我在和你说正经事。”

“正经事？”穆勒咧着嘴，“如果是正经事的话那再好不过了，您说您爱上了巴塞罗那的储君，但他不会、不可能、在任何条件下都不会放弃王位和您结婚！我们在讨论巴塞罗那，他们强大、昌盛、无人能敌，您说的是他们未来的君主梅西，他是要统领这个国家的人，街上甚至有童谣在唱梅西会带给他们另一个黄金时代，这样的人怎么会放弃王位结婚？您为什么——别怪我说话难听，巴斯蒂安——你为什么不能清醒一点呢？”他用儿时开始就习惯的教名称呼好友，希望他能清醒，施魏因施泰格确实被他的话说得恢复了些神智，从漂浮的云上回到了地面。

“他会继承王位，”他重复着，“他是巴塞罗那的王。”

“所以他不可能和您结婚，陛下，”穆勒松了口气，“您有您的国家和子民，他有他的国家和子民，你们不能一时兴起、想做什么就做什么。”

穆勒正以为施魏因施泰格恢复了神智，后者忽然说道：“我们不能吗？”

“什么？”穆勒问。

施魏因施泰格站起身来：“召集所有人，我要好好谈谈这件事该怎么做，我应该娶他回拜仁，这件事不能拖下去。”

穆勒张大了嘴，呆滞地看他，施魏因施泰格已经自己去叫人了，很快要员们集中在一起，他们立刻为这消息炸开了锅，没人愿意和施魏因施泰格讨论他怎么娶梅西，他们只一个劲儿说他被迷惑了，得了失心疯，要赶快回国才行。

在施魏因施泰格和朝臣们乱糟糟地吵架和商量时，里奥也集合了他的心腹，他抱着自己遇到难题想和他们探讨的想法说出他的考虑，但一众亲王和重臣立刻否决，说他被巴伐利亚人引诱和蛊惑了，甚至说他被施了巫术。

双方和自己人的探讨都没结果，第二天里奥和施魏因施泰格见面时仍是所有事都悬而未决。这一天的两国合作会议比之前都耗时间，双方都看对方不顺眼、恨不得跳上桌子揪住衣领打一架的样子，会议终于结束后，里奥带施魏因施泰格回到寝宫，他们一个字都没来及说就滚到了床上，缠绵过后才说起正经事。

“你那边怎么说？”施魏因施泰格问。

“国家不能丢，拜仁不可靠，”里奥系着扣子答道，“你呢？”

“说你另有所图，而且血统不合。”

“血统？”里奥系上衣领处最高的那颗扣子，“我堂堂巴塞罗那的储君，拜仁连我的血统也要挑三拣四？”

“他们只是说你身上流着的不是拜仁的血，没人对你挑三拣四。”施魏因施泰格穿着刚套上的裤子跳下床来，从身后抱住里奥。

“想来他们也不敢，”里奥说，“如果我和你结婚，拜仁应该对巴塞罗那感激不尽才对。”

“当然了，你是诸神选中的王，”施魏因施泰格在他耳边吻着，“那么你愿意吗，到慕尼黑来？”

里奥从他怀中挣脱，坐在椅子上系着鞋带。

“我愿意吗？”他挑挑眉，“你认为呢？”

他穿好衣服，告诉下人备马，拿上了佩剑，让施魏因施泰格和他出去走走。

两人骑马来到巴塞罗那郊外，他们痛痛快快跑了好一会儿后，里奥跳下马，扔开缰绳让它们自己跑开。

“这地方有些奇怪，”施魏因施泰格打量着这片空旷的土地，“好好一片地方，不用来种庄稼也不拿来练兵，就这样空着吗？”

“这里是战场，”里奥向四周看，“马德里人打到过我们的都城来，卡西利亚斯率军，和劳尔·冈萨雷斯一起，打得我们溃不成军，这是我们最后的防线。那是一场血战，最后我们赢了。”

施魏因施泰格知道的比里奥所说的更详细，那是极为重要的一场战役，里奥在前方军队节节败退的情况下将马德里人打退，这场战事中里奥受了重伤，险些要了他的命，那时他被将士们从战场抬下，血染透了担架，人们以为他死了，痛哭说敌人夺去了他们的王。

“我知道那场战役，“施魏因施泰格说，他深吸一口气叹道，”你知道街上的小孩子都在说，说你是诸神赐给巴塞罗那的。”

里奥看着远处的都城笑了笑。

“或许是。”

他们沉默片刻，施魏因施泰格说道：“里奥，你愿意嫁给我吗？随我去拜仁。我知道这要求很过分，你是巴塞罗那的储君，可我爱你，不想和你分开。”

说着，施魏因施泰格单膝跪下，握住里奥的左手：“你愿意吗？”

里奥看着他，静静说道：“你在要求巴塞罗那的储君嫁给你，施魏因施泰格，你的请求大胆又狂妄。”

“我知道，”施魏因施泰格说，“可我爱你，我没办法离开你。”

对望片刻，里奥忽然笑了，他高昂着头，看着跪在面前的拜仁王储。

“好，我答应你。”

施魏因施泰格感觉一股热流直冲头顶，他开心得不知如何是好，恨不得跳起来大吼几声，对全世界宣布里奥同意了他的求婚。里奥的话还没说完，他继续说道：“我们结婚的话，施魏因施泰格，我必须是皇后。”

“你当然是！”施魏因施泰格立刻答道，几乎是吼出了那句话，“你是我的皇后，拜仁唯一的皇后！除了你还能有谁能做拜仁的皇后呢？”

施魏因施泰格刚要跳起来，里奥忽然抽出佩剑指着他说道：“记住我的话，施魏因施泰格，成婚之后如果你对我不好，哪怕有半分怠慢，我都会立刻率军踏平你的慕尼黑。”

“不会不会，怎么可能！我爱你都来不及，怎么会对你不好？”施魏因施泰格立刻摇头，他知道被里奥踏平的城池绝不止一两座，这话绝不是没有底气的威胁，但他早已下定决心要宠爱里奥一辈子，决不让他有半分委屈，立刻毫不犹豫地答应了。

里奥笑了，长剑入鞘，他对施魏因施泰格伸出手，示意他可以站起来了。后者立刻从地上跳起来，把他搂进怀里狠狠地吻着。

 

****

****第二章** **

****

回到皇宫，里奥宣布自己将和施魏因施泰格结婚，不出所料，宫中立刻人仰马翻，所有人都认为里奥的决定不可理喻，但里奥一句也听不进去，只想和施魏因施泰格共度下半生，储君之位随时可以卸下，反正王位不怕没人继承，皮克可以顶替他的位置，普约尔、哈维可以辅佐他。里奥心意已定，风风火火召集宫中的人，宣布自己卸下储君之位，不日将启程前往慕尼黑，现在正在等待他们安排婚礼事宜。

里奥做事果断，一场交接仪式过后，储君就由他变成了皮克，皮克满心都是疑惑。仪式后众人堵在里奥身边，七嘴八舌说着他这样做如何不妥。

“我可以把储君的位子还给你，”皮克说，“但你不能走，你……就算你不想做君主，以后留在这儿当个亲王也行啊。”

“里奥·梅西是巴塞罗那的，不是什么拜仁的，你怎么能去那么远的地方呢！”佩德罗说。

“你要气疯我是不是！忽然就决定这种事！”普约尔吼道，一副要冲过来教训里奥的样子，伊涅斯塔和比利亚一起拉着他，“拜仁那不知好歹的蠢货再也别想踏进都城大门，我不会让他把你拐走的！”

哈维和布斯克茨和加入劝说里奥的行列，但里奥不为所动，众人说了一下午也无济于事，最后会议厅里的气氛消沉下来，哈维睁着大大的眼睛看着一边，说道：“去了慕尼黑，你就是外人了，里奥，那里的国土不是你守卫的，失地不是你收复的，人们不了解你，也不会支持你。”

“你的家在这里，”伊涅斯塔说，“去了那么远的地方，所有人都对你一无所知，他们不会像我们这样支持你、捍卫你、维护你。”

“每个地方都不接受外人，你自己也清楚。”佩德罗说。

“可我不是为了别人去慕尼黑啊，”里奥说，“我是为了巴斯蒂安，我们要结婚了，不是吗？这和别人没有关系，他们怎么看待我都无所谓，谁又稀罕他们的支持了？”

“腹背受敌的日子不会好过，”普约尔说，“别去，里奥，你会后悔的。”

“只是结婚而已，”里奥强调，“我和巴斯蒂安相爱，于是我们就要在一起，多简单的事！没你们说的那么复杂。”

“会带兵打仗，也会政治手腕，就是不明白感情，”比利亚叹道，“爱情和婚姻不是那么简单的事，何况这还涉及到两个国家。”

“我是去结婚的，你们说的好像我是去当卧底一样，不会那么可怕的。”

“说不定还真有人以为你是去当卧底的，”布斯克茨说，“好好一个巴萨储君，放弃王位跑去另一个国家当皇后，听起来多像阴谋。”

“你们说得太夸张了，我只是要结婚了，你们为我高兴不就好了？”

那天会议厅的人们直到睡觉时间才散去，他们想尽了办法来劝里奥，但他一个字也听不进去，他满心欢喜，沉浸在恋爱的喜悦中，对其他一切都不闻不问。

 

克洛泽有早起的习惯。这天清早他刚醒来，就听到下人的通报，说国君从巴塞罗那发来加急文书，多个信使换了几十匹马，以最快速度送到慕尼黑的。克洛泽以为生了事端，匆忙接见了信使，用刀割开心上的火漆，把信从信封中抽出来。周围的下属们都悬着心，紧张地看着他，猜测是不是一场战事在即，克洛泽的眉头深深地皱在一起，他把信反复读了三遍，这时听到消息的另几位亲王和重臣已经赶到他府上了，以为战争即将爆发。

过了一会儿，克洛泽放下信，面对众人焦急和疑惑的目光说道：“我们要有皇后了。”

大厅中的人都立刻松了一口气。诺伊尔抹了下头上的汗，说道：“原来是结婚，我还以为要打仗了呢。”

克洛泽摇摇头：“陛下要娶巴塞罗那的储君，里奥内尔·梅西——不，前储君，信上说他已经放弃王位了。”

刚放松下来的众人又绷紧了神经。

“你说什么？这、这信，你确定是陛下的？”莱万多夫斯基问。

“是陛下的来信无误，上面有他的印章，密封信的火漆也对，信中的暗语也没错，再说是我们自己的信使一路送回来的。他让我们准备婚礼，为梅西准备国君的仪仗。”

众人呆滞，克洛泽把信递给他们，几人传阅着，在心里暗想着陛下是不是疯了。

“我们该怎么办？”诺伊尔问。

“陛下给了指令，我们就要照做，准备婚礼，准备仪仗，但不能掉以轻心，巴塞罗那与我们没有来往，他们恐怕会借婚礼生事，比如趁乱潜进都城、刺杀皇室成员、绑架皇子、甚至挑起战争，”克洛泽眉头紧皱，“传令下去，严查所有进出关的外国人，严密观察本国的异族人，禁止大型集会和狂欢，从今天开始宵禁，加强巡逻，军士加紧操练，备齐粮草和马匹……”克洛泽说着，一旁的文官一一记下。其他人还处于无法接受事实的状态。

“我们真要准备婚礼？”赫迪拉问。

克洛泽点点头。

“这是陛下的旨意。而且我还要亲自赴巴塞罗那迎接梅西，礼节要求如此，我不得不去，”他说着，脸色愈发严峻，“我不在慕尼黑的时候你们一定管理好这里，若有大动，立刻派信使告诉我，如果巴萨生事，我也顾不得礼节脸面了，不用过于担忧，如果出事我一定会回来。”

他的话让众人更忧虑了，没给他们更多呆滞的机会，克洛泽已经井井有条地安排起来了，他给了每个人相应的任务，规定了实施方法和时限，知道自己该做什么后大家都恢复了些神智，立刻各自回头去做他们的事了。克洛泽安排手下的人准备迎接新皇后需要的物料，自己匆匆进了宫。施魏因施泰格在信中说让他别忘了告诉拉姆和波多尔斯基这件事，让他们安下心来接受这位新皇后，他在信中保证说里奥的性格很好，不会为难任何人，他们只要做好准备和他好好相处就好了。克洛泽与拉姆和波多尔斯基也是多年的朋友，不用施魏因施泰格说，他也会立刻前往宫中通知他们，但不是告诉他们安心和新皇后相处，而是商讨如何防备他。

施魏因施泰格在继位的一个月后先后迎娶了拉姆和波多尔斯基，他们都是他少年时的朋友，两人在进入后宫之前就是好友，所以不存在竞争或争风吃醋。婚后他们分别生下了两个皇子，波多尔斯基的儿子路易斯今年三岁，拉姆的儿子尤利安两岁了，两个孩子如同父同母的兄弟般相处得极为融洽，施魏因施泰格也对这样的家庭十分满意，他原想以后不再娶了，只等着拉姆和波多尔斯基给自己生下更多孩子，但在这两个皇子之后，他们都不曾怀孕过，朝臣们不断进言劝说他为后宫再增加几个人，施魏因施泰格也动摇了，但因为一直没有合适的对象，这件事就暂时搁置了。

如今纳妃不成，反倒要多个皇后了。克洛泽匆匆来到拉姆的宫殿前，在下人通报后大步进去了。

拉姆正抱着尤利安喂他吃饭，见到克洛泽进来后问道：“怎么一大早就过来了？有急事吗？”

“确实是急事，”克洛泽说，“我已经让人通知波多尔斯基殿下了，他也会马上过来，消息是给您二位的。”

见他神情严峻，拉姆知道事情棘手，让下人抱走尤利安，自己和克洛泽一起等着。很快波多尔斯基来了，克洛泽对他们复述了施魏因施泰格信中的话，两人听后面面相觑。

“他要结婚？”拉姆问。

“带回来一个皇后？”波多尔斯基看着克洛泽。

“一个异国的皇后，”克洛泽重重地叹着气，“还是巴塞罗那的储君，我不知道陛下为什么会做这样的决定。”

“这还用说吗，”波多尔斯基说，“他被蛊惑了，对方引诱了他。”

“这一定是场骗局吧，米洛，是不是？”拉姆困惑地问，“巴塞罗那的阴谋，是吗？”

“我们不知道，但我已经宣布全国戒严了，并且从今天开始实施宵禁，无论巴萨做什么打算，我们都要做好还击的准备。当然，他们没有阴谋最好。”

“我情愿这是阴谋！”波多尔斯基反对道，“我情愿相信这是阴谋也不愿意去想巴斯蒂安把我和菲利普扔在一边、选了一个异族人做皇后！”

“卢卡斯，”拉姆把手放在他膝盖上拍了拍安抚道，“这其中或许另有隐情，别激动。”

波多尔斯基闷闷地喝了一大口茶。他不曾说出口，实际上他一直希望施魏因施泰格有朝一日能封他为后，虽然他们三人从小就是朋友，但波多尔斯基知道自己相对于拉姆更有希望，自己不仅比拉姆年轻两岁、身家更好，而且他有拉姆无法相比的优势：他没有恋爱史，拉姆曾和穆勒相恋过，虽然施魏因施泰格不介意，但太多人都知道这件事，这让他在保守死板的观念中失去了优势，所以尽管拉姆可以在后宫享有一席之地，但他不可能成为皇后，这样一来，有希望登上后位的就是自己。而且他首先怀孕、首先生下皇子，这个孩子很有可能成为储君，那样他自己也会顺理成章成为皇后，只要等孩子再长大些，或有个恰当的时机，或自己再生下第二个皇子，后位就非他莫属了，可忽然冒出来的巴塞罗那人将一切都打乱了。

“这怎么可能……”波多尔斯基喃喃说道。

“确实太突然了，”克洛泽说，“陛下在信中说，他‘深爱着里奥内尔·梅西’，不能与之分离。这简直不像他会说出的话，我认识的陛下不是这样意气用事的人。”

“梅西……”波多尔斯基回忆着，“在我听过的传闻里他还是个杀人如麻的小孩。”

“他已经二十四岁了，”克洛泽说，“关于杀人你说得没错，巴塞罗那有些地方认为他是诸神送给他们的礼物，有一场战役中人们以为他死了，他的担架抬过时沙场的将士们大哭不止，祈求神把他们的王还给他们，那时他还没成为储君。”

拉姆担忧地看了一眼尤利安房间的方向。

“他真的为了压制叛党、一把火烧了半座城吗？”

“一整座，”克洛泽纠正，“那时候城市已经被叛军占领了。放火烧城后他和将士们在城外拿着弓箭等着，跑出来的人只要不投降一律乱箭射死。”

空气骤然冷了几分，波多尔斯基问道：“你认为这场婚姻是骗局吗？”

“现在还不能判断，但我们必须做好准备。如果他真的来到这里，真的住到宫里，我需要你们帮我盯着他，我不相信外人。”

“没有异国血统能在拜仁的高位站住脚，即使有也不会长久，”拉姆务实地说，“皇后这样的位置更不可能。”

“我不会让任何人对拜仁图谋不轨，”克洛泽说，“其实今天陛下让我过来是让我告诉你们这件事，他说新皇后性格很好，容易相处，说希望你们能很快接受他。不需要我说，两位殿下都知道该怎么做。”

两人一同点头。他们会监督这忽然到来的异乡人，绝不给他任何可乘之机。克洛泽对他们详细交代后离开了，启程去了巴塞罗那。

 

卸下储君的位子，里奥立刻换了个人一般。他一直知道自己要登基为王，肩上负着巴塞罗那各种重担，忽然间所有重量都转移到皮克身上了，里奥自在逍遥地与施魏因施泰格在巴塞罗那游玩，等待着拜仁国内做好准备、以及按照传统国内地位最高的亲王来到巴塞罗那迎接他。

里奥将手中的事务一一转交出去时，朝中忽然得到消息说马德里的军队正在向巴塞罗那赶来，恐怕又要挑起战乱。皮克忙于政务焦头烂额，本想让比利亚去应对，但里奥主动接过这件事，他知道马德里的军队不好应付，他在离开巴塞罗那之前要狠狠打击他们一下才行，以免他们趁自己离开之际兴风作浪。这一次还是里奥带兵，比利亚和佩德罗作为副将和他一起去。备好粮草和马匹后，军队立即出发了，行军一个星期后他们和马德里的军队相遇，里奥带着属下从容应战，虽然马德里有备而来，但里奥的军队曾有过多次击败他们的经验，这次里奥换了新的战略，在一场艰难的苦战后取得了胜利，马德里人又一次败走巴塞罗那。

战事结束时，里奥和皇马的将军罗纳尔多擦肩而过。两人的盔甲上都沾着血，见到对方后拉了下缰绳停下。罗纳尔多冷冷地看着他，仍是高傲的神态，仿佛他的军队从没被打败过一样。

“总有一天我们会击败巴塞罗那。”他一字一顿宣布道。

里奥望着他固执的面孔，抹了把脸上的血。

“你是个很厉害的对手，罗纳尔多。和你的军队打仗从不无聊。但我们可能要很久没得打了，真可惜。”

马德里的将军直直地望着他，问道：“你在说什么？”

“我要嫁去拜仁了。”里奥露出不属于战场的笑容。

“什么？”

“不用担心，我的朋友们会代替我继续和你作战，我要就此告辞了，”里奥没再继续解释，对着他挥了下手：“再见，罗纳尔多。”

他笑了笑，抖了下缰绳策马离去。罗纳尔多望着他的背影呆在原地没动，马塞洛走过来问道：“怎么还不走？看什么呢？”

 “梅西竟然说以后不能和我们打仗了，还说他要嫁去拜仁，这是什么疯话？”罗纳尔多看着他在马上绝尘而去的背影说。

“他说的是真的，”马塞洛答道，“满军营都听过这消息了，别告诉我你还不知道。”

罗纳尔多望着他，目光惊讶。马塞洛解释道：“梅西确实不能再和我们打仗了，他已经放弃王位、不再是储君了。用不了多久他就会嫁去拜仁，现在只等着拜仁的使节过来……以后他们八成会派佩德罗或者比利亚带兵，都是难缠的巴塞罗那人……”

马塞洛牵动缰绳，策马离开了。罗纳尔多仍看着里奥消失的方向。

他再也不会出现了？

这念头让他失神片刻。

没有人知道他有多渴望见到梅西。虽然他是敌人，是难缠的巴塞罗那储君，每一次与他见面都是刀与血的混战，都是失败和挫折的苦痛，明知国家的限制让他们不会有任何发展，可他仍想见到他，哪怕只是远远地看他一眼，哪怕只是几句简单的、带着敌意的交谈。

深吸一口气，罗纳尔多拉拽缰绳，向军营的方向走。

他竟然就这样离开了，罗纳尔多想着。里奥·梅西，他被拜仁的皇帝带走，成为他的皇后，而自己再也不能在这片熟悉的战场上见到那个意气风发的身影。

最后一次，他回头久久地望着。但那里不再有他想看到的人。

 

里奥处理好储君的权力与事务交接后，背负着迎接皇后任务的亲王克洛泽赶到了巴塞罗那。他带领二十名迎亲使节进了皇宫，每人手中都捧着装满黄金、珠宝与各种稀世奇珍的锦盒，克洛泽亲自带着两国联姻文书与后印交给里奥，说他能成为他们的皇后是拜仁之幸，里奥在哈维、普约尔等一众亲王无奈的目光中走向克洛泽，接过后印和文书，回答说与拜仁联姻也是巴萨的荣幸。

克洛泽第一次近距离接触他们未来的皇后，梅西身着储君加冕般的华贵锦袍，虽然已经交出权力，但满堂之上只有他一个王者，新任储君和其他众臣都只是他的陪衬。他高昂着头，目光锐利，步伐坚定，他比实际年龄二十四岁看上去要年轻，面容英俊，神色中透着威严与肃穆，他亲自接过后印和文书，那双手没戴手套，上面还留着刀疤和用剑留下的茧。克洛泽望着他，心中明白他是为权力周旋、在战场厮杀的人，他不相信这样的人会安于做另一国的皇后，于是忧虑更甚了。

迎接皇后的仪式结束后，里奥与施魏因施泰格和克洛泽一起返回慕尼黑。期间克洛泽定期接到慕尼黑送来的信件，告知他国内一切安好，让他不必担心。但克洛泽仍旧眉头紧锁，施魏因施泰格仿佛不再是他认识多年的那个人，他一刻也不愿和新皇后分开，每天都和他呆在一起，克洛泽从未见过施魏因施泰格这么快乐的样子。梅西看上去也很开心，他在人少时会露出孩子气的一面，对此克洛泽知道得不多，只有过一次听到他对施魏因施泰格说话，语气快乐又满足。在多数时候，梅西都表现得像个君王而不是皇后，他做了太多年储君，想遗忘自己的身份并不容易。

赶路两个月后，新皇后终于抵达都城。全国都知道了施魏因施泰格即将大婚的消息，百姓们只觉得热闹，他们知道皇室要举办盛大的婚礼了，说不定因为这喜事会免去一年的赋税，新皇后是巴塞罗那人，这自然让人不满，但和他们也没多少关系。朝中的人就不这么看了，大小官员都人人自危，皇后还没来，全国就开始宵禁，又是禁止集会，又是加强防备，守卫军在城里整日巡逻，看到他们比看见沿街叫卖蔬果的小贩次数还多，等到那异族的皇后来了，说不定他会弄出什么新花样折磨人呢。

到达都城那天，迎接新皇后的队伍从宫门口一直延伸到城外，朝中大小官员都带着家人沿路等候，城中的百姓也都围在路边争相观望，想一睹新皇后的风采。等待多时后，他们见到了自己的君主和一个容貌英俊、颇有王者风范的少年一同回来，那人虽然年轻却威严不减，从平民到显贵，所有人都不得不承认，无论他血统如何，他完全配得上拜仁皇后的位置。

施魏因施泰格先带里奥来到议事厅中，职位较高的大臣与亲王都在那里等他。他们一一对里奥行礼，被他的风范折服，同时也忧心忡忡，众人谨慎地交换目光，表达他们的忧虑：他们迎来了一个难缠的对手，如果新皇后发难，他们将很难应对。

两人回到宫中时，拉姆和波多尔斯基率宫中众人一同迎接。施魏因施泰格牵着一个陌生人的手向他们走来，三岁的路易斯有些胆怯，更紧地攥住母亲的手，波多尔斯基的眼睛被阳光晃得刺痛，看到新皇后的那一眼他就知道自己无法与他相比，那人太耀眼，只要有他在一天，自己就很难登上后位。

施魏因施泰格带着那陌生人越走越近，看清他的面庞时拉姆吃了一惊，那人看上去像个孩子，面容年轻而英俊，身上带着与传闻中一致的强悍和与年龄不相符的从容不迫。据说他已经二十四岁了，可他看上去像二十岁一般。

“这是里奥内尔·梅西，我们的新皇后，”施魏因施泰格将他带到两人身前时说，拉姆和波多尔斯基对他行礼，里奥点点头，向他们问好。

“您的寝宫已经准备好了，我和卢卡斯亲自打理过。”拉姆说。

“希望您在这里住得愉快。”波多尔斯基说。

里奥望着他们，两人恭敬的眼神和其他人别无二致，他们让里奥想到克洛泽，想到每个刚刚接见的大臣和亲王。他果然已经来到了异国的土地上，这里的每个人都对他抱有戒心。

 

里奥知道这里的人对他有偏见，却不知道在他来到这里的第一天，他们就已付诸行动了。到皇宫后里奥先去休息了，施魏因施泰格去了议事厅，被地位最高的亲王和大臣包围，他们对于已经定下的婚姻无能为力，于是转而极力劝说他千万不能让皇后诞下子嗣，他若生下孩子就是嫡子，是拜仁王位的继承人，可他身上有一半巴塞罗那血统，若有朝一日成为储君或登上王位，拜仁很有可能会被巴萨钳制，而且此举也会混淆皇室血统。

众臣争论了很久，施魏因施泰格知道他们确实是为拜仁着想，可他拿不定主意。见他犹豫不决，克洛泽遣散众人，自己和他单独谈。

 “这是也为了您和皇后的孩子着想，陛下，”他走到施魏因施泰格身旁，“拉姆殿下或波多尔斯基殿下生下的孩子都不会拥有过分强大背景，皇后有一整个国家做他的靠山，您知道靠山太过强大、孩子总会成为目标，他会更容易被伤害，每个皇室都看重血统，若巴萨操纵了这个孩子……我和您一样不希望他变成棋子和傀儡。”

在对巴塞罗那血统的忌惮之外，克洛泽拿出为孩子着想的借口继续劝他，施魏因施泰格不忍伤害里奥，但阻力太多，他不得不退步。

“你们打算怎么做？”

“我们不会伤害皇后的身体，这一点请您放心。”克洛泽早有准备，他叫出等候多时的医师。后者拿来一只小药瓶，告诉施魏因施泰格这种药会确保服用者在用药期间不会怀孕，药物原料珍稀且昂贵，绝不会伤及身体。

“药剂无色无味，掺在酒水中，每天喝上一次即可。”医师说。

“您原本就偏爱皇后，别人都会眼红，他如果再怀了孕，恐怕会有更多人想要伤害他了。这不仅是为了国家安宁和皇室血统纯正，也是为了皇后好，陛下。”

施魏因施泰格看着药瓶，神色复杂。

“可难道——我和里奥就一直这样下去、永远没有孩子吗？”

“事情都会变，陛下，几年后如果形势好了，说不定您和皇后可以高枕无忧地迎来一个孩子，但那是以后了，陛下，现在还不行。”

克洛泽从医师那里拿过药瓶，放进施魏因施泰格手中。

 

里奥独自在皇后寝宫里歇了一会儿，晚饭前下人告诉他施魏因施泰格还在议事厅中，恐怕不能和他一起用晚餐。话音刚落，施魏因施泰格就大步进来了，他挥了下手，下人立刻告退，他走过来在里奥身旁坐下，一把抱住他。

“怎么了？”里奥问。

施魏因施泰格抱着他连连吻着，“一个下午不见，太想你了。”他说，声音低沉了许多，并将里奥抱到自己腿上，双手环着他的腰。

“还习惯吗？”他问，“我的国家，你喜欢吗？”

“都好，”里奥笑了，“没我想象得那么糟。”

施魏因施泰格攥疼了他的腰。他看着里奥的眼睛，看着他这一刻快乐洒脱的模样，猜测着若将来他发现自己从今天开始一直将避孕的药水混进他的饮食中，他会用什么样的眼神看着自己。那景象让他不寒而栗。

他搂紧里奥，把头埋在他胸前。里奥摸了摸他的头发，问：“你怎么了，巴斯蒂安？”

“我只是太高兴了，你终于可以和我一起生活了，”他说，“谢谢你来到慕尼黑，里奥，你为我放弃了国家和王位。”

“马上就要结婚了，说这些干什么？”里奥问。

施魏因施泰格紧闭着眼睛，搂着里奥。此时此刻掺了药的酒水正在准备中，很快就要端进房间。他曾答应过里奥绝不会亏待他，一定会对他好，可回到慕尼黑的第一天他就不得不做出这样的决定。

“我很爱你，里奥。”他说。

“我也爱你，巴斯蒂安，”里奥抚摸着他的后背，“你怎么了？不开心吗？”

施魏因施泰格摇摇头。

“我会给你最好的一切，里奥，”他望着里奥，“我只爱你一个人，我只会宠着你，我的生命里再也不会有别人了。”

“我明白你的意思，但你不能这样说话，你还有其他伴侣呢。”

“我知道，”施魏因施泰格点头，“但你是唯一的。”他抬起里奥的手，深深吻着，一面看着里奥的眼睛。

“诸神作证，你根本不明白我有多爱你。”

“你今天是怎么了？”里奥问，他抬起施魏因施泰格的手放在自己胸前，“我也是一样的，我爱得不比你少。”

施魏因施泰格知道。他放弃了国家与王位来到这里，放弃了权势、自由和故乡。他将马上变成拜仁的皇后，在这皇宫与都城中与自己度过数十年的时光。

敲门声响了，食物送进房间。下人们把酒菜一一摆好。施魏因施泰格看着那绘着白色纹章的杯子，那是皇后专用的杯子，与自己绘着红色纹章的酒杯摆在一起。

“回来的路上我就想说，你们吃的东西好奇怪啊，今天的菜也都是我没见过的。”里奥从他腿上下来，两人还坐在同一侧，他们本应面对面吃饭的，但施魏因施泰格紧紧搂着他的腰。

施魏因施泰格以为他要先尝尝菜肴，里奥却第一个拿起那纹章雪白的酒杯。

“为了爱情，巴斯蒂安。”他举杯说道，笑容洋溢在脸上。

施魏因施泰格心中苦涩不已，看着里奥快乐无忧的面庞满心愧疚。他拿起自己的酒杯，像举起一座山般沉重。

“为了爱情。”说罢，两人一饮而尽。

 

休息三天后，施魏因施泰格在都城与里奥举行了盛大的婚礼。里奥的仪仗按照君主的规格准备，甚至超过了施魏因施泰格，朝中众臣对此颇有微词，但别人说什么施魏因施泰格都听不进去，全部一笑而过，尽心尽力为里奥准备堪比登基的盛大典礼。

婚礼仪式做了几处修改，里奥不会走到施魏因施泰格面前让他为自己戴上王冠，而是他一开始就戴好王冠，与施魏因施泰格一同携手走进大殿。婚礼上里奥的礼服颇有戎装风格，他头戴皇后王冠，与施魏因施泰格一起走进大厅，参加婚礼的王公大臣注视着他们，里奥高昂着头，面露微笑，他不必掩饰自己的骄傲，有他这样的皇后确实是拜仁之幸。

新婚的第一个月，里奥确实过起了预料中的甜蜜生活，只要施魏因施泰格有时间，他一定会来到里奥宫中陪他，或带他去城中或狩猎场玩。待到新婚的甜蜜渐渐淡去时，里奥发觉自己异乡人的身份越来越明显。他不在自己熟悉的城市中，他熟悉巴塞罗那的一草一木，而慕尼黑的一切都让他陌生。在家乡他有一众从小一同长大的好友，有和自己浴血奋战、同甘共苦的将士，但在这里，他什么都没有，除了施魏因施泰格外，所有人都是外人。来到慕尼黑一个月，他连个朋友也没有。原本生活中有朋友、有大臣、有将士，现在只有施魏因施泰格了。

施魏因施泰格发现了里奥没有朋友可交的窘境。其他人都将他视为皇后和异族人，与他只有礼节上不痛不痒的来往。他原以为波多尔斯基和拉姆会和里奥相处得很愉快，但他很快发现自己的两个好友和里奥十分疏远，他不能要求谁一定要喜欢谁，后来施魏因施泰格将特尔施特根派给里奥，让他负责里奥生活中的大小诸事，与里奥作伴。特尔施特根出身富贵之家，对权势不在意，做什么都无所谓，他曾听过里奥在战场上的威名，对他有几分敬重，很乐意接下陪伴里奥的任务。

里奥置身朝野的争斗多年，察言观色对他来说再容易不过。他看出波多尔斯基十分不喜欢自己，于是在必要之外从不和他见面，而拉姆对他态度还好，他们原本还有成为朋友的可能，但他和波多尔斯基关系更近，不可能和里奥交好。后宫中没有朋友，除施魏因施泰格外他唯一能说说话的就是特尔施特根。

巴伐利亚的气候不比加泰罗尼亚，终年气温都比家乡更低，冬日潮湿寒冷，夏季干燥闷热，食物种类单一，做法也油腻且口味过重，让里奥十分不适应。他原本不喜欢水果蔬菜，来到慕尼黑之后，因为实在不习惯菜肴，他宁愿多吃些蔬果饱腹，强迫自己习惯半蔬果半菜肴的饮食以及陌生的、不适应的一切。

不用练兵，不用谨防叛军，也不必和重臣为国事争论到深夜。里奥的生活忽然安静起来。他闲不住，在打猎、赛马之外，命人准备了许多拜仁的历史、地理、国情等书，希望对爱人的国家有更多了解。施魏因施泰格会和他商讨国事，里奥的建议与观点都十分实用，施魏因施泰格从中受益，里奥也很高兴自己还能参与到重要的决定中。但因为后宫不参政的规矩，施魏因施泰格从不对人提起他曾让里奥知晓这些事。

 

在婚后与施魏因施泰格如胶似漆度过了一整个月后，里奥第一次以皇后的身份考虑起后宫的事。和施魏因施泰格吃着早饭时他忽然出神，拿到嘴边的水刚要喝，又放下了，出神地想着。施魏因施泰格盯着他拿着水杯的手看，里奥再度拿起杯子，到底想起一件事来，把杯子放回桌上。

“你怎么了？”施魏因施泰格问。

“你是不是很久没去过拉姆——”里奥想了想他们两个的教名，改口说道，“你是不是很久没去看过菲利普和卢卡斯了？”

“他们经常带着孩子来问安啊，”施魏因施泰格说，“上个礼拜还来了呢，我们都在，你忘了？”

“不不，我是说，你是不是很久没去他们那里住过了？”里奥问。

“我每天都在你这儿，难道你不知道？”施魏因施泰格笑道，“像平常百姓似的，每天就守着你一个人过日子。”

里奥也笑了，继而说道：“我习惯了当储君，没考虑过后宫，巴塞罗那的后宫也不用我管。今天我才想到，你已经很久没和菲利普、卢卡斯亲近了，从你去巴塞罗那到现在回来，已经快半年过去了，这么长时间不去看他们太过分了。今天你……他们两个谁先进宫的？”

“菲利普。”

“今天晚上你去菲利普那儿住吧，然后再去卢卡斯宫里。”

“这么快就把我赶走了？”施魏因施泰格问。

“你已经半年没和他们好好说过话了，半年，巴斯蒂安，时间太久了，他们还是你朋友呢。”里奥说。

“可我还是想陪你。”

“别这么孩子气，”里奥笑了笑，“快去看看他们，晚上别回来了，明天去卢卡斯那儿。”

“那我就要连着两天不能在你这儿过夜了，”施魏因施泰格抱怨，伸出胳膊让里奥过来，里奥走过去在他腿上坐下，“明天晚上我还是回你这里，后天再去看卢卡斯。”

“随你。”里奥回答。施魏因施泰格在他脸上亲了亲，然后吻上嘴唇。

 

在多了这个新皇后之前，施魏因施泰格一直轮流在拉姆和波多尔斯基的宫中住。忙累了一天，他喜欢有人陪伴，即使有时累了或是没心情行房，他也还是习惯性去拉姆或波多尔斯基房里睡。在他们还未结婚时，他就和这两个朋友一个房里住过，他们也习惯了彼此的陪伴。即使后来有了孩子也还是如此，施魏因施泰格睡得沉，听不见孩子的哭闹，从不会被吵醒，孩子大一些时他甚至会把孩子抱上床一起睡。

现在拉姆回想起来，已经记不清上一次与施魏因施泰格和孩子一同醒来是什么时候了。新皇后来到这里一个月，施魏因施泰格便一整个月没踏足过拉姆的宫中。尤利安有时吵着想见父王，拉姆会带他去向施魏因施泰格问安。他不想抱着孩子无故去找他，像是一个想借着孩子重新获得瞩目的失宠皇妃一般。问安时施魏因施泰格会陪孩子玩一会儿，那时拉姆只在一旁陪着，不会委婉提及施魏因施泰格已经很久没来了，不会暗示他到自己宫里住，他只默默等着，等着施魏因施泰格什么时候想起他再过来。

他向来不是争宠的人。出身平常，只想安分守己做好自己应做的事。他已经为施魏因施泰格生下了一个儿子，原想为他多生几个孩子，却一直没能再怀孕。这次宫中忽然多出一个专宠的皇后，他知道自己更没希望了。

但那都没关系，拉姆想，我有尤利安，只要尤利安平安长大就好。他抱着尤利安看他画画。这时门口忽然有了喧哗声，随着一声通报，门被推开，施魏因施泰格走了进来。

“父王！”尤利安叫道，从拉姆身上跳下，施魏因施泰格把他抱起来，高高举到空中逗着。

“你又变重啦，尤利安。”他爽朗地笑道，拉姆走过来，施魏因施泰格在他额头上吻了一下。

“怎么今天有空过来了？”拉姆问。

“来看看你们，我好长时间没来了，抱歉，”他又吻了吻尤利安，“今天我在这儿住。”

拉姆的笑容溢到嘴角，还未等他笑出来，施魏因施泰格补充道：“尤利安也和我们一起吧，”他看着孩子，“你说呢，好不好？”孩子连连点头，说他也很想和父王一起住。

拉姆忽然间心冷了，这是他不会和自己发生关系的表示。他答应着，吩咐下人准备晚饭。

那晚施魏因施泰格和孩子先睡了，拉姆睁着眼一直到半夜。皇后来到宫中一个月，施魏因施泰格就一个月没来看过自己，好不容易来了一次，竟然还只是陪着孩子一起睡了。

得知施魏因施泰格来道拉姆宫中住了，第二天波多尔斯基立刻来了，问他昨晚的情况，拉姆回复说他们只是在一张床上睡觉而已。

“他以前也这样过。”拉姆说。

“但这不一样，”波多尔斯基眉头紧锁，“那个外人来了之后他把我们忘得干干净净，一个多月了才过来一次，还什么都没做。”

拉姆沉默一会儿，说道：“你说他今天晚上会不会去你那里？”

“可能吧，他都来你这里了，应该不至于忘了我。”

“卢卡斯，你说……那个人会很快怀孕吗？”拉姆问。

听出拉姆语气里的担忧，波多尔斯基摇摇头：“怀孕不那么容易，我们不都是吗。路易斯之后我一直想再怀上一个，可身体却不配合……”他顿了顿，“这是个很好的机会，菲利普，半年之后，如果他还不怀孕，我们就让陛下纳新人进宫——克洛泽会帮我们的，大臣们都不愿意看见皇子这么少，总之无论如何不能让他专宠。”

“巴斯蒂安这次像是认真了，”拉姆叹道，“他对那个人和对我们都不一样。”拉姆低着头，他一直明白施魏因施泰格对他没有爱情，他们只是上了床，后来又结了婚而已，若说他们是朋友还贴切些。施魏因施泰格对波多尔斯基和对自己差不多。在和里奥·梅西的交锋中，他们一开始就落了下风。

 “不用担心，”波多尔斯基劝道，“无论什么时候，无论是谁执政，后宫总会有几个一时得宠的人，但没有人能长久。”

 

****

****第三章** **

 

进宫半年后，里奥仍旧没有怀孕的迹象。流言比医师来的更勤快，他的谨言慎行没为他带来好结果，人们的偏见和敌意不会因为他的循规蹈矩而消失。流言说他在母国和很多人有染，说的有声有色，甚至还有几个将军和大臣的名字，说里奥少年时就曾怀孕，流产过两次，所以才不能生育。诸如此类不堪的谣言都拐弯抹角传到了里奥和施魏因施泰格耳朵里。巴塞罗那路途遥远，自然没有人跑去那里取证，造谣的人想怎么说就怎么说，里奥只当这是无稽之谈，从不理会，施魏因施泰格却恼了，严禁前朝后宫流传任何有关皇后的谣言。

这一次流言没能伤人，施魏因施泰格也一个字都不信，波多尔斯基和拉姆与克洛泽联络，悄悄从宫中传出话去，没过多久就有大臣进言，说皇室需要更多皇子，让施魏因施泰格尽快纳新人入宫。在同里奥结婚一年半之后，施魏因施泰格顶不住压力了，他和里奥商量这件事，里奥反倒不介意，他知道后宫向来是人越多越好，伴侣太少反而奇怪。他和施魏因施泰格一起挑选，施魏因施泰格说里奥选中了谁他就娶谁。他们决定先只招一个人进来，在几个候选人中，里奥一眼就看重了罗伊斯，他是多特蒙德公爵的儿子，出身比波多尔斯基和拉姆高了许多，而且身形高挑，仪表不凡，施魏因施泰格赞同里奥的选择，当即敲定了他，挑了个日子就让罗伊斯进宫了。

原本波多尔斯基想拉拢后进宫的人，却没想到皇后会去亲自挑选，罗伊斯成了皇后一边的人，波多尔斯基也只得对他视而不见。又是一年多过去，罗伊斯的肚子也没有动静，大臣们再度提起纳新人一事，施魏因施泰格仍旧让里奥挑选，这一次克罗斯进宫了，他是奥格斯堡亲王的儿子，外形不像罗伊斯那般出众，年纪较小，里奥和施魏因施泰格都拿他当孩子看。

若换了其他人来总结里奥在慕尼黑宫廷的生活，那便是一天安稳也没有。皇后总要被卷进各种谣言和事端，如果是别人早就会为应付这些事精疲力竭，但在里奥看来这些谎言、挑衅和无稽之谈统统都不值一提，他不在乎，也从不去管，直到靶心从皇后转移到身边人身上，里奥才第一次发火。

那是他进宫刚刚一年时的事，那天下午里奥好好地在寝宫里睡着午觉，忽然被喧闹声吵醒，叫来侍从问怎么回事，对方回答说第二议事厅和藏书室着火了。

那地方距离里奥的寝宫很远，就算火势再大也烧不过来，但他是皇后，在宫中出事时不能躲着不露面。他匆匆披上外衣，在侍从的陪伴下赶去第二议事厅。

还没等走近，里奥就闻到呛人的烟味，他正要走近就被侍卫拦下了，“前面太危险，皇后还是别过去了。”

“火势控制住了吗？”

“已经派人在救火了，能控制住的。

“再多调几队人过来，附近的侍卫也都来帮忙。”里奥嘱咐道。对方立刻去办了。正忧心火势时，波多尔斯基和拉姆也慌里慌张地赶到了。

“我们听见消息就过来了……怎么忽然着火了？”拉姆问。

“还不知道，正忙着救火，等火熄了再问是怎么回事吧。你们来这儿干什么？又是烟又是火，快回去吧。”里奥说。

“不知道火有没有被扑灭，回去了也是心慌。”波多尔斯基说。

议事厅的侍卫请三人到附近的一间会客室里暂做等候，这时是初春，天气冷，不宜在室外耽搁太久。几人等了一会儿，十几分钟后侍卫进来通报，说火已经被扑灭了，并且抓到一个可疑的人，侍卫们怀疑他是纵火犯。

“还不快带上来。”波多尔斯基催促道。

很快，一个衣服烧得灰突突的、浑身湿透的人被五花大绑地推了进来，推到厅堂中央时，侍卫们用力很大，将他推得跪在地上，更显狼狈不堪。那人脸上、头发上都是灰，他低着头。

“马克？”

“皇后。”特尔施特根跪在地上，脏污的金发滴着水。

里奥立刻走过去把他扶起来：“这是我宫里的特尔施特根，难道你们不认识他？他怎么会是纵火犯？”

他将特尔施特根带到椅子上坐下，见到他衣服湿透，刚想让他回去换衣服时，侍卫说道：“我们在着火的议事厅门口抓到他，他是唯一一个在那里出现的人。”

“他在议事厅门口出现不代表他犯了错，又没有证据，你们怎么能轻易下结论呢？”里奥问。

“这样的话，不妨请特尔施特根阁下回答，为什么要跑到第二议事厅去，那里和皇后的寝宫是两个方向，就算走错也不会走到那里，”侍卫队长问，“议事厅出事我们要负责，任何人有嫌疑我们都不能放过，请皇后见谅。”

“我是替皇后去藏书室找书，”特尔施特根答道，湿衣服贴在身上，他还发着抖，“火忽然着了起来，我也不知道是怎么回事，火从藏书室门口烧起来的，我在最里面，注意到的时候火已经烧过来了，我费了些周折才逃出来……如果不是跑的快，烧死在里面也不一定。”

“马克确实是去帮我找书的，”里奥说，“昨天我说我的书要看完了，让他再找几本史书给我。”

“那么阁下找到书了吗？”侍卫队长问。

特尔施特根恼火地望着他，“找到了，但火烧得那么大，我哪还有心思顾得上书。”

“有人为您作证吗？证明不是您放火。”

“我自己一个人在藏书室里找书，去哪找个人来证明？”

“是我让马克去找书的，他在帮我做事，恰巧出现在事发现场不是他的错，我希望你们不要把马克当成犯人看待，再者我和他都没有放火的理由，一场火也不会给谁带来什么好处。”里奥说道。他感觉事情蹊跷，什么时候着火不好，偏偏是在特尔施特根去藏书室的时候出事。但这件事是意外也说不定，现在他已来到拜仁一年多，人们还是把他当做外人，他也尽量不用强硬的态度去对待任何人，希望尽快解决这件事，还特尔施特根清白。

“藏书室和第二议事厅都被烧了，许多资料也被烧毁，现在正在清点，我们会在这一两天内询问尽量多的知情人，但这段期间里，特尔施特根阁下作为唯一的嫌疑人需要被收监。”

“你们要把他关起来？”里奥惊诧，“他不只是我的人，在我之前他是直接听从陛下调遣的臣子，你们怎么能把他关到监牢里？”

“律法要求如此，我们也只是按照律法办事，皇后。”

“就算他是清白的，但现在还没查清事实，他还是有嫌疑，”拉姆劝道，“皇后，让他跟侍卫们去吧，如果证明不是他做的，当然会很快把他放出来。”

“可……”

“如果您不许侍卫们带走他，大家都会说您偏袒自己人的。”波多尔斯基也说了句。

“我没事，只是牢里住几天，查清楚就会让我出来了，”特尔施特根说，“您不用为我担心，我不会有事。”

“好，”犹豫片刻后里奥点头，转向侍卫队长，“希望你们能尽快查出真相。”

“我们会尽全力，请皇后放心。”

一行人带着浑身湿漉漉的特尔施特根离开了，里奥向他们离开的方向张望着，过了几秒钟自己也快步出了门，去准备一会儿要给特尔施特根送去的干燥衣物。

回到寝宫，里奥正要走去特尔施特根的房间为他找衣服，忽然听见施魏因施泰格的声音从身后传来。

“里奥，”他迈着大步追过来，“刚回来就看见你急匆匆的，要干什么去？”

“藏书室和小议事厅着火了，马克正好在藏书室帮我找书，他们就冤枉是马克放火，现在他被水浇得浑身都湿了，带进牢里去了，我给他找几件干净衣服送过去，”里奥快步向前走，急急地说着，“不是马克做的，他是帮我找书去的，怎么可能放火……”

“别着急，里奥，不会有事，马克是直接听从你我命令的人，不会有人为难他。”施魏因施泰格安慰道，跟着里奥快步向前走，到了特尔施特根房间里，里奥和他一起翻出好几件衣服，让用人包起来，里奥拿起包好的衣服立刻就要给特尔施特根送去，施魏因施泰格拦下他，接过包裹递给用人。

“你不能去送，他刚被关进去你就亲自给他送衣服，好像在对侍卫队示威一样，要去看他也等到明天。”

“我都糊涂了，”里奥这才想到其中的利弊，对下人说道：“再给特尔施特根阁下多准备些食物，一起送过去。明天再去看他。”

下人领命出去了。里奥坐在椅子上失神地看着茶杯，“怎么就会忽然起火？还偏偏赶在马克去藏书室的时候……”

“只是巧合，马克怎么会烧藏书室和议事厅，他和书又没仇，”施魏因施泰格笑道，“没什么可担心的，只要找出纵火的人，再花钱修复被烧的地方就好了。”

“希望能赶快找到是谁纵火吧……如果是意外就最好了，别是有人故意做的。”

第二天上午里奥去牢中探望特尔施特根，他以为自己让人送来了衣物，特尔施特根至少也能穿上干燥的衣服，但来了之后却见到他还是穿着昨天那身衣服，春天冷，牢里也不暖和，衣服没干透，仍发着潮，他蜷缩着坐在角落里试图让自己暖和些。

“马克！”里奥惊呼一声，“怎么会这样？你没收到我让人送来的衣服和食物吗？”

特尔施特根摇头，带里奥进来的侍卫说道：“皇后，从规矩上来说外面送来的东西我们都不能交给犯人，他们还有嫌疑呢。”

这些人又拿规矩说事，里奥不想惹出事端，忍着气让他走开了，自己和特尔施特根单独说话。

“他们在故意为难你吗？”

“算是这样，”特尔施特根望向侍卫离开的方向，但他只能看到墙壁，“有这样的规矩，但没人遵守，大家顶多做做样子，谁给犯人送来衣服还是吃的都会转交过去，我被特殊照顾了。”

“你又没招惹他们！他们怎么……”说了几句，里奥忽然停下了，他缓缓抬眼，对上特尔施特根的目光，“他们是冲着我来的？”

特尔施特根点头，“针对我、为难我没有价值，你才是目标。”

里奥想过这个可能，但他宁愿这一切都是误会。他和慕尼黑的人们没有结怨，人们犯不着为难他，他也不是会经常用恶意揣测别人的人。

 “吃过东西了吗？”他问，见特尔施特根略微发抖，握住他的手和胳膊，“怎么会这么冷。”

“这里漏风，”特尔施特根指了一下墙壁，他住在最外侧的房间，“他们送过早餐，但都是烂的，没法吃，只有半块面包还没发霉。”

里奥庆幸自己带了些糕点，就算侍卫们再把规矩那一套拿出来压人，他们也不至于胆大妄为到当面来制止皇后。

“快吃吧，我简直怕我一走他们就把吃的也收走。”他隔着栅栏等着特尔施特根吃完东西，并不得不叮嘱他吃慢些。

特尔施特根大口吃着，里奥转头去看侍卫，他们远远站在走廊的另一端看他，目光对视后，侍卫们又装作并非故意监视，扭头去看一旁了。

“你是我的人，我不能让你受这种委屈。”里奥低声说道。

“行事高调对您不好，”特尔施特根匆忙咽下一口食物，“抓到您的一点过失不断放大，事情会越来越糟。”

“可我不能看着他们就这样对你。”

“这没什么，顶多是折磨我几天，他们不会要了我的命。我虽然在牢里却很安全，但您要多加小心，诬陷我没有好处，现在囚禁我也是在给您颜色看，无论是谁策划的，目标都是您。”

里奥沉默片刻，“我宁愿他们直接冲着我来，这样委屈你更让我难受。”

“别如恶人的愿，”特尔施特根说道，“回去吧，您在这里留得太久，又会有人说三道四了。”

里奥点点头：“以前的琐碎事就算了，这次不能再由着他们了。我亲自去查，一定会有眉目。”

又叮嘱特尔施特根几句后，里奥离开了。他正要去被烧毁的藏书室和第二议事厅和当天值班的侍卫们聊聊，在路上接到消息，施魏因施泰格让他回到自己宫里去，他有事想问他。

里奥想到可能施魏因施泰格有新线索了，立刻快步回到宫中，被带进会客厅后，却见到克洛泽也在那里。

“出什么事了？”

施魏因施泰格神色复杂，他伸出手示意里奥坐到他身旁去，里奥走过去坐下了，施魏因施泰格问道：“里奥，克洛泽他们发现了些奇怪的事……你一直在和巴萨通信是吗？”

“是啊，难道你不知道？每次写过信都有专人看过再寄出去，收到的信也都是先被拆开检查然后才送到我手中的。”

“我知道，我是说，你和巴萨是不是还有其他的通信？我们不知道的？”

“没有，哪来的那么多……”里奥的话说了一半，看到克洛泽公事公办的阴沉面孔，忽然明白过来，“你们在暗示什么？”

“我们在没被烧毁的东西里发现来自巴塞罗那的信，您可以看到上面的火漆是巴萨的标志”克洛泽说，“至于它是怎么跑去现场的，我们就不清楚了，但看来显然这封信有被毁掉的必要，”他拿出不足巴掌大小的一片纸页，“我已经向陛下汇报过了，如今再向您汇报一遍，被烧毁的东西里有十五份重要政治文件，连它们的备份也被烧掉了，我们很难认定这只是巧合。”

克洛泽神情严肃，里奥却感觉到他声音中有隐藏的喜悦，就像自己在波多尔斯基和拉姆的话语中经常听到的那种……压抑的欢喜。

“请克洛泽大人明说吧。”知道他即将说出谎言，里奥反而不觉得害怕，自己没做错任何事，有什么好担心的。

“我们怀疑是您指使特尔施特根烧毁藏书室和第二议事厅，一来因为皇后与巴萨的秘密通信被截下、皇后想要销毁证据，二来重要文件被烧毁，证实皇后有心对拜仁不利。”

“如果有我和巴萨见不得人的信件被截下，那截下信的是谁？他在什么时间、什么地点截到信件？信中内容是什么？”

“我们找到只有这片没被烧毁的、带着巴萨纹章的信封，所以是否是有人截下信件还不能确定，也可能只是皇后不想公开的信里不小心混到了其他文件中，所以才急于销毁。”

里奥打量着克洛泽整洁华贵的衣服，想起早上在监牢中看到的特尔施特根。

“克洛泽大人去见过马克了吗？他也是你们一同出生入死的朋友，现在还没证实有罪，就关在牢里冻着、饿着，吃发霉的面包，还连件干燥的衣服都不让换，到现在还穿着昨天的湿衣服呢，他现在为我办事不假，但就算看在你们曾是朋友和同僚的份上，也不用这样折磨他吧？”

“马克连饭都没吃？”施魏因施泰格问。

“是啊，还饿着呢，昨天我和陛下一起为他挑的衣服也不让换上，他穿着昨天的湿衣服在牢里冻得发抖，牢房里冷，如果冻出病来，不出半个月他没了命，到时候把所有罪名都推给马克和我，再方便不过了。”

“这是谁的意思？守卫从谁那里接的命令？马克是皇后的人，在皇后之前他是直接听从我调遣的，怎么能这样折磨他？”

施魏因施泰格很是恼火，克洛泽还保持着他那幅天崩地裂也不变的漠然表情，不紧不慢解释道：“陛下别多心，监狱有监狱的规矩，底下人都是按照规矩办事。”

这么说都是你的意思了，里奥瞥了他一眼。

“就算这是规矩，也总不能把他冻病了，就像里奥说的，万一他病了、死了怎么办？他还没被定罪呢！”

“陛下说的是，我回头转告守卫们小心些照顾着特尔施特根阁下，”他看了眼里奥，“皇后，刚刚我说的话您都听到了，对巴萨的信和着火这两件事，您想怎么解释？”

“我不想解释，”里奥望着他笑，“这两件事从天而降，就像忽然下了一场雨一样和我毫无关系，我没听过，也没做过。”

“但现在根据我们发现的人证和物证——也就是特尔施特根和这张信纸，他们都证明您有嫌疑，皇后。”

施魏因施泰格正要开口为里奥辩解，里奥微微抬了下手，望着克洛泽说道：“这不是第一件在我身上发生的莫名其妙的事，我对各种大大小小的指控已经习以为常了，”他冷笑一声，“我通常都对它们一笑了之，也不做追究，但这次不一样，泄露国家机密和毁掉重要政治文件罪名太大，我不能稀里糊涂背上，更不能让马克因为我被关在牢里受苦。这件事很容易解决，克洛泽大人，无非是两条路，第一，你找到证据，把我交给法庭审判，关进监狱，第二，你找不到证据，全是空口白话，我不接受凭空污蔑，你立刻释放特尔施特根，并不再把我当成嫌疑人看待。事情不能没完没了拖下去，陛下，您给个期限，让克洛泽大人查清真相吧，”里奥又看了眼克洛泽，“别忘了特尔施特根还在牢里关着，他还是和你们一起出生入死的朋友呢。”

“米洛，里奥不可能和这些事有关，他根本没必要这样做，一个星期，你把这件事查清楚吧。”施魏因施泰格说。

“我会彻查这件事，但恐怕有力的证据已经被烧毁了不少。”

“米洛，事情还没查清，不要暗示皇后有罪。”施魏因施泰格沉下脸。

克洛泽鞠了一躬，“如果皇后没有更多解释，我对皇后的问询就到这里。我会加快调查，七天内给陛下及皇后一个答复。”

里奥望着他出门。哪里会有什么答复，他为了交差一定会找出假证据和证人，就像刚刚他拿出的信件一样。但这件事不像是克洛泽主导，他不是后宫的人，操作起来很不方便，在背后捣鬼的还是波多尔斯基或拉姆。

“想什么呢？”施魏因施泰格问，“眼睛都直了。”

“我没和巴萨暗中来往。”里奥闷闷地说道。房间里只有他和施魏因施泰格两人，他不用在他面前隐藏情绪。

“我没怀疑你，里奥，他忽然拿着个带巴萨纹章的信封来，我也很奇怪到底是怎么回事。”

“信封？”里奥重复，想到自己和巴萨的书信来往，难道有人偷走他的信、故意烧掉其他地方……

他立刻向书房走去，施魏因施泰格见他脚步匆忙，自己也赶快跟上。里奥走进书房，找出一叠和巴萨的信件，他查了一遍，共六封，少了两封。

“有人拿了我的信，烧得只剩下纹章，装作是我和巴萨暗中往来的证据。”里奥把一叠信丢在桌子上，因为这些和巴萨的信件都要通过检查，原本就没有隐私可言，里奥也没费心看管或上锁，都放在抽屉里了，原以为这些东西对别人没用，这次却被人偷走加以利用了。

“但没人会承认偷走我的信，他们只会说是我故意弄丢的。”

施魏因施泰格左右为难。让他相信克洛泽假造了证据去陷害自己的爱人太难了。

“或许是有人骗了克洛泽，”里奥看了眼施魏因施泰格为难的模样说，“他自己是不会做这种事的。”

里奥所指是说他一定是指使其他人做的，但这句话听起来像是里奥为克洛泽辩白，施魏因施泰格宽心了些，“放心吧，米洛会查清楚是怎么回事的。我相信你，和巴萨私下通信，怎么可能？你都懒得做这些。”

里奥点点头，装作同意他的话。可施魏因施泰格到底什么时候才能看清他这些所谓朋友的面目？他们对施魏因施泰格来说当然都是朋友，可总是处处暗中动手脚给自己不痛快，他却还不明白真相，过了这么久还相信他们。

“但确实有人拿了我的信，宫里不能留着这样的人，我想把皇后宫里的用人和侍卫都换一遍。”

“没问题，只要你想。”施魏因施泰格立刻答应，虽说以前宫里从没有过这种大规模更换用人和侍卫的举动。

里奥拿起巴萨给他的几封信离开书房，施魏因施泰格跟他一起走了。

“刚刚你和米洛说话的时候剑拔弩张的，你生气了？”

“如果不是他们把马克抓走，我不会生气。尽管冲着我来好了，为难他干什么？”

“我已经对米洛说了，他会让监狱调整的。”

里奥不抱多少希望。虽然特尔施特根与克洛泽都是施魏因施泰格的臣子，但两人关系并不密切，特尔施特根和里奥的关系越来越近，就算他是拜仁的人，克洛泽也不会因此就对他手软。

对付克洛泽可不是桩美差，虽然他不会明目张胆和自己对着干，但特尔施特根在他手上，一旦自己惹恼他，他编排个理由折磨、流放特尔施特根，甚至策划一场意外让特尔施特根死掉……他做得出来这样的事，像他这种爬到高位上的人最不缺的就是心狠。

就算事情再严重，自己也不能打着皇后的幌子和他硬碰硬，毕竟特尔施特根的安全要紧。

下人送来甜点。施魏因施泰格把碟子推到里奥面前，说宫里来了新的厨子。里奥味同嚼蜡地吃了几口，说还不错，施魏因施泰格以为里奥喜欢，十分欢喜，得意地说起自己从什么地方知道的这个厨子，又说食物味道如何地道。里奥羡慕施魏因施泰格的兴致和胃口，并忧心着要过多久他才能看清那些所谓朋友都是如何对待自己的。

 

在克洛泽伪造出证据或收买证人前，里奥首先发现了有趣的线索。特尔施特根说他想要逃出来时发现通道都被书架堵死，很难逃出去，所以他才被堵在藏书室中险些丧命。里奥调查了藏书室的管理人和那里的侍卫们，发现有一个侍卫是波多尔斯基的远亲，而且是几天前忽然被调来的。宫中的侍卫或仆役想要调动十分困难，可就算调动也应该调到钱多活少晋升好的肥差上，没道理偏偏调到没油水的藏书室来。

除此之外，里奥并没找到更多线索或证据。虽然只找到了这一处可疑的地方，里奥还是试探着对施魏因施泰格提起了，特尔施特根还在牢里关着，就算是施魏因施泰格说自己凭空污蔑，里奥也还是要试试。

施魏因施泰格对于为什么会有人主动申请调去藏书阁也感到奇怪，但他仍旧相信波多尔斯基，说这些都是巧合。

“说不定他是喜欢上藏书室的某个人，所以才调去的。”

“藏书室的全是头发花白的老大爷，怎么可能！”

“年纪大怎么了……或者是他喜欢的某个人每天从那里经过吧。”施魏因施泰格说。

“你怎么想得那么多？这理由都能想出来？马克说他要逃出来的时候发现出口都被书架挡死了，根本就是有人故意要陷害他和我，要不是马克活着逃出来，这件事我就百口莫辩了。”

施魏因施泰格坚信里奥是清白的，但同时也认为波多尔斯基和这件事无关，只有可疑处而不是确切证据，里奥没理由一味劝说施魏因施泰格认同波多尔斯基陷害自己，他正抓紧时间去找寻更多可疑处时，克洛泽带来了调查结果：特尔施特根在藏书室和第二会议室着火时被抓，未被火烧尽的残余物中搜出了有巴萨纹章的信件，虽然特尔施特根拒不承认，但此事毋庸置疑与皇后有关。为了不损皇家颜面，这件事不会牵连皇后，但特尔施特根会受重罚。他要去服苦役三个月，在里奥的强烈抗议下时间才缩短为一个月。

调查结果在施魏因施泰格出城的那天宣布。里奥可以想象到克洛泽如何精心安排了这时间。

在特尔施特根被送去最下等、残暴犯人的关押地之前，里奥去探望了他，监牢中正在安排明天的出发，场面很乱，他们的会面时间极短，不过几句话的功夫，里奥就被侍卫客客气气地请出去了。

短暂的会面结束，他从监狱离开，脑中回想着特尔施特根的话，他不让里奥为他抗议， “明天陛下回来了也别为我求情，不然我只会过得更惨，这件事结束了，一个月以后我就回来，没什么可担心的，也别为我觉得委屈，我没事，这些都不算什么。”

里奥缓步走回宫殿，忧心着特尔施特根会遭受什么样的折磨，一个月后究竟能不能按时回来。他走得越来越慢，几乎要停住步伐了。

在这样一个他所能想到的最不愉快、对克洛泽最为厌恶的时刻，两人在走廊上相遇了。克洛泽迎面走来，他与平常一样沉稳，透着无法被挑战的威严。但里奥只在他严肃的面孔上看出滑稽，他自视甚高，却也不过是个表里不一、玩弄权术、陷害别人的伪君子，这样的人没什么可怕。

侍卫站在走廊两端，中间这一处只有他们两人，克洛泽望向里奥，不掩饰眼中的轻蔑，里奥迎着他的目光望过去，他不必用同样的方式给克洛泽脸色，他不配让自己给脸色看。

 “皇后。”

里奥走近他时，克洛泽微低了下头。

“您这是刚从监狱回来？”

“是啊，去看看马克。”

“他似乎不太好。”

“他非常不好，”里奥看着克洛泽，“我以为你们至少会看在往日的情分上减轻对他的处罚。他和我不一样，我是外人不假，他可是本国人。”

“法庭按律法办事，不偏袒任何人。”

或许一开始就不该和他说话，里奥在心中自嘲，克洛泽面对自己只有冷冰冰的、机械性的语言，何苦对他开口、浪费口舌呢。

“你实在算不上是个有趣的人，”里奥笑道，“我期盼着看到克洛泽大人恋爱的那天，看看是什么样的人能和我们的米洛长相厮守，虽然不知道对方会是什么样，但有一点毋庸置疑，他一定也是本国人，对吧？”

“国事繁重，现在不是考虑个人生活的时候。”他仍旧板着脸，但对里奥说他以后的恋爱对象一定是本国人一事也没做反对。

“你有多讨厌我我都理解，也不介意被人讨厌，有外人来了巴萨，我也是一样的态度，”里奥淡淡说道，“但心中有偏见是一回事，用下作手段栽赃陷害是另一回事，身为国家重臣却和后宫勾结、冤枉别人、甚至折磨自己旧时的同僚，这样的做法让人不齿，在军队里我们会把这样的人吊起来示众。”他轻松地说道。

“看来皇后不喜欢我的做法，但我只是依据律法办事。”

“你不是个合格的大臣，克洛泽，这不是依据法律办事，你只是做你想做的事，给你讨厌的人背后捅刀。我不喜欢你的所作所为，皇后没有实权，但我如果想做什么事，并不需要拥有实权。”

“皇后是在威胁我？”克洛泽轻声问。

里奥笑了一声，“看看我过去的对手都是谁，克洛泽，你也配得上让我威胁？”

不想再和他对话，里奥大步离开了。克洛泽望着他，直到那身影消失在走廊的转角上。

 

慕尼黑宫廷的人们如愿以偿，皇后身旁没了得力的人，就算他表现得若无其事也不耽误人们的暗讽和幸灾乐祸，波多尔斯基尤其开心，尽管施魏因施泰格并没增加去他那里留宿的次数，他还是会在见到里奥时对他露出洋洋自得的表情，笑容像针刺一样。一日两人在晚宴时坐在一起，波多尔斯基主动提起话题。

“皇后今天胃口不好？”

他会主动和自己说话，里奥最初还以为听错了。

“不，我很好。”

“没了特尔施特根，皇后看起来不太习惯啊。”他用只有里奥能听到的声音说。

里奥攥着杯子，有那么一秒钟他还想装作若无其事，把话题随意带过去，但他立刻明白自己没有理由一直由着他们挑衅。

他握着杯子转过头去，垂下眼睛，在波多尔斯基耳旁说道：“少了霍斯，你也不习惯吧。”

波多尔斯基眼中的笑意忽然凝固，里奥提起他安排在藏书室外的那个和他是远亲的侍卫，在让他安排好放火一事后，波多尔斯基已经给了他一大笔钱将他送出宫去了。

“你在说什么？”

“你知道我说的是谁。”

波多尔斯基的惊慌僵在脸上，他不知道里奥知道了多少，又是否会把这件事捅出来，虽然当事人已经离宫，但被皇后知道这件事和自己有关，他还是不免惊慌起来。

坐在他身边的路易斯拽了拽波多尔斯基的手，说自己要去玩，波多尔斯基条件反射般看了里奥一眼，曾听过他围城、屠城的片段忽然浮上眼前，他攥紧了路易斯的手，生怕他一离开自己就会遭人暗害。

“别去，宝贝，乖乖坐在这儿。”他说道，接下来的整顿饭都提心吊胆。

在这件事上里奥没再理会他。手中没有确凿证据，他如何指责波多尔斯基都没用。他已经让波多尔斯基明白自己对这件事并非一无所知，里奥希望这样他能就此收敛，以后不要再生事，毕竟自己来到拜仁不是为了整日和人勾心斗角、打压报复的。

特尔施特根在一个月后回来了，他病了一场，身体虚弱，里奥把他接进宫里来照料，过了整整两个月他才恢复过来。虽然事情就此平息，但关于皇后通敌、对拜仁包藏祸心的传闻从未停止过。

 

 

 

****第四章** **

 

来到慕尼黑两年，里奥习惯了在拜仁的生活，却从没适应过。在特尔施特根之外，他有时会和罗伊斯聊聊天，但除了他们和施魏因施泰格，他的生活中再没有能说上话的人了。

这次格策的到来倒是个小小的惊喜。他算是被软禁在慕尼黑，不能随意离开，想必他也觉得无聊，所以才每天都花许多时间陪伴里奥，有时他也会去看看罗伊斯，他们是青梅竹马的朋友，为了不落人口实，他去探望罗伊斯时都是在白天，他们在有下人陪伴的情况下聊天、散步，有时里奥也会加入他们。

施魏因施泰格有时会和格策一起出门，或是打猎，或是去附近的城镇，在路上谈谈最近多特蒙德的情况，从他嘴中探探口风，确定多特蒙德地区的安稳和忠诚。

中午时罗伊斯来到里奥宫中，两人一起吃了午餐，饭后罗伊斯陪着里奥聊天。

“听说格策亲王最近总去看你，”里奥说，“我知道你们之间没什么，但总归要小心点，别落人口实。”

罗伊斯摇摇头：“我们每次都在好几个下人在场时才见面，天都这么冷了，我们还是坐在大厅里说话，让下人们在角落里‘等待我们吩咐’，会客厅太小，再让下人呆在屋子里，我们就没办法说话了。只有呆在大厅里，这样我们聊天时既有第三人在场，还不会让别人听见我们说话。”

“你们聊什么？”里奥问。

“小时候的事，多特蒙德的事，”罗伊斯回答，“说家乡那边的人，哪家的人忽然得了疾病去世，哪个夫人丢尽了家里的脸面，哪个男爵为了情妇和别人决斗丢了命，以前在家时都懒得提这些人，现在离家远了，听着他们的事也觉得像回家了似的。”

“别总把家挂在嘴上，马尔科，”里奥劝道，“我从没忘记我是在哪长大的，但现在拜仁就是我们的家。”

罗伊斯点点头：“真羡慕那些生在这里、长在这里的人。”

话音刚落，门口就传来通报，说波多尔斯基带着皇子来了。片刻后，一高一矮两个身影出现了，波多尔斯基带着路易斯走进来，他带着孩子向里奥行礼，向罗伊斯问好，然后在他们对面的软椅上坐下。

“有日子没过来了，特意来给皇后请安，正巧马尔科也在。”波多尔斯基说。

“马尔科过来看看我，你要是来得早些，我们就能一起吃午餐了。”里奥说道。

路易斯松开母亲的手，走到罗伊斯前面好奇地打量他，并询问能不能摸摸他的头发。罗伊斯点点头，孩子揉了揉罗伊斯柔软的金发，对他笑了。

“你的头发和尤利安好像。”路易斯说。波多尔斯基把孩子叫回来，对罗伊斯说道：“听说格策亲王最近总是在陪你打发时间，我以为他在你宫里呢。”

“不过是说说话罢了。”罗伊斯向来不喜欢他，懒洋洋地答了一句。

“他今天去陪陛下打猎了是吗？”

“我不知道他在哪，说实话也不在乎。”罗伊斯答道。

波多尔斯基没理会他的冒犯，说道：“晚上他们一定就回来了，到时候罗伊斯殿下就不用担心没人陪了。”

“是啊，陛下答应了送我一张鹿皮，晚上带回来自然就见面了。”罗伊斯回道。波多尔斯基瞪着他。

里奥懒得管他们拌嘴，他自己看着还怪有趣的。波多尔斯基认为罗伊斯是里奥的人，便总想打压他，得了机会就讽刺几句，有时里奥自己也不能幸免，波多尔斯基似乎从中能获得不少满足感，但里奥从未感觉刺痛，他只觉得好笑。区区一个伯爵的儿子，若非他进了后宫，这种出身的人一辈子都没机会和自己说上话。罗伊斯伶牙俐齿，没人招惹他时他很安静，但若欺负到头上他嘴下从不饶人。

罗伊斯虽然进宫晚，但实际上他比拉姆和波多尔斯基受宠。施魏因施泰格自然想每天在皇后寝宫里留宿，但里奥有意扶持罗伊斯，让施魏因施泰格每个月都在罗伊斯宫里住上六七天，有一次他说去了之后只是睡了一觉，里奥反而不高兴了，严肃告诉他说罗伊斯和拉姆、波多尔斯基不同，他可不是你认识好多年的朋友，你这样对他马尔科会觉得心凉，而且马尔科进宫时间也有一年了，要有个一儿半女才不会被轻视。施魏因施泰格在那之后听话了，每次去罗伊斯那儿都按照里奥的要求完成任务，只是一整年过去了，罗伊斯还是没有怀孕。但这并不耽误罗伊斯的傲慢，他连正眼都不肯瞧波多尔斯基，在他心里波多尔斯基出身不高，虽然有了皇子，也不过是个不受宠的人。

“卢卡斯，孩子还在这儿呢。”里奥说道，终止了他们的对话，换了话题问道：“菲利普最近怎么样？我也有段时间没和他好好说说话了。”

“他最近身体不舒服，不爱动。”波多尔斯基说，暗叹这唯一的队友不争气，他最近已经开始准备拉拢克罗斯了。

“那我们一起去看看他吧，刚吃过饭走动走动也好。”里奥说。几人离开皇后宫中，走了没几步就看见拉姆带着孩子在走廊上走着，他面色不太好看，确实是生病的样子。见到里奥一行人后，拉姆行了个礼。

“身体不好怎么还出门了？”里奥问。

“不想整天呆在房里，胳膊腿都僵了，带尤利安出来走走。”

见到尤利安，路易斯跑去和他玩，几人跟着孩子跑动的方向一面走一面聊天，下人们跟在后面。刚过一个转角，格策忽然迎面走来，走到他们跟前时他对几人行礼问好。

“格策亲王刚打完猎就回来了，是急着来见马尔科吗？”波多尔斯基笑道。

还没等格策答话，罗伊斯说道：“要见我却向着皇后宫里走，我住的地方什么时候搬了、连我都不知道？”

确实，格策已经走到通往皇后寝宫的走廊上了，罗伊斯住在相反的方向。

“我有事要告诉皇后，”格策恭顺地垂着眼，“今天我们没打猎，刚到狩猎场就听说都城出了事，大家匆匆忙忙赶回来了。陛下脱不开身，正在和大臣们议事，只有我闲着，所以过来告诉皇后一声，虽然出了事但已经控制住了——穆勒阁下被人刺杀，负了伤，大臣们担心会有人对皇室不利，让皇室成员都留在都城。陛下担心会有人潜入皇宫，所以嘱咐我过来陪您，同时也让侍从吩咐下去，让大家都呆在自己宫中不要出门。陛下说他晚些时候会过来看您，请皇后不必忧心。”

 “穆勒受伤了？严重吗？”里奥问。

“听说很严重，现在还在昏迷中，不知道什么时候能醒过来。”

罗伊斯扶了一把忽然失神的拉姆，说道：“菲利普身体不适，这就站不稳了，还是先回宫里去吧。”

拉姆的脸变得煞白。波多尔斯基原本见了罗伊斯后想讽刺他和格策过从亲密，如意算盘没打成，自己战营里的拉姆倒让人看了笑话。波多尔斯基立刻解围说道：“托马斯不会出事吧？我们和他还有陛下都是一起长大的。”

“医师说这要看他能不能挺过这一关了，如果明天穆勒阁下能醒过来，自然一切都好。”格策说。

这句话没给拉姆多少安慰，他被穆勒可能死去这一设想牢牢缠住，嘴唇都发抖了。

“没事，菲利普，托马斯不会有事的，我送你回去歇一会儿吧。”以防拉姆再失态，波多尔斯基立刻带着他回宫了，他使了个眼色让下人和自己一起扶着拉姆，对里奥等人道别。

“我马上让医师到菲利普宫里去。”里奥说，并嘱咐身旁一个下人去请医师，要求把医师亲自送到拉姆宫中。

“我们回去吧，格策亲王，”里奥用波多尔斯基能听见的声音说，“你也到我那儿再坐一会儿，马尔科。”

皇后亲自邀请了格策和马尔科一起去他那里，让两个朋友相聚，根本没把刚刚波多尔斯基暗讽两人来往过密的话放在心上，波多尔斯基没回头，翻了个白眼。

回到自己宫中，里奥让人端上酒水点心，和多特蒙德的两人坐在火炉边说话。虽然他们还不是朋友，但这样的氛围让里奥有好友重聚的错觉。

“陛下让你陪着皇后，总算是顺了你的心，对吧？”罗伊斯向格策笑道。

格策懊恼地笑了下，仿佛在说早就预料到朋友会开这样的玩笑，他没答话。

 “这是什么意思？”里奥问。

“他崇拜您，难道他自己没对您说过？”罗伊斯说。

“要是没有厚脸皮的朋友、这种话就一辈子不会出口。”格策说，圆圆的脸有些窘迫。

里奥笑了起来，转向格策问道：“马尔科说的是真的吗？”

格策躲避着他的目光点了点头，抿着嘴笑了。

“天哪，你竟然——可是为什么啊？”

“都城战役、阿拉贡争夺战、七日围城，”罗伊斯摇摇头叹道，“我可忘不了那些日子，每次有巴塞罗那战役的消息传来，马里奥就激动得像他自己打了胜仗一样，一字不落地听别人讲述您在战场上的一举一动，听到您受伤时他急得都要哭出来了——”

“那时候我还没成年呢……是年纪很小的时候才会那样。”格策赶快补充。

“一点儿没错，”罗伊斯说，“那时候马里奥就是个拿您当英雄崇拜的小孩，每次听到有您的消息传来，他都能兴奋上好几天，翻来覆去和我说您有多出色、多优秀、多不可思议，他称赞您的话我都能背下来了。那时候多特蒙德安安稳稳的，他也巴不得能跳上马、挥着剑去杀敌。”

里奥被忽然多出的崇拜者吓了一跳，他知道在巴塞罗那有不少孩子喜欢他，他的将士也尊敬他，只是他从没想过会遇到这样一个活生生的崇拜者，在遥远的他乡，并且对方还是多特蒙德的亲王。

“我从来都不知道，马里奥。”他说，征战沙场的日子忽然回到脑海中。

“您不喜欢我这样？”格策问，耳朵通红通红的。

“我很惊喜。”里奥说。

“要是没有我这厚脸皮的朋友，你就一直没机会对皇后表达你的崇拜之情了。”罗伊斯笑道，他靠在椅子上吃起了蛋糕，格策垂着头躲避着里奥的目光。

见他尴尬，里奥赶快转移话题。三人谈起今天穆勒被行刺一事。格策说克洛泽认为这次的意外不是单独事件，更多的阴谋可能正在酝酿中，让所有人都加强防备。

“陛下这几天会很忙，他让我照顾您，保护您的安全，这可太抬举我了，我们都知道您不需要任何人的保护，一个人就能抵挡一整个军队。”格策说。

“陛下只是偏心皇后罢了，”罗伊斯笑道，“不然怎么没让你来保护我？”

“你也是军营里出来的，有几个人能伤得了你？”格策说。

三人说说笑笑，完全不在意外面的骚乱和危险。罗伊斯不宜久留，天色渐晚后就回到自己宫中了。里奥和格策继续喝着酒，望着壁炉里的火。

“两年前我去巴塞罗那的时候，见到了您的朋友们。”格策提起话头。

里奥的眼睛忽然亮了。

“你见到了谁？”

“皮克、普约尔、哈维，”格策说，“我是外国人，入境后要登记，我本想自己在巴塞罗那走走逛逛就好，他们却主动邀请我去了。他们听说我参加了婚礼，急于知道您过得怎么样，所以特意请我去了皇宫。”

“他们还好吗？”里奥问。哀伤地想到自己正在询问朋友们两年前是否安好，他们竟然这样久没见面了。

“他们都好，都很想念您。哈维说比利亚和佩德罗、布斯克茨去边境了，不然也一定会来围着我问东问西。他们都想知道您过得好不好，我照实说了我见到的，拜仁是怎么欢迎您的，您的仪仗甚至超过了国君，我说您看起来快乐极了。他们听后放心了不少。”

“你们还谈什么了？”

“他们一个劲问我慕尼黑的各种事，您住在什么样的地方，其他人会不会刁难您，臣民是怎么看待一个异国皇后的，还问我们的国宴上吃了什么，生怕您吃的不习惯，也怕您被人排挤……”

想到那些两年没见的朋友，里奥忽然哀伤起来。他那些一同上沙场、一同浴血奋战、共同抵挡叛军的朋友们，里奥愿意为他们每个人赴汤蹈火，哪怕失去性命。他们是他那样珍视的朋友，现在却只得天各一方，也不知道有生之年还能见几次面。为爱情抛下王位他从未后悔，现在却因对朋友的想念哀伤起来。

“我想念他们。”里奥说道，声音低沉，他恨不得马上回到朋友们身边，回到他们共同并肩作战的日子。

“他们问了很多关于您的事，”格策望着他，“希望您过得好，没有受委屈。”

“我过得很好。”里奥说道。这一次他忘了微笑，整句话毫无疑义地成了谎言。

“我听说并非如此。”

“您的消息来源有误。”里奥向他微笑。格策不答话，静静望着他。里奥转而看向壁炉中的火。

他从来不愿承认有人能委屈他或让他的日子难过。他太骄傲，不会低头，但在慕尼黑他确实经历了许多不愿回忆的时刻，他宁愿再骑上马回到沙场，也不想和一个个看不见的小人与龌龊的流言蜚语纠缠。

慕尼黑的人们，宫中的人们，他们总在想方设法排挤里奥，里奥不想为各种琐事发作，他尽力去忽略让他烦躁的事，直到跟在他身边的特尔施特根被人诬陷，他才第一次动怒。

他说没有人可以委屈自己，但这句话并不现实，早有人试探过他、惹恼过他。

不想提起让人烦闷的往事，里奥转移话题问：“你怎么会忽然去巴塞罗那？那里离这儿可不近。”

“我觉得很……很好奇，”格策说，“您原来只是传说中的人物，住在遥远的国度，好像一辈子也不会和我们有交集，可忽然有一天我收到文书，说您要和我们的国君结婚了。那天我才忽然感觉到您也是个活生生的人，不止活在传说里，不是永远和我们没有交集……我提前到了慕尼黑，等您到来，等着参加您的婚礼，婚礼之后我很想去您生活过的国家看看，就启程去了。”

里奥笑道：“见到我之后会不会感觉很失望？传说中说得神乎其神，不过也只是个有血有肉的人罢了。”

“不，”格策郑重地摇摇头，“见到您的第一眼……我激动极了，您和传说中的一模一样，如果有一个人能成为巴塞罗那的储君、传说中最年轻的沙场之王，那么他一定会是您的模样，只有您能胜任，”他眼中闪着光，里奥被他兴奋的讲述吸引了，“那天我和几个亲王站在一起，等着您进都城、进皇宫，我紧张得手脚发凉，听见门外隐隐约约响起喧哗声时恨不得跳起来，我们等了好久，后来您和陛下一起走进皇宫的时候，我在行礼的指令喊出声之前就跪下了，您就是我想见的那个人，我从没想过有一天我真的能见到您……您和传说中的一模一样，您和我说话时我高兴得要晕过去了，别人笑我太紧张了，和你说话的时候还声音发抖，可我控制不住，我不是因为见到皇后紧张，而是因为见到您，只有您才能让我那样手足无措。”

他的语气随着讲述的内容起伏，眼睛一动不动地望着里奥，动情又真诚。

“那是我一生中最幸福的一天，在那之后我知道我还有机会见您，举行国典或是其他契机，但没想到仅仅两年我就又见到您了，还能用这样多的时间陪伴您。”

他眼中闪着光，仍用激动崇敬的目光看着里奥，里奥被他的状态感染，情绪也被调动起来。他在格策胳膊上轻攥一下，半晌后微笑说道：“谢谢你告诉我。我也要告诉你，这段时间我很高兴是你而不是别人陪伴我。”

格策孩子般地笑了，他的眼睛告诉里奥他还沉浸在幸福中，幸福却带着微小的哀伤。里奥没有去想那抹微弱的暗淡意味着什么。他们又聊了一会儿，还没到就寝时间里奥就让他先去睡觉了，虽然格策在这里保护他的安全是施魏因施泰格的主意，但他还是要谨防落人口实。

当天晚上施魏因施泰格没回来，第二天他才在午饭前匆匆赶了过来。

“事情平息了吗？穆勒阁下的伤怎么样了？”里奥问道。施魏因施泰格在他脸上吻了吻说道：“目前还没有其他状况，托马斯还在昏迷，有医师守在他身边，”他看见恭敬站在一旁的格策，也拥抱了他一下：“辛苦你了，谢谢你替我照看里奥。”

“这是我的荣幸。”格策答道。

“你一会儿还要回去吗？”里奥问。

施魏因施泰格点点头：“大家都在，我要起表率作用，不能藏起来。”

仆人将饭菜端上桌，施魏因施泰格让格策留下来和他们一起用餐。

“之前还说让你去看看托尼，眼下这种情况，他又有段日子不能见你了。”里奥说。

“那也没办法，现在都忙成什么样了。”施魏因施泰格说。

“下午我让他过来说说话吧，出了这么大的事，说不定他吓坏了。”里奥说。

施魏因施泰格点点头。吃过饭后，他陪里奥呆了半个小时就走了。下午时克罗斯过来略坐了一会儿，他还是那副放不开的样子，以为自己被叫到皇后宫里是因为做错了什么事，得知并没有人打算为难自己时才松了口气。

两天后，穆勒从昏迷中醒来，脱离了生命危险。在那之后仍旧是全城戒严，怀有异心的人看到情况严峻，不宜下手，于是也偃旗息鼓了，慕尼黑再没出过状况。这些天施魏因施泰格很少回来，他到附近的几座城中走了走，一整个月才回来。这些天格策终日陪着里奥，有时罗伊斯也会过来和他们一起聊天，说起各国的状况，战乱和争斗，也谈起各自家乡的趣事。

施魏因施泰格回来后刚过一周，里奥就听他说格策可以回多特蒙德了，启程之日就定在后天。

“现在你不担心他和多特蒙德的忠诚了？”里奥问。

“原本我也没担心啊，”施魏因施泰格说，“都是克洛泽还有诺伊尔、赫迪拉，你知道他们，整天担心这个担心那个的，非要把马里奥带过来关上一段日子不可。我知道他也没做错什么，后天就让他回家了。我还让人准备了不少礼物给他带回去呢。”

“他们担心也是为了拜仁好。”里奥说。

接下来的两天施魏因施泰格晚上都没回来，里奥问过之后才知道他跑去克罗斯宫里了。一连去了两个晚上，这倒是稀奇。以前如果不是里奥的意思，他几乎都每天都会回到皇后寝宫，要去其他人那里过夜也会提前告诉他。

 

格策在离开慕尼黑的前一天晚上来到里奥宫中，他以为施魏因施泰格也在，想和他们两人好好叙旧然后道别，没想到施魏因施泰格却去了克罗斯那边。里奥没特意准备酒，只是桌上放了一瓶之前没喝完的，两人就接着喝起这瓶了。里奥不喜欢这酒的味道，觉得味道太烈，格策似乎很喜欢，小半个晚上过去，他把一整瓶都喝光了。

“我以为他这么久没回来，肯定要每天都呆在您身边呢。”格策说。里奥心想着他自己也是那么认为的，可这样的事，谁能说得清呢？明明以前从不会在别人那里连住两夜的。

“他是帝王，是君主，这样做也很正常。”里奥说。

“如果是我的话，绝对不忍心这样做。”格策说。

里奥惊讶地看着他，心想他是不是喝得太多了。

“格策亲王，别说这样的话。”

格策摇摇头：“您不知道我的处境……您怎么会了解呢。”

这时已经到了就寝时间，里奥按照习惯让下人们先去睡了，房中只剩下他和格策两人。听着格策的话越说越不对头，似乎真的醉了，里奥立刻说道：“您该回去了，夜深了。”

“请您听我说下去，”格策抬起头望着他，仿佛急切地请求什么一般，“我没告诉您实话……确实，第一次见到您的那天我感觉幸福极了，开心得像个傻瓜一样……可您婚礼那天是我最痛苦的日子。”

里奥惊讶，望着格策难过的模样不知如何是好。格策继续说道：“我一直把您当做传说中的人看待，从没想过会见到您、更没想过您也会和其他人结婚。在婚礼那天，我看着您和陛下一起从长毯上走过，我忽然希望这场婚姻只是个政治手段，我不愿意看到您真的爱上谁……可那天您高兴极了，所有人都能看出来陛下和您确实相爱……你们在圣坛上交换戒指的时候我浑身都在发抖，我早就爱上您了，却要眼睁睁看着您和别人结婚，还是和我们的国君……这是世界上最没有希望的爱情了。我渴望在慕尼黑多住一段时间，好能再次见到您，可我受不了，这一生我都没那么痛苦过，我没办法想象你们已经结婚、你已经永远属于别人……婚礼之后我立刻离开都城，去了巴塞罗那，以为这样能缓解我的痛苦和对您的爱意，但这完全没用，我只是爱您更深了。”

里奥被他的告白惊得浑身发凉，他的真挚与痛苦都那样清晰无误，里奥甚至要发抖了。他这一生经历了很多惊心动魄的时刻，但没有一刻让他像现在这样惊讶和恐惧。

“我很感激您的心意，”他压制着情绪，“但您不该这样说，格策亲王……”

“我不想听你说这些冠冕堂皇的话！”格策情绪激动说道，“别再叫我亲王，叫我马里奥，叫我的名字，”他忽然握住里奥的手吻着，“我爱你，”他连连说着，以崇拜的、敬畏的姿态试探性伸出胳膊环住里奥，忽然狂热地吻着他、在里奥身上摸索着。

格策忽然搂住里奥，不由分说堵住他的嘴唇。他满身酒气，里奥知道他醉了，想推开他，但不敢弄出太大声响，怕下人们听见。醉着的格策不管不顾，他压在里奥身上醉醺醺地吻着，手也伸到了里奥的衣服中，里奥被他的酒气感染，被动作挑逗，发情期的反应立刻让他软了身体，他没了力气，只得无力地推着格策，让他离开。

 

性事结束后，里奥眉头紧锁，无力地躺在椅子上。

“快走，别留在这儿……。”

格策将他抱进里间卧室的床上，他已经穿好了衣服，想要离开，又走回来抱住里奥，孩子般伏在他身上大哭。

“我爱您，”他哭着，“今天我喝了酒，做了这样的事……但我真的爱您。”

他像个孩子似的哭起来，里奥不忍苛责，只得催促他快走。

“快回去，从侧门……走小路，别让人看见你。”

格策抹干眼泪，慌张地离开他。他走得着急，晕头晕脑，不辨方向，走了半天才回到自己的房间里。在路上他还在转弯时和一个侍卫撞了个满怀。没人知道发生了什么，但对于格策来说，这个夜晚让一切都不同了。

 

第二天格策离开了，施魏因施泰格和里奥一起送他，他们为格策准备了许多礼物，让他带回到多特蒙德。出发时格策打理好了自己，看似与平日无异，却仿佛一夜间长大了。道别时他礼节性地亲吻里奥的脸颊，用里奥从未见过的沉静目光和他短暂对望。他身上带着少年人不应有的沧桑和哀愁，在众多臣民的注视下离开皇宫和都城。或许又要盼上数年，他才能等来下一次见面。

格策走了，里奥将那些被他扯破的衣物都丢剪碎了、放在自己带锁的箱子中，打算等过段日子拿出来、说这些衣服都不想要了、拿出去丢掉，他不敢直接烧毁他们，衣服被焚烧时味道太呛，会引人注意，更会引人怀疑。

送走了格策，施魏因施泰格和里奥一起回到皇后寝宫。里奥还在担心有人发现昨晚的意外，有些心神不宁，于是用疲倦来掩饰，施魏因施泰格误以为他生气了，刚一回到宫里就把他抱到膝盖上，里奥以为这是性事的信号，吓了一跳，脸色都白了，他身上还满是格策留下的吻痕，而施魏因施泰格这两天都住在克罗斯那里。

“我不舒服，放开我，巴斯蒂安。”他挣扎着想从施魏因施泰格腿上下来，后者没放开他，问道：“你不高兴了吗，里奥？因为我在托尼那里连住了两夜？”

听见他这样说，里奥立刻舒缓了神经，答道：“我没生气。”

“你就是生气了，你今天都不理我，话都不说，”他在里奥脸上吻了吻：“我不是故意要去托尼那儿住的，那天晚上我本来要回你这里，路过他房间的时候，他正好就站在走廊上，他和我说了几句话，一副被欺负了的样子，我就和他一起吃了晚饭，晚上他央求我陪他，我就在他那边住下了，第二天晚上我想回你这儿来的，但他宫里的人来告诉我说他发烧了，身体不舒服，说如果我有空就去看看他，所以我就又去了……”

他并未怀疑自己让里奥松了口气，但克罗斯也让里奥警惕起来。看上心无城府，竟然是个这样有心计的孩子吗？

“你在他那儿过得高兴吗？”里奥问。

“不在你身边，和谁在一起都差不多，”施魏因施泰格说，“这次连着两天没来看你，是我不好，今天晚上我就陪你，这个月都不去别人那儿了。”

听了这话里奥攥紧了手，他刚想编出理由打发施魏因施泰格去别人那里，忽然门口传来敲门声，下人通报说拉姆、波多尔斯基、罗伊斯一起过来了，还带着许多侍卫，说是有重要的事要对他们禀明。

里奥从施魏因施泰格腿上下来，在他身旁坐好，让下人带他们进来。

波多尔斯基和拉姆走在前面，后面是不明所以的罗伊斯，几人站到他们面前。

“怎么这么多人一起过来了？”施魏因施泰格问，里奥见波多尔斯基脸色得意，拉姆虽然板着脸，却也气定神闲，藏着份快意，里奥心中立刻冷了一半，怕他们已经知道了自己和格策的事，但好在格策已经远走，如果他们捅破这件事，自己只要咬紧牙关死不承认，施魏因施泰格又偏爱自己，最终也能有惊无险度过。

“陛下，今天很抱歉贸然来打扰您和皇后，是因为宫中出了有损皇家颜面的大事。”波多尔斯基说。里奥面无表情望着他，想着只要他说出自己的名字，自己就马上咬定他污蔑。

“什么事？”施魏因施泰格问。

“今天清早我看见几个侍卫围在一起窃窃私语，就喝了一声，让他们散开，但没想到却听到了奇怪的消息，一个侍卫说昨夜他和格策亲王在转弯处不慎撞上，当时夜已经深了，格策亲王喝得醉醺醺的，却不是从自己房里走出来。”

里奥皱着眉，定定地看着他。

波多尔斯基说道：“侍卫亲眼所见，格策亲王在午夜时从罗伊斯宫中走出来。”

罗伊斯挑了下眉梢，侧头去看波多尔斯基。拉姆面色如旧。

里奥垂下眼，松了口气。

“从马尔科宫中走出来？”施魏因施泰格问，看看罗伊斯，又看看波多尔斯基。

“波多尔斯基殿下总是喜欢打趣我和格策亲王太过亲密，”罗伊斯虽然惊讶，语气中更多的还是对波多尔斯基纠缠不清的厌烦，“打趣归打趣，凭空污蔑皇室成员可是要按律法接受惩罚的。”

“我没有污蔑您任何事，罗伊斯殿下，”波多尔斯基的声调也冷了，“我只是在叙述我所听到的事实，我在这件事里的立场不过是个旁观者，您说污蔑可太过分了，”他转回头，对施魏因施泰格说道：“格策亲王在午夜时从罗伊斯殿下宫中离开，这还不是事实的全部，如果陛下允许，我可以让当晚的人证来证实。”

施魏因施泰格正在考虑是否要让人证登场，里奥忽然说道：“卢卡斯，你要请证人上场，你保证他所说的一切都是真的吗？如果你所谓的证人做了伪证，把他叫到殿中来的你要负什么责任？毕竟——不可信的人证这种事，已经出过一次了。皇室尊严不能三番五次被别有用心之人玩弄于鼓掌之中。”

波多尔斯基呆了一秒，显然这件事的矛头忽然从罗伊斯变成自己在他意料之外。

在场的人都知道里奥话中所指的是他曾被诬陷让特尔施特根烧毁藏书室和议事厅一事，这次的事件和他无关，他大可以置身事外，现在他忽然态度强硬地插手这件事，众人都吃了一惊。

“可……格策亲王确实在半夜时醉着酒离开罗伊斯的宫中，这件事是真的。”波多尔斯基说。

“很好，那你为人证担保吗？如果他们的话不能被证实是真的，你甘愿受罚吗？”

“如果有人作伪证，那也并不是我的过错。”波多尔斯基说。

“你不能担保他们说的是实话，却还要将莫名其妙的人带到我的宫里、我的殿上、白白说出一通谎话辱没皇室尊严，我不认为这样的证词还有听下去的必要。”

“但是，陛下，”波多尔斯基转向施魏因施泰格，“我只是叙述我所听见的东西，并没有污蔑任何人的意图，请您和皇后听一听人证的话……毕竟还有物证。”

听见他说还有物证，气氛忽然变了。施魏因施泰格看了看里奥，不想让他下不了台阶。

上一次里奥在人证上吃了亏，而这次的事和自己也有关系，人证说出的话很有可能把他拖下水，但一味不许人证开口未免奇怪。思虑片刻，里奥说道：“如果今日的事也是所谓的‘误会’怎么办？皇室成员可以这样被随随便便侮辱，那皇家还有什么脸面？”

里奥揪住人证这一件事不放，波多尔斯基知道施魏因施泰格偏袒他，自己如果不担下责任、今天的事也就没办法继续了。他一咬牙，说道：“我愿为人证担保，如果今天的事子虚乌有，我甘愿受罚。”

里奥冷笑一声，说道：“既然如此，陛下，那我们不妨听听人证的话。”

波多尔斯基让人证进来。通传后，一个侍卫走进殿中。波多尔斯基让他讲述自己昨晚见到的情况。

 “格策亲王离开都城的前一晚——就是昨天晚上，我见到他从罗伊斯殿下宫中走出来，那时候已经过了午夜，当时我在巡逻，他和我在走廊转弯处撞了个满怀，亲王殿下满身酒气，语无伦次，撞到我之后他还说了话……他说‘对不起，马尔科’，我知道他醉了，想要送他回去，他却急匆匆地走了……”

施魏因施泰格没说话，只是望着那侍卫。他知道造谣的事很多，他也不会轻易相信谣言，之前会议厅着火一事已经有人污蔑过里奥，这次如果也只是没有证据的造谣也不会让他意外。

“你要说的就是这些？”施魏因施泰格问。

“当时格策亲王走得着急，他撞到我身上，丢下了这个。”

里奥的心忽然猛烈地跳了起来。只见那侍卫从衣袋中拿出一个被手帕包裹的东西，他打开手帕，露出一枚精致的金制衣扣。仆人接过衣扣，送到里奥和施魏因施泰格面前。

之前有人打造了四枚厚重精致的金衣扣，可以做披风、军装或外衣的扣子，是献给里奥的，看到那枚衣扣后里奥脑海中一片空白，他努力回想自己昨晚穿的衣服，几秒钟后他才意识到自己根部不必回想，得到这四枚扣子时罗伊斯刚进宫，里奥把他们都送给罗伊斯了。昨夜格策没去过罗伊斯的寝宫，显然是有人要陷害罗伊斯、从他那里偷来了衣扣，谎称是从格策身上掉下的。

“陛下，这枚衣扣上面还挂着线，是从衣服上拉扯下来的。”波多尔斯基说，暗指格策和罗伊斯偷情。

施魏因施泰格拿起衣扣，看着上面明显是被人扯下后遗留的缝衣线。

“这是你送给马尔科的吗？”他问。将扣子递给里奥。里奥仔细打量了一下，答道：“确实是，陛下，但如果是趁着马尔科不注意时从衣柜里拿出衣服、扯掉衣扣也很容易。”

“你怎么说，马尔科？”施魏因施泰格问。

罗伊斯面色铁青， “我和格策亲王从没有过任何亲密举动，从小我们就只是朋友，这次他来宫中，每次来探望我都有至少三五个下人在场，我们从未在没有第三人在场的情况下有过一句交谈。如果有人想陷害我，买通我的下人、溜进房中拿出一颗扣子再容易不过了。”

“但是，陛下，”波多尔斯基说道，“我听说那天晚上有十几个侍卫都见到格策亲王从罗伊斯宫中溜出，说他醉醺醺的，路也走不好，跌跌撞撞出了宫，这可不是一两个证人，而是有十几个。您如果想要听他们的证词，他们现在都在门口等着呢。”

为澄清事情真相，也为证明罗伊斯清白，施魏因施泰格点了点头，让侍卫们进来。每个人都证实他们确实在昨天晚上见过格策亲王，侍卫们所说的路线正是从罗伊斯宫中离开的路线，里奥知道格策为了掩人耳目不会从他宫里离开后直接回住处，所以才绕了弯路，但就算再怎么走小路，也还是不免要和几个侍卫碰面，但被十几个侍卫看见，这未免夸张了些。

侍卫们轮番作证，说见到格策亲王醉醺醺地从罗伊斯宫中走出，回到自己房中。罗伊斯气得肩膀发抖，波多尔斯基愈发得意了。

“陛下，马尔科已经害怕得发抖了，还是让他赶快坦白吧。”波多尔斯基说。

“是啊，或许马尔科和格策亲王之间并没发生什么，可能只是一起喝了酒呢，”拉姆说，“马尔科，你还不向陛下解释？”

罗伊斯抬起头来，表情固执：“陛下，我和格策亲王之间什么都没发生过，他离开的前一晚我们既未见过面，也没喝过酒，那晚我身体不适，连晚饭都没吃，很早就睡下了。仆人们都可以作证。”

“晚饭都没吃？”拉姆问，“你忽然间病得很厉害啊，马尔科。”

“如果假装睡着了、把下人都赶走，再让别人从偏门溜进来倒也是很方便，”波多尔斯基幽幽说道，“如果我们在宫里好好询问一下，说不定会有更多人证出现呢。马尔科，我劝你现在就坦白，不要等到更多对你不利的证人出现，到时候你就下不了台阶了。”

“别说了，”里奥忽然开口，他声音低沉，饱含怒气，旁人都吓了一跳，“陛下，我愿意为马尔科担保，格策亲王在宫中的这段时间我与他和马尔科常常聚在一起聊天，我愿担保他们两人清清白白，不能只凭着几句可以随意编造的证词和一枚衣扣断定马尔科行为不端，证据不充分，我们不能冤枉别人。”

施魏因施泰格没想到里奥会这样说，他极少发怒，连生气都不曾表露过，现在却面有愠色，语气也比平日重了许多。施魏因施泰格向来宠他，也想按照他的意愿解决这件事。一来眼下的情况根本不明朗，人证和物证都站不住脚，二来罗伊斯心高气傲，施魏因施泰格也不相信他会做出偷情这样的事，三来他自己的心思都在里奥身上，罗伊斯和其他人有染固然有损自己的脸面，但施魏因施泰格在个人感情上根本不在乎他是否记挂别人，如果是真的，以后不再理会他、或找个理由赶出宫去就好了。

“你打算怎么处置？”他向里奥问道。

“陛下，这和特尔施特根被冤枉烧毁藏书室和议事厅是一样的，根本都是无稽之谈和造谣，人证物证都不可靠。我已经受过一次委屈，不想看马尔科重蹈覆辙。”

他面色沉重，态度坚决，施魏因施泰格一向护着他，点点头说：“按你的意思办吧。”

里奥面向众人说道：“我为马尔科·罗伊斯殿下做担保，侮辱他的清白就是指责我品行不端，这件事人证物证均可伪造，随随便便拉来几个侍卫、扯下一枚扣子就能侮辱皇室成员的清白，这种风气再盛行下去恐怕连我和陛下都要被牵连。你们编造谣言说马尔科行为不端，可皇宫里那么多人，你们偏说他和格策亲王私会——因为格策亲王已经离开都城、无法和你们当面对质，所以你们就可以随心所欲编造谣言了吗？皇室成员的清白岂是可以随意编排的！今天所有参与作证的侍卫和罗伊斯宫中的仆役都要暂时关进狱中，每个人都单独关押、单独审问，侍卫们在哪个时间、哪个地点见到格策亲王，仆役们谁进过罗伊斯殿下的房间、碰过那件没了扣子的衣服，统统查清楚，知情者和互相检举，三天之内没结果，所有人一同重罚。”

众人听了这话都吃了一惊，侍卫们听见“互相检举”几个字都软了腿。波多尔斯基被里奥忽然的怒气震慑得答不出话，他知道里奥会偏袒罗伊斯，却没想到他会为了罗伊斯这样动怒。

“皇后陛下不必为我这样心烦，”罗伊斯忽然开口，“我很感激陛下和您为我主持公道。我确实没有和格策亲王私会，也没做任何有损皇家颜面的事，”他停顿片刻，仿佛要被迫说出什么难堪的事情一般说道：“我不可能和任何人发生关系……我已经怀孕三个月了。”

这话一出，大厅中的人们都惊讶地吸了口气，目光都聚集在罗伊斯身上。里奥这才注意他的衣着，想到确实很长时间以来记忆中的罗伊斯都穿着掩饰身形的衣服。宫中的人一旦有孕都不会很快公开，一是怕并非真正怀孕却说自己有孕，被人认为是说谎，二是为保护自己和胎儿不成为别人的标靶。这段时间罗伊斯在室内也披着披风，里奥原本还以为他只是怕冷，却没想到他已经怀孕了。这样想来，里奥确实记起最近几次他们碰面时罗伊斯都不曾喝过酒。

既然已经怀孕，罗伊斯就全无和外人私通的可能了。子嗣会大大提高他的位置，不会有人在这种时候冒险。

“你怀孕了？”施魏因施泰格问，也想到之前几次去罗伊斯那里，他都推脱着没与自己亲近，“快过来。”

 罗伊斯走上前来，施魏因施泰格和里奥都摸了摸他的肚子，果然已经微微鼓起了。

“恭喜你，马尔科。”里奥笑了，宽心了不少。他早就希望罗伊斯尽快怀孕了。

“你该早告诉我们的，也就不用受这种委屈了。”施魏因施泰格说。

“陛下，马尔科的清白已经证实了，这件事中说谎和作伪证的人要怎么处置？”里奥问。施魏因施泰格听出他话里的不悦，说道：“按皇后的意思处理就好。”

“作伪证的侍卫和罗伊斯宫中保管衣服的人都罚去做苦役，还有刚刚为他们担保的波多尔斯基，在宫中思过六十天，皇子路易斯由我来照顾。”

“陛下，侍卫们见到格策亲王从罗伊斯殿下宫中走出确有其事！我没有说谎——”波多尔斯基慌忙说道。

施魏因施泰格摇摇头：“卢卡斯，你太轻信别人了，不该让自己卷进这样的事情中。今天发生的事我希望所有人都引以为戒。”

“可是陛下，路易斯年纪太小，不能离开我……”

“有皇后照料他，你只管放心吧。”说罢，施魏因施泰格站起身来，挽着里奥的手，并示意罗伊斯和他们一起走，三人进了内厅，不再理会外面的人了。

里奥迅速处理了这场闹剧，宫中人人引以为戒，一时间各种流言都少了许多。这是皇后两年来第一次责罚别人，之前众人只见他小心谨慎，似乎不想被人认为他滥用权力，甚至他自己被卷入事端时都不曾这样强硬，这一次他终于表明态度，旁人都谨慎起来，不敢再议论与皇后有关的事。这件事让人们再度看清了里奥在施魏因施泰格心中的地位，两年过去了，无论国君和谁一同过夜，后宫仍旧是皇后一人专宠。

处理好事情后，里奥让施魏因施泰格在罗伊斯宫里住上几天，说这次委屈了他，让施魏因施泰格好好陪陪他。后者在罗伊斯宫中一连住了四天，里奥才让他回到自己这里。

多日未和里奥亲近，施魏因施泰格像是把攒下的精力留了下来、只等着今天全花在里奥身上一般，过了半夜，里奥受不住了，正想让他停下，施魏因施泰格却又开口了——到了动情时他说话连想也不想，今夜又是如此。他将里奥压在床头，紧紧掐着他的腰一下下深入，口中唤着里奥的名字，一面说道“怀上我的孩子，里奥……我要干到你怀上我的太子……”

里奥低声呜咽，手掌无力地抵在施魏因施泰格肩上，他忽然加快了冲撞，里奥连声尖叫起来。抵达高潮的片刻，他暂时遗忘了没有孩子的苦楚。他爱着施魏因施泰格，想和他组建真正的家庭。他自己原本认为没有孩子也无所谓，可终日看着拉姆和波多尔斯基带着他们的孩子在宫中行走，现在连罗伊斯都怀孕了，而克罗斯还是新人，久居宫中却没有后代的只有自己一人，无论如何他心中都没办法平衡。

两人躺下时，里奥还在想孩子的事，自己躺到一旁去了。施魏因施泰格挪过身子从背后抱住他，问道：“你累了么？怎么离我这么远。”

里奥摇摇头，原不想说，现在只觉得憋在心中堵得难受，说道：“我在想为什么我还没有孩子。我想生下你的孩子，巴斯蒂安……我想和你一起养育孩子。你隔段时间就会说那些话，让我怀上你的太子，我当然想，可就是没有……我又没生病，不知道为什么会这样。每个医师都说我身体没问题，说怀上孩子只是时间问题，每次我都满怀希望，过不了三五个月又要失望，总是没动静……”

“里奥，里奥……”施魏因施泰格将他翻转过来，抱进怀中，吻着他的脸颊和眼睛，“不是你的错，无论你有没有孩子我都一样爱你。”

“可你说过你想让我怀上你的孩子！我也想！可我不知道为什么会这样……”

“我再不说了，里奥，你别着急……”

“我不是在说你不好，巴斯蒂安，”里奥的语气更急了，“我只是……”

他将后面的话咽了回去。他只是不甘心又委屈。没有别人委屈他，是他自己的身体委屈了自己。这又怪得了谁呢？

施魏因施泰格着急起来，里奥的说话声变了，他以为里奥会哭，这让他心疼不已，他正匆忙地想着安慰的话，里奥已经再度翻过身背对自己了。

“没事了，巴斯蒂安，刚刚我心情不好，已经没事了。睡吧。”他说，语调闷闷的，迅速结束了自己刚刚的忧虑和失态，并翻过身去，想装作什么都没发生的样子。

施魏因施泰格的手在他腰上轻轻抚摸着。他记得晚饭时里奥的杯子——他只喝了水，在和他同房之前，里奥连酒都不喝，只喝水和果汁。他这样想要孩子，自己却一直这样伤害他、欺骗他，想到这儿，施魏因施泰格再度抱住他，用双臂紧紧将他环在怀中。

“我不在乎你能不能给我孩子，里奥，你是我唯一爱的人。”

“你对我来说也是如此，巴斯蒂安，我再不提这件事了。”里奥说。

“不，宝贝，你想说什么就说什么，想不高兴就不高兴，你是我的皇后，想做什么都行。”说完话，施魏因施泰格握住里奥的肩膀又将他翻转过来，温柔地吻着。

 

波多尔斯基被关在宫中不许出门，别人去探望也有限制，在禁足第二天时拉姆来过，过了一个月后才被允许第二次探视。拉姆进门时波多尔斯基正在卧室里躺着，听见门响他马上坐了起来，唤着“路易斯”，看清来人后神色立刻暗淡下去。

“是你啊，我还以为是路易斯。”

“又没生病，还一副病怏怏的样子。”拉姆说道，在床边坐下。

“整天困在这宫里，能好到哪去。”波多尔斯基应道。

拉姆低低地叹了口气。

“只等着你早些出来呢，我们也有个照应。那外人自己受宠，罗伊斯又有了孩子，我们更没抬头的日子了。”

波多尔斯基一怔，从床上坐直身体：“菲利普，关在宫里不让出门的是我又不是你，你怎么比我还丧气？”

拉姆苦笑：“这情况还不清楚么。那个人根本没办法扳倒，你也看到陛下多护着他了。现在除了他，巴斯蒂安已经不在乎别人了，连去罗伊斯宫里都是那个人催着他去，要么就和他一起。”

“你是吃错药了还是怎么了？”波多尔斯基问，“刚进宫的时候我们照样被人压着，不也都熬过来了？”

两人对视片刻，拉姆竟像是不解其意，波多尔斯基说道：“你忘了巴拉克吗？”他压低声音，“我们能把巴拉克拉下来，自然也能把他拉下来。和巴拉克比，他算资历浅的。”

“他是巴塞罗那的人，背景太强大了。”

“巴塞罗那远在天边，能妨碍我们什么？”波多尔斯基问，“我还给过巴拉克一巴掌，你不记得了吗？现在坐在巴拉克位置上的可是你。”

听到这话，拉姆的脸色总算是好了些，波多尔斯基思附片刻说道：“原以为陛下不会宠他这么久，只想等他自己被冷落就罢了，现在既然已经欺负到我们头上，就不能再忍着了……之前我们的算盘都打错了地方，拿身边人下手没有效果，只有直击要害才能除掉他。”

“你有计划吗？”拉姆问。

波多尔斯基想了想说道：“现在我还没想好，只打算多给他几次苦头吃……第一次要让他容易逃脱，但落下把柄，之后的事就好办了，陛下不会每次情况不利的时候都相信他。”

拉姆望着他，低声说道：“我听说巴塞罗那的使臣要来了，信函已经送来，估计人过上两个月后就到了。据说来的使臣是他的朋友。”

两人交换着目光，拉姆继续说道：“可陛下太宠他了，就算真有什么事，陛下也都会袒护他的。”

“陛下袒护他一次两次很正常，可如果次数多了，陛下也不得不改变态度了。”波多尔斯基说。

拉姆不做声，望着窗外的枯枝想了一会儿。

“既然陛下袒护他，我们就顺着陛下，等他出事时也袒护他好了……我们几次三番宽容大度，他却一再出事——”

“到时候就算我们继续为他‘求情’，陛下也不会继续宠他了。说不定还有重罚……”波多尔斯基接上话。

“这可是个长远的活计，”拉姆叹道，“大概又要花上一两年的功夫。”

“那也比一辈子屈居人下要好，”波多尔斯基说，“我们还有孩子呢，就算为孩子的将来着想也必须要走这一步。”

拉姆点点头，“今后不能再出这种事了——这次连累了你，下次可能就是我。这还只是治治罗伊斯呢，就落到被禁足的地步。我们和那个人不一样，这里是我们的家，我们有朋友有熟人，完全不用孤军奋战。”

波多尔斯基叹道：“我们的优势比他大多了，之前竟然忽略了。朝中所有人都不喜欢他——米洛会很乐意铲除这个眼中钉的。”

 

****

****第五章** **

 

巴塞罗那提前一个月发来信函，他们会派使臣来访拜仁。得知使臣是哈维后里奥开心极了，在哈维抵达都城的那天，里奥和施魏因施泰格及众臣一起迎接了他，国宴之后里奥先回到宫中，过了一会儿哈维也过来了。施魏因施泰格知道他们久不相见会有很多话要说，于是提前告诉里奥他在睡觉前再过来。里奥自然想像少年时那样和哈维一起住、通宵畅谈，但这不合规矩，他不想看施魏因施泰格吃醋或为难，也就没提这要求。

里奥回到宫中等了一会儿，下人通传说哈维来了。里奥立刻迎出去，到了门口一见到哈维便一把抱住他。

“哈维！”他扑到哈维身上，两人紧紧拥抱着。

哈维拍着里奥的后背，“我还以为要过上十年八载才能再见到你。”

“别这么说，现在不是见到了吗。”里奥答道。哈维的声音沧桑了不少。

“看看你，已经是拜仁的皇后了，”哈维放开里奥、打量着他，“这些年过得还好吗？”

里奥点头，拉着他走进会客厅，那里早已准备好酒水点心，两人在软椅上坐下。

“不痛不痒，没什么劲头，但也还算顺利，抱怨不得。”

“他对你好吗？”哈维问，没直接提施魏因施泰格的名字。

“再好不过了，”里奥微笑，“他从未在别人身上花过心思，这么久过去了还是只在意我一个。”

“算他有眼力。”哈维笑道。

“快告诉我国内怎么样了，杰拉德他们还好吗？还有塞斯克、普约尔——”

“杰拉德和塞斯克要结婚了，”哈维笑道，里奥高兴地叹了一声，哈维讲起他们的趣事，讲起巴塞罗那的众位朋友。里奥和他们平常也有通信，但信件都要经过检查，写的也只是些不甚详细的近况，只能得知朋友们还安好，幸福与否、状态如何就全然不知了。

里奥与哈维久久地聊着。那天里奥感觉自己又回到了巴塞罗那，回到久违的故乡，被朋友包围，还是那个随性快意的年轻储君。很久未有过地，他忘却了皇宫的束缚和烦闷，与哈维谈天说地，一直到深夜才让他告辞，回住处睡觉了。

“明天还要见面呢，”施魏因施泰格打趣里奥，“看你依依不舍的样子，好像哈维明天就要走似的。”

“我很久没见他了呀。”里奥说，到底看着哈维和侍从们的身影在转弯处消失才回到房中。

那晚和施魏因施泰格就寝时，里奥滔滔不绝地说起他和哈维的聊天内容，巴塞罗那如今怎么样了，那里的朋友们都在各自做什么，闹出了什么样有趣的事。他说个没完，施魏因施泰格好久没见到他兴致这样好，也不忍打断他。

 “好久没见到你这么高兴了，”待他终于停下时施魏因施泰格说，“里奥，你不喜欢拜仁吗？这里让你不开心吗？”

“怎么会，你别乱想，”里奥说，“哈维是我的朋友，好久没见的朋友来探望你，你也一定高兴。”

“你在拜仁有朋友吗？”

“当然有了，马克就是。或许马尔科也是，我很喜欢他们。”

“但在巴塞罗那朋友更多吧？”

“当然了，我在那里长大，如果这都没朋友，我的人缘是有多差？”里奥笑起来，“不仅杰拉德、普约尔、哈维他们，还有好多将士，我们都是朋友。大家一起出生入死，早就不分彼此了。”

“我希望你在拜仁也能有那么多朋友，”施魏因施泰格说，“我在意你的快乐，里奥。”

“我很快乐，巴斯蒂安，”里奥握住他的手，面庞在夜色中洋溢着喜悦，“在拜仁有你就足够了，我只要你就好了。”

“见到家乡的朋友那么高兴，倒好像是这里亏待了你似的。”

“你再这样乱想我要生气了，巴斯蒂安。虽然我在巴塞罗那长大，但这里是你的国家，我是你的皇后，我一刻也没忘过，”里奥说，“……说到这个，要是什么时候能回去一次就好了。你说不忙的时候会陪我回巴塞罗那看看，也不知道你什么时候能忙完。”

“事情太多，我走不开，里奥。”

里奥靠在他身上，轻声说道：“我没怪你，巴斯蒂安，我们可以等，等到什么时候有空了，我们做好准备、一起回去看看。现在都两年多过去了，巴塞罗那一定变化很大……”

施魏因施泰格吻了过来，两人缠绵许久后，里奥问起施魏因施泰格附近有没有好玩的地方。

“我想带哈维去附近转转，不想整天闷在都城里。他好不容易来一次，我想带他去周围走走。你去过格雷弗尔芬吗？那里远吗？好玩吗？”

“哪个地方我都不觉得好玩，”施魏因施泰格笑道，“怎么忽然想要出城了？慕尼黑更繁华也更安全，你在都城里我还放心些。”

“嫁过来两年多了，连出个城都不让，”里奥撇撇嘴，“怎么说我也是征战沙场的人，去旁边的小城玩玩、还能有谁伤了我不成？”

“我是担心你，万一有人伤到你可怎么办？”

“我好不容易有朋友来一趟的，你还不让我出门……我在慕尼黑呆了两年半了，最多只去过郊外，这次哈维来了，你就让我和他出门去逛逛，我都憋坏了。”

施魏因施泰格略想了想，答道：“那好吧，但一定要早点回来，最多三天。”

“三天都不够赶路的！七天。”

“五天，宝贝。”

“六天，就这么定了，”里奥说，不等施魏因施泰格说话，忽然捧着他的脸吻了起来，“谢谢你，巴斯蒂安！”

施魏因施泰格笑了，搂着他接吻。

“别忘了向宫里报备，让他们提前把马和人都准备好。”

“放心吧，不会出错的。”里奥说，施魏因施泰格轻轻咬着他的锁骨。

“一定按时回来，宝贝。”

“不按时回来我还能去哪？”里奥笑道。

 

两天后里奥在原定时间出发了，施魏因施泰格对他又叮嘱一番，看着他的背影在道路尽头转弯后消失时，施魏因施泰格心中怅然若失。他从没让里奥离开过都城，这次他匆忙和友人离开，要过上六天才能回来，自己这六天也不知道该如何打发。

回到书房，施魏因施泰格拿过未处理的文书挨个看着。没处理的事物很多，他一直忙到晚上，直到夜深了才起身离开。施魏因施泰格还未离开书房，下人忽然通传说诺伊尔阁下来了。施魏因施泰格示意让他进来，诺伊尔立刻大步迈进房间。

 “陛下，刚刚皇后宫中人来报，说在整理房间时发现皇后的后印不见了，”诺伊尔说，施魏因施泰格还未反应过来这是什么意思，却注意到诺伊尔神色惊恐，如临大敌，“同时莱万多夫斯基也刚刚告诉我说书房中有几份机密的文件都消失了。皇后宫中人说，不仅是后印，连同皇后从巴塞罗那带来的佩剑、戎装都不见踪影，下人们想到皇后今早和哈维一起离开皇宫，担心会出事，于是通报给我，皇后今天忽然出城，事出蹊跷，为还皇后清白，我已经让赫迪拉带人去追他回来了。”

施魏因施泰格一时懵住，问道：“你的意思是——”

“皇后似乎打算离开拜仁，回到巴塞罗那——我们绝不敢诽谤皇后——但他带着机密文书一起消失，很可能早有预谋。”

“荒唐！”施魏因施泰格怒斥，“你在污蔑皇后叛国！他不可能离开拜仁，更不会离开我！”

“陛下，赫迪拉已经去追了，如果能追得上，您可以亲自问问皇后，也好洗刷他的冤屈。”诺伊尔说。

“他只是和哈维一起去附近的城镇散散心，怎么可能是逃回巴塞罗那！他是我的皇后，是拜仁的皇后，他怎么可能离开！”

“请您息怒，陛下，现在赫迪拉将军可能已经追赶上他们，待他们回来，您自然可以向皇后问个明白。他将军事文书、后印和自己从巴塞罗那带来的佩剑都拿走，如果只是去附近的城镇走走，怎么会拿着这些东西？”

施魏因施泰格不说话了，这时克洛泽也来了。

“陛下，我听说了皇后打算离开拜仁，已经让信使赶去最近的几个边境出入口、让他们严守边境，不让皇后离开。赫迪拉会追上他的，您暂且放心。”

听到他也这样说，施魏因施泰格不禁有些动摇。没过多久，莱万多夫斯基也来了，他说机密文书共丢了十三份，外人一旦掌握这些信息，会对拜仁的军事弱点了如指掌，文书的泄露对国家极为不利。皇后宫中的人也将丢失的东西列了清单，除了后印、从巴塞罗那带来的佩剑与戎装外，皇后宫中最名贵的几件珍宝也不见了。

虽然夜色已深，但大臣们还是纷纷赶到。听他们你一言我一语说着，施魏因施泰格愈发相信里奥决意离开自己已经是事实了。他们都在等赫迪拉的消息，到了午夜，信使先回来了，转告施魏因施泰格说皇后已经被赫迪拉将军拦下，现在大队人马正在向都城返回，再过半天就能到了，信使还说文书、后印均在，他的衣物、佩剑等丢失的东西都找到了。

“皇后或许只是被巴塞罗那使臣蛊惑，加之思乡心切，才会做出这样不明智的举动。”克洛泽说。他一反常态，为皇后说话，但诺伊尔等人均未有惊讶的表现。

“叛国罪的罪名太大，请陛下千万三思，不要重罚皇后，以免拜仁与巴塞罗那再生事端。”诺伊尔说。

“巴塞罗那同样是强国，惹怒他们没有好处。请陛下宽容皇后这一次，既顾念了陛下与皇后的感情，又不会破坏两国关系。”莱万多夫斯基说。

施魏因施泰格一言不发，他被里奥想要离开他的念头震惊，好一会儿都听不见别人的话。大臣们左右劝着他，有人说皇后这样的叛国行为不可饶恕，一定要重罚，甚至要废除他的皇后身份，但克洛泽等一直在劝说施魏因施泰格让这件事小事化了，不要惹怒巴塞罗那，不要伤及他和皇后的感情。

施魏因施泰格心乱如麻，克洛泽遣散众人，和他单独谈了一会儿，最终说道：“陛下，拜仁可以容下一个异国的皇后，但却不知拜仁在皇后心中地位如何……我和您一样震惊，原以为您与皇后感情深厚，万万没想到他会做出这样的事……这一次或许皇后只是被人蛊惑，请陛下宽恕皇后，但若再有这样的事发生，拜仁是不会容忍的。”

他的话像是已经认定里奥是有预谋离开一般。施魏因施泰格仍在里奥可能离开他带来的震惊中，他好半天没答话，最后用没有底气的声音说：“米洛，我想这件事可能只是误会……里奥不会离开我。”

克洛泽不反驳他的话，只是以并不信服的口吻说道：“当然，这其中一定有误会，可能只是皇后受了别人的挑唆。”

他越是这样说，越像是已经确认了里奥今天出城确实是为了偷偷潜回巴塞罗那。这时已经过了午夜，波多尔斯基和拉姆也赶来了，提到皇后时两人都说他或许只是太想家了，并说他离家多年难免想念、独自在异乡居住一定有很多难处等，那些话浸到施魏因施泰格脑子里，愈发让他恐慌。

第二天清早，赫迪拉带着里奥与哈维回来了，里奥面有怒色，他只是和哈维出城去附近游玩，早就报备过，也早就告诉施魏因施泰格了，还没等到地方就被赫迪拉和兵马追上，说他要在没有离境许可的情况下逃回巴塞罗那，并说了一大通不知所云的东西。他说里奥带了文书后印之类的物件离开了，里奥让他只管搜查，原以为查不出什么东西后他就会离开了，自己和哈维好继续赶路去附近的城镇，可从换洗衣物的包裹里忽然掉出一堆里奥没见过的东西，先是一大堆文书，接着又是后印，赫迪拉口口声声说他叛国、要逃回巴塞罗那，现如今证据确凿，让他跟自己回去，里奥这才知道自己又被人陷害了。

回到宫中，里奥和哈维一起被带进议事厅，施魏因施泰格不开口，别人也不敢说话。他的眼睛落在里奥身上，里奥向他坦荡回望。施魏因施泰格略有犹豫，踌躇片刻后走到里奥身边，在他耳畔低声问道：“你真要离开我？”

“那怎么可能？”里奥回问，“你知道我只是和哈维去附近走走，不是早就告诉你了吗？”

施魏因施泰格深陷里奥可能离开的恐惧中，昨晚又听众臣轮番说了许多，先入为主以为里奥确实想要离开。众人轮番分析这件事，施魏因施泰格认为克洛泽的解释合理些，他说或许皇后也只是被蛊惑了——哈维一来皇后就要离开，这很可能是哈维的主意。

“那今天怎么会这样？”

“我怎么知道？”里奥问，“我好好的出门去玩，没走多远就被赫迪拉追上，还说我要回巴塞罗那，这怎么可能？”

“你带着后印离开，我以为……”

“我都不知道那东西怎么跑进我的行装里的！我拿着它干什么！”

“陛下，”克洛泽开口道，“陛下，还是让皇后证明自己的清白吧，他奔波了一天也累了，洗刷冤屈后也好回宫歇息。”

“证明我的清白，”里奥紧紧盯着克洛泽，“那首先也要说说我犯了什么错吧？”

克洛泽垂下眼，貌似恭敬说道：“皇后于今晨随巴塞罗那使臣哈维·埃尔南德兹共同离开都城，并携带后印、国家重要文书等物件，众臣下心生疑虑，唯恐皇后在没有离境许可的情况下意图返回巴塞罗那。” 

“什么文书和后印，我根本碰都没碰过，我的行装里不过带了几件换洗衣物，这些东西是谁放进去的我根本不知道。”里奥回答。

“是谁给皇后收拾行装的，还不快带进来！”克洛泽喝道，一个瑟瑟发抖的女孩被带了进来。

“是你整理行装的？”克洛泽问。

“是我，但我发誓，我什么都没见过，我听大人们说什么文书，诸神作证，我都不知道那是什么……”女孩吓坏了，一面发抖一面抽泣。她是里奥成婚后就一直在里奥身边服侍的人，里奥知道她细心却胆小，不会做出这种事。

“如果不是你，这些东西怎么会出现在皇后的行装里？”诺伊尔问，“除了你之外，还有谁碰过皇后的行装？”

“我把他交给皇后的随从了，然后我就不知道了……”女孩哭着说。

克洛泽让他指认随从，随从又说他把行装交给了装车的下人，于是又牵出一个人来，三人谁也不承认自己向行装中装过其他东西。克洛泽审问一番后又叫来里奥宫中的人，询问还有在今天进过皇后宫中，下人们都回答说宫中只有皇后一人，除此之外只有哈维·埃尔南德兹大人在启程前来过。

“哈维只是去叫我一起出发的。”里奥说，眼睛里闪着火，众人见他表情忽然阴沉都紧张起来，仿佛只要有人说哈维有嫌疑他就要对那人挥剑似的。

“埃尔南德兹阁下自然不会做这样的事，”克洛泽结尾说，“您如果不介意的话，我想问问埃尔南德兹阁下这次来拜仁、为什么会想去慕尼黑附近的城镇？”

去附近城镇是里奥的主意，但哈维不想让人认为里奥有心离开，自己答道：“我只是想找个地方和皇后一起逛逛罢了。”他板着面孔望向克洛泽。

“这么说你不是为了将皇后带离拜仁？”克洛泽问。

“不，我不是，”哈维回答，“我是来探望他的，不是来接他走的。”

“那你怎么解释后印和文书？”

“我和皇后一样不知情。”

“那您呢，皇后？”克洛泽转向里奥，“埃尔南德兹阁下刚来你就和他以及重要文书等物品一起消失，您怎么解释这件事？”

克洛泽审问起两人来，天色黑了也没问出个所以然，他一次次用误导性的话语提问，让里奥和哈维看起来仿佛真的准备离开拜仁一般。过了半天事情仍旧没有结果，克洛泽最后宣称说可能是下人们的失误和陷害，对施魏因施泰格提议说将三个下人都送去牢狱里审问，并说这件事或许确实与皇后无关。

他用非常明显的息事宁人口吻在议事厅中这样对施魏因施泰格说，在场人都心照不宣，认定了皇后确实想要逃回巴塞罗那，他们被抓现行后，陛下为了维持两国关系才给了他们台阶下。事后克洛泽将三个倒霉的下人关进狱中反复审问，一口咬定是他们将后印等物品放入皇后行装中，到底将三人判了罪、关在牢狱中了。

所谓的皇后叛国出逃事件在正午时收场了，众人散去，只有施魏因施泰格与里奥还留在议事厅中。

“你不是真的想离开我，对吗？”施魏因施泰格问，想起他前天晚上忽然重提想回巴塞罗那一事，今天就被人发现带着后印和文书消失。

“我当然没那样想过！我是被人冤枉的！”里奥立刻否认，“你的大臣们从来都不喜欢我、从来都将我当做外人，他们说我叛国、要离开拜仁，你就相信了吗？”

“我只是担心你真的要离开我。”施魏因施泰格说，没向里奥说出他心底的恐惧，以为里奥就此远走、赫迪拉无法追上他时，施魏因施泰格忽然陷入慌乱，忘了思考，只以为自己此生再不能见到里奥。

“你两年多从没提过出城，这次哈维一来，你忽然就说想去外面走走……”

“我从不想给你添麻烦所以才什么地方都不去！”里奥对他怒目而视，片刻后意识到自己反应太过，移开目光，低声说道：“这次朋友来看我，或许是我太高兴了，得意忘形，以为自己可以提些任性要求……看来还是我奢求太多了。陛下放心，今后我什么地方都不去，就呆在慕尼黑都城里，一步都不离开。”

“里奥，别这样，”施魏因施泰格拉过他抱住，“我只是怕你离开我。”

里奥忍着胸中堵着的一团闷气，说道：“请陛下允许哈维·埃尔南德兹即刻离开都城。陛下无需再担心他将我带走，我也不必担心他再出事。”

施魏因施泰格求之不得，立刻同意了。里奥转身告退，说要送朋友一程。施魏因施泰格立刻让一排侍卫跟着里奥，以护卫皇后安全的名义跟在他身旁。

 

从议事厅离开后，里奥立刻催促哈维离开，以免其他人再生事端、把他困在拜仁。哈维原打算在这里住上半个月，如今不过三天就离开了。

下人们收拾好东西、装车备马，里奥和哈维站在一旁看着，心中五味杂陈。

里奥难以想象两天前他还那样快乐，他见到了久违的朋友，他们叙旧，像从前那般一起喝酒打猎，并打算去附近的城市游玩。可这一切都被所谓的“叛国出逃”终止了。

“有人在为难你，”哈维说，“你一定要小心些。”

两人站得位置远，身旁无人，他们说话别人也听不见。

“我宁愿回到战场上，哈维，”里奥说，忽然发作，“我宁愿一个人和千军万马作战、宁愿万箭穿心、战死沙场，也不想在小人的阴谋里被他们摆布和暗算。”

“你不在战场上了，里奥，你在拜仁，在皇宫里，从前你是储君，就要做储君做的事，现在你是皇后，自然有皇后的职责。”

“皇后的职责不是勾心斗角和尔虞我诈，我为……”里奥声音一抖，低沉了语调，“我为爱情来到这里，却要活在屈辱和污蔑中。他们排挤我、诽谤我，我都忍了，这次却要连你也一起怀疑！怀疑你要带走我的那些人——他们算什么东西，也敢斥责我的朋友！”他陡然抬高声调，“什么后印，什么文书，我要是想走，会在乎他拜仁的后印？会想要他们的军事文书？这偏远蛮荒的地方又有什么好处了，难道我会想要！”

“里奥，小点声，”哈维握住他的手臂劝着，“今时不同往日，说话再不能这样没顾忌了。”

“你以为我不知道吗，哈维？多少日子我没这样说过话了？什么皇后，连说话的自由都没有，”里奥泄了气，“今天你在这儿，也只是和你我能说说这样的话……”

“我本以为你一切都好，现在出了这种事……我很为你担心。他们今天能说你叛国，明天就能说你通敌，把你从后位上拉下来还在其次，如果限制你的自由，甚至加害你……后果不堪设想。”

里奥被这件事搅得乱了心智，哈维如今即将启程，他只摇摇头安慰他说道：“没事的，他们不会把我怎么样，至少我还有巴斯蒂安。”

“我承认他是个可以信赖、可以托付的人，”哈维说，“但他是一国之君，坐到这个位置上，往往有许多身不由己。你曾经也是储君，更明白这道理。”

里奥低头不语，知道哈维所言非虚，今天他忽然背上叛国的严重罪名，也让里奥第一次意识到他所见到的平静有多不堪一击，所谓宠爱又多么无用。

下人已经准备好车马，恭敬站在一旁等待哈维出发。哈维抱住里奥。正以为他要说出道别的话时，里奥却听他说道：“我担心你的处境，里奥，你是巴塞罗那的王，无论如何不能被人欺辱。如果事情有变，别忘了慕尼黑城中还有你一只军队。”

他忽然提到那支分散着隐藏在城中的军队，里奥已经遗忘这件事很久了，听到哈维这样说时自己还吃了一惊。那是他远嫁拜仁后巴塞罗那偷偷派遣来的，军人们分批前来，扮成平民的模样，生活在城中四处，只为里奥若有朝一日身处险境时能护他周全、将他带离拜仁。

拍拍里奥的肩膀，哈维与他道别后走了。

 

哈维离开后，施魏因施泰格在晚饭前照常去了皇后寝宫，他们一直是一同用晚饭、一同就寝的。他到了里奥宫中后，刚迈进前厅就被门口的守卫拦住。

“陛下，皇后嘱咐过我们，说他最近身体不适，这几天不能陪您了。皇后还叮嘱说罗伊斯殿下有孕，陛下若有空可以去看看他。”

施魏因施泰格惊讶极了，他知道里奥会不开心，却没想到他会不见自己，这种情况还从未有过。

“他什么时候说的？”

“下午回到宫中时就嘱咐了。”守卫答道。

正是他刚刚送走哈维的时候。施魏因施泰格问道：“他心情怎么样？身体有不舒服吗？”

守卫露出为难的神色，答道：“皇后确实脸色不好，可能确实身体不适。”

施魏因施泰格在心中叹气，这时通向大厅的门忽然开了，特尔施特根见到他后行了个礼，说道：“陛下别在前厅里站着了，进来歇一会儿再走吧。”

他把门拉大，知道施魏因施泰格惦记里奥，让他和自己一同进了正厅。

“他不高兴了吗？”施魏因施泰格问。

“皇后高不高兴可不是我能揣测的，”特尔施特根说，“我只奉命守着他、陪着他。”

“他是不想见我才推说身体不适。一定是生气了。”施魏因施泰格叹气。

“‘推说身体不适’？”特尔施特根重复道，“您这样说就委屈皇后了，他确实不舒服，眼下不到六点钟，他已经睡觉了。”

“睡觉？我以为他只是推脱不见我……”施魏因施泰格问，“他连晚饭都没吃？”

特尔施特根摇摇头，带他穿过走廊，走到里奥卧室门口，轻推开门，施魏因施泰格看到里奥蜷缩在被子中睡得正熟。特尔施特根把门关上，两人走回正厅。

“他到底怎么了？”

“皇后没说什么，只是没精神，回来之后一直无精打采的，没多久就说困了，一直睡到现在。”特尔施特根说。

“这时候睡着，也不知道什么时候能醒，下半夜一定要失眠了，”施魏因施泰格忧心说道，“他还是不高兴了，我从不记得他有过作息这么反常的时候。”

“或许皇后只是累了，这一两天的事都太费心力了。”

施魏因施泰格望着卧室的门。

“不为难你们了，他说不能见我，我还是回自己宫里吧——不行，那地方多少年没住过了……我还是去马尔科那儿，皇后不也是这么嘱咐的。马克，要是皇后什么时候醒了，你一定告诉他我来了，他要是想见我，你马上派人叫我过来，无论什么时候。”

特尔施特根点点头，送施魏因施泰格出去了。

 

施魏因施泰格没等来皇后想见他的消息，仍只是每天晚上去里奥宫中问问情况。三天后，施魏因施泰格再去皇后宫中时，守卫没再说皇后身体不适，他向施魏因施泰格行礼时面露微笑，显然皇后没再让他把国君拦在门外、他自己也松了口气。施魏因施泰格迈着大步进去，里奥没像平日那般在正厅等他，而是在卧室外的小会客室中。他脸色还好，只是身上懒懒的，看起来没什么精神。

“你来了。”里奥向他微笑，施魏因施泰格在他身旁坐下，握住他的手。

“身体好了吗？”

“已经好了。这几天让陛下担心了，请陛下别见怪。”他答道，面色平静，仍对施魏因施泰格微笑着。

他一口一个“陛下”，比从前疏远了不少。

“你还在生我的气？”施魏因施泰格问，自己立刻补充道：“我知道是我不好，不该听信别人的话，可我真的怕你会走……哈维应该在这里多住几天的，应该让他多陪陪你，可事情变成这样，我们也是不得已才让他提前离开……”

“让他提前走是我的主意，不是陛下的错——”

施魏因施泰格环顾四周，只有旁人在场时里奥才这样叫他，现在屋中只有他们两个。

 “里奥，别这样叫我，你从前不这么生疏的。”施魏因施泰格握住他的手。里奥似乎疑惑片刻才反应过来，说道：“我大概是睡糊涂了，巴斯蒂安。我没事，也没生气。好几天没见你，脑子反应不过来了。”

“别吓我，”施魏因施泰格环住他，手在里奥的臂膀上滑着，“这几天我仔细想了，确实是我错怪了你。我太怕你会离开了。那天的事我们都忘掉吧，你想出城，我明天就陪你出去，我们去附近的小城上住几天，或者在外面扎营，就像你从前在军营那样。”

“好啊，但过段时间再去好吗？”里奥轻声说，“这几天我累了。”

听到他话语温柔，态度如常，施魏因施泰格宽心不少，但里奥可能离开自己的设想仍让他忐忑。

里奥消沉了几天。他知道自己再沮丧也无济于事，他爱上了施魏因施泰格，由此必然会成为拜仁的皇后，也必然会有许多身不由己。巴斯蒂安并未为难自己，他只是一时着急和误解罢了，那次小小的争执也不过是夫妻的平常争吵。里奥振作起来，像什么也没发生一般继续生活。虽然这皇宫在他眼中愈发寒冷和陌生，但他的爱人在这里，这是他自己的选择。

 

 

****第六章** **

 

罗伊斯的肚子很快变得圆滚滚的，人也懒了，不爱出门，里奥每隔两三天都会去看他，拉着他在宫中四处走走，不让他一直懒懒地躺着。自己虽然没有孩子，但看着罗伊斯怀孕欢喜的样子，里奥也跟着高兴起来。他和罗伊斯一起准备了许多小衣服，男孩和女孩的都有，只是罗伊斯的肚子大得不同寻常，医师说很可能是双胞胎。

距离预产期还有半个月的一天下午，里奥刚陪罗伊斯在花园中走了一会儿，回宫后忽然接到消息说罗伊斯腹痛不止，已经马上去请医师了。里奥闻讯立刻赶了过去，施魏因施泰格听到消息后也马上来了。

医师们赶来了四个，诊断后说罗伊斯摄入了有微量毒性物质，所以才腹痛不止，医师立刻给他调制了缓解的药，但药物只能缓解罗伊斯的身体，残留的毒性成分很可能侵害胎儿，为了保护胎儿和罗伊斯的安全，只有催产这一个方法。

拉姆、波多尔斯基和克罗斯也闻讯赶来了，那时医生已经在用催产药，罗伊斯疼得不住大叫，克罗斯吓得脸都白了。

“这是怎么回事？”施魏因施泰格问，“菲利普和卢卡斯分娩时明明都很顺利，怎么马尔科……”

“陛下，罗伊斯殿下胃中有毒，现在为他催产，他提前半个月分娩，自然不像拉姆殿下和波多尔斯基殿下那般顺利……孩子不足月，生下来后很有可能——可能不像其他皇子那样健康……”

“孩子怎么可能会不健康！为什么会中毒？照顾他的人在哪？”

旁边一众下人忽然跪下，为首的是一个年纪较大的女仆，她立刻说道：“陛下，我们都是从罗伊斯殿下进宫就开始照顾他的人，殿下怀孕快九个月了，从没出过事，今天也没有异象，和皇后出门散步时殿下还好好的，回来后忽然说肚子疼……中午的饭菜都是殿下宫中小厨房做的，和每天吃的东西都差不多，我们真的没有让殿下吃过其他东西……”

“放肆，”拉姆打断她，“你说罗伊斯殿下和皇后出去走了一会儿回来就开始腹痛，你是在暗示皇后谋害皇嗣吗？”

“我只是说实话，其他的真的不知道……”女仆吓得哭了起来，“我没有暗示皇后害罗伊斯殿下……”

“你分明就是在污蔑皇后，”波多尔斯基说，“陛下，这下人说话没有分寸，得罪皇后，请陛下将她送到牢中好好尝尝苦头，以后也不必再来宫里当差了。”

“查清楚再责罚不迟。”施魏因施泰格说。

里奥一言不发，他想到今后是不是只要出了乱子就一定要推到自己身上，这次事发突然，他虽然惊讶，但更多还是厌烦。他冷眼看着，也不为自己辩解。

“里奥，”施魏因施泰格叫他，“你倒是说句话。”

“哦，”里奥回过神来，“我确实和马尔科出门去了，每隔两三天我都会过来，带他出门走动走动，至于他为什么会忽然腹痛，这我就不知道了。”

“还是你们没照顾好马尔科，”波多尔斯基转向下人们，“皇后和马尔科出门走走，回来之后怎么会忽然生病、甚至还要催产？他回来之后吃过什么、碰过什么，还不一件件说清楚？都等着被关进牢里拷问吗？”

一群人忽然乱了阵脚，乱声哀求起来。

“请陛下相信我们，罗伊斯殿下回宫后根本没来得及做任何事、什么都没吃、也没碰过任何东西，他一回来就说身上不舒服，然后就痛得直不起身，我们就马上去请医师了，这和我们无关，我们不敢也没必要去害罗伊斯殿下啊……”

“口口声声说和你们无关，还说马尔科一回来就难受，还不是在影射皇后？他怎么可能会害马尔科？”拉姆问。

里奥感觉无聊至极，下人们并没说什么，拉姆和波多尔斯基却一直在把话题转到自己身上，他听得厌烦了。

“菲利普说的没错，戕害皇嗣和污蔑皇后都是大罪，谁都不能平白无故背了罪名，是我的错也好，是别人的错也好，都要找出个证据来，我白白被诬陷也就算了，马尔科可不能就这样莫名其妙地被人害了。陛下，我请求彻查这件事，您的意思呢？”

施魏因施泰格知道里奥不会去害谁，查清这件事最好不过，免得宫中风言风语又说皇后如何如何，他自己也听不下去。

“就按照你说的去办。”施魏因施泰格说，里奥又一次被牵扯到是非中，虽然还没查明真相，但他确信这件事和里奥无关，望向他的目光也极尽温柔。

看到施魏因施泰格望着里奥的神情，波多尔斯基侧过头去看窗外。现在梅西正背着伤害罗伊斯和孩子的罪名，施魏因施泰格仍对他千依百顺，温柔不减。

“立刻查下去，马尔科这两天吃过什么、用过什么、都是谁经手、由谁保管和负责，一律查清楚。这些人统统带走，重新安排一批人照顾马尔科，”吩咐之后，他转向施魏因施泰格，“陛下，马尔科是受害人也是证人，我们先等到他醒来再问他吧。”

施魏因施泰格点点头，和里奥以及拉姆等人一齐在厅中等着。

两个小时后，罗伊斯生下孩子。是一对双胞胎公主，施魏因施泰格为这两个女儿欢喜不已，医师说孩子虽然是早产，身体有些弱，但总归还是健康的，施魏因施泰格和里奥都放心不少，拉姆和波多尔斯基努力遮掩他们失望的表情，和克罗斯一起对施魏因施泰格道喜。

罗伊斯此时已经昏睡过去，施魏因施泰格守在房间外，里奥也陪着他，拉姆等人本应回宫休息，这次却说要陪着陛下和皇后一起等罗伊斯殿下醒来。里奥不理会他们，看也不看一眼，只和施魏因施泰格聊着天，全然不把拉姆三人放在眼里。知道这次污蔑自己很可能又是他们干的好事，里奥便着意给他们添堵，和施魏因施泰格聊得愈发亲密，拉姆和波多尔斯基坐得远，也插不上话，只能干瞪眼看着，克罗斯知道自己资历最浅，更不敢开口了。

那晚罗伊斯到深夜才醒，施魏因施泰格握着他的手嘘寒问暖，罗伊斯没什么精神，很快又睡过去了，众人这才散开，施魏因施泰格照旧回到皇后宫中住下。

时下天气晴朗，月明星稀，花朵的幽香一阵阵飘过，正是一年中气候最好的时候，和施魏因施泰格一同在夜里散步原应该是最惬意不过的事，可却又被一次莫名的污蔑扰乱了。

“你们都下去吧。”里奥忽然吩咐道。施魏因施泰格不解，宫人们也是一怔，但还是立刻行礼然后走开了。

 “走慢点。”里奥拉住施魏因施泰格的手。

两人在夜色中缓步走着，仿佛又回到了未结婚时他们在巴塞罗那的时光。握着里奥的手，施魏因施泰格忽然道：“你的手比原来软了，这里原本都是茧子，磨得硬硬的。”他捏着里奥的手说。

又好气又好笑，里奥叹道：“我还在想马尔科不知道被谁害了，你反倒在研究我的手。”

“马尔科出事我很担心，但他已经生下孩子，我们不用担心了。”

里奥摇摇头：“医生说他摄入的毒性剂量不大，不然不仅伤了孩子，他自己的命都难保，宫里有人这么居心叵测，也只有你不会被人算计，以为没事了。这件事不仅针对马尔科，也是冲着我来的。”

在国事之外，能让施魏因施泰格分心的只有里奥，涉及到其他人时他很少仔细思虑，听了里奥的话才认真想了想。

“你担心有人故意诬陷你？”

“伤害我倒没什么用，”里奥说，想到波多尔斯基和拉姆应该不愿见到自己受伤、施魏因施泰格为自己忙前忙后的样子，“让我背上罪名比被伤害更重要。”

“我知道人们对你有偏见，可他们都知道我宠着你，干什么偏要和你过不去？”

里奥意识到话不能再说下去了，如果让施魏因施泰格去想皇后受难、最能获益的人是谁，目标就转移到他青梅竹马的波多尔斯基和拉姆身上去。尽管很想拆了他们的伪装给施魏因施泰格看，里奥还是不想做这种性质等同于背后嚼舌根的事。

“因为有些人喜欢看别人摔得一身泥，越不堪他们就越开心，这样的人不是很多吗，”里奥用轻松的语气说，转移了话题，“这几天不会安生，说不定还会像以前一样出现假的人证物证，我只希望你相信我。”

 “我当然相信你，我说你是清白的你就是清白的，”施魏因施泰格笑道，“找出什么证据来我都不承认，通通说是假的。”

里奥跟着笑了，拥住施魏因施泰格吻了吻，双臂环在他肩上：“这样的事会越来越多，巴斯蒂安，每一次你都能相信我吗？哪怕每一次都像现在这样，我没办法证明自己清白无辜，你也会相信我吗？”

“你不会总被人冤枉，也不会总出事的，里奥，但无论多少次我都会相信你。”

微凉的夜风吹过，里奥靠在他身上。明天还要提起精神来查清马尔科的事，应对别人可能给他的栽赃陷害，他不会坐以待毙，但也不想兴师动众，他所想的只是尽他所能地安静地平息事端，和巴斯蒂安安安静静地生活，就像现在这一刻。

 

第二天施魏因施泰格在早饭后和里奥一起去探望罗伊斯和孩子，稍坐了一会儿，他很快离开去议事厅了，里奥留下陪着罗伊斯。

虽然昨天刚刚经历早产，罗伊斯却精神很好，确切来说，他因为自己被人下毒一事很恼火，一心想揪出害自己的人，为此精神亢奋得很。

“我没乱吃东西，没乱碰任何东西，好端端过了九个月，快生孩子的时候忽然中毒，还想说是我自己不小心吗？”

“没人说是你不小心，都说是我干的呢，”里奥剥着橘子，“说我和你出去走一圈你就出事了，感觉像是我在散步的时候捏着你的鼻子给你喂了毒药。”

“手法下三滥，还笨到没把我毒死，剂量再大点不就少了我这个人证？到时候就能随便给你扣脏帽子了。”

“孩子都生了还说这种话，”里奥塞给他一半橘子，“这次算你走运，好歹没出事，可这种事不能不防，到底什么地方出问题了？”

“我什么都没做，从花园回来后我直接回到自己宫里，还没来得及吃什么、做什么，就忽然觉得肚子疼了。”

“那天中午吃的饭菜正常吗？”

“那天我中午根本没吃饭，早上就没胃口，吃了些糕点打发了，中午不饿也不渴，什么都没吃。下午你来了，就和你一起出去散步了。”

“那就奇怪了……”里奥环顾四周，“不会是用的东西出了问题吧？”

两人盘算了下日常中接触最多的东西，但想来想去还是没有头绪。

“衣服呢？”里奥问，“你昨天穿的衣服在哪？”

“我自己都不知道，生了孩子之后下人给我换了衣服，原来的那件可能拿去洗了。我问他们一声。”

罗伊斯唤了一声，一个面生的女仆走进来答话。

“你们是昨天陛下新调过来的？”

女仆点点头：“之前服侍您的人都在接受调查呢。殿下有什么事？”

“我昨天脱下来的衣服在哪？洗了吗？拿来给我。”

“应该还没洗，我们刚调过来，很多事一一接手，动作没那么快，衣服应该还没洗，殿下稍等，我去拿。”

她行礼后出去了，很快带着没洗的衣服回来，罗伊斯示意她把衣服放到床上，他自己伸手去接时，忽然将衣服甩开丢了出去。

“殿下！”女仆慌张跪下，以为自己做错了事。

“离那件衣服远一点，”罗伊斯指着掉在地板上的衣服，里奥正想去捡，“我想起来了，昨天和你分开后我自己回宫，在花园出口忽然闻到一阵香气，就是衣服上的这种，快让医师过来！”

女仆立刻去请医师了。罗伊斯心有余悸地看着那件衣服。

“幸好我的下人都换了，如果还是原来那批，里应外合，衣服早就洗的干干净净甚至销毁了。”

“你是说闻到的东西有毒？”里奥问。

“绝对是这样，”罗伊斯断定，“昨天快走出花园时闻到的，有棵树开了花，树枝伸得远，我还奇怪是什么味道，又香又苦，回到宫里就开始难受了。昨天折腾久了，差点忘了这件事。”

“再仔细想想有没有其他不同寻常的地方。”里奥催促道。

罗伊斯努力回想，但想不起其他蹊跷之处。几分钟后医师来了，罗伊斯对他说明情况，医师检查了衣服，隔着些距离闻了闻，并在上面找到了些细微的粉末。

“这是医用药磨碎提炼的，对常人没多少影响，但怀孕的人不能接触，一旦接触就会造成流产。”

“可我只是闻到气味……药效这么大吗？”

“这种药比较特殊，仅仅是气味药性也很大。”

罗伊斯看着衣服上不易察觉的小小白色尘埃，“我从花园走回来时就闻到这种味道，他们做足了功夫，大概都洒在路两旁的植物上了……”

“劳烦您现在和我去花园里检查一下，有证据就好办了。”里奥起身对医师说，又转向罗伊斯，“你先等一会儿，检查之后我就回来告诉你。”

罗伊斯点点头，里奥带着医师一起去花园了。走向花园的路上里奥急急地迈着步子，生怕有人提前一步。

通向花园的路很多，里奥和医师从罗伊斯必经之路的那条走进去，立刻发现这里变了模样。树木伸出的树枝短了一大截，两旁的花朵也被修剪了。两人埋头寻找药沫曾存在的迹象，但在被整理一新的花园中，他们什么也没找到。

“有人浇过花园了。”医师小心说道。

“他们把痕迹都冲洗掉了，还全都修剪过了，”里奥看着花园小径旁修剪突兀的树木，对远远站在一旁的宫人说道：“什么时候修剪的这里？”

“昨天下午，殿下。”

“这是正常整理花园的时间吗？谁修剪的？谁下的命令？为什么是昨天？把负责和相关的人都叫到罗伊斯殿下宫里去，一个都别少，我在那里等着。”

宫人匆匆跑开了，里奥和医师一起回到罗伊斯宫里，告诉他花园的现状。

“动作倒是快，转眼的功夫就收拾得干干净净，”罗伊斯怒气冲冲盯着门口，“我前脚刚走就有人来收拾，平常干活怎么没见他们这么勤快？”

过不多久，当天花园的负责人带着两个园丁和四个小工一起来了。里奥先让负责人进门，把其他人关在另一个房间里，让侍卫看着，不许他们私自交流。

“昨天是你负责花园？”里奥问，负责人点点头，“昨天下午你们忽然整理花园北侧通道，这件事是什么时候安排下去的？”

“修剪和整理花费的时间不是每次都相同，时间不固定，”负责人答道，“我们整理好一处之后会移动到下一个工作地点，天气不好没法工作，所以也是做一步看一步。”

“这么说你们完全控制不了了？事情赶到这儿我一点儿证据都没有只能算我倒霉了是吧？”罗伊斯问，忽然眉头一紧，厉声说道：“把你们修剪花园和当班记录拿来，我倒要看看磨洋工磨了多少天才等到我出事。”

花园的管理记录和当班记录很快拿来了，罗伊斯和里奥略翻了翻，整理花园哪处地方都是提前计划好的，从时间上看，整理各个地方花费的时间也差不多。罗伊斯疑惑不解，记录看起来天衣无缝，让整件事更蹊跷了。

看过了大致时间，罗伊斯仔细查看了最近几天的记录，看到前天和大前天的记录时，他的手指在那几行文字上停了下了。

“那两天不是下雨了吗？”他问里奥，“所以你都没拖我出去散步，就在屋子里坐了一会儿。”

里奥点点头：“可这上面写着他们做了一整天的活，把中间那部分小径附近都收拾出来了，接下来就是收拾花园门口……”

两人低声交谈了几句，确定上面的记录无疑是造假，至少这几天是这样。

“这都是什么记录？下暴雨你们也照样清扫不误？”罗伊斯指着记录上的一行给负责人看，“大雨天花草树叶掉得四处都是，你们不等天晴了开工、非要在雨里干活？你们什么时候在下雨天出工了？规定上不是还写着风雨天整理室内花房吗？下着暴雨你们不去花房干活、偏要在雨里浇着、费力不讨好地收拾个没完？那两天收拾花园的是谁？都给我叫来。”

那天当班的四个小工被带进来。罗伊斯和这一帮人周旋了半天也累了，里奥代替他分别审问四个人，他不按常理出牌询问，小工们回答的乱七八糟，很快露出马脚，说他们不知道日志上是怎么记录的，那几天他们早就做完了原本的工作，应该进行下一步清扫，负责人却说不着急做，他们有差不多一个星期的时间都没工作可做，一直懒散地磨蹭着反复修剪这一个地方。

罗伊斯恼怒不已，正要发作，施魏因施泰格结束了议事，提前过来了，他本来要回皇后宫里，听侍从说里奥来看罗伊斯，自己也过来了。

施魏因施泰格一进门就见到满屋子的人，罗伊斯正觉恼火，他厌恶做出可怜兮兮的模样，施魏因施泰格来了他也没做出可怜相，抱着女儿不说话。

“这是怎么了？这么多人都在这儿？”

里奥看了眼特尔施特根，后者讲述了事情经过，嫌疑已经都堆在花园中各事务安排的负责人身上了，施魏因施泰格叫来那人亲自问了几句，他只回答说是自己工作失误，并不承认是有心为之。

“是不是有心都伤了皇嗣，罪不可恕，但如果你说出是谁指使，我会从轻发落。”

“没有人指使，年纪大了，工作上也有疏忽了……但这件事牵扯不到旁人，请陛只责罚我一人吧。”

“无论你说不说这件事都要查，和你有关系的人一个也跑不了，”施魏因施泰格挥挥手，让侍卫把他带进牢里，“尽快查他都和什么人有来往，列一张名单给我。”

侍卫领命去办了，施魏因施泰格转向罗伊斯：“我会查清楚的，马尔科，不会委屈你。”

罗伊斯只点了下头，他从不会像波多尔斯基或拉姆那样表现出对施魏因施泰格的热情，况且这件事也很难说会查出真相，宫里说不清道不明的事太多了。

 

施魏因施泰格要的名单很快统计出来了，因为有明确的奖赏和惩罚措施，众人不敢隐瞒实情，知道什么都一吐为快，反正负责人已经呆在监牢里，这辈子也不可能出来了，有怨气的更是知无不言，所有鸡毛蒜皮的小事都说上一通，名单越拉越长，把没嫌疑的人筛掉又用了几天。

里奥让特尔施特根盯着这件事的进展，一天早上他和施魏因施泰格正吃着饭，特尔施特根过来说事情有眉目了。

“有进展了？”施魏因施泰格问。

“有进展，也算是结束了，”特尔施特根答道，“负责调查的连夜筛选名单上的人，昨天半夜的时候查到花园的负责人和拉姆宫里的一个宫女走得很近，近到惹人怀疑，据说两人说话时还常常避着人，有几次被撞见过，还有人见过那宫女去过两次花园——”看到两人惊讶的神色，他补充道：“但昨天夜里就传来消息，侍卫们想去把那宫女带走审问的时候，发现她已经离宫了。拉姆殿下说他不知道对方是什么时候离宫的，说她自己偷偷跑了。”

“菲利普？”施魏因施泰格问，“会——会是他吗？是他操纵了这件事？”

里奥和特尔施特根都不回答，事情到了这般田地，一眼就能看出是拉姆指使，他买通了宫女和花园的负责人，只要给上一笔他们一辈子也赚不到的钱，能保证全家老少一辈子不愁吃穿，就算是要上绞刑架也有人愿意冒险。

但施魏因施泰格和拉姆是多年的朋友，让他怀疑自己朋友的品行、想象他害了罗伊斯的孩子，这种事对他来说无异于天方夜谭。

“你要是有什么疑问，问问菲利普不就好了？也让马尔科到场，他还受着委屈呢，这次是摄入的剂量小，不然别说孩子，连他自己命都没了。”

“可菲利普——他不会做出这种事吧？”

“可能其中还有别的缘故，别急着下结论，马尔科的事不明不白呢，没人为这件事负责，他也很委屈。”里奥劝道。

施魏因施泰格这天恰好没事，早饭后和里奥一起去了罗伊斯宫里，里奥对他说了事情经过，施魏因施泰格让人传拉姆过来，罗伊斯已然认定拉姆就是背后操纵的人，自拉姆进门后就没给过他好脸色。

“昨天侍卫已经去过你宫里了，事情经过你也知道了，”施魏因施泰格问，“那个宫女是怎么回事？自己跑了？”

如果站在这里的是波多尔斯基，他会表现得理直气壮，或做出无辜、委屈的样子，拉姆和他伪装的方式不同，他看上去十分困惑，并为自己被无端拖下水和受牵连感到焦虑又害怕。

“她只是个平常的仆人，我不知道她做了什么，或许是有私情也说不定……但这件事我不知情，陛下，我没有害马尔科。”

“有私情？”罗伊斯冷笑一声，“推得真干净，自己的人都管不住，出了事不知道、逃跑了也不知道，你要是管不住宫里人，干脆别让人伺候了。你的仆人买通花园的人，在我经过的地方四处撒药，他们害了我有什么好处？”

“让我的人去做这种事不是太明目张胆了吗？”拉姆反问，“我在宫里过得好好的，犯不上做这些。”

“所以不是你指使，我就是白白倒霉了？”罗伊斯瞪着他，“已经派人去追你逃跑的心腹了，无论追不追得到，都要有人为这件事负责，她是你宫里的人，你不能一点责任都不负。”

“这和我没关系，我不知道他们在捣什么鬼。”拉姆垂下眼睛，貌似谦恭。

“所有嫌疑都指向你，你一口咬定不是你做的就和你没关系了？”罗伊斯追问，“当初你和波多尔斯基还口口声声把嫌疑向皇后身上引，没想到这么快就穿帮了、诬陷皇后的证据还没准备好是吧？”

“马尔科，别说的太过分，”施魏因施泰格息事宁人地说，“菲利普，你怎么说？”

“确实不是我做的，陛下，我对这些都不知情。”拉姆沉稳地望了施魏因施泰格一眼，又低下头去。

“菲利普确实有嫌疑，但还没有确切证据说就是他做的，”施魏因施泰格说道，“我们已经派人去追那个女仆了。”

“牢里已经关着一个了，还不是死咬着牙什么都不承认，抓回来也不见得有用，”罗伊斯瞪了拉姆一眼，“也不知道人能不能找回来，现在这件事怎么办？就这么算了？”

施魏因施泰格为难地看着拉姆，拉姆恭顺地低着头。

“陛下，我没害过马尔科，这件事还没有证据。”

“没有证据的事不是多了？”罗伊斯低声嘟囔，“害了人没证据，被栽赃也没证据，所有人都想干什么就干什么。”

他的声音恰到好处，房间安静，大家都听到了。想起之前莫名的栽赃，施魏因施泰格看了眼里奥，里奥也不看他，望着一旁。

施魏因施泰格长叹一声，“菲利普，你宫里的人出了事，就算与你无关也要负责任，无论怎么说也是你管教下人无方。”

“确实是我没管教好下人，我认罚，”他低声说道，声音拿捏得恰到好处，仍旧彰显自己清白无辜，却透着忍辱负重不得不代替别人受罚的意味，“但这件事中有嫌疑的并不只是我一个，还有皇后，同样都是没有确切证据，陛下不能只让我一人受罚。”

“我有什么嫌疑？”里奥问，“我只是带马尔科出门散步，又不是我的仆人和花园里的人勾结、故意撒药。”

拉姆还未说话，这时波多尔斯基忽然进门，说道：“陛下，那两人什么情况只有他们自己知道，但他们一个跑了，一个不肯说，菲利普让自己宫里的人做这种事未免太蠢，那宫女又不是他的贴身仆役，很有可能是被其他人收买的。”

“‘其他人’指的是谁？”罗伊斯问。

“我没有针对某个人，只是说很多人都有可能。”波多尔斯基说，走到会客室中间，对施魏因施泰格和里奥行了个礼，“陛下，皇后。”

“明明就是拉姆买通花园里的人，你还要推到皇后身上去？”罗伊斯问，比里奥自己还激动，“你们栽赃陷害他上瘾了是不是？”

“马尔科，卢卡斯，说话别失了分寸。”施魏因施泰格打断他们。

“我有嫌疑不假，但皇后也有，”拉姆望着里奥，“我宫里偷偷跑了个女仆就说是我的错，但马尔科是和皇后一起出门后才忽然早产的，我们的嫌疑一样大。”

罗伊斯又要开口，里奥向他摇了下头，他不想争论，不想再在这件事中纠缠不清。他没说话，施魏因施泰格忽然说道：“不要总是诬陷皇后，尤其是这种没有证据的事。”

“陛下，您这样偏袒……这对皇后也不好，”波多尔斯基说，“拉姆和皇后一样都是只有嫌疑、没有证据，您一味偏袒……”

“不然还要让皇后受罚吗？”施魏因施泰格听出他话中暗示，忽然怒斥道：“里奥是皇后，任何人都不能污蔑他的清白，”一时间没人敢再开口，施魏因施泰格看向拉姆，“你宫里失踪的宫女嫌疑最大，她是你的人，出了这种事是你管教下人无方，今天开始你宫中用人和吃穿用度都减去一半，禁足一个月，如果出逃的女仆找到了、另有隐情就重新定夺，如果事情没变化就这样定了，这件事就这样处理，菲利普、卢卡斯，你们都回去吧。”

施魏因施泰格已经下了结论，罗伊斯尽管并不满意也不能硬着头皮再和他争执，拉姆不敢再争辩，波多尔斯基也不说话了。施魏因施泰格心情不好，早早和里奥一起回皇后寝宫了。

私自出宫的女仆到底没有找回来，这件事在宫中已经由施魏因施泰格做了处理，但还是很快传到宫外，到了大臣们的耳朵里，所有大臣都不喜欢皇后，听说这件事后三番五次进言，皇后有叛国和谋害皇嗣的嫌疑，不能不防，也不能总是偏袒他。施魏因施泰格争辩不过他们，每次都尽快结束话题，以免他们反复说里奥的不是。

所谓的叛国出逃与罗伊斯被下毒的事件都看似无惊无险地过去了，但里奥知道这些只是暖场，今后还会有事发生，他会背上越来越多的嫌疑，到时施魏因施泰格再相信他也可能会动摇。

 

 

****第七章** **

****

在巴塞罗那时，里奥一半的时间花在战场上，另外一半时间在议事厅中，他擅长带兵也擅长政斗，现在被人算计，里奥可以回击却懒得去做。他从不把波多尔斯基之流放在眼中，也对他们下三滥的栽赃和诬陷嗤之以鼻，与那样的人争斗有损他的颜面，他知道自己清白坦荡，不屑与他们周旋。

罗伊斯添了两个女儿，里奥闲暇时常去看他，这天两人正一人抱着一个小公主聊着天，特尔施特根敲敲门进来了，挥手赶走下人，走到两人身边说道：“皇后，罗伊斯殿下，刚刚拉姆宫中传出消息，说医师刚刚确认他怀孕了，他们宫中的人已经去通知陛下了。”

“拉姆？”里奥皱眉，“禁足刚结束他就怀孕了？巴斯蒂安都多久没去过他那里了？”

“我听来的消息说，拉姆一直没公开这件事，只偷偷地请医师进来为他开保胎的药，现在胎像平稳才公布，说已经怀孕四个月了。”

“四个月，都这么久了？”罗伊斯问，“我还以为他年纪大了、不会再怀上了呢。”

里奥怔怔望着地板上留下的窗影，怀中的孩子忽然哭起来，里奥才回过神来。

见他心不在焉，罗伊斯立刻叫来乳母接走里奥怀中的孩子。特尔施特根说道：“皇后倦了，到了下午容易困，还是回宫歇歇吧。”里奥点点头，和罗伊斯道别后，和特尔施特根一起回宫了。

以困倦作为借口回来，里奥却半分睡意也没有。一整个下午他都不开口，特尔施特根在一旁陪着他沉默不语。傍晚时施魏因施泰格没像平常那样过来，特尔施特根着人问了问，听说拉姆以怀孕时身体不适为借口，将施魏因施泰格留下陪他了。

里奥不在意施魏因施泰格在谁的宫中过夜，但无法怀孕一事又开始困扰他。他不像宫中其他人那样想要用后代来稳固自己的地位，他只是想和爱人共同孕育孩子。罗伊斯生下双胞胎不足一个月，拉姆又怀孕了，波多尔斯基早就养育了路易斯，用不了多久恐怕克罗斯也会有孩子，宫中没有子嗣的就只剩下他一人了。

按照传统，皇后要在妃嫔怀孕和分娩时为宫中新添的生命设宴庆祝，里奥让下人着手安排了宴会，后宫众人都参加了，几位有头有脸的大臣也来了，酒席上人们挨个贺喜施魏因施泰格再添皇嗣，并有几个人说皇后也一定能很快有喜，为拜仁带来皇子。

里奥从容笑着，听他们的祝语，施魏因施泰格愈发尴尬，在桌下攥了攥里奥的手，里奥坚定地回握，仍旧面带微笑向敬酒的人们致意。晚上宴席散后，两人回到寝宫，施魏因施泰格问今天大臣们的话是不是冒犯了他，里奥摇摇头。

“他们的话说的一清二楚，说我能很快有喜，这是祝福，我怎么能斥责他们冒犯。”

“里奥，你要是不高兴，我可以让人再不提起这件事……”

“这样只会让我更难堪，”回到卧室，施魏因施泰格为他脱着衣服，里奥叹了口气，“最近我也在想为什么我一直不能怀孕，后来想到，说不定是因为我没成年就开始上战场，在沙场上征战久了，今天在暴雨里伏击、明天在大雪天里行军，早就弄坏了身体……哪有三年了都怀不上孩子的道理，说不定我就是不能怀孕，医师们怕我不高兴，才不告诉我实话。”

他淡淡说着，像是接受了这个事实。施魏因施泰格脱去他的衣服，里奥说屋子里冷，立刻钻进被子中，施魏因施泰格刚一上床，里奥就搂住他。

“不能怀孕也没关系，我们可以随心所欲做爱了，不是么？”里奥笑道。

他语调轻快，并主动吻了他。施魏因施泰格更觉得难过了，他知道里奥这样说只是不想让自己以为他不高兴、并因此忧心。想到晚宴上他一杯杯接着众人的敬酒，喝了至少十几杯，似乎已对怀孕完全不抱指望了。酒杯上的白色纹章刺痛着施魏因施泰格的眼睛，是自己一直在里奥的酒水中掺药水，自己才是他不孕的原因，是他许多消沉和落寞的根源。

心中不忍，施魏因施泰格有几次为里奥停了药。虽然医师一再保证说药水不会伤及身体，但施魏因施泰格还是怀疑药是不是已经深入里奥的身体，让他再也不能怀上孩子了。

 

拉姆以怀孕为借口，时常将施魏因施泰格留在他宫中过夜。到他怀孕后期时，施魏因施泰格每个月有一半的时间都在拉姆那儿，里奥越来越习惯自己一个人睡了。

最近几天他睡不好，特尔施特根也跟着晚睡，两人聊天、下棋直到午夜，直到里奥有了分困意才去睡觉。

“您最近的作息越来越颠倒了，”特尔施特根说，“夜里到一两点才睡，白天一睡一下午，再这样的话还是请医师来看看吧。”

“不想让医师过来，每次我宫里一有什么动静外面就变着花传出各种流言。这几天只是身上不舒服，晚上睡不好，一两个星期就过去了。”里奥说。

他坚持如此，特尔施特根也不再说。过了一个星期不见好转，里奥正想着跟施魏因施泰格提起这件事，他却去边境的军营视察了，要过上一个月才能回来。

正为他忽然离开觉得无趣时，里奥忽然发现自己的胃口忽然变了，生冷和油腻的不仅不想吃，看了就觉得想吐。这样过去了几天，里奥忽然想到自己可能是怀孕了。他惊讶又紧张，不敢把这消息告诉别人，在饮食起居上格外注意，几天后越来越确信自己怀孕了。

忽然到来的小生命让里奥心花怒放，他的生活在婚后三年来第一次有了改变，他终于有了爱人的孩子，这一天他已经等了太久。他迫不及待想与施魏因施泰格分享这喜讯，后者却在边境遭遇了些棘手问题，延迟了一个月才回来，等到他回到宫中时，里奥的小腹已经微微鼓起了，但并不引人注意。眼下是初春，里奥学着罗伊斯的方式把肚子遮掩起来，隐藏着这消息没告诉任何人。

施魏因施泰格回来的第一天宫中举行家宴，吃过饭后两人才有时间单独说话。两个月不曾见面，施魏因施泰格十分想念里奥，进了皇后宫中就一直揽着他的腰，里奥将他拉进卧室，说有话要对他说。

进房间后里奥开始脱衣服，施魏因施泰格以为里奥在主动引诱他，刚倾身过去要吻他，里奥却伸出手挡住了。

“等一下，我想让你看这个，”他脱掉繁琐的外衣，躺在床上，把衬衫拉到肋骨的位置，摸着小腹说，“你看我的肚子，巴斯蒂安，这样躺着的时候看起来最明显了。”

“什么明显？”施魏因施泰格问，里奥摸着小腹，施魏因施泰格歪头看了看，发现小腹鼓起了一些，他刚想笑里奥是不是吃多了，注意到里奥努力克制的欣喜表情时才反应过来。

“你怀孕了？”他问。

里奥立刻用手指遮住嘴：“小点声，巴斯蒂安！我还不想让别人知道……”他坐起身来，拉着施魏因施泰格的手放在腹部：“大概有三个月了。”

“里奥……”施魏因施泰格摸着微微鼓起的小腹，声音都颤抖了，他曾委屈了里奥那么久，甚至让他以为自己不孕，现在只不过是停药几次，里奥就怀孕了。

“这是神赐给我们的孩子，”他高兴极了，把血统和国家都忘在脑后，跪在里奥面前亲吻他的小腹，“谢谢你，里奥，谢谢你给了我孩子，这几年委屈你了，”他抬起头望着里奥，“这是我们的孩子，我们的嫡长子，他会是太子，里奥，他会是未来的储君，拜仁的君主，我不在乎那帮老古董说什么，你有了孩子，我们一定要留下他……”他高兴得语无伦次，政治或血统，全都不管不顾了。

“我们还会有更多孩子，”他紧攥里奥的手，“你要给我更多孩子，让他们流着拜仁和巴萨的血，只要你生下他，别人反对又有什么用……”

里奥点头：“我们会有好多孩子，这一个还不够。”

施魏因施泰格庆幸自己曾让里奥停药，这不是他第一个孩子，带来的喜悦却远超过其他子嗣。他自然感激拉姆等人的怀孕生产，但那只是顺应皇室和国家的需要必须繁衍的后代，但里奥的情况不同，这是爱情带来的孩子，是他最喜欢的人生下的孩子。

“其实我为他取了名字，”里奥说，施魏因施泰格激动又开心的模样让他自己也十分动容，“你太久不在家了，我每天想着他出生后的事，名字也想好了，希望你也喜欢。”

“你说，你取的我都喜欢。”

“蒂亚戈。”里奥轻声说。

“蒂亚戈，”施魏因施泰格反复念着，“蒂亚戈，我喜欢，很适合我们的孩子……你还要想更多名字呢，里奥，我们还会有第二个和第三个。”

他开心得像初为人父一样，不去想自己早已有了四个孩子，也全然忘记拉姆会在两个月后生下第五个。

 

里奥希望这件事尽量保密得久一些，最好一直到分娩时才让众人知晓才好。他知道自己异族的血统会让大臣们将这个孩子视为眼中钉。多数时候里奥都在自己宫中、避免出门。如果有人来拜访，他会在通传后让对方稍等片刻，自己坐好了、用衣服遮盖好肚子再请对方进来，严禁施魏因施泰格之外的任何人在通传后直接走进宫中。

施魏因施泰格帮着里奥瞒下这件事，他宣称皇后最近身体不适，国事家宴等场合一律不出席，但人多眼杂，里奥怀孕的消息还是在一个月后传开了，众臣纷纷进言，说异国血统的孩子不能留下，施魏因施泰格态度强硬，谁的话也不听。

“皇后已经怀孕，难道你们要谋杀皇嗣吗？这不仅是皇后的孩子也是我的孩子，容不下他们就是容不下我，今天开始再不许议论皇后和他腹中胎儿。”

施魏因施泰格鲜少动怒，他少有地表明自己的立场，众臣都不在他气头上去碰钉子，暂时放下这件事，待以后再作打算。

 

消息已经传开，里奥虽然不必遮掩，但他还是小心翼翼，留在自己宫中闭门不出。尽管他已经万分谨慎，却还是挡不住来访者。

在施魏因施泰格出城的当天，克洛泽忽然来访。里奥知道他不喜欢自己，在非必要的场合下从未和他说过话，这次他忽然来访，里奥猜到很有可能是冲着孩子来的。听说克洛泽在门外时里奥忽然心慌了片刻，他有种上战场的感觉，恨不得穿上盔甲保护自己。但这里并没有盔甲和盾牌，他心中忐忑，示意特尔施特根一定盯住他，自己在软椅上稳稳地坐好，这才让克洛泽进来。

“皇后，”走到里奥面前后克洛泽行了个礼，“听说您现在已有身孕四个月，我这次来打扰您就是想和您谈谈如何处置胎儿。”

仿佛是替孩子感到害怕一般，里奥听到他说“处置”这个词时腹部忽然一紧。

“‘处置’是什么意思？你很清楚这是皇家的孩子，是拜仁的嫡长子，你怎么敢说出这种话？”

“他身上流着一半巴萨的血，这样一来孩子很有可能被巴萨控制，有这样一个嫡长子，对拜仁的国家安稳不利。即使巴萨不想生事，拜仁的臣民也不会信服。我今天来到这里劝皇后放弃孩子，不仅是为拜仁着想，也是为皇后和孩子的安全考虑。血统不纯正的孩子，就算出生也会命途多舛，国内容不下他的人太多，皇后也会被牵连。为了拜仁，也为了皇后和陛下，请您放弃这个孩子。”

里奥冷冷说道：“身为臣子要为君分忧是自然，但你今天跑到我这儿来谋害你君主的孩子，陛下知情吗？”

“陛下心软，念及和您的感情，不忍伤害胎儿，我会在事成之后转告陛下，如果陛下要责罚，自然都是我的过错，责罚我就好了。”

“可笑！你谋杀一个未出世的孩子，这本来就是你的过错。在我面前不用惺惺作态、说这些冠冕堂皇的话，与其等着犯错受罚，不如一开始就避免犯错要好，我不会放弃孩子，克洛泽亲王请回吧。”

克洛泽料到里奥会这样答复，继续说道：“皇后，孩子如果出生，对您和陛下都极为不利，陛下会面对更大压力，国内甚至可能发生动乱，血统之争不在少数，孩子甚至很难平安长大。”

“您说的话句句都像刀子一样，”里奥笑道，“但你的威胁没用，克洛泽，你知道我是谁，从哪来，做过什么。”

克洛泽低着头，仍是恭敬的样子，他清楚如果是在战场上，与里奥内尔·梅西兵戎相见会让所有对手叫苦不迭，即使是自己也没有把握能赢得了他，而且在政治斗争中他也不容小觑，但现在不同，他不过是一个没有实权又没有军队、顶着皇后头衔的人罢了。

克洛泽转换策略，分析生下孩子对国家的利弊，继续劝着里奥，但里奥决意护住胎儿，自然不肯同意。半晌后劝说无果，克洛泽不再浪费口舌，直接让人将药端了上来。

“请皇后为拜仁、为陛下和自己着想。”他说，自己接过药，端给里奥，似乎想让他自己喝下去。

“放肆！拿着你的药滚出去！”

“如果皇后执意不肯，只好得罪皇后了。”克洛泽说。话音刚落，几个人忽然走进厅中，里奥不能坐以待毙，立刻起身离开，特尔施特根冲上来拦下那些侍卫，里奥向门外跑去，他刚出门口，还没来得及看清那里站着的两人，就被拉姆一把拉住胳膊，从楼梯上推了下去。

根本没有反抗的余地，他抱着肚子从楼梯上滚下，拉姆和波多尔斯基都呆了片刻。

拉姆看着自己的手：“我原想先劝他几句……但他刚才一跑出来，我也不知道怎么就……”

波多尔斯基也被拉姆的忽然举动吓了一跳，但现在他也顾不得惊讶了，只看着躺在楼梯下一动不动的里奥。

“反正这孩子也留不得……”他说。两人站在楼梯上看着，谁也不打算走近。这时大厅的门忽然被撞开，刚刚摆脱侍卫的特尔施特根疯了一样地跑了出来，看到里奥后立刻冲下楼梯。

“你们杀了他！”他抱着里奥，抬头怒吼道。克洛泽也走出来了，他站在拉姆和波多尔斯基旁边，三人都不做声。片刻后，拉姆挺着浑圆的肚子笑了，波多尔斯基面露喜色，克洛泽对下人挥了挥手：“去看看皇后怎么样了，另外让医师过来，帮他把孩子拿掉。”

血染红了里奥的宽大的衣摆和裤子。

 

里奥醒来时已经是第二天了。他还未睁开眼就伸着手去摸小腹，但那里平坦着，空瘪着，什么都没有。他轻轻按压两下，确认孩子确实不在了。

“你醒了，”施魏因施泰格的声音传来，“你还好吗？”

里奥睁开眼，双手紧紧攥拳。

“杀了他们，”他费力说道，“拉姆和克洛泽，杀了他们。”

“里奥，现在不是说这些的时候……”

“他们杀了我和你的孩子！”里奥哑着嗓子怒吼，身下立刻传来一阵阵疼痛，“他们凭什么杀了他！”两句话就让他没了力气，里奥眼前一黑，泪水忽然滚了下来，他忽然起伏的情绪让身体疼痛不已，但他无法控制，那个在他肚子中一天天长大的孩子就这样不见了，他还没有见过他，还不知道是男孩还是女孩。

“让我看看他，”里奥的嗓子完全哑了，施魏因施泰格靠近他身旁才能听见他的话，“我还没见过他……”

“孩子太小，还没成型……已经下葬了。”

听到这句话，里奥又是一阵钻心的疼，那曾睡着孩子的空荡腹部忽然疼痛起来。

“他们凭什么擅自决定！那是我的孩子！我还没见过他，还不知道他的模样——”

“别说这些了，里奥，孩子太小，还什么都看不出来，你别着急，先养好身体好吗……”

“克洛泽和拉姆在哪？他们在哪？”

“别这样，里奥，别生气，也别再想了，你现在还没恢复……”

“他们在哪？他们杀了我的孩子，难道还能置身事外吗！你拜仁的律法就是这样制定的吗？他们杀了人为什么还可以逍遥法外！拉姆亲手把我推下楼梯、克洛泽逼着我喝药——你的皇后就应该被人这样对待吗？”

里奥的痛苦让施魏因施泰格心如刀割。他这次怀孕带给施魏因施泰格巨大的喜悦，让他忘了阻力和压力，以为孩子可以顺利出生、长大，这次他离开都城两天，回来后就得知里奥失去孩子的消息，他又悲又怒，恨不得一剑杀了克洛泽，但克洛泽不卑不亢，逐条叙述律法上关于异族血统后代的处置，逐条叙说去除孩子会为拜仁免去的灾祸、为他和皇后免去的灾祸，施魏因施泰格悲痛不已，克洛泽先叙述法典，让他平静下来，继而以朋友的身份劝慰他，这样做是为了他和皇后好，他和皇后今后会更恩爱，没有孩子他们的生活会更安稳。

克洛泽说里奥是自己摔下楼梯的，波多尔斯基和拉姆都这样说，但宫中也有谣言说拉姆殿下推了皇后，但也只是谣言而已。就算里奥这样说，也没有人能为他作证。就连特尔施特根都说，他跑过去时皇后已经跌下楼梯了，他没看见皇后是怎么跌下去的。

“这件事没那么简单，里奥，克洛泽这样做有律法可依，而拉姆说你是自己摔下去的，波多尔斯基也这样说……”

“我不是！拉姆推了我！就在我跑出房间的时候，克洛泽要让侍卫拉住我给我灌药……有律法可依？有律法可依？”里奥忽然笑出声来，眼泪从脸上不断滚下，施魏因施泰格心疼得难受，不住用手为里奥擦着眼泪，见他这样难过，他自己也湿了眼睛，低声劝慰着：

“这次是我不好，里奥，或许我们本来就不该有孩子……现在孩子没有了，还伤了你的身体……可你知道所有人都在反对你生下孩子，我不能因为这件事处罚任何人……”

里奥恼怒至极，委屈至极，听到自己的孩子就这样白白死去、没有任何人会被惩罚后，他更感觉荒唐、无助，悲从中来而无可奈何，他笑得更大声了，泪水沾了满脸，顺着脸颊流向脖颈。

“别这样，里奥，别这样。”施魏因施泰格紧紧抱着他，他感觉到里奥在他怀中颤抖。

“我爱你，巴斯蒂安，”他攥着施魏因施泰格的手，“你没办法想象我有多爱你、有多想为你生下一个孩子……结婚三年，终于有了孩子竟然就这样被人害死了……”

“不要再想这些了，里奥，没有孩子我们也会过得很好。”施魏因施泰格不知如何安慰，只好硬着头皮这样说。

“我没办法不想去想他……他就在这里，”里奥摸着肚子，“他每天每晚都在这里……”

施魏因施泰格低着头，不忍心听他再说。过了好久，里奥哭得累了，沉沉睡去。

里奥在床上躺了两个星期，这两个星期施魏因施泰格一直陪着他，只在他睡着时走到皇后宫中的书房去，大臣们等在那里，他利用里奥午睡和晚上休息的时间处理国事，其他时间都在里奥身旁寸步不离地守着。这样的做法自然让大臣们不满，但众人都知道他对皇后的宠爱和失去孩子的痛苦，加之施魏因施泰格最近一直心绪不佳，仿佛随时准备发作，如此一来更没有人敢提出异议了。

 

失去孩子，罪魁祸首逍遥法外，两件事给了里奥从未有过的打击。他一夜间消沉起来，郁郁寡欢。卧床的两个星期，他再没和施魏因施泰格提起过这件事。他知道事情已成定局，施魏因施泰格是一国之君，做过的决定不能反悔，自己纠缠他、让他惩罚克洛泽和拉姆也是无益。

施魏因施泰格日夜不分地照顾他，悉心为他喂饭喂药，清洁身体，陪他聊天，为他按揉胳膊和腿。在睡着后，施魏因施泰格的手会不自觉地覆盖到里奥的肚子上，仿佛在守护那个已经离开的小生命。

知道他同样心痛不已，里奥不再提及这件事，不忍苛责他，可还是在施魏因施泰格在睡着后用手护着他的小腹时忍不住低声哭着。这是他第一个孩子，他曾那样满心欢喜地期盼他的到来，甚至为他取了名字。

在里奥终于能起床行走后，施魏因施泰格再次提起这件事，对他道歉。

“我知道这件事委屈了你，我应该保护你、保护我们的孩子，可我没做到，辜负了你们，却还不能惩罚伤害孩子的人……”

里奥从窗前转过身来回望。他依旧面无血色，嘴唇也苍白着，看到他病恹恹的样子施魏因施泰格更愧疚了，里奥握住他的手，靠进他怀里。

“我明白，你身后有一整个国家，一个人不能和一个国家的利益相比，这道理我明白。”

“我从没想让你受到伤害，里奥。这一次都是我的错。”施魏因施泰格说，眼角隐约闪着光。

“别自责，这不怪你，”里奥伏在他胸前，“事情都会过去的，别想了，我们不是还好好地在一起吗。”

 

一个月后，拉姆生下孩子，是个公主，里奥依旧按照传统设下家宴为他庆祝，那是他在流产后第一次公开露面，施魏因施泰格劝说他不要主持这次的宴会，认为他刚刚失去腹中胎儿，参加庆祝另一个孩子诞生的宴会未免太过残忍，但里奥坚持如此，并让施魏因施泰格放心。果然，宴会上的里奥恢复了原本的风采，从容镇定，笑容平和。

但施魏因施泰格知道，里奥虽然做出和从前无异的模样，他心中仍旧留着未愈合的伤痕。他发呆的时候更多了，两人独处时他的状态也和从前不同，总是走神。

一次施魏因施泰格离开都城办事，他提前一天回来，直接进了皇后宫中。下人见他来了，告诉他皇后在睡觉。施魏因施泰格点点头，轻推开门，进了卧室。

里奥似乎刚刚睡着，脸上还有泪痕。这让施魏因施泰格十分震惊，他以为过去这么久，里奥已经不会再流泪了。那泪痕还未干去，像某种印记清晰地刻在里奥脸上。

他想为里奥拉好被子，这时忽然看见被子中露出的一角鲜亮颜色，那是块淡蓝色的衣料，他奇怪那是什么，轻轻掀开被子，这才看见里奥是抱着一件小小的婴儿衣服睡着的。

忽然间他感觉房间压抑至极，似乎再不逃离就要崩溃。施魏因施泰格快步离开房间，他原想离开里奥宫中，却发现无处可逃，皇后寝宫是他唯一归属的地方。他匆匆穿过走廊，进了里奥的书房，把自己久久地关在里面。

那天里奥在晚饭时醒来了，特尔施特根如实告知他陛下去过他的房间。里奥什么也没说。过了一会儿施魏因施泰格也来了，和里奥一起吃了饭，和从前一样聊天，谈起这次出门的趣事。入夜时施魏因施泰格抱着里奥睡了，虽然没说什么，里奥也察觉到了他的低落。

几天后施魏因施泰格想起那天里奥抱着的婴儿衣服，他问特尔施特根皇后那里是不是有很多件孩子的衣服，特尔施特根摇摇头。

“一件都没有。”

“怎么可能，前几天我还看见他拿着一件。”

“那是前几天，”特尔施特根回答，“那天您巡视后提前回来，皇后问我您是不是去过他的房间，我照实说了，两天后他就把那些孩子的衣服都烧了。”

“烧了？”施魏因施泰格诧异。

“烧了，一件不剩，我看着他烧的——皇后让我一件件递给他。”

施魏因施泰格半晌无语，问道：“他是不是很难过？”

“我没办法判断，”特尔施特根说，“皇后那时候一点表情也没有。”

那天之后，施魏因施泰格忽然不敢和里奥亲近了。虽然他们仍旧同床共枕，相拥而眠，但他却不敢再碰里奥。施魏因施泰格感觉到从未有过的鸿沟隔在自己和他中间，失去孩子对里奥的伤害太大，他看似从容平静，与从前无异，却封闭了自己。忽然发现爱人并不能保护自己，甚至不能站在他的一边为他说话，施魏因施泰格可以想象那种感觉，他自己都没办法原谅自己，但正如里奥所说，他身后有一整个国家，他只能如此。

忽然间，和里奥亲近与伤害他是同一个意思。施魏因施泰格不再让人把药水放到里奥的饮食中，他自己也不再和里奥做爱，而里奥似乎有了怀疑，他忽然间不喝水了，酒也不碰，每天只从水果中获取水分，几乎没再拿起过那漆着白色纹章的杯子。如此一来施魏因施泰格更不敢再碰他，生怕他再怀孕，重演之前的悲剧。

 

夏末时分的傍晚刚下过一场雨，潮湿的空气染着青草和花朵的香味。里奥站在寝宫宽大的露台上向远处眺望，恍惚间想起第一次带兵的那天，也是这样一个刚下过雨的黄昏，土地泥泞，行军缓慢，他心急如焚，不是害怕挫折，而是害怕他的胜利会延迟，他不愿等，恨不得一口气冲上战场，品尝第一次大获全胜的甘美。

施魏因施泰格也走上露台，里奥忽然觉得很好笑，他还穿着帝王的服饰，却是一身橙子的味道。

“为什么你闻起来像一颗橙子？”里奥笑道。

他走过来，里奥看清他手里的东西。

“刚才我自己切橙子给你做果汁呢，”他把杯子递给里奥，“是我亲手做的，放心喝吧。”

里奥道谢，接过来慢慢喝着。

“最近怎么连水都不喝了？”他问。

“我也不知道是怎么了。怀孕得蹊跷，有些怀疑，但也都没根据，”里奥喝掉橙汁，“担心饮食出了问题，酒和水都不想喝，怕里面放了不干净的东西。”

施魏因施泰格不知如何作答，劝慰道：“不会有事的，你是我的皇后，没有人能伤害你。”

话说道最后他忽然意识到自己的失言。里奥失去了孩子，并静养了一个月才恢复身体，他竟然还说没有人能伤害他。

“下午我去看马尔科了，”里奥转移话题，喝光橙汁后笑道，“他每天被两个小公主包围着，高兴得不知怎么好，人也跟着精神了，连带着长相都更好看了，你别忘了多去看看他。”

“他看起来比从前开心多了，”施魏因施泰格说，也为里奥在宫中还有能说话人宽心了些，“今天还有事要告诉你呢，马德里派人来议事，这次来的人是罗纳尔多，你们以前算是老对手了吧？”

里奥惊讶：“罗纳尔多？我以为他只负责打仗，不管外交这种事呢。”

“反正这次他来了，”施魏因施泰格说，“信函已经提前送到，他再过上两个星期就到慕尼黑了。他在马德里的地位越来越高，权力也越来越大，他这次能来我们也很惊讶，本以为来的会是莫德里奇呢。”

“这几年听到过好几次他的消息，在这里那里打了好多场漂亮的胜仗，加官进爵也在情理之中。”里奥说，看着远方的残血夕阳忽然觉得有一分烦躁，转过身向房中走去。

仿佛看穿他心中所想，施魏因施泰格说：“如果我们没结婚、你还在巴塞罗那的话，一定做得比他更好，何况你是储君……”

“别说这些话，”里奥放下杯子握住他的手，“要和你结婚的是我，和你来到拜仁的也是我，没有人强迫我什么，是我自愿来这里和你一起生活的，别乱想。”

敲门声响了，下人来通报说晚餐准备好了，里奥和他一同去餐厅，再没提罗纳尔多或自己的过去。

 

夜里施魏因施泰格像多数时候一样，仍在皇后宫中留宿。但只有两人知道，如今的他们已经不复从前了。里奥流产后，两人都如惊弓之鸟一般，里奥担忧再度怀孕和被迫堕胎，施魏因施泰格担心里奥再次被伤害，他心生愧疚，不敢继续在里奥的酒水中加入药水。

爱着一个人便会因他痛苦、遭受煎熬，两人忽然明白过来这道理，一时间都收敛了。爱着对方也不敢亲近，甚至连爱都不敢了。彼此都淡淡的，温柔仍在，只是激情与热枕都消失了。

 

****

****第八章** **

 

拜仁从不是皇马想要争取的土地之一，那里太遥远，国力强盛，非皇马可比，罗纳尔多也从未把这个地方放在心上，那只是个与他无关的、遥远的国度，直到梅西亲口告诉他他将结婚的消息。嫁到拜仁去，这句话在好几个月的时间里都会忽然在罗纳尔多脑海中出现，在他快睡着时，在他带着军队回营时。他爱上和忘记一个人的速度都太慢，那遥远的国家占据着他心里的位置，他宁愿想着一个陌生国度的名字，也不愿再去想梅西。

到拜仁议事是莫德里奇的任务，罗纳尔多和许多大臣站在议事厅中，他不留神地听着这些这些与自己无关的事，还在想新军营什么时候能建好。忽然他注意有人提起“拜仁”这个词，他让注意力回到当下，听到莫德里奇将会作为外交使节出使拜仁。

在他还没来得及思考之前，他已经开口了。他要和莫德里奇一起去拜仁。

谁也不知道为什么他们只擅长打仗的将军会忽然想做外交活动，但那时恰好皇马用人紧张，莫德里奇还有其他未完成的工作，就算出使拜仁也是十分勉强，罗纳尔多愿意主动接下这任务最好，短暂商量过后，劳尔同意让科恩特朗陪罗纳尔多一起去拜仁。

在两个月的路程后，罗纳尔多终于见到了三年不曾谋面的里奥·梅西。

他带着一同前来的浩荡队伍，走过最后一扇守卫森严的门后看到里奥遥遥站在远处，他一眼就看见里奥，目光在他身上停留片刻，才意识到不妥，转移到拜仁的王身上。

走到殿前，罗纳尔多对他们行礼问安。施魏因施泰格对他的到来表示欢迎，里奥只与他礼节性客套一句，便不再说话了，看着他和施魏因施泰格及众大臣周旋。众人客套、闲聊片刻，然后带着罗纳尔多走向宴会厅，参加为他举行的接风宴。

罗纳尔多不喜欢外交宴会。自己在皇马时，无论什么宴席、什么场合他都可以无所顾忌，尽情畅饮，而外交场合时他必须小心谨慎，这不是他的风格，何况他几乎难以专心，里奥与他只隔了三四个人，他的目光总会不受控制地转移过去，而里奥从未注意过他。施魏因施泰格和罗纳尔多说话，也和身旁的大臣聊天，里奥则与他身边的特尔施特根闲聊，偶尔参与到施魏因施泰格的交谈中。

里奥并未注意自己对他的注视，这让罗纳尔多有份苦涩的欣慰。这说明自己从未向里奥流露自己的感情，旁人也都不知晓。他在聊天的空档观察着里奥，他已成为拜仁的皇后，自然威严不减，华贵非常，他眉目间的温柔更多，脸庞却比未婚时消瘦了。罗纳尔多听闻他刚刚失去了孩子，身体还未完全恢复，可这并不能解释他如何失去了曾有的锐利与锋芒，那些闪耀的、让人不敢直视的光彩全部消失了。现在他只是一个平平常常的皇后，甚至不再是自己。

罗纳尔多劝说自己，或许是他喝了异国的酒，头脑不清醒了，里奥不可能变成这样。

酒过三巡，众人的话都多了起来，他与身旁的几人聊得越发畅快，喝得也更尽兴了。

那晚的宴会上他见到了施魏因施泰格的另外四个伴侣，据说他们中有三个都已经有了孩子，但罗纳尔多还是敏锐地注意到他们望向里奥的目光中隐含的嫉妒与敌意。这比任何流言都能更好地证实皇后的专宠。但罗纳尔多看到的里奥并不快乐。

 

“又见到故人了，感觉怎么样？”宴会结束后，回到住所时科恩特朗问。他是罗纳尔多的副将。

“没感觉，又不再和他打仗了。”罗纳尔多说。

“我听说他被施魏因施泰格宠坏了，没有孩子还这么受宠的也是少见。拉姆都生了两个了，施魏因施泰格每个月去他那里一两次就不错了。”

“他总不至于每天都和梅西在一起吧？”罗纳尔多诧异，“他们都结婚三年了，再专宠也没有这样宠的吧？”

“还真就是每天都和梅西在一起，”科恩特朗说，“刚才你没看见吗，宴会结束的时候两个人又一起走了，波多尔斯基坐在我对面，眼睛里都恨得要滴出血了。”

罗纳尔多不再说话。他的注意力之前一直在里奥身上，这时才想到施魏因施泰格——他算是他的情敌，不是吗。里奥对自己的心意半分也不知道，却和他日日耳鬓厮磨，现在夜已经深了，他们……

“站在这儿发什么呆，还不去睡觉？”科恩特朗拍了他一下，回自己房间去了。

他倒是能睡得安稳，罗纳尔多想，他心心念念的人又不在这里。

罗纳尔多也回了房间，想起之前卡西说让他早些成家立业，他一直以年纪推脱，现在里奥已经离开三年，他也添了三岁，再用这理由推辞就有些奇怪了。虽然早知道和里奥没有希望，但那人却在他心里占了太多的分量，心中既然容不下别人，他又怎么能和他人谈感情呢，到头来不过是伤人又伤己。

第二天开始，罗纳尔多每天上午都要在议事厅中度过，下午之后才能有些空闲。事情谈得慢，他也不着急，来到这里后还没和里奥说上一句话，他并不急于离开。

到了第四天的晚上，罗纳尔多都没再见过里奥。正巧他得知这天晚饭前施魏因施泰格被克洛泽拉去书房共商国事了，他立刻借着这机会去见里奥，并对通传的人说，他是来向陛下和皇后问好的。

“陛下现在不在皇后宫里，”负责通传的人说，“罗纳尔多将军是改天再来还是——”

“那我就见见皇后吧。”他答道。

“请您稍等，我通传一声。”

片刻后，门打开了，下人带着罗纳尔多进了走进皇后宫中，穿过大厅和走廊，下人推开一扇深红色的双开门，罗纳尔多走进去，看见里奥正在单人软椅上端正坐着。罗纳尔多走到他身边，行礼后在他对面坐下了。

“将军说要见我和陛下，是有什么事吗？”里奥问。他穿着拜仁象征皇室的白色皇后装束，靠在椅背上望着他，随性自在，却肃穆威严，但在罗纳尔多看来，这终归不是自己认识的那个里奥了。

“想过来给两位问安而已，”他答道，“但既然只有皇后在这儿，我们也不妨叙叙旧，免得我白白跑了一趟。”

里奥笑了起来：“我们都是战场上打过十几次的人了，说话这么拘谨干什么？”

罗纳尔多放松不少：“虽然见到的是故人，但不知道故人是否如旧，不敢造次。你这样说我就放心了。”

里奥打量着他：“这么久没见，你还是原来的样子。过了三年也不见老，比原来更意气风发了。”

“你看上去也和从前差不多，但……也只是看上去罢了。”

“你和以前一样大胆。”里奥笑了笑，却不争辩，仿佛对方说出什么他都没有争辩的心思。

犹疑片刻，罗纳尔多说道：“听说你失去了孩子，我很难过。”

“已经过去了，没事了。”里奥说。

这当然只是句打发人的话，按常理来说这话题应该就此打住，罗纳尔多却说道：“其他人可能会被你骗过，但我认识你太久了，”他略停顿一下，看了眼对方，“你的孩子是被人害死的，却不能报仇吗？”

里奥并不惊讶他说出这样的话。他们在战场上兵戎相见多年，里奥知道他爱憎分明、有仇必报的性格，听闻了这样的事如果没有反应反倒不是他的作风了。

里奥看了看地板上的窗影，说道：“你知道血统有多重要，一个异族的孩子本来就不能存活。当初是我考虑得不周全……”

“你就这样接受了？”

做出并不在意的样子，里奥答道：“我没有更好的办法，罗纳尔多，事情要有取舍，我来到拜仁、成了他们的皇后，理所应当要有皇后的付出和牺牲。我也想过，如果坐在这个位置上的是其他人——另一个异族人，他也和我一样别无他法，只能接受。”

罗纳尔多摇摇头：“我并不想一开始就把话题拉到这个方向，但我忍不住。就算听了你的答案我也还是感觉不公平……如果是我的话，哪怕和所有人翻脸、挑起战争也要复仇。如果有人夺走我伴侣腹中的孩子，我一定杀了他，不管他是谁。”

“你不在王位上当然会这样说。如果换成我是局外人、我也会这么想，但身在其中就会发现，事情往往没那么容易，我理解他的苦衷。”

罗纳尔多仍旧摇头：“你被爱情蒙了眼，梅西，你太在乎施魏因施泰格了，所以才不断为他找借口。连你自己都被改变了。”

里奥不答话。他知道他变了，早已不是雷厉风行的自己。那个曾统帅千军万马、上阵杀敌、一呼百应的少年已经被远远封存在记忆里了，有时里奥会感觉自己和那个少年并不是同一人，现在自己在拜仁的皇宫中安坐，那少年在被血染红的沙场独自骑在马上远眺。

“听说你还没成家，”里奥说，“我不知道爱情是不是都是这样，但爱情会让人改变，或许以后你遇到喜欢的人，想法也会变。”

罗纳尔多一时浑身僵硬。他竟然能说出这样的话来。他从不知道自己喜欢的人就是他，不知道心底处无可撼动的地方早已被他改变了。

“尝尝这里的酒吧，”里奥指了下罗纳尔多眼前的杯子，“慕尼黑的酒很不错。我们别一开始聊天就这么苦大仇深。”

罗纳尔多端起酒杯喝了一口，皱了下眉头。

“我和你并不是能天高海阔轻松聊天的关系，你知道，打仗打得多了，或许还是苦大仇深适合我们。”

“如果你这样想的话。”里奥微微笑道，自己并不去碰酒。

“你宫里的人嘴不太严，”罗纳尔多说道，“第一天见你还以为你身体无恙，这两天听说你还是没断过药——连我这个外人都知道了。而且我看着也觉得你没全恢复，心情也不好。”

里奥垂下脸，思虑片刻，再抬起头时眼中忽然多了分锋芒。

“这是我的私事了，罗纳尔多，你管得太宽了。”

“有能耐跟我针锋相对，怎么不收拾该收拾的人？”见他眼中有了分活力，罗纳尔多也不退却，直接问道，里奥不理会他，他继续说道：“当皇后像你一样当得这么憋屈的还真少见，当初的梅西太子在战场上有多意气风发、杀得敌军片甲不留，现在一副郁郁寡欢的模样，和深闺怨妇有什么区别？”

里奥不语，他又说道：“当初告诉我你要去拜仁结婚的时候还一副喜不自胜的样子，谁能想到你嫁到拜仁后会把自己变成这样？你来到拜仁就是为了过这种日子？你是为这种生活才结婚的吗？别人害你自然是他们的错，但也没人说你不能反抗。是你要嫁到拜仁的，路是你自己选的，现在把日子过成这样，都不觉得丢人现眼吗？”

他用半是玩笑的口吻说出这话，却正好说到里奥心上。里奥急促地眨眨眼，眼角忽然渗出泪来，他匆忙用手指抹了下，装作只是眼睛不适的样子，还是一句话都不说。他忽然流泪大大出于罗纳尔多的预料，从前在战场上他见过里奥流血负伤，却从没见过他掉泪。里奥的反应让罗纳尔多心疼不已，他恨不得立刻将里奥带走，远离这是非地。

那天里奥借口身体不适，早早地将他赶走了。第二天罗纳尔多在宴会上再见到他，看到里奥眼下阴影重了不少，昨天被罗纳尔多一语说破，他仿佛连伪装自己的兴致都没有了，无神又慵懒地坐在桌旁，对旁人的话也心不在焉，施魏因施泰格心中焦急，在宴会上忽略了别人，只顾着逗里奥开心，但后者的情绪并没好转。

罗纳尔多看到里奥消沉沮丧的样子心疼又后悔。隔天下午他打算在慕尼黑城中走走，临走前他去了皇后宫中，软磨硬泡拉了里奥出来，说让他陪自己逛逛。里奥原本不想去，罗纳尔多说到城中转转总比每天都呆在宫中要好，身体也能恢复得快些，里奥这才换了衣服和他出去了。两人在街市上走了一下午，还在一间啤酒味道醇正的酒馆中呆了半天，他们不仅喝了好多酒，里奥还让人买了好多种带回宫去。他最近意懒情疏，连皇宫都没出过，这次听了罗纳尔多的建议出门走走，心情确实有些好转。

在那之后罗纳尔多稍一得空就来看里奥，变着花把他带出去，或是打猎，或是赛马，或是去城中有名的餐馆，甚至是在平民的市场中闲逛，里奥一日日开心起来，脸色的表情也并不总是那么阴郁了。

一天下午罗纳尔多又来找他出门，里奥说外面正下雨，想等雨停再出去。两人边聊边等，过了好久也不见放晴，他们只好抛下出门的打算，在房间里聊着天。

过一会儿到了晚饭时间，两人一同吃了饭，拿出前些天在集市上买的酒一同喝着。饭后他们边聊边喝，酒一直没断过，两人都有些醉了。

“施魏因施泰格怎么还不回来？”罗纳尔多问。

“他今天在克罗斯那儿。”里奥说。

“我还以为你一个人专宠呢，都不知道他还会去看其他人。”他笑道。

“后宫里又不只是我一个人，总围着我转像什么话。”里奥淡淡地说道。

罗纳尔多又喝了口酒，说道：“如果是我，我绝对不娶第二个人，无论有没有什么王位压力。如果是我和你结婚，梅西，这一辈子我都不会再和第二个人在一起。”

里奥只以为这是句平常的假设，不以为意说道：“并不是我们以为事情是什么样、它就会是什么样的，罗纳尔多。”

“是啊，我再明白不过了。”他说，想到自己无始无终、无人知晓的恋情。

“你怎么不喝了？”里奥指着他的酒杯问。

“就这样和好几个人一起分享爱人，你真不觉得难受吗？”罗纳尔多问，“你一开始结婚的时候、你和他相爱的时候就知道爱情会是这样吗？和其他人一起分享？”

“你喝多了，满嘴胡话，”里奥把他的杯子推远，“这些话有什么好说。”

“我确实喝多了，”罗纳尔多静静说道，“你的伴侣现在正和其他人缠绵，如果我是你，绝对不会这么镇静。”

“这种话都说出口了……你醉了，回去吧。”里奥说罢站起身，正要向卧室走去，却被罗纳尔多抓住手。

“我们……尝试一次吧，就这一次。”

“你在说什么？”里奥问，正以为自己会错了意，罗纳尔多却在他手背上深深一吻，抬起头看着他，目光中的意味再明显不过。

“只这一次，这不意味着什么。”他说，眼神带着醉意和古怪的清醒。

酒精作祟，里奥考虑起他的话来。施魏因施泰格眼下正在克罗斯宫中，这时候罗纳尔多提出这件事……

罗纳尔多等待着，里奥耸耸肩，目光望着一旁。罗纳尔多知道这是默许的表示，他站起身来，右手捧住里奥的脸颊就要吻上嘴唇，里奥略一偏头，说道：“不，不用这样。”罗纳尔多这才忽然反应过来，在里奥看来这不过是一次没有感情掺杂其中的性事，他们自然不必像恋人一样接吻。于是罗纳尔多吻着他的脸颊和颈子，他只轻轻吻着，注意不要在容易被人看见的地方留下吻痕、让里奥难堪。

 

一整夜的大雨之后，世界仿佛都清凉了许多。里奥洗了个滚烫的热水澡，恍惚间有种从里到外洗净污垢的感觉。

过夜后的早上施魏因施泰格会按照惯例在克罗斯宫里吃早餐。里奥独自坐在餐桌前，白色纹章的杯子和每天一样放在手边，这次里奥端起来一饮而尽，许久没好好喝过水，这次感觉原本无味的水也甘甜起来。

他一面吃着饭一面看着门口，明知道施魏因施泰格在克罗斯宫里吃过饭后会直接去议事厅，里奥却还是希望能见到他。知道自己的想法不切实际，里奥把注意力集中到餐盘上，刚吃了几口，他忽然听见门口传来声响，施魏因施泰格走了进来。

一见到他，里奥忽然笑了，他有种一切美好的愿望都会成真的感觉，刚刚在想着他，他就来了。

见里奥笑容欢喜，施魏因施泰格心头的阴霾即刻散了，里奥站起身迎了过去，施魏因施泰格抱住他、轻轻揉着他的头发，不知情的人还会以为他们有几个月没见面了。

“怎么会在这时候回来？”里奥靠在他怀中问。

“早起时克罗斯忽然病了，一直咳嗽，他说怕传染我，让我先走，我就回来了。”

里奥抬起头看他，感觉像是还被滚热的水包围般舒爽，眼睛也笑得弯了起来。

“今天怎么心情这么好？”

“不好，”里奥说，“很想你。”

话音刚落，里奥主动吻了他，施魏因施泰格搂住他的腰深深地回吻，里奥在他怀中靠着，紧攥他的胳膊不放开。

“是我不好，不该让我的皇后独自吃早饭，怪不得他心情不好。”施魏因施泰格说。

里奥只是笑，拉着他走到餐桌旁坐下，下人已将另一份餐具拿了上来。施魏因施泰格看了眼里奥空着的杯子问：“你又开始喝水了？”

“是啊，吃太多水果也会腻。”里奥笑盈盈答道，施魏因施泰格伸出手和里奥的相握，他仿佛又看到了那个骄傲的少年储君，从容不迫，快乐而洒脱。

 

一整天里奥都没见到罗纳尔多，里奥听闻今天皇马的使臣们并没有什么安排，他似乎只是自己想躲着自己。

隔天是收获节，宫中举行了舞会，里奥在大厅中隔着许多人看到了罗纳尔多，他正远远地望着自己，里奥对他微笑，他点了点头，转过身去消失在人群中。

在那之后，里奥的笑容多了起来，那份被遗忘的骄傲也重新回到他身上，他又变成了那个无所不能的里奥·梅西，举手投足带着王者风范，身体中蕴含着无人知晓的能量。

眼见里奥一日日恢复起来、又变回原来的自己，罗纳尔多也到了该启程回皇马的日子。离开那天施魏因施泰格和里奥及一众大臣一同送他，罗纳尔多与施魏因施泰格和里奥道别，之后上马离开。

陌生的景色自眼前略过，他与里奥的距离越来越远。侍卫在路两旁站着恭送他离开，眼见马上就要走出皇宫，罗纳尔多忍不住转回头去，深深地看了里奥一眼。就这样，他又一次与他分别了，此生或许再不得相见。


	2. 上卷 9-11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP猪梅（施魏因施泰格/梅西）  
> 微C梅（剧情较少，CP粉勿入）
> 
> 来自 大西瓜 的定制文  
> 架空向  
> 有宫斗设定  
> ABO设定  
> 有怀孕生子情节  
> 人物OOC预警  
> R18预警
> 
>  
> 
> 德国队粉、拜仁队粉、皇马队粉及其球员人蜜不推荐看这篇，梅蜜也不推荐  
> 攻受都不是1v1！慎入！

 

****第九章** **

 

所有人都注意到了皇后的变化，他仿佛回到了刚刚结婚时的状态，精神焕发，神采奕奕。流产后里奥恢复得很慢，一两个月来都是神色倦怠，但最近他的情绪好了不少，笑容时时挂在脸上，施魏因施泰格也跟着心情大好。

最近巴黎日耳曼和拜仁有了些政治往来，他们送来的礼物中有一把长剑，轻薄锐利，价值连城，是送来的诸多礼品中最珍贵的一个，这本是巴黎日耳曼送给拜仁君王的礼物，但施魏因施泰格刚刚拿起那柄剑就知道是百年罕有的兵器，立刻送给里奥了。果然里奥一接到就赞不绝口，他身在后宫，没有上阵杀敌的机会，一辈子都用不到，但施魏因施泰格偏爱他，也认为除了他之外没有人能配得上这样举世无双的兵器。这件事自然也引起了小小的波澜，大臣们说这样的稀世珍宝只应该为君王所有，赠给后宫中的人，哪怕是皇后，也折了兵器的身价，何况皇后又是异族，之前屡有叛国举动，送给他实在不妥。但施魏因施泰格最近正为里奥的好心情高兴，别说送他一把剑让他开心，就是送他一座城，施魏因施泰格也愿意，别人说的话他也都当做耳旁风，不放在心上。

 

特尔施特根每个月有两天假期，这次他休假回宫后为里奥带来了自家酿的酒。午后两人在书房中闲坐，让人端来点心和酒杯，一起品酒。

“这瓶比刚才的好，是我自己酿的。”他为里奥倒酒一面说道。

“你顶多是指挥别人做，我可不信你自己动手。”里奥说。

特尔施特根笑了：“您说得对，说是自己酿的，也就是盯着别人告诉他们要求。但这个真的味道更好。”

他倒酒时袖子卷了起来，里奥接酒杯时看着他胳膊上长长的伤疤，想起藏书室和第二议事厅着火一事。

“让你受委屈了。”

特尔施特根不在意地放下衣袖。

“皇后没受委屈，我就不觉得委屈。”

里奥望着酒水上自己的倒影：“你被抓紧进牢里的那天我就发誓：不能让马克白受委屈。现在忍也忍了、苦也受了，没有这么一直挨欺负的，也该给他们点苦头吃了。”

特尔施特根脸上略过惊讶，但很快就寻不到踪影了。

“波多尔斯基安插在藏书室的侍卫最有嫌疑，但人早就离宫了，我们没有证据。”

“那不重要，”里奥摇摇头，“这件事不需要证据，你想让它是谁做的，我就让它变成谁的错，总归是要给你报仇，也给我自己出这口恶气。”

特尔施特根放下酒杯，“上一次拉姆把你推下楼梯，害得你流产，我更想为皇后出这口气。”

“那太明显了，人们会立刻怀疑是我在报复他，不能急于一时。不如先从波多尔斯基下手。”

“您想怎么做？”

“就像他们当初做的那样，”里奥笑了，“以其人之道还治其人之身。”

 

克罗斯怀孕的消息并没让里奥的心情有所起伏，他怀孕也好，不怀也罢，里奥知道施魏因施泰格心中只有自己。虽然如此一来自己成了后宫中唯一没有后代的人，但里奥也不在乎了，没有孩子就没有，他只要能和施魏因施泰格一如当初彼此信赖、亲密无间就好。

庆祝克罗斯有孕的晚宴上，里奥与从前一样笑容满面，波多尔斯基却脸色难看，里奥知道这怪不得他，自己和特尔施特根找到了种不常见的药材给他，对人体没有害处，只是会胸闷一会儿罢了。宴会开始没多久，波多尔斯基就神色奇怪，里奥知道药开始起作用了。身体不舒服，却不好半途离开宴会、折克罗斯的面子，波多尔斯基愈发烦躁，眉头也皱起来了。

看着他表情越来越不耐，里奥侧过身去，对正和克罗斯说话的施魏因施泰格说道：“卢卡斯看起来不太舒服，让他先回去吧。”

罗伊斯听到他们的话，看了眼波多尔斯基：“卢卡斯总归是已经生育过的人了，看见别人有了孩子，也不至于摆出这样一张脸。”

“马尔科，别乱说，”施魏因施泰格也看了看卢卡斯，他确实脸色很不好，“让他先回去吧。”

侍从走到波多尔斯基耳边对他低声说了几句，波多尔斯基走到施魏因施泰格身边，对他和里奥道别。

“今天身体不适，不得已要先回去了，请陛下和皇后见谅。”

“没事，回去好好休息吧。”施魏因施泰格说。

“注意身体，卢卡斯。”里奥也嘱咐道。

波多尔斯基离开，克罗斯盯着他的背影看了看，略有不满，但终归没说什么。

“你这次去巡查要几天回来？”里奥问施魏因施泰格。

“很快的，就四天。”

“都要去哪里啊？”里奥问。施魏因施泰格把目的地念了一遍，里奥想了想问道：“这次你带我去好不好？我也很久没出门了。我是你的皇后，和你去巡查也是名正言顺。”

施魏因施泰格从没想过让里奥和他一同出门，他习惯了各种国事公事外出时都是和大臣、随从一同前往，还从没带过家眷。倒并非有规章制度说不能这样，只是他还没有这样的习惯。

“你也去？”施魏因施泰格问，“跟我出去跑可没什么意思，不仅枯燥，而且也吃不好睡不好的。”

“你忘了我也是军营里出来的？行军打仗条件比这差多了，”里奥说，“我知道没意思，但这样我能和你在一起，不然一分开就是四天，难道我不会想你？”

施魏因施泰格笑了，他考虑片刻，认定这主意确实可行，带着里奥去也没什么不方便，何况自己离开都城也会想他。

“那好，这次我们一起。”

里奥喜笑颜开，回去后立刻嘱咐下人收拾东西，隔了一天就和施魏因施泰格一起去附近的军营视察了。

里奥很少出城，更没去过其他城镇，上次哈维来看他，两人还没抵达目的地就被追回慕尼黑了。这次他们在白天赶路，晚上就到军营了，里奥和施魏因施泰格一起在军营中巡视了一遍，施魏因施泰格和将军、副将们聊了聊眼下的形式，第一天刚刚抵达、怕他们乏累，众人只是简单说了说最近的情况后就开始休息、用晚饭了。

饭后里奥和施魏因施泰格呆在他们的帐篷里，虽然骑了一天的马、有些乏累，里奥还是因为第一次出城十分开心，他坐在厚厚的床垫上说着今天路上的见闻，这里和他之前去过的地方有哪里相像、哪里不同，他身旁随从提起的趣事等。过了一会儿，里奥提到都城，又想到皇宫。

“也不知道卢卡斯好没好些，前天宴会上他脸色好难看啊，只说是胸闷，希望已经没事了。”

里奥毕竟坐在皇后的位子上，时常会念叨下后宫里的人，他们不仅是施魏因施泰格的伴侣，有的还是他的朋友。

“不会有事，他身体一向好。”施魏因施泰格说。

“那可不一定，”里奥坐到施魏因施泰格身边，“说不定卢卡斯只是吃醋了，就像马尔科说的，托尼怀孕了，所以卢卡斯有些不自在。”

“他自己不是已经有孩子了吗，还吃托尼的醋不成？”

里奥想了想，问道：“你是不是好些时候没去他那里过夜了？算起来有一个月了吧……难怪卢卡斯会吃醋，你都不去看他，托尼又怀孕了，换了我是他，我心里也不舒服。”

“我只白天去看过他和孩子两次，”施魏因施泰格回想，“真的吗？换成你是卢卡斯，你也吃醋？”

“还用站在卢卡斯的位置上想？现在我就吃着醋呢，”说着，里奥抬起腿跨坐在施魏因施泰格身上，“你这两个月顶多只去了托尼那里一两次，他这么容易就怀孕了，你倒是说说，是不是你对他‘特别照顾’了？”

“哪有‘特别照顾’，除了你之外，我去其他人那里都一个样，随便做一会儿，完成任务就算了。”

“我不相信，托尼年纪小，说不定你在他心上特别花心思呢？”

“真没有，”施魏因施泰格说，“他总是很扭捏，好像特别害羞……也就是我不爱多心，里奥，不然我都要以为他讨厌我、不愿意和我亲近了。”

“后宫里哪会有人不愿意和你亲近？你又敷衍我。”

“我说的是真的，”施魏因施泰格说，忽然笑道，“可我什么时候敷衍过你，里奥？”

“我不记得了，就这个时候、那个时候的……”里奥说着。施魏因施泰格望着他笑，一面住他的腰，两人的下体隔着衣服摩擦着。

“你是只在我面前这么禁不住挑逗，还是面对所有人时都一样？”里奥握着他的肩膀，腰臀在施魏因施泰格的下体上蹭着。

“只有你，宝贝。”施魏因施泰格吻着里奥的喉结，解着他的衣服。

“不，今天你说什么我都不相信。”里奥勾着嘴角笑了，他含住自己的一根手指吸吮指尖，然后吞下一整根，吮着手指并火上浇油地看着施魏因施泰格。

 

第二天里奥果然下不了床了。他也懒得起床去做什么，反正今天他们还在军营里。他在床上躺到下午才懒洋洋地爬起来，晚上施魏因施泰格回来，他们也不顾接下来的安排，照旧做到深夜，赶路时里奥就在马车里歇着。不能像在巴萨一样策马疾驰固然无聊，但里奥脑中只想着回宫后的趣事，把无聊都抛之脑后了。

一个星期后巡视结束，里奥和施魏因施泰格赶回宫中。他们回到皇后寝宫，正打算好好睡一觉歇歇，来迎接他们的特尔施特根就禀告说，克罗斯的寝宫被烧了。

“被烧了？”施魏因施泰格惊讶，“怎么会忽然着火？他现在怎么样了？”

“托尼受伤了吗？”里奥也问，“他在哪？”

“克罗斯殿下还好，只是受了惊吓，并没受伤。他的寝宫被烧毁了一半，现在搬去旁边闲置的套间住了。”

“我们快去看看他吧。”里奥说，和施魏因施泰格进了宫中还没坐下，就直奔去探望克罗斯了。

克罗斯住在寝宫附近的一处宽敞套间中，施魏因施泰格和里奥进去时，他正坐在椅子上发呆，手盖着还没鼓起的肚子。

“你没事吧，托尼？”施魏因施泰格急匆匆走去，克罗斯冷淡地行了个礼，任施魏因施泰格握住他的手。

“我没事，让陛下担心了。”他冷冷说道，眼睛也望着一旁，在场的人都看出他的疏远。里奥也不禁觉得克罗斯有些奇怪，如果是拉姆或波多尔斯基，这个时候应该扑进施魏因施泰格怀里诉说委屈才对，他素来胆小，这次的表现倒和从前不同。

“托尼的寝宫怎么会着火？你们连这点事都做不好吗？如果伤了他和腹中的孩子，你们打算怎么谢罪？”里奥训斥道。

为首的宫人青着一张脸说：“请陛下和皇后恕罪，实在是……实在是被人深夜纵火，我们来不及防范，这才……”

“纵火？”施魏因施泰格震怒，“是什么人？”

“我们……我们也不能确定……只是在寝宫外看见、看见波多尔斯基殿下匆匆离开。”

“胡说！”里奥学着拉姆和波多尔斯基为自己辩解时的语调，感觉十分滑稽，“你们怎么能污蔑波多尔斯基殿下是纵火犯！”

“我们不敢撒谎，”那人一副要哭出来的样子，“而且克罗斯殿下也看到了……波多尔斯基殿下匆匆离开，还掉落了……掉落了一盒火柴……”

“卢卡斯分明身体不适，怎么可能深夜跑到你们的宫里来！”施魏因施泰格问。

他显然不相信自己从小认识的朋友会做出这样的事，听出他语气中的愤怒，一旁的克罗斯开口道：“我不知道波多尔斯基为什么跑来，但他从我宫中离开是不争的事实。那天我睡不着，半夜时让人帮我找药，不知道该吃哪一种，我们还商量了一会儿，就在这时候透过窗户看到波多尔斯基从我宫中的小径离开了，我还和仆人说，不知道波多尔斯基殿下这么晚在做什么，是不是走错路了。话还没说完，外间就开始喊‘着火了’。陛下如果不相信，我也没办法，权当吃了哑巴亏。”

一时间没人说话，宫人小心地说道：“因为陛下和皇后都不在宫中，这件事禀告给了克洛泽大人，但他也不好直接去找波多尔斯基殿下……”

“请他过来吧，也好让他证明自己的清白，别白白背了罪名。”里奥说。

“派人去请他。”施魏因施泰格命令。

波多尔斯基在几分钟后赶来了。他早听到了风声，来时就是一副蒙了不白之冤的惨痛模样，他脸色难看，至于是心烦气躁、胃口不好、还是故意饿了自己几天就不知道了。被当做犯人带来，他一进门就冲着施魏因施泰格快步走来，跪在他面前诉说自己如何冤屈。

“不是我做的，陛下，我根本没来过托尼宫里，那天晚上他们一定是看走眼了——或者是其他人也不一定，但绝不是我！”

“我和下人都亲眼看到你，我们两个一起看走眼了？”克罗斯问。

“你看清是我了？夜里那么暗，你怎么能看清外面的人是谁？”

“虽然看不清脸，但衣服和身形总不会错，一眼看过去就知道是你，放火之后就向着你宫里的方向走，不是你还是谁？”克罗斯说。

波多尔斯基摇着头： “陛下，就算我真要害克罗斯，为什么不让别人去做？何苦自己冒险做这种事？”

施魏因施泰格还没说话，克罗斯抢白说道：“你是不是在放火的时候就想到这句话给自己辩解了？所以才自己亲自来做……这倒是个不错的借口。”

里奥不禁在心底为克罗斯叫好，他憋了好几天闷气，估计每天都在想这事，要说的话也翻来覆去想透了。

“你有什么可值得我害的？你有孩子，难道我没有？”

克罗斯护着小腹：“庆祝我怀孕的晚宴刚过去一个星期，那天你一直不给我好脸色，还提前走了，我记得清楚着呢。就算你心里窝火，也不至于在宴会上当场给我添晦气。”

“那天我确实身体不舒服！”波多尔斯基辩解，见众人都是不信服的样子，他扑到施魏因施泰格面前：“陛下，陛下你相信我，真的不是我……”

施魏因施泰格回想起之前和里奥的对话，想到波多尔斯基一直身体强壮，忽然生病确实可疑。

“托尼已经亲眼看到你了，卢卡斯，你还能怎么辩解？”

“陛下如果实在要怪罪、我也没有办法，可真的不是我做的！那天我一直在自己宫里睡觉，根本没出过门，我宫里的人都可以作证！”

“你宫中的人自然会为你说话。”克罗斯说。

施魏因施泰格想起几天前里奥提过吃醋的事，问道：“卢卡斯，是因为托尼有了身孕，所以你才嫉妒吗？”

波多尔斯基浑身一震，“陛下，您这样说是把我当做犯人了吗？我绝没有伤害过克罗斯……”

“可现在人证物证俱全，”施魏因施泰格望着他，“卢卡斯，你去宫外好好思过一段时间吧。万幸没有伤到克罗斯和孩子，但意图谋害皇嗣是重罪。着人立刻为波多尔斯基殿下收拾行装，在行宫住上半年再回来吧。这段时间我和皇后会照顾路易斯的。”

波多尔斯基脸上血色尽失，行宫是慕尼黑城外的一座偏远宫殿，现在也不过只有几个守卫在那里，他这一去半年和坐牢有什么区别，波多尔斯基立刻抱着施魏因施泰格的腿求他重新调查这件事，并说路易斯还小，不能离开母亲这样久。

“母亲心术不正，教坏了皇子就更糟糕了，”克罗斯说道，一点忌讳也没有，他觉得自己受了委屈、现在想说什么就说什么，“我肚子里还有孩子，实在不想再冒险。”

“你说谎，谁知道你们是不是编出这套鬼话来骗人的？只有你和你宫里的人看见了——”

“我还怀着孕！为什么要冒这种险？”克罗斯反问。

“不是我做的，陛下，”他转向施魏因施泰格，“求您相信我，我从没做过伤害托尼的事，我没伤害过任何人……”说着话，他注意到里奥，忽然想起他知道自己和藏书室着火那件事有关联。

“是你，”他看着里奥，“你在报复……都是你安排的。”

里奥惊讶地挑起眉毛：“卢卡斯，这次我人都不在都城，你还要说是我的错，这不是太牵强了吗？”

“我根本没去过克罗斯宫里！一定是有人故意陷害我！”他死死地盯着里奥。

 “是不是有人陷害你我不清楚，但这和我没关系……哦，终于有一次脏水不用泼到我身上了，大家都不习惯了是吗？每次出了事都是皇后的错，这次皇后不在，可要怪谁才好呢？真要怪我也没关系，反正已经背着一身黑锅，多这一个也什么区别。”

“里奥，别这样说，我知道这和你无关。”施魏因施泰格安慰了句，这时罗伊斯也进来了，正巧听到他们的话。

“皇后这次又谋害谁了？”罗伊斯问，“上次还说皇后害我早产，都是无稽之谈，”他走到施魏因施泰格和里奥面前，“陛下，皇后，我听说你们回来本来想去给你们问安，到了皇后宫里，侍卫说你们在这儿，我就过来了。我不相信皇后会做出伤害克罗斯的事，自我进宫以来皇后一直待我不薄，我怀有身孕时也对我悉心照料，从未做出过谋害皇嗣的举动。”

“我知道，马尔科，我没责怪他，”施魏因施泰格说，他面向众人，“我和皇后今天才回来，这件事和皇后无关，我不允许任何人责怪到皇后头上。”

“可陛下……这件事也确实和我无关，求您再耐心些，多查查这件事，一定能证明我的清白……”波多尔斯基说。

“我们再查查吧，陛下，”里奥对施魏因施泰格说，“彻查这件事，不然卢卡斯被冤枉就不好了。”

“等到宫里花十天半个月查清楚了，也不知道我还能不能活命了。”克罗斯说。

“托尼，别这样，”里奥说道，转身又去劝施魏因施泰格，后者想了想说：“也好，这几天卢卡斯配合调查，十天之内告诉我结果。”

波多尔斯基对这样的结果并不满意，他如惊弓之鸟般来回望着里奥和克罗斯，担心他们沆瀣一气坑害自己。

施魏因施泰格留在克罗斯宫中住了两晚，克罗斯将火气也发在他身上，对他十分冷淡，施魏因施泰格以为他只是怀孕闹脾气，也不介意。陪了克罗斯两天，他又回到里奥身边去了。

“托尼对卢卡斯生气，连带着也对我冷淡，就好像是我做错了，”施魏因施泰格抱怨，他在下午结束政事后回到皇后宫里，走到里奥身边一把把他搂进怀里，“他也不想我在那儿，我还是早点回来陪我的里奥吧。”

“受了那么大的委屈，托尼不生气才怪，”里奥向施魏因施泰格嘴里塞了颗草莓，“宴会上卢卡斯提前走了，那时候托尼就不高兴了，脸色难看，你又不是没看见，他不喜欢别人驳他面子。”

施魏因施泰格回想当时尴尬的场面：“是啊，这次还被烧了宫殿……可这真的是卢卡斯做的？他怎么会做这样的事？万一真伤了人命、烧伤托尼和孩子，甚至害他们死在火场……”

“你去看卢卡斯的次数太少了，他觉得委屈，心里有气，兴许只是一时恼火做错了事。”

“如果不是他做的就好了，”施魏因施泰格说，“我们还是一起长大的呢。”

“是啊，如果不是就好了。”里奥附和着，甚至懒得去向施魏因施泰格暗示什么，他的朋友们总是做出超出他预料的事，他却还相信他们。

 

在调查的这十天里，波多尔斯基努力找着证人，证明他当时在自己的房间里，没去过任何地方，但他的证人都是自己宫里的人，没有说服力，也不会有人相信。十天后，调查负责人转告施魏因施泰格，所有证据都指向波多尔斯基是纵火者，他怎么辩解都无所谓，人证物证俱在，犯人就是他。

“他一直不承认，是吗？”施魏因施泰格问。

“是的，波多尔斯基殿下坚持说自己是冤枉的。但就像我刚刚对您汇报的那样，证据确凿，错不了。”

施魏因施泰格长叹一声。

“他还说什么了？”

“他说想见您一面。”

“不见，”施魏因施泰格摇摇头，“让他尽快收拾好东西，搬去行宫住上半年，好好思过吧。”

“把路易斯皇子接到我这里，”里奥说，又劝施魏因施泰格，“别想了，卢卡斯只是一时糊涂，我让人把孩子接过来，半年见不到卢卡斯，但孩子一直在这儿陪你。”

施魏因施泰格点点头，又长长地叹了口气： “我没想到他会做出这样的事。”

“别想了。”里奥说道，心想着波多尔斯基和拉姆做过的事多了，你还一件都不知道呢。

 

第二天施魏因施泰格在早餐后照常去处理国事，里奥和特尔施特根单独在书房中说话。

“晚宴上给他用的药早就扔掉了，波多尔斯基不会发现，”特尔施特根说，“我放的量不多，他胸闷得难受，脸色不好，克罗斯看着他就觉得晦气，吃饭那天我就看见克罗斯看他的眼神不高兴了。”

“自己好不容易有了孩子，别人还黑着一张脸，换做谁都生气，”里奥笑道，“你穿的那件衣服呢？”

“早就烧掉了，我带回家处理的，没人注意，”特尔施特根说，这次他准备了一身和波多尔斯基常穿的带兜帽斗篷一样的衣服，波多尔斯基比他矮了几公分，特尔施特根不得不弯腰走路，但这样正好做出他俯腰低头匆匆逃离的样子。夜里天黑，谁也看不清脸，衣服宽大、看不清身形，只能通过衣服上隐约的家徽分辨，”这样确实有点太明显了，但克罗斯说得没错，说不定他‘在放火的时候就想到这句话给自己辩解’呢。”特尔施特根笑道。

“克罗斯没事吧？他像是生了好大的气。”里奥问。

“根本没把他怎么样，他只是吓着了，火是在前厅放的，还没烧到会客室他就跑出来了，什么事都没有，恐怕都没被烟丝熏到，但受了这种气，心里不舒服也能理解。这件事还闹大了，第二天大臣们就听到消息了，陛下不在，克洛泽负责家里的事，他和克罗斯说了好久，那时候克罗斯应该就告诉他自己看到波多尔斯基了，但克洛泽又不是陛下，不能去波多尔斯基那儿问罪，听说自己报不了仇，克罗斯一连几天都拉着脸。”

“我还以为他是个好脾气的呢，怎么这次火这么大？”

“要是没了孩子就更站不稳了，他能不发火吗，”特尔施特根说，“宫里就他位置最尴尬了，原来既没有孩子，也不受宠，还不是陛下从小的朋友，罗伊斯虽然也是后进宫，但比他受宠多了，宫里人都另眼相待……”

“现在他们对波多尔斯基也要‘另眼相待’了，‘’里奥笑道，“行宫偏远又冷清，他可以好好反思了。”

敲门声响起，下人说罗伊斯殿下来了，里奥立刻请他进来。罗伊斯推着婴儿的小床走进来，两个公主在里面睡得正熟。

“孩子都睡着了、怎么还带出来了？”里奥问。

“我担心转过身不到两分钟，孩子就被人变着花祸害，还是跟着我稳妥，”罗伊斯说，特尔施特根起身让出里奥身边的一把软椅，自己坐到他们对面去了。

“我和马克在说话，他留在这儿不碍事吧？”里奥问。

“那有什么关系，”罗伊斯说，“克罗斯的寝宫被烧了，我也开始担心孩子了，自己呆在宫里放心不下，到你这儿来坐坐。”

“陛下宠你，你有什么可担心的，”里奥说，“要担心的是拉姆才对，不是吗？”

“确实，波多尔斯基一走，他好像觉得自己的地位也岌岌可危似的，门都不出了，生怕惹上什么麻烦。”

里奥和特尔施特根对看一眼，笑道：“可不是躲在家里就能平安无事的，真那么容易反倒好了。但你就不用担心了，虽说谨慎总是没错，但也别让自己太累。”

“我还不是操心多的人呢，”罗伊斯哼了一声，“克罗斯宫里烧了那天，克洛泽亲王过去问话，带着他的一队人把克罗斯宫里的人问了个遍，什么也没查出来，出门时候心情也不好，我从旁边走过，他看到我的时候还给我脸色看。”

“好端端的，他干什么给你脸色看？”里奥问，心想克洛泽一向谨慎，他就算平常总黑着脸，也总不至于给后宫里的人甩脸色。

“谁知道，大概觉得他竟然没能一分钟查明真相、太有辱他的名声了吧。”罗伊斯说。

“今天你说话也刻薄起来了。”

“我嘴下饶过的人还真不多，”罗伊斯冷笑一声，“他算得上是谁，也敢给我脸色看。等以后有机会，一定让他下不来台。”

里奥答应了几句，岔过去话题，说起孩子了。虽然从未有过行动，但他对克洛泽的怒气从未消散过。他确实是在其位谋其事，但从个人的立场来说，里奥无论如何不能原谅他。自迎亲开始他就一直对里奥扳着脸，对施魏因施泰格毕恭毕敬，却对他只有浮于表面的尊敬，恐怕在心里从未将里奥当做皇后看待。他亲自来逼迫里奥喝下堕胎药的一幕已经成了里奥的梦魇，以至于有几次他和施魏因施泰格在房里聊天，听见下人通报说克洛泽大人有事求见时，里奥听见他的名字都会双手一抖，他甚至在噩梦中醒来时以为自己回到了流产那天，以为克洛泽正带着侍卫站在门外，马上就要推门进来。

在噩梦袭来之后，空瘪的肚子肠胃翻绞，似乎在替那已经入土的孩子害怕。里奥舒展眉头，摸着腹部，心中安慰着那不存在的宝宝不用害怕，已经没什么可再怕了。他不会让孩子白白死去，他们都会付出代价。

 

****

****第十章** **

 

波多尔斯基搬去郊外荒凉的行宫，拉姆失去了宫中的同盟，皇后、克罗斯或罗伊斯和自己都不亲近，他感觉腹背受敌，索性连门都不出了，整日呆在宫中，避免惹祸上身。他闭门不出也不耽误里奥给他找麻烦，把自己推下楼梯、没了孩子，里奥不可能装作整件事从未发生过。

黄昏时施魏因施泰格回到皇后宫中，和里奥一起吃饭。聊了会儿国事后，他们又聊起朋友们，说不过几句，施魏因施泰格抱怨起穆勒来。

“莱比锡亲王的儿子比托马斯小六岁，长得好看，地位也般配，和托马斯结婚正好，但他死活不答应，好像结婚是逼着他上绞刑架似的。”

“说不定他就是想自己逍遥自在过日子呢。”里奥说。

“谁让他和结婚对象如胶似漆了？不过是门当户对结个婚，两家巩固一下势力，对朝中安定也好，婚后托马斯爱干什么干什么，难道谁还有闲心整天管着他。不就是结个婚吗，给他多少个人选了，就是死活不同意。”施魏因施泰格抱怨。

“万一穆勒早就有意中人了呢？你整天粗心大意的，也没发觉。”

“他能有什么意中人？他就是块木头，这么多年连个情人都没有……要说他上一次恋爱，还是和菲利普那时候呢，这都多少年过去了。”

“菲利普？”里奥仿佛忽然想起些什么，“我还从没听你说过当时是怎么回事呢，菲利普和托马斯好好地恋爱，怎么后来就和你在一起了？你是不是把菲利普撬走了？”他打趣道。

“和我一点儿关系都没有，”施魏因施泰格摆手，“他们俩十三四岁的时候就整天在一起，那时候我们一群人里就他们一对情侣，天天看他们俩腻腻歪歪的，别提多心烦了……”

“那时候你没和卢卡斯在一起吗？”

“还说呢，卢卡斯脾气更怪，他说他十二三的时候就喜欢我，我一直没发现，他就不说，我都二十了我们才第一次约会。”

“你这个人，”里奥叹了声，“想和你在一起也不容易。那菲利普后来和穆勒怎么了？”

“不知道，我们那一圈人里谁也不知道怎么回事，他们忽然就闹了别扭、分手了。”施魏因施泰格说。

“然后你开始追菲利普？”

“也不算是追……有一次我们喝多了，就一起睡了，后来就结婚了——那时候我到了该结婚的年纪，大臣们都催，我去问菲利普，他说他不介意嫁给我，我们就结婚了。”

里奥笑起来：“直白粗暴的恋爱故事……说是喝多了，但肯定是你先主动的，是不是？”

“那次真不是！”施魏因施泰格否认，“我们喝醉了，但也没醉到不省人事，还有意识，是菲利普主动的，我当时喝得晕晕乎乎，想着反正他和托马斯分手了，现在又主动吻我，我就算和他上床也没什么……后来就在一起了。”

“你们的恋爱真直接……穆勒没怨过你们？好歹你和他也是朋友啊。”

“他什么都没说。”

这有什么可说的，里奥暗叹施魏因施泰格的迟钝，比起说几句表达惊讶、不满或愤怒的话，穆勒说不定更想痛揍施魏因施泰格一顿。不知道他是否有这样的愿望，反正这愿望不能达成了，施魏因施泰格那时是储君，后来是皇帝，还是穆勒的朋友，就算穆勒不高兴也只能忍着。

甜点端了上来，施魏因施泰格还在说着什么，里奥心不在焉地应答，回想着拉姆在听到穆勒受伤时的惊恐反应，就算是施魏因施泰格出事，他也不会表现得更担心了。联想到穆勒多年单身，里奥愈发觉得这两人的关系帮了他大忙，就算他们清清白白，也有无法更改的过去可以加以利用。

第二天里奥叫来特尔施特根，告诉他自己昨天听到的话。

“拉姆还在想着穆勒，他表现得太明显了，我都看出来了，就陛下什么都不注意才看不到。”特尔施特根轻哼一声。

“口说无凭，无论我还是其他人怎么说拉姆记挂穆勒，没有证据谁也不会信。”

“可现在两个人都谨慎，他们基本没有见面的机会……您打算怎么做？”

里奥想了想，笑道：“入宫第一年的时候，我没怀上孩子，那段时间流言四起，你还记得吗？说我在巴萨有过多少情人，说的有名有姓，还说我早就怀孕过。”

“记得，满后宫都在传那些话。”

“以其人之道还治其人之身，流言先传出去，拉姆不是闭门不出吗，给他闭门不出找个好理由，就说他后悔和巴斯蒂安结婚，每天躲在房里抱着小公主以泪洗面，神情恍惚，身体状况日下……这些话不用在宫里说，传到穆勒的府上就够了。”

“没问题，这容易办。”特尔施特根答道。

“流言传开了，接下来就该让他们见面了。拉姆生日那天把穆勒也请来，准备好容易醉的酒。”

“光是喝醉了可能成不了事。”特尔施特根说道。

“我也在考虑这件事，我不想让他们一副发情的样子把宴会大厅当做自己家卧室，那样一眼就能看出他们是被人下药陷害的，你找找有什么催情的东西，剂量小一些、少放一点儿，多少让他们情难自制、有些身体接触就好了。”

“您放心，我这就着手去办。”特尔施特根离开了。

里奥叫来用人，问起今年拉姆生日聚会的安排。

 

一个星期后，拉姆的生日到了。因为他在今年生下了小公主，里奥提议把拉姆的生日聚会举办得热闹些，让他的家人和朋友也过来，他们难得见面，借着这个机会好好聚一聚。施魏因施泰格同意了，里奥告知下去，将拉姆的亲友都请来了。

聚会当天热闹非凡，宫中的人只有施魏因施泰格和几位伴侣及孩子出席，其他的都是拉姆的亲人、朋友、旧部下等。生日聚会向来随意，不拘一格，大家喝得痛快，玩得也开心。拉姆见到了很久不曾谋面的父母，抱着孩子和他们亲热地交谈着；施魏因施泰格和里奥像普通来宾一样，吃过东西后远远地坐在角落里聊天，像刚刚恋爱的小情侣一般；罗伊斯喜欢带女儿们参加聚会，小孩子在热闹场合里很开心，怎么逗都会笑；唯一对此十分漠然的是克罗斯，因为拉姆和波多尔斯基关系密切，他连带着对拉姆也瞧不顺眼，独自呆在一旁等待聚会结束。

里奥和施魏因施泰格在角落坐着，正低声聊着之前巡查军营的趣事，他们忽然听见穆勒醉醺醺的声音。他是拉姆的朋友，今天自然也来了。

“你过得好吗？”

里奥一句话没说完，忽然听见身后的小窗传来声音，两人都看了过去，但窗帘挡着，什么都看不到。两人坐在室内的角落里，外面是露台，中间有窗帘挡着。

“我很好，你怎么了？”拉姆问。

“真的吗？你就没有……后悔过？”

“什么后悔……你醉了，别再说了。”

“别走，”他们听见拉拽的声音，“陪我一会儿，菲利普……你现在还会每天都难过吗？把自己锁在房间里不出来？”

“你在说什么？”

“我都听说了，”穆勒提高声音，情绪激动，“你连门都不出，抱着孩子总是哭……难道你不是后悔了吗？别再撒谎了好吗？告诉我你后悔了，你一直想和我在一起……”

“不许再说！”拉姆压低嗓音说道，“我要走了。”

但拉拽声显示他又一次被穆勒拽了回来。

“不，你一定后悔了……我每天都在后悔……如果不是你当初赌气分手、和巴斯蒂安上了床，我们早就在一起了……”

里奥惊恐地去看施魏因施泰格，后者和他一样惊讶，还有一丝恼羞成怒。

“你醉了，托马斯，快放开我。”

“你还肯叫我托马斯，”穆勒说，“如果那时你赌气的时间短一点，我们早就复合了，你就不会和巴斯蒂安在一起……快告诉我，你也在想着我，你也在牵挂我……我这么多年都没结婚，每天我都想着你……”

他们的说话声渐渐消失，好一会儿都没声音。施魏因施泰格忽然站起来，迈开大步走上露台，拉姆和穆勒正在露台的角落里忘情拥吻。

“你们两个——”施魏因施泰格一开口，拥吻的两人立刻打了个激灵，忽然清醒过来、推开彼此，慌乱整理着并未凌乱的衣服。

“陛下，您千万不要多心，穆勒阁下只是喝醉酒了，我们之间……”拉姆急得像要哭出来，立刻扑倒施魏因施泰格脚边跪下。

“你们之间我听得清清楚楚！”施魏因施泰格说，“你很专一啊，托马斯，这么多年不结婚，一直在等菲利普，你不知道他已经和我结婚了吗？”

“陛下，我喝醉了，说的都是胡话，我和菲利普只是朋友——”穆勒慌乱说着，他喝得太多，满脸通红。

“刚才你们表现得可不像是朋友，”施魏因施泰格怒斥道，“菲利普，和我结婚你后悔了？当初你和我结婚只是我一厢情愿吗？”

“绝不是，陛下，我一直喜欢你……”情急之下，拉姆说话也不经考虑了，但这话说出来更假了，和施魏因施泰格上床的时候他们还没感情，之后很快结了婚，要说有感情也都是在结婚之后才慢慢有的。听他这样说，施魏因施泰格更不相信了，想到当初拉姆和他上床确实有些莫名，更证实了他们刚刚的对话。

若是其他场合，里奥还会劝上施魏因施泰格几句，但嫔妃和大臣有染，这样的事太难堪，谁也不好开口。

听见喧哗声的罗伊斯和克罗斯也过来了，罗伊斯不喜欢拉姆，听了事情大概后，就抱着女儿到一旁去了，克罗斯却脸色煞白，像是被吓得不轻。

“如果你后悔，我们也不得不分开了，”施魏因施泰格冷冷说道，“来人，把他们拖进大牢，没有我的命令不许放出来。”

侍卫立刻跑过来，押着两人向外走。拉姆和穆勒不断呼喊，说刚刚的都是误会，满堂都是拉姆的亲友，看着这一幕又惊又怕，谁也不敢说话。施魏因施泰格怒气冲冲向外走，里奥立刻跟上去了。

 

 两个少年起就熟识的朋友先后被赶出宫去，施魏因施泰格一连几天情绪都很低落。回想与拉姆的过去，他愈发意识到两个人的第一次上床和之后的婚姻是多么突兀，这些年他听过很多拉姆与穆勒的传闻，但他统统一笑了之，现在得知真相，他再也笑不出了。

晚上睡觉时，他把头埋进里奥怀里，活像个受了委屈的孩子，他喃喃说着，不明白卢卡斯为什么会变成这样狠心的人，以及与菲利普的婚姻竟一开始就是个骗局。里奥安慰他，说无论如何这都不是最糟的情况，虽然现在不在一起，但他们也都生活在不远的地方，什么时候心软了，再去看看他们就好。

“卢卡斯只是一时迷了心智，反思过了就能回到宫里了，到时候你还能再见到他，和从前一样。菲利普的事我不清楚……你想怎么做就怎么做吧。但不管怎么说他们都还活着，又不是在战场上牺牲了。别这么伤感。你还有我，不是吗？”

“连着两个人离开，你决不能再走了，”施魏因施泰格搂着他，在他胸口上吻着，“你再离开我就什么都没有了。”

里奥笑起来：“你把马尔科和托尼放在什么位置上啊，他们还有你的孩子呢。”

“我知道，但你清楚，你是最重要的。”他说，执拗地把里奥锁在臂弯中，仿佛如此一来他就能永远留在自己身边。

他吻着里奥，继而褪下里奥刚刚穿上的睡袍，里奥环着他的后背和他尽情亲吻、挑逗。之前和罗纳尔多上床后里奥主动喝了避孕药，在那之后便一直没停过，他害怕再次怀孕和流产，不想重蹈覆辙。

 

****

****第十一章** **

****

先后让波多尔斯基和拉姆卷进麻烦中，里奥将最后的目标转向克洛泽。他是个忠心耿耿的亲王，也是个尽职尽责的大臣，如果里奥还是储君，他会很愿意手下有克洛泽这样能干的人帮忙，但现在就连这样的假设也不能成立了，在流产之后，里奥只希望永远铲除克洛泽，再也不用见到他那幅道貌岸然的可笑面孔。

想要抓住克洛泽的把柄并不容易，他太谨慎，公务上从不出错，私生活也全无可下手之处，多年来他从没有过恋人，出入地点除了家就是皇宫。直到一整个月的调查和监视后，特尔施特根才终于发现了一处可疑的地方，他身旁的一个随从在一个月中两次去了同一家卖笔墨的店买东西。

特尔施特根把这一情况告诉里奥，里奥觉得蹊跷，采购自然有负责采购的人来做，为什么他要去做这件事。特尔施特根继续盯查了一段时间，发现有克罗斯宫中的人也在这里买纸墨，里奥被两人可能有私情的假设吓了一跳，顺着这条线索继续调查下去，里奥发现他们在几年前就见过面了，进宫后却一直装作不认识的样子。

里奥推断这家店应该是中转站性质的存在，克洛泽的随从和克罗斯的下人在这里周转他们主人要交给对方的东西。特尔施特根在克洛泽府中收买了几个人，打探几天后，趁着一天克洛泽不在家，特尔施特根根据皇后的口谕光明正大走进他家里，以找一份文书的名义搜查了克洛泽的书房，费了好半天功夫才在一个暗盒中找出一叠信纸，特尔施特根略看一眼就收了起来，知道有这些东西就够了。

特尔施特根带着信匆匆回了皇宫，里奥看信时被里面的内容吓了一跳，随即大笑起来，不用栽赃陷害，克洛泽已经给自己准备好圈套了。

“我要见他们，尽快，”里奥拿着信笑着，“没人比我更想念他们，克洛泽什么时候回来？”

“明天下午，皇后。”特尔施特根说。

“准备堕胎药，要和上次他准备给我的一模一样……把医生也请过来，保证孩子流掉、但要留着克罗斯的命，别一不小心让他死了。宫里宫外的侍卫都调过来，控制住克洛泽和克罗斯，别让他们像我上次似的挣扎开逃掉……”

布置好一切，里奥拿出那叠信中最上面的一封，每看一句都想笑。所有人都有把柄，克洛泽也不例外，任他如何小心谨慎，心中有了人，自然就有了弱点。而克罗斯更让人惊讶了，总是战战兢兢、胆小怕事的样子，背地里却捅出这样一桩丑闻，怪不得施魏因施泰格说他总是过度扭捏，不爱和他亲近，而他在很久之前有两次主动留施魏因施泰格在他那里过夜，恐怕是之前刚刚和克洛泽上过床，担心这时怀孕、惹出怀疑才这样做的。

里奥看着那封信，心想幸好自己对克洛泽留心，不然施魏因施泰格就要白白养着别人的孩子了。

“米洛：

我无法不写信给你。不能同你交谈、不能被你亲吻和拥抱几乎要逼疯我。尽管爱着你，我仍旧不能容忍你继续告诉我什么该做、什么不该做。你的犹豫不决让我被父亲送进皇宫、断送了我们的未来，让我不得不接受另一人触碰，我发誓在这件事上我永远都不会原谅你。你的清醒和克制让我痛恨到极点，不要总是这样克制，米洛，偶尔的失控会让我们都好过很多，而且这为我们带来了一个孩子，不是吗。

我想见你，和你共度哪怕一分钟也好，这至少能支撑我度过一整个月。下个礼拜日我可以回家去看望父母，你一定要来见我，我们的孩子也很想你。来看看他，米洛，他不能总是远离父亲。我也很想你。

你的，

托尼。”

 “巴斯蒂安好惨啊，”里奥拿着信叹息，“克罗斯都不愿意让他碰，他还要白白养克罗斯和克洛泽的孩子。”

“他在信里说话的语气倒很强硬，和平常唯唯诺诺的样子不一样。”特尔施特根说。

“心中有鬼，当然害怕了，”里奥把信放回去，“现在就派人去克罗斯的住处搜，就说宫里丢了东西……也随便搜一下其他人的地方，装个样子就行了。”

特尔施特根答应着去办了。他派了一队侍卫去克罗斯宫里，另外几队都分散去其他人宫中搜，只说是丢了枚贵重的戒指。

搜宫时是下午，克罗斯正在睡午觉。侍卫们带着皇后的命令来，自然也不管他醒着睡着，拿着搜查令就开始翻箱倒柜地地毯式搜索起来。克罗斯的宫人赶快叫醒他。

 “丢了东西，皇后让四处找找，”特尔施特根对克罗斯解释道，“殿下换个房间喝会儿茶，我们搜一遍就好，马上就完事。”

“你们丢了东西到我这里来找什么？”

“没针对您，每个人的住处都在搜查呢，谁也不偏袒，”特尔施特根笑道，“殿下不用多心。”

嘴上说着客气话，动作倒是半分客气也没有。侍卫们翻箱倒柜，无论书籍、衣服、大小物件，都一股脑丢出来，房间被洪水冲洗过狼藉。克罗斯没见过这阵仗，没了给克洛泽写信时的硬气，眼睛跟着搜查的侍卫们慌张地望来望去，仿佛情急之下想不起自己把见不得人的东西藏在哪里了。特尔施特根带着人挨个房间搜，从会客室、书房搜到卧室，在背对着克罗斯的时候，他从柜子的缝隙处摸到一张纸条，他把字条不动声色收起来，让侍卫们继续搜查，直到克罗斯的宫殿被翻了个底朝天才收手。

“打扰您了，殿下，”特尔施特根露出他标准的事务性微笑，“您宫里没有嫌疑，请您放心吧。”

克罗斯怀着孕，被这一吓弄得晕头晕脑，直到特尔施特根走了他也没想起来自己的字条藏在哪里了，找了几个地方都没找到，也不知道是不是被搜走了，心更慌了。

其他侍卫们继续在各个宫里搜查，特尔施特根带着纸条回到皇后宫中。

“怎么样了？”里奥让下人散去，自己快步迎过来。

“他吓得都快忘了自己姓什么了。”特尔施特根笑笑，扬起手中的纸条。

里奥拿过字条打开，那张纸皱巴巴的，似乎已经被翻看很多次了。

“虽然知道不该如此，但此刻我心中惊恐又幸福，希望你知道我的心意。为你的安全着想我本想忍痛劝说你流产，可毕竟不忍，不愿伤及我们的骨肉，更不想伤害你的身体。千万保护好我们的孩子，也保护好你自己。不要留着这字条，迅速烧掉。M.Klose.”

里奥感谢克罗斯出于对克洛泽的无尽柔情没有烧掉字条。

 

克罗斯原打算过几天就处理克洛泽的那张字条，可皇后的人搜宫后他就再找不到了，他不知字条是否落入皇后手中，正为这件事发愁时，他接到皇后召见自己的消息，他还抱着侥幸心理，想着或许只是其他事。

收到皇后的命令，克洛泽跟随侍卫赶去皇后宫中。他走进自己逼迫里奥喝堕胎药的大厅，看见里奥在椅子上端坐着，正在等他。

“皇后有什么吩咐？”克洛泽走到他面前问。侍卫在他身后“哐”地一声关上大门，克洛泽回头一瞥，门并没上锁。

“哦，有些事要告诉你一声，”里奥喝了口热茶，“但要劳烦克洛泽亲王稍等片刻，还有人没到场。”

“谨听皇后吩咐。”他答道，听见里奥说还有人没到场时他忽然想到克罗斯，心脏被什么东西抓挠着，让他焦虑不已。

过了几分钟，门再一次打开时，他不安的猜想变成了现实，克罗斯被侍卫带了进来，这一次，门被关死、锁上了。

“皇后。”克罗斯紧张地对里奥行礼，他看见克洛泽后他微微发抖，只是努力克制着，旁人看不出来。

“恭喜你怀孕了，托尼，”里奥微笑，“我向来不讨厌你，但你要是死了，我也会难过个一时片刻，克洛泽亲王更会痛不欲生，所以为了我和克洛泽亲王都好过，也为了你能继续在宫里陪伴我和陛下，我给你准备了堕胎药，送走你和克洛泽亲王的孩子，对我们所有人都好，你说是吗？”

克罗斯吓得面色惨白，他战栗着，吞吞吐吐想要辩解。

“不……您误会了……我没有、我和……并不是……”

“皇后，恐怕您误听了谣言，”克洛泽说，“我和克罗斯殿下从未有过半分瓜葛，说我们有孩子更是无稽，克罗斯殿下怀着皇嗣，请皇后不要因为听信谣言、犯下大错，惹陛下震怒。”

“我没有听信谣言，克洛泽，事实上，关于你和克罗斯，我一个字都没听过，”里奥说，“真相不在别人嘴里，我不需要听别人的话，也不需要听你怎么说。”

克洛泽刚要开口，里奥做了个手势，阻止他说下去，继续说道：“克洛泽亲王，正如你所说，皇室血统不能混淆，我来自巴塞罗那，如果与陛下养育一个混了一半巴塞罗那血统的孩子，是违背律法的，是吗？”

“是。”克洛泽答道。

“有异族血统的皇子和公主不能存活，是吗？”

“是。”

“前朝与后宫私通，亲王和君主的伴侣偷情，也违背律法，是吗？”

克洛泽低着头，眉头皱得极深，他仍旧不带感情地回答道：“是。”

“亲王和君主的伴侣偷情后有了孩子，这样的孽种不能存活，是吗？”

克罗斯仿佛变成了雕塑，他不再发抖了，仿佛清醒着晕了过去一般，他的眼睛大睁着，看着里奥和克洛泽。

“是。”克洛泽回答，额头上的青筋隐约可见。

“感谢克洛泽亲王赐教，”里奥说，“那我们就不再耽误时间了，”他转向下人，“药是不是热好了？快端上来，别让克罗斯殿下等。”

“你要做什么？”克罗斯问，他的声音抖得厉害，里奥差点没听清他的话。

里奥还没回答时，一大杯滚热的药端了上来。

“你们都是怎么做事的！”里奥斥责，“这么烫，让克罗斯殿下怎么喝？拿过来。”

下人把药端过来，里奥拿起扇子扇了两下，问道：“克洛泽亲王，这药的味道熟悉吗？我特意打听了当初你端给我的是哪种药，让人煮了一份一模一样的给克罗斯殿下。你们交好这么多年，一直不能公开，想必日子过得也辛苦，逢年过节也不能互送礼物，今天我借克洛泽亲王的手送礼物给心上人，一杯堕胎药下去，保住了克罗斯殿下的命，克洛泽亲王事后一定要好好谢我。”

“皇后误会了我和克罗斯殿下，”克洛泽急切地辩解着，语速飞快，“我们之间从未有过瓜葛，请皇后千万不要伤害皇嗣、不要伤害克罗斯殿下，如果陛下震怒，怪罪下来……”

“为他除掉了孽种，他会很高兴的，怎么会怪我？”

“我没有！”克罗斯忽然大声说道，“我和克洛泽亲王没有关系，我的孩子是陛下的，你胆敢伤害皇嗣，你以为陛下会容着你胡作非为吗？”

里奥惊讶地看着克罗斯，“天啊，托尼，偷情让你胆子都变大了吗？肚子里怀了个孽种以为自己就能挺直腰杆对我说话了？孩子生出来、和克洛泽亲王长得一模一样，到时候你可怎么收场？”里奥沉下脸，“少在我面前装模作样。你们按住克罗斯殿下，把药给他灌下去，哦，看起来还有点烫，但烫了喉咙总比被绞死强，去吧。”

“你们敢！”克罗斯吼道，但他已经被人抓住、按得跪在地上，一个人捏开他的嘴，握着他的下巴，另一个人拿着药就要向他嘴里灌。

“住手！”克洛泽大喝一声，立刻就要冲过去，但马上被侍卫抓住了，他不断挣扎，也被侍卫按着跪到地上。

“放开他！你们放开他！”

克罗斯挣扎着，克洛泽眼睁睁看着他被抓着头发和下巴，按着肩膀和手臂，动也不能动。一大杯浓稠的汤剂被灌进他嘴中，克罗斯咳嗽着，吐出一部分，但下人不管不顾，在这杯药被吐出来一半后拿过旁边另一个杯子继续为他灌药。

“你们这样做会被处死！你们在场的每个人！”克洛泽吼着，前所未有地不顾形象大声叫喊，神情疯狂，“快放开我！放开我！托尼……”

随着最后一滴药也被灌进克罗斯喉咙里，克洛泽的眼神愈发恐惧了，他发狂地唤着克罗斯的名字，但后者不能回应他，克罗斯扑到地上努力想要呕吐，立刻被侍卫拉了回来，他哭叫起来，绝望地哀求里奥让侍卫松手，让他把药吐出去。里奥没做声，他目不转睛地望着克罗斯，微微发抖，仿佛在重温自己失去孩子那日的恐惧。

药很快见效了，克罗斯捂着肚子痛苦地叫喊着，没过多久血迹就从他身下渗出，他嘶喊着，索性开始尖叫，仿佛有人攥着他腹中的那团血肉。感觉到下身的剧痛，克罗斯低头看了一眼，见到鲜血后他惨叫一声，晕厥过去。

“托尼！”克洛泽的声音走了样，他向克罗斯扑过去，险些挣脱侍卫。

“带克罗斯殿下下去，”里奥说，“让医生好好照顾他，孩子拿下后告诉我。”

“里奥·梅西！”克洛泽发狂般冲着他大喊，“我不会放过你！”

里奥仿佛什么都没听到，他走到克洛泽面前，看着他扭曲的面孔。克洛泽的眼睛如钩子般抓在里奥身上，恨不得立刻撕碎他。

里奥阴沉地开口了。

“你做了分内的事，杀掉异族血统的孩子，我做了分内的事，除掉偷情的孽种，我们都做了该做的事，你感觉怎么样，克洛泽？”里奥说得很慢，咬牙切齿，“这有趣吗，克洛泽？我们做的都对，是吗？”

克洛泽眼睛发红，眼神恶狠狠的，里奥用震怒的目光回望。

“你感受到的正是我感受到的，克罗斯的遭遇就是我的遭遇，你感觉怎么样？”

克洛泽死死咬着牙不答话，只用疯狂愤恨的眼神盯着他。

转瞬间，里奥的眼睛如濒死之人一般空洞。他不说话，只挥挥手让人把克洛泽带出去，自己回到卧室中。过了一会儿，特尔施特根走进来问道：“皇后就这样放走克洛泽吗？”

里奥站在窗前，头挨在玻璃上，垂着眼看地板。

“我本想除掉他们，私通怀了孽种……杀了他们都不为过。”

“难道不该这样吗？”特尔施特根问。

“原本想杀了他们，但现在……算了吧，”他在椅子上颓然坐下，特尔施特根将酒杯端到他面前，里奥没有接，“我累了，想安静一会儿。”

 “皇后，”下人敲门进来，“克罗斯殿下的孩子已经拿掉了，您要确认一下吗？”

里奥看了特尔施特根一眼，他跟下人出去，片刻后回来了，说道：“孩子确实已经拿出来了，我把他交给克洛泽大人了。这孩子是孽种，不能和皇后的小皇子同葬在皇陵，本应该丢弃，但我想到皇后或许不愿这样做，就交给克洛泽处置了。”

里奥从未想过流掉的婴孩该怎么办，他只点了点头。

“处置好克罗斯就带他回宫。我不想再听见这件事。”

“皇后放心。”特尔施特根答应一声，出去安排了。

 

里奥选在施魏因施泰格出门时做这件事，以免任何人通风报信、扰乱他的安排。第二天早上施魏因施泰格回到都城，一回来就耽搁在议事厅里，根本没能和里奥见上面。午饭前里奥接到下人通报，说施魏因施泰格让他现在去书房。里奥也正好想和他说说克洛泽和克罗斯的事，克罗斯连孽种都怀上了，还是不要留在宫里比较好，他没了孩子，已经被惩罚了，就免了他的牢狱之灾，只赶出宫去算了，至于克洛泽，就随施魏因施泰格的意思处罚吧。

里奥进了书房，赫然看见克洛泽已经等在那里了，他恢复了平日的理智和镇静，只是仿佛一夜间憔悴了不少。

“怎么提前回来了？都还好吗？”里奥走到他身旁问。

“米洛已经告诉我昨天的事了。”施魏因施泰格说。

“我也很遗憾，”里奥说，“克洛泽亲王对拜仁很重要，请陛下看在他为拜仁尽心多年的份上，从轻处罚克洛泽亲王吧。”

“里奥，你是我的皇后，但做错了事一样要受罚。”

里奥抬起头来，困惑地看着施魏因施泰格，他意识到克洛泽会恶人先告状，但他不知道克洛泽说了什么，竟然让施魏因施泰格深信不疑这件事就是自己的错。

“克洛泽亲王和克罗斯有染，还怀上了孩子，我送走他们的孽种，在这件事上我什么都没做错——除了没有提前告诉您，这一点确实是我考虑不周。”

“别再说他们有染了，里奥，”施魏因施泰格走到里奥面前，心痛又无助，“你误信谣言，污蔑克洛泽，还害得托尼流产，你害死了皇嗣！这次你错得太离谱了，以后没调查清楚之前不要轻易行动，会铸成大错的。”

“我没有误信谣言，他们确实在偷情。”里奥强调。

“你怎么能相信这么荒唐的事？这根本不可能……外面大臣们已经吵了一上午了，说你三番五次犯错，不仅有叛国嫌疑——”

“据我说知那几次都是没有确凿证据的污蔑，”里奥说，“巴斯蒂安，我没做错，他们私通很久了。”

“这不可能，里奥，”施魏因施泰格提高嗓音，“如果他们确实有不应该的关系，我早就让他们吊死在绞刑架上了，我和米洛是十几年的朋友了，他不会做出这样的事。”

里奥不知道克洛泽是怎么给施魏因施泰格洗脑的，他抬头去看那面孔阴沉的男人，他的目光阴郁地落在自己身上。

“想想你的朋友们最近都做了什么，巴斯蒂安。”

“里奥！”施魏因施泰格仿佛忍无可忍。

“皇后，请您不要侮辱拉姆殿下和波尔多尔斯基殿下。”克洛泽说。

“轮不到你插嘴，克洛泽，”里奥转向他怒目而视，“你的命一文不值，克罗斯也是一样，我只除掉了孩子已经是对你们两个仁慈了，如果我拿出你们偷情的证据，你以为你还能站在这儿继续污蔑我？”

“如果有证据，皇后不妨拿出来，何必遮遮掩掩？”克洛泽说，“再说证据也都可以伪造。”

里奥掌握着他们的私通的信件，他知道只要拿出那些信，这两人就完了，现在这样做正是火上浇油，施魏因施泰格震怒之下很有可能绞死他们，而克洛泽若被严惩会让朝中失去现在的安稳，这对施魏因施泰格有百害而无一利。

“你以为我热衷杀人吗？”里奥轻蔑地笑道：“如果我想杀了你们——”

“里奥，不要再说了！”施魏因施泰格抓着他的手臂把他拉到一旁，低声说道：“我相信你只是一时糊涂，我们让这件事赶快过去，好吗？最近发生的太多，我不想再听见这种事了。大臣们都说要严惩你，废黜你皇后之位，我不会让他们那样做，但这次确实是你做错了，别再辩解了，你先禁足几个月、反思一段时间吧，我会尽力平息下这件事的。”

“反思？”里奥问，觉得很好笑，“他们两人偷情安然无恙，我帮你除了孽障你反而让我反思？”

“我们别在这件事上纠缠了好吗？大臣们还在议事厅里等着，你先回去吧，来人，送皇后回宫。”

里奥看了眼角落里的克洛泽，男人表情冷峻，如同被冰霜环绕，此刻他不再遮掩对里奥的痛恨和轻蔑，仿佛他早已被拉下后位。

“刚刚经历了丧子之痛，克洛泽亲王还能对陛下和大臣们游说得这么到位，难为你了。”没等房间里的人再说一个字，里奥大步离开，将门狠狠摔了回去。

 

大臣们和施魏因施泰格争论多次，说皇后多次做出不利国家之事，理应严惩，废黜后位，关进监牢，施魏因施泰格顶住压力，坚持只让里奥禁足思过。

施魏因施泰格让人收拾出自己几年没涉足的寝宫，独自一人住在那里。眼下这件事还没完全平息，里奥还在风口浪尖上，他不能贸然去探望他，打算等过上一两个月、大家遗忘这件事时，他再偷偷去看里奥。

克洛泽失去孩子，仅仅是让里奥禁足的惩罚不能让他满意。里奥被禁足的第七天，克洛泽在一整天的议事结束后对施魏因施泰格说克罗斯想见他们，施魏因施泰格以为不过是安抚下克罗斯，就和克洛泽一起去探望他了。

两人来到克罗斯暂时居住的套间中，下人推开卧室房门，他们看见克罗斯面色苍白地靠在床上。

“陛下……”一见到他们，克罗斯的眼泪像开了闸一般滚下来，施魏因施泰格走过去在床边坐下，克罗斯伏在他怀里哭着，“上午医师告诉我，说我很可能不会再有孩子了。”

“你还年轻，托尼，恢复几年一定会好的。”他安慰道，克洛泽在一旁站着，努力让自己对他们相拥的一幕面无表情。

“我只是觉得委屈……先被烧了宫殿，然后被人生生灌下堕胎药，医师又说不知道我还能不能恢复……万一以后再也不会有孩子……”他呜呜地哭着，伤心欲绝，施魏因施泰格拍着他的后背安慰。

“别难过了，你这样不利于身体恢复——”

“皇后说我和克洛泽大人有染，以此为理由害死皇嗣……我不知道他从什么地方听来的谣言，这根本就是子虚乌有，皇后只是不希望我有孕……”

他抹着眼泪哭得伤心，施魏因施泰格说道：“这次是皇后不好，但他不是故意害你，只是听信谣言——”

“陛下，求您为我做主，”克罗斯满脸是泪说道，“我知道皇后已经被禁足反思，但他这次害死皇嗣，让我失去了和您的孩子，我实在不敢想象如果他以后再害我、我该如何是好！只要他还在后宫，宫中就不会有安宁，陛下的孩子也都活在危险中，请陛下为了皇嗣着想，将皇后逐出宫去……”他大着胆子说道，克洛泽在施魏因施泰格身后和他交换眼色。

施魏因施泰格震惊至极，甚至忘了说话，他在说什么？让里奥离开皇宫？

“陛下，皇后屡屡犯错，曾叛国出逃，且心思歹毒，戕害皇嗣，实在不是后位的最佳人选，”克洛泽说，“臣也请陛下重责皇后，就算陛下顾念旧情，也可先保留他的后位，让他先离宫思过，皇后在宫中一日，后宫众人就不得安宁，若再有皇嗣很可能再被皇后所害……”

“住口！”施魏因施泰格大怒，忽然站起身来，“你们找死！谁给你们的胆子，竟然要将皇后驱逐出宫！再敢说出这种大逆不道的话，一律处死！”

在场的人都惊得不敢动，施魏因施泰格从未如此震怒，连克洛泽都不敢再开口辩解。

“特意把我叫到这里，就是为了要赶走皇后吗？他固然有错，但你们也别忘了，他还是我的皇后！”

丢下这句话，施魏因施泰格怒气冲冲离开了，向皇后宫中走去。

此时是里奥被禁足的第七天，施魏因施泰格为国事忙了一天，走到皇宫寝宫前天已经黑了。他刚走到通向皇后寝宫的走廊上，忽然见到里奥迎面走来，他穿着巴塞罗那的军装，腰间还戴着佩剑。

“里奥，你怎么出来了？”他走过去，刚要握住里奥的手，里奥却后退一步，施魏因施泰格困惑地看着他。

“我要走了，巴斯蒂安，”里奥淡淡说着，怒火被压在眼底努力不流露出来，“你来了正好，我也好和你当面道别。”

“什么道别？”施魏因施泰格注意到他的佩剑是从巴塞罗那带来的那把，更感觉蹊跷了，婚后这把剑一直悬挂在里奥的书房中，三年来都不曾摘下，今天他却忽然佩在身上了。

“我不会再回来，皇后的位置你另找人来坐吧。”

“你在胡说什么？你还在禁足，不能随意出门，快跟我回去。”

他走过来拉住里奥的手要带他走，里奥一抬胳膊、将手抽了出来。

“我不能跟你去任何地方，我要走了。”

如果施魏因施泰格对他的神色加以留心，就会注意到他此时面孔严峻，暗藏怒火，绝非说笑。他以为里奥还在赌气，叹了一声：“我知道被禁足了你心情不好，可你做错了事。害死了皇嗣却只是禁足思过，这已经是最轻的惩罚了，卢卡斯都被赶出皇宫了，你不记得了吗？我在议事厅里忙了一天，实在累了，快跟我回去。”

“害死皇嗣却安然无恙的岂非大有人在？难道你忘了？”里奥问，“但你说得对，确实有人做错了事。”他把一叠绑在一起的信丢到施魏因施泰格身上。

后者接住信，疑惑地打开。那是克罗斯和克洛泽的信件，只看了几句，施魏因施泰格就立刻明白过来，克罗斯写得清清楚楚，他腹中孩子的父亲就是克洛泽。

“这——”施魏因施泰格倒吸一口冷气，“他们竟然……”他抬起头，刚要向里奥询问，他已经大步向宫外走了，施魏因施泰格立即赶了上去。

“等一下，里奥，我收回之前的话——”施魏因施泰格的态度立刻转变了，他暂时抛下对克罗斯和克洛泽的恼怒，当务之急是留下里奥，阻止他冒冒失失闯出城去。天已经黑了，他不希望里奥发生任何意外。

他拦住里奥：“别走，是我错了，这次委屈了你，我不该错听他们的话、不该让你禁足，你的禁足结束了，别生我的气了，我们回去，好吗？”

里奥并不看他，只望着黑洞洞的长廊，远处的皇宫门口亮着不甚明亮的灯火，这晚忽然下了浓雾，气温又低了几度。

“我要回巴塞罗那了，不能和你回去。”他说。已经适应寒冷气候的身体忽然感到一阵湿冷的刺痛。

见他神情认真，施魏因施泰格意识到这并非赌气或玩笑。

“你要离开我？离开拜仁？”

“是。”

施魏因施泰格忽然想到上次哈维来到慕尼黑时、里奥和他那次莫名的“叛国出逃”，那天的焦虑与急躁如一页书般被翻回来，但那日不过是一场虚惊，现在里奥却是真的要离开了。

“你说过你不会走，”他说，极度的震惊让他难以思考，他甚至奇怪自己还能说出话，“你答应过我不止一次。”

“求婚的时候你答应了我什么，你做到了吗？”里奥静静说道，脑海中浮现他对自己求婚的那天下午，那时的自己抛弃王位却欢欣雀跃，期盼着爱情与婚姻，现在却在拜仁宫廷的泥沼中挣扎着不被脏污同化，回击他人的诋毁和诽谤成了日常。

“你没做到，”里奥替他回答，“那我应该遵守诺言、率军踏平慕尼黑吗？”

施魏因施泰格嘴角僵着，说不出话，好半天才理清思绪。

“我确实委屈了你很多次，是我不好，我保证以后不会再有这种事了。里奥，就算你再生气也不能这样说走就走。我们已经结婚了，你是我的皇后，拜仁是我们的家，有什么事我们都可以谈，别这么轻易就说要走。”

里奥记不清施魏因施泰格保证了多少件没做到的事，他明白君王有很多不得已，但他已经不想再承受这些“不得已”的后果，他为婚姻和爱情而来，这陌生的土地却强加给他太多他避之不及的东西。他可以与小人周旋、可以应对前朝后宫的阴谋诡计，而这差不多组成了他一半的生活，就好像他是为后宫争风吃醋而生的人一般，现在他还能对这一切抵触和厌烦，但若继续留在这里，恐怕他迟早有一天会被自己蔑视的人同化，对种种龌龊的勾当习以为常，甚至乐此不疲。

“你知道我这几年遭遇的事，再耽搁在这种事里，再继续和他们勾心斗角，我会变成你和我都厌恶的那种人，你答应的事太多了，巴斯蒂安，但很多事不是你答应了就能做到的，你不能控制别人怎么做，不能控制那些事发生。这当然不是你的错，但也确实不是我的责任，”里奥说，他心中燃着怒火，忍着不去发作，只想和他说清楚这些话后马上离开，“这里的人不喜欢我，他们有不喜欢我的权力，却不能为此就不断侮辱我。我受到的冷落、排斥和污蔑比你所能想象得更多，我可以把这些都抛之脑后，但我不能说我喜欢这样的生活，即使这里有你也不行。”

“可……”施魏因施泰格迟了几秒才回答，“你同意和我结婚、同意嫁到拜仁，当初你同意了这一切——”

“对，这是我的选择，但选择错了，人总是有重新选择的权力。”

“你后悔了？”

里奥看了看他，垂下眼，“这不是对我们来说最好的选择。”

“可你是我唯一的选择。”施魏因施泰格刚毅的脸庞上浮现孩子般的脆弱。那样多次惧怕他离开，那样多次让他答应自己绝不远走，却还是迎来这天了。

这句话让里奥心头一热，但爱情不是一切，他离开这里也和爱情毫无干系。

“和你在一起的时候我很开心，但你记得这几年发生的事。如果你是我，你也会想离开。”说到这句，里奥忽然意识到自己竟然对施魏因施泰格爱得那样多，若非如此，在一次次陷害与栽赃后，他早就一走了之了。

施魏因施泰格摇头，拒绝接受这事实。他深吸一口气：“如果你想回家的话我陪你一起，我这就让人收拾东西、准备车马，我们马上启程去巴塞罗那。”

“我想自己回去，”里奥说，眼神和语调透着心灰意冷的平静，“而且不会回来了。”

“可你是我的皇后，里奥，你怎么能说走就走？”

里奥忽然笑了。

“你自己看看，巴斯蒂安，你让你的皇后过着什么样的生活。”

“可你……”施魏因施泰格无法辩驳，说道：“我们已经结婚三年了，你打算就这样抛下三年的感情吗？”

 “它们都被磨光了。”里奥说，转身离开。

“你不能走！”施魏因施泰格忽然转变语气，怒气十足，“我们结了婚、立了誓，你是拜仁的皇后，我不会让你离开。”

“如果你能阻止我，尽管试试好了。”里奥说。他仍是心灰意冷的样子，去意已决。施魏因施泰格熟悉这表情，如果他确实想走，什么也阻挡不了他。

里奥转过身，向着雾气弥漫的长廊深处走去。

“你可能会有孩子！”无奈之下，施魏因施泰格忽然喊道。

里奥皱眉回头：“你说什么？”

“最近我们一直一起过夜，你可能会有孩子，”施魏因施泰格说，这是他想到的最后一个能留下里奥的说辞，“我不能让我的孩子流落在外，他身上有一半拜仁血统。”

里奥打量着他。

“你的孩子？流落在外？”他轻笑一声，“上次流产之后我还能放心大胆在拜仁怀上孩子吗？我还会拿自己和孩子冒险吗？不劳费心，最近我每天都在喝避孕药，从没停过，哪里会有孩子呢？”

话音刚落，施魏因施泰格怒不可遏地质问道：“你早就想离开我了是吗？现在不过是借着这件事发难罢了！”

怒火被他这句话撩拨起来，里奥回道：“是啊，没想到你这么快就把理由送到我手上，我不该感谢你吗？”

“你不能走！”他追过去攥住里奥的手腕将他拉回来，里奥急于摆脱，情急之下一拳打在施魏因施泰格脸上，他后退几步，踉跄着站好了。

“别再拦着我，”里奥拔出剑，“我不想和你动手。”

摸着右脸上被打得火辣辣的地方，施魏因施泰格抬起头，里奥的剑指着他。

 “里奥……”他唤道，徒劳地做着最后的挣扎。

“我该走了，再见。”

他最后一次转过身去，快步离开了。

 


	3. 下卷 1-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP猪梅（施魏因施泰格/梅西）  
> 微C梅（剧情较少，CP粉勿入）
> 
> 来自 大西瓜 的定制文  
> 架空向  
> 有宫斗设定  
> ABO设定  
> 有怀孕生子情节  
> 人物OOC预警  
> R18预警
> 
>  
> 
> 德国队粉、拜仁队粉、皇马队粉及其球员人蜜不推荐看这篇，梅蜜也不推荐  
> 攻受都不是1v1！慎入！

下卷 第一章

里奥带着藏于慕尼黑的军队离开，向巴塞罗那赶路。半个月后，气温一日比一日暖，空气也湿润起来。临到巴塞罗那都城时，夜里的风也是暖的，卷着盛夏的余热和青草的芬芳。  
里奥在黄昏之前抵达都城，太阳的光芒仍旧灼热，他带着军队向长街的尽头的皇宫走去。刚刚已经有人前去通报，里奥向那扇门走得越近，手也攥得越紧，他知道自己很快就能见到旧时的朋友了。  
到皇宫入口处，里奥跳下马，走出不到十步，就听见有人喊他的名字。  
“里奥！”  
进了都城后里奥一直默不作声，听见这声呼唤几乎想大喊一声回应他。不等他做出反应，一个高大的身影已经出现了，他大步走来，身后跟着不得不小跑的侍卫和随从。里奥看着皮克走来，感觉自己见到的不过是幻象，动也不敢动。  
“杰拉德——”他刚叫出对方的名字，还没等问他是否安好，皮克已经一把抱住他了，胳膊紧紧地搂在他背上。  
“总算是回来了！”他的大手在里奥后背上重重拍着，又拉开距离，握着里奥的肩膀打量他。  
“我早就想回来，”里奥说，压制着情绪，不让自己的声音发抖，“早就想来见你们。”  
分离已久的朋友打量着彼此，皮克和三年前没有太多变化，只是胡子更多些罢了，里奥原以为自己也还是原来的样子，皮克却说道：“你怎么瘦了？脸色也难看……拜仁对你不好？”  
“不说他们，”里奥赶快说道，“拜仁算什么，不提也罢。”  
皮克并不满意这答案，他正要继续追问，这时另一串脚步声越来越近，两人一起看过去，法布雷加斯在一群宫人的簇拥下大步赶来，他面色焦急，似乎已经等很久了。走到里奥身边时他近乎是扑在里奥身上一般拥抱了他，话也来不及说。里奥把手紧紧勒在他背上，回想自己上一次与朋友拥抱是否也是现在的感觉。  
“真是你吗，里奥？”法布雷加斯的手掌摩挲着他的后背，里奥甚至能感觉到他的胸膛被呼吸带的不断起伏。  
“是我，塞斯克，又见到你真好。”里奥闭着眼睛，头耷在对方肩上，重新和朋友们团聚如同梦境一般，“你还好吗？”  
“应该是我们问你，”法布雷加斯说，“我们在家里能有什么不好，倒是你，受苦了吗？”  
里奥摇头，那不是受苦，只是陈腐乏味，终日被束缚，将他磨损得快要认不出自己。  
“没有，我很好，见到你们真高兴。”  
两人一起打量着他，法布雷加斯摸着里奥的眼角和脸庞，“你怎么和以前不一样了？看起来好没精神。”  
“赶路累了，”里奥回答，身体疲惫不堪，却不能阻止他露出笑容，他想告诉朋友们自己现在有多快乐，却找不到言语形容无可言喻的幸福和喜悦。  
“我原打算回来之后和你们痛痛快快喝一场酒，现在却困得站不住了。”他说，还紧紧握着塞斯克的手。  
“赶快歇歇，睡好了我们再一起吃饭，”法布雷加斯转向皮克，“让里奥住在我们那儿吧。”  
皮克点头，他有很多话想问里奥，为什么忽然回国，施魏因施泰格到底待他如何等等，在路上时里奥只是送了信件给他，说得并不详细。  
“爸爸——”  
里奥听见一个软软的声音，抬眼看去，几个人拥着一个小男孩走了过来，法布雷加斯抱起孩子，对里奥说道：“这是米兰，里奥，你还认识他吗？”  
“我记得，”里奥说，从米兰的面孔中依稀认出他小时候的模样，心中的柔情忽然被触动。他离开时米兰才一岁，当年软软的小婴儿已经长得这么大了。见到孩子，赶路的疲倦立刻扫去了大半，里奥伸出手，米兰在法布雷加斯的鼓励下向里奥张开双臂，里奥立刻抱住他，并在他脸上吻了吻。  
“米兰都长这么大了。”  
“你都走了三年了，”皮克说，“本来想再去看你，可哈维去的那次还给你添了麻烦，我们也不敢轻易让人去探望你了。”  
“不是哈维的错，都怪我，委屈他了。”里奥抱着米兰，那件事带来的委屈和阴沉都一扫而光，怀中抱着沉甸甸的孩子，他根本不愿想什么拜仁的宫廷或阴谋。  
“你想先睡一会儿吗？你的脸色不好。”法布雷加斯说。  
里奥点头：“如果方便的话。”  
“对我们还这样说话。”皮克嗔怪。  
两人带着里奥去他们的寝宫，让他在寝宫的一个套间里睡下了，米兰玩了一天正好有些累，也躺在里奥身边睡着了。皮克和法布雷加斯在房间里呆了一会儿，怕孩子会闹，但米兰很快就安安静静睡了。  
“我差点哭出来，”法布雷加斯说，“都多长时间没见面了……上次哈维去了，惹了那么大的麻烦，我还以为这辈子不能再见到里奥了。别让他再走了，哪也不能去。出去三年，结果就变成这样？”  
“他瘦了那么多，”皮克低声说，像看着一个走失的弟弟一样看睡着的里奥，“也不知道施魏因施泰格是怎么对他的。”  
“去了那地方就变成了外人，就施魏因施泰格一个人对他好有什么用？你看他现在的表情和语气，哪还是原来的里奥了，没受委屈能变成这样？”  
皮克叹道：“上次哈维去看他，回来之后我就觉得不对了，这过的是什么日子，被人防贼似的防着，还要说他叛国——他再怎么说也是皇后啊。”  
“就算杀了我我也不会再把里奥送回去了，”法布雷加斯说，“好好的储君跑到那地方去受苦，拜仁又冷又贫瘠，有什么好。也不知道他们给了里奥多少气受。”  
“说不定没那么严重，你别这么生气……”皮克劝道。  
两人说了一会儿，里奥和米兰睡熟了，他们从房间里离开了。里奥回来的消息立刻被通知给他的朋友们，众人都急于去见里奥，但不想耽误他休息，于是皮克定下第二天中午再为里奥的归来举行盛会。  
过了两个小时，里奥醒了。一睁眼看见熟悉的华丽房间时，他还错以为自己在拜仁的皇宫里。但这一次他的身体轻盈不已，疲倦感正在消失。  
他迷糊着翻身，发现身旁还有个孩子。里奥的眼睛还没完全睁开，奇怪为什么尤利安跑到这里来了……他到自己宫里来玩了，是吗？  
孩子听见响动，翻过身来好奇地看着里奥。  
“米兰……”里奥叹息着唤道，这才想起自己已经不在拜仁了，他回家了，在巴塞罗那，身旁的漂亮孩子是皮克和法布雷加斯的大儿子米兰。  
他在孩子头上亲了一下，米兰问道：“你是里奥吗？我听见他们这样叫你。”  
“我是，”里奥说，“我见过你，在你很小的时候……你出生的时候我就见过你啦。”他补充道，回忆清晰起来。  
米兰蹭到里奥身边，让他抱着自己。里奥仍感觉置身梦中，他刚刚连日赶路了近一个月，身体疲惫，精神亢奋，刚刚回到都城、回到熟悉的皇宫，酣睡一觉后，身体中的骨骼终于回到了原本的位置，肌肉也不再紧张。回到故土，从前这样的日子过了二十年也不觉得有什么特别，现在再次体会，却感觉过于美好、甚至不敢相信了。  
风从窗外卷入，仍是暖暖的，带着花香。拜仁一年中也没有几天这样好的日子。  
“有风，”米兰举起圆滚滚的小胳膊，“起风了。”  
“对，起风了。”里奥重复，抱起米兰，孩子压在他身上他也不觉得重，反而有种充实的幸福感。  
“你有孩子吗？”米兰忽然问道。  
里奥的表情呆滞片刻，继而笑道：“以后我会有，最好能像米兰一样，聪明又好看。”  
米兰咯咯地乐着。他说饿了，要吃饭，里奥为他穿衣服，系着一颗颗小扣子，一面想着有一天他也会亲手为自己的孩子穿衣服，亲手抱起他，喂他吃饭。  
孩子的话提醒了他。回家不仅意味着重回故土，也宣告着一段新生活的开始，他面对着无数种可能，他会有自己的孩子，会重新带领军队，在他熟悉的土地上找回错失的时光。  
窗外天色暗了，西方还留着些残余的血红。里奥为米兰穿着衣服，一面抬头去看那景色，仿佛怕以后再也看不到一样。他知道自己有无数次机会体会这样的晚霞和夕阳，可现在他就是没办法把目光从那里移开，米兰也转头去看，并问他在看什么。  
“夕阳很漂亮。”里奥说，心中翻腾着多种情绪，虽然欢喜，却也带着分哀伤。  
“你不高兴吗？”米兰问。  
“不，我很开心。”他答道。  
换好衣服，里奥抱着他正要去餐厅，下人说餐厅还在准备，让他们稍等片刻，并拿来两份点心给他们，说餐厅准备好了就马上请他们过去。  
里奥看着那人眼熟，记得他曾在自己寝宫里当差过。说过话后，他对里奥笑了笑出去了，里奥看到笑容中的欢迎，自己也弯了嘴角。低头再去看那两份点心时，心中又是一阵暖意。这正是他爱吃的口味，是特意为他准备的。  
米兰已经津津有味吃了起来，里奥看了好一会儿才拿起叉子。去拜仁后他一直吃那里的传统菜肴，偶尔想要尝尝巴塞罗那口味的东西，不仅厨师不会做，而且连原料都没有，他又不好特意去请会巴塞罗那菜肴的厨子，那样会让他看起来过于傲慢和挑剔，于是无论多不合口味都只能硬着头皮咽下去，像样的家乡菜已经好多年没吃到了。  
第一口食物送进嘴中，甘甜和鲜嫩的口感却让里奥苦笑起来：好端端的，跑去拜仁干什么？  
里奥和米兰吃过点心，下人来把盘子收走，并通知他们可以去小餐厅了。里奥对他回复了一句“谢谢你”，那人笑了，回了他一句“欢迎您回来。”  
去往小餐厅的路上，见到他的人们都向他行礼，多数面孔里奥都有印象，他们向他微笑，发自内心欢迎他的归来。里奥胸中又暖又热，习惯了拜仁的冷漠，他已快忘了被人接纳与欢迎的感觉是什么感觉了。  
皮克和法布雷加斯在小餐厅等着他们，几人一起吃了饭，他们追问里奥拜仁的生活，里奥大致讲了讲，他只简单说了发生的事实，并没提自己的感觉，认为发生的事已经过去，他不想追究，也不想为之伤神，只是朋友们关心他发生了什么，他如实告知罢了。  
皮克和法布雷加斯为里奥的经历愤愤不平，法布雷加斯也是皇后，但里奥所说的事他一件也没遇到过，他一直与皮克恩爱，孩子也生了三个了。  
“换了个国家、区别就这么大吗？”法布雷加斯说，“以为你的日子再怎么样也不会这么辛苦……”  
“我实在很想教训他们。”皮克说。  
“我已经教训过了，”里奥说，“现在我不想和他们有任何牵连，连想都不愿意想。别为这个伤神了。我不是已经回来了吗。见到你们比什么都让我高兴。”他说，又握住法布雷加斯的手。他露出孩子般的欢喜笑容，只是仍略带疲倦。  
“不许再走了，”法布雷加斯说，“放着好好的日子不过，跑去那种地方受罪。”  
“我一定是疯了才会离开这里。”里奥笑道。

第二天的宴会从中午开始，一直进行到黄昏。里奥与旧日的朋友们相聚，他和他们挨个拥抱，每个人都抱住他就恨不得不松手，对他问东问西，但在庆祝他归来的同时，众人也把拜仁和施魏因施泰格从头到脚骂了个遍。  
“早说你去那破地方一定会后悔，”皮克把杯子重重地放在桌子上，“拜仁算什么东西，把你困在那儿三年都不让回家，结婚还是蹲监狱！拿我们里奥当什么了？施魏因施泰格和马德里人一路货色，都不是什么好东西，还让你平白无故没了孩子！他以为他是谁……”  
“巴塞罗那要什么没有，偏偏跑到他那鬼地方去，”普约尔拍着里奥的肩膀说，“你歇几天，然后见见我们现在的将军，他们把马德里人打得哭天喊地，你跟他们一块去，让不知好歹的贵族们见识见识——”  
里奥连声答应，又和他干了一杯。  
“明天我就宣布你的封号，”皮克许诺道，“储君做不成，但你还是我的亲王，保证你要什么有什么，封号、封地还是军队，我全都给你！保证你在这儿比在拜仁痛快一百倍！”  
“你甩了拜仁那个正好，回家了多自在，”伊涅斯塔也说，“你看看这厅里，凡是没结婚的，只要你喜欢、立刻让你带走……”  
“那人选可有点多啊，安德烈，”哈维笑道，“里奥会挑花眼的。”  
“不挑，全娶进来！”皮克笑道，“里奥，我保证你的亲王府够大，你养上一打人也绰绰有余……”  
里奥笑起来，伊涅斯塔附到里奥耳边窃窃私语，说着他知道的人选们，里奥听着感觉有趣，只顾着笑，也没留心他都说了谁。  
黄昏时里奥有些醉了，他去露台上站了一会儿，想醒醒酒，室外却没有冷风，他笑自己迟钝，又迷糊地以为自己在拜仁。  
但那里可不会有这样的美景。里奥望着颜色鲜亮的树叶和簇拥着盛开的花朵，他知道这不过是平常景色，可他还是看得入了迷，眼睛也不动了。  
“在看什么？”哈维走了过来。  
里奥笑了笑：“所有东西，什么都想看，什么都觉得很美，要看不过来了。”  
哈维望着园内高大的树木和远处的斜阳，阳光和煦，微风醉人，“拜仁确实比不上这里，上次我如果不是想着要和你好好聚聚，不等到地方就跑回来了。”  
“结果还让你受委屈了，”他拥抱哈维，“再也不会有那种事了，谁也别想再让你受委屈，我也不会再跑到别的地方了。”  
“再想走，我一定打断你的腿。”哈维说，虽然是玩笑话，他却并没笑。  
“哪也不去，”里奥说，“哪怕战死沙场也不回去了。”  
他笑起来，哈维放开他，皱眉说让他不要说不吉利的话。楼下忽然响起笑声，是莉亚在追着米兰跑，两人看着孩子打闹，米兰故意慢下脚步让莉亚追上自己。  
“你早知道拜仁不是什么好地方了吧，在去之前。”哈维说。  
“当然知道，根本比不上这里。”  
“可你还是去了，”哈维笑道，“你到底是有多喜欢他？为他遭受这么多。”  
“也不能说是为他遭受的，那时感觉不想离开他，只想和他一辈子在一起，所以说到底，我去拜仁也是为了自己开心……没想到结果会这样。”  
“还在想他吗？”  
“不敢想了，”里奥说，“想起他就想起拜仁宫廷里的好多事，本来没故意去想，可那些事总会忽然涌上来，一会儿想到孩子，一会儿想到他身边的那些人。”  
“会有其他人代替他，我们帮你物色人选，”哈维说，“你已经不喜欢他了吧？”  
“我只想躲开，”里奥答道，“不敢想，也不敢喜欢。”  
“这可不是你，束手束脚的，”哈维拍拍里奥的肩膀，“好好休息，缓过来了再给你介绍个结婚对象。”  
里奥想起皮克的话，忽然笑道：“就一个吗？我能不能也养个后宫？我养得起的。”  
“能，多给你介绍几个，”哈维也笑了，“保证好多人前赴后继冲上来，十个八个都打不住，到时候只怕你应付不过来。”  
“感觉像在为自己报仇。”里奥大笑起来。他好久没这样畅快地痛快大笑了，如果是在拜仁这一定会惹来众人侧目，但他在巴塞罗那，大厅中的人们只是好奇而放松地看着他，他们的里奥回来了，还这样轻松和快乐。内马尔离他们不远，蹭了过去，问他们在笑什么，哈维转述后内马尔把这话传给旁人，大家都笑了起来。  
深夜时，宴会在轻松的氛围中结束了。法布雷加斯在宫里为他选了一处宽敞的套间，在亲王府整理完毕之前里奥都会住在这里。  
他并非独自一人回去的，小他一岁的拉基蒂奇陪着他，一直将他送到房间门口。  
“谢谢你特意来送我。”走到门口时里奥和他告别。  
“您确实该谢我，”拉基蒂奇笑道，“我们十来个人为了争送你的机会吵得不可开交，后来干脆用抽签决定了。”  
“这是开玩笑吗？”里奥问。  
“当然不是了，我们都听过您，做梦都想变成和您一样出类拔萃的人，但我们够资格跟您说话的时候您已经不在巴萨了，现在您回来了，我们身为崇拜者当然不能错过和您接近的机会了。”  
“和我接近？”里奥问，“这又不是什么有趣的事。”  
“您要理解崇拜者的心情。”  
被人当面这样说，里奥虽然高兴，多少也有些窘迫，他离开巴萨太久，已经忘记这种被仰慕自己的人包围是什么感觉了，他习惯了别人的漠视和冷冰冰的客套，反倒对这种真挚的欢迎和崇拜不自在起来。  
见他脸色不自然，拉基蒂奇笑了：“您要习惯这件事，国内到处都有您的仰慕者，宫里面更多，过几天您就见怪不怪了。”  
“可我并没你们认为得那么好。”里奥说。脱口而出后他忽然想到，如果是三年前，自己绝不会说出这样的话。  
“我见到您，和您说了话，认为您比我们以为的还要优秀，”拉基蒂奇缓缓说道，每个词都咬得很清晰，向里奥强调这些话的重要性、表明自己的认真，继而他又笑了：“但我不知道您还这么谦逊，说实话，我喜欢传闻中您目空一切的样子。”  
“那是几年前了，”里奥说，话一出口，他又怀疑起来，想着自己的锋芒是不是已经被磨光了，“但或许时光也能倒流。”想到拉基蒂奇刚刚的话，里奥补充了一句。  
“在您身上一切都可能发生。”拉基蒂奇应道。  
两人互道晚安，里奥回寝宫去睡觉了。回到卧室时他习惯性去关窗，手刚碰到窗子才想到自己在巴塞罗那，夜里这样暖，他已经不用关窗了。  
躺在床上，里奥以为自己会因为兴奋和喜悦失眠，但他刚躺下几分钟就睡着了。  
梦中忽然天降暴雪，鹅毛般的大雪以淹没之势飘落，并不停地刮进室内，他感觉冷，习惯性地翻身去寻施魏因施泰格，想如从前一样睡在他臂弯里，可回应他的只有空荡的床铺。他奇怪施魏因施泰格为什么不在这儿，迷糊着睁开眼，看到眼前的房间才想到自己已经回家了。  
这里正是盛夏，没有落雪和寒气，窗外和室内都温暖宜人。他闭上眼，将脑海中的雪和施魏因施泰格都赶走，继续睡了。

回家后的第三天，里奥在哈维和伊涅斯塔的陪伴下去看了看正在重新布置的亲王府，三人一同吃了午饭后他独自回到宫中。走进自己的套间时，皮克和法布雷加斯正在会客室里等着他，还有一个医师侯在一旁。  
“怎么了，医师也请来了？”里奥问，走过去在法布雷加斯对面坐下。  
“你这两天有点没精神，塞斯克担心你，说让医师过来瞧瞧。”皮克说。  
“我只是赶路时间太长、还没缓过来，没想让你们担心了，”里奥说，也不去拂他们的好意，“也好，那麻烦您帮我检查下吧。”  
医师开始了检查，又仔细询问了他很多问题，问他之前都吃过什么药，现在身体状况如何。  
检查很快结束了，医师说到：“总体来说没有大碍，只是赶路太久，累着了，这几天宴会又多，喝酒喝得过量了，两个星期内最好不要饮酒，按时休息就没问题了，一会儿我拿些安神的药给您，每天服用一次，如果您还在服用避孕药的话，暂时停一段，两种药别混在一起吃。避孕药虽然多数对身体无害，但常年服用还是多少会有些影响，所以您会比常人更容易累……”  
“避孕药？”里奥问，“我一共只吃过两个月左右，应该没影响吧？”  
医师表情错愕，他看看里奥，又看看皮克和法布雷加斯。  
“可……您已经连续好几年服用避孕药了，”医师犹豫说道，“不然不会有这种症状，我接触过很多常年服用避孕药的人都是这样。”  
“您不会弄错了吧？”法布雷加斯问。  
“我刚刚为梅西亲王检查过了，绝不会错的，而且他服用的量很大，所以很容易诊断出来。”  
里奥一动不动地看着医师，微微摇了摇头，问道：“您有没有可能——任何可能——把我的症状和其他相似的症状搞混了？”  
“不会，”医师答道，“症状和检查结果都指向同一个答案，绝不会出错。”  
“可我……我怀孕过一次……”  
“任何时候停药，身体都会恢复正常，都会正常怀孕的。”  
里奥的脸色越来越苍白，法布雷加斯挥挥手让医师离开了。里奥浑身发抖，他呆坐片刻，忽然起身，大步迈进浴室，关死了门。  
“里奥！”皮克和法布雷加斯同时叫道，两人追到浴室门口敲门，只听见里奥用闷闷的声音回答了一句“我没事”。  
两人不敢继续敲门，只站在门外劝着。  
里奥在浴室里看着镜子发呆——一切都能解释通了，他为什么多年不孕、为什么忽然怀上孩子，现在仔细想来，施魏因施泰格有过几次确实对他是否喝过酒或水过于在意，那时里奥还以为他是对自己太过在意的缘故——  
他竟然误会得这样严重，里奥忽然笑了起来，身体发颤，手剧烈地抖着。  
施魏因施泰格的许多承诺在里奥耳边飘过，可他一开始就欺骗了他，原本打算要相守一生的人就这样对待他，这还是爱情吗？他知道施魏因施泰格有难处，可这件事难道不应该告知自己吗？就算是避孕也不是只有这一种办法……他知道施魏因施泰格待自己体贴入微，可这不能改变他每一天都在给自己吃药的事实。  
里奥看着镜子里那个苍白狼狈的青年，脑海中浮现原本那个神采飞扬少年的模样。这就是他失去那个自己换来的结果。  
婚姻无疾而终，但他至少以为自己曾有过爱情，和另一人深爱彼此，互相信任和依赖，却没想到他从一开始就欺骗了自己——从自己到拜仁的第一天起。怒火中烧，里奥恨不得实践当年的诺言，率领军队踏平慕尼黑。  
忽然里奥想到那失去的孩子。在原本应大哭的时刻，他低低地笑出声来，笑得脸颊发疼，脑袋尖锐地疼着，仿佛有人正精准地用剪刀剪碎他的身体。  
胸口中有东西不断鼓动，里奥脑海中一片空白，只有被欺骗的愤怒在身体中涌动，他不能忍受无法发泄的感觉，最终一拳打在墙上。里奥用力过大，打在墙上那一拳让他的胳膊连着半个身子都发麻了，又麻又疼的感觉流水般在他身体中震荡，继而流走。  
里奥紧闭双眼，片刻后抬头再去看镜子里的面目扭曲的青年。  
到这时，终于知道他可以彻底放弃那个人了。  
过了一会儿，里奥拉开门，还没等说话，法布雷加斯就忽然抱住他。  
“你有我们，里奥，我们都在这儿，你想做什么都行，只要不伤害自己，你要是想收拾他我们会帮你，别为他难过了。”  
“我没事了，”里奥轻声说， “我不会再想着他，反正都结束了。”  
“你没事了？”法布雷加斯问，眼底闪着光，“可我恨不得杀了他，现在就杀了他——他让你吃药那么久，把你的身体都毁了！还说他爱你，看看他都做了什么！”  
皮克也愤怒至极，似乎一开口就会咆哮起来。  
“我们把你看做诸神送给巴萨的礼物，我们所有人都围着你转、拼了命想对你好，可他就这么待你？”法布雷加斯咬牙切齿说道，“他算什么东西，这样对待我的朋友？”  
“别为他生气，”里奥无力地说道，“再让你们也为他生气就更不值了。我不是回来了吗，以后不会再和他见面了，我们再别理他了……我的情况也没那么严重，医生说了，只是更容易累，他如果开些药给我，吃上几个月就会好了。”  
法布雷加斯和皮克比里奥更加气愤，见他们这样为自己忧心，里奥更打定主意要赶快忘了那个人、开始新的生活，他已经失去继续对那人抱有希望的理由了。

在那之后，里奥再没梦见过拜仁。梦中的窗外不再有纷飞的冷雨和大雪，半醒半睡时也不会想睡在施魏因施泰格身边，彻底的决裂不在他离开慕尼黑的夜晚，在发现真相的这天。

皮克给了里奥亲王的爵位，并把距离皇宫最近的、占地最大也是最华丽的一幢府邸分给里奥做亲王府，又给了他大片封地和大笔财富，还把军队的统率权交给他，里奥抛下种种恼人的思绪，每日或练兵、打仗，或和朋友们喝酒、打猎，日子过得畅快极了。  
拜仁的生活犹如一场漫长梦境，在里奥回到巴塞罗那后就结束了，他不去回忆，当然也不想念，那时沉闷、乏味的宫廷生活已经一去不复返，他再不用因为身为皇后时刻谨言慎行，也不需要因异乡人的身份接受旁人的冷漠和疏远，他再也不用违心地对任何人强调拜仁就是他的家，现在他回到真正的家乡，也变回了三年前的自己，但比那时背负储君重量的自己更快乐、更洒脱。摆脱无谓的后宫琐事，继续在沙场上征战，和朋友们骑马打猎、喝酒畅谈，这才是他真正归属的地方。而正如皮克所说，他在这里要什么就有什么，拥护他的将士、爱戴他的人民，还有一些听闻他单身而试图追求他的仰慕者。这样的日子太惬意、太轻松，里奥每天都沉浸在喜悦中，一次也不去想拜仁的往事，把那时的阴霾和甜蜜一同忘掉了。

回国之后，里奥有过两次长途行军，虽然和以前一样苦不堪言，但他向来不怕苦，他喜欢带兵，也善于苦中作乐，重回军队让他十分欢喜。边境不安宁，他和苏亚雷斯及内马尔一起带兵出征，在边境度过了一整个月，到底把皇马的军队打得退兵了才回都城。罗纳尔多再次见到里奥很是吃惊，听闻旁人说他卸下后位、已与施魏因施泰格分开了，现在是巴塞罗那的亲王，仍与从前一样统率军队，这意味着自己还有很多与他相见的机会，只是巴萨和皇马势如水火，巴萨和拜仁间虽然陌生，却至少没有敌意，联姻也有可能，和皇马就全无指望了。罗纳尔多不抱幻想，只盼着能在战场上与他多几次见面就好了。  
距离战败不过一个月，马德里人忽然卷土重来，势在必得要击破巴萨的防线，但被梅西带着苏亚雷斯和内马尔兵分三路袭击，皇马的军队被彻底击溃，罗纳尔多再次遭遇到熟悉的惨痛失败，虽为失败愤恨不已，同时却也为迎回老对手感到开心，他又能酣畅淋漓地和里奥交锋，如果没有变故，在此后的许多年里他都能继续再见到里奥。  
巴萨趁着胜利大举进攻，皇马眼看招架不住，不得已提出谈判。谈判的地点选在巴萨这方的军营中，马塞洛和科恩特朗不想露面，罗纳尔多知道输了战事不光彩，签署停战协议这种事他一辈子都不想做，但这次别无他法，必须硬着头皮去了，虽说能近距离见到里奥，但他还是感觉十分耻辱。  
他走进营帐时，巴萨的三人正等着自己，罗纳尔多的注意力都在里奥身上，对苏亚雷斯和内马尔都没留意。再次见到里奥，他看似与曾经的那个少年储君并无不同，神采奕奕，永远高昂着头，坚信没有任何事能摧毁自己，与那时不同的是，他看上去更自由也更开心了，在三年的异乡婚姻生活后重回故土，他比从前更珍视这片土地为他带来的一切。  
“怎么只有你自己？科恩特朗和马塞洛呢？”内马尔问，他靠在桌旁，里奥站在长桌中央，苏亚雷斯站在他身边，三人都看着他。  
“我是皇马的统帅，我一个人负责就好。”罗纳尔多板着面孔答道。  
内马尔回头去看里奥。  
“只要签了协议就好。”里奥答道。他站在桌旁没动，苏亚雷斯命人取来停战协议给罗纳尔多，并开始讲解停战条件，罗纳尔多听着，一面留心注意着里奥，和他的设想相同，里奥对他没有丝毫眷恋，他望着自己的目光冷静沉着，不带感情，显然早已将旧日欢爱抛之脑后，只将自己当做敌人了。  
停战协议的要求苛刻，但罗纳尔多已然输了，没有讨价还价的资格，正要签字时，内马尔和苏亚雷斯被将士叫走了，营帐中只剩下他和里奥两人，罗纳尔多拿着笔的手又停了。  
“怎么不签字？”里奥问。  
“你们的条件太苛刻了。”罗纳尔多答道，拖延着签字，想和里奥多聊几句。  
“但你没有选择。”  
罗纳尔多拿着笔没动，过了一会儿说道：“回了巴萨才多久，你就这么大胆，战术都那么狂妄。”  
“打你们一个出其不意，反正我们赢了。”他露出罗纳尔多熟悉的、骄傲的笑容。  
看到他现在精神焕发，与在拜仁萎靡不振的模样大为不同，罗纳尔多在庆幸之余至于还有一分骄傲，那时自己多日陪伴里奥、让他走出低谷，现在里奥这样自由和快乐，也有自己的功劳。  
“你以后还要继续留在巴萨吗？我还要没完没了和你打多少次？”罗纳尔多用厌烦的语调问。  
“恐怕我们要一直打下去，我不回拜仁了。”  
听到他亲口说出最想听的回答，罗纳尔多心情为之一振，抬眼去看里奥，说出这话时他轻松极了，仿佛与施魏因施泰格之间分毫情愫也没有了。罗纳尔多心中软了，忍着不让眼中浮现笑意，却忍不住再次回想起与里奥共度的那夜，之后的许多个日夜罗纳尔多想起那天总会有一种无助感，认为爱情就此远去，与里奥此生再不得见面，却不想他忽然回到巴塞罗那，又成了自己熟悉的老对手。  
“永远不回去了？你和他分开了？”罗纳尔多追问一句。  
“彻底分开了，宁愿和你打一辈子仗也不回去。你不是去过吗，又不是什么好地方。”里奥答道。  
罗纳尔多的嘴角终于不再紧绷，他抬笔在协议书上签了字，转身前又放狠话说道：“记着你们这次的苛刻要求，下次我一定全部还回来。”  
“随时恭候。”里奥答道。  
罗纳尔多掀开营帐的帘幕，初秋的风吹拂在脸颊上，他眼中的笑意深了。即使战败，也仍有下一次可以期待；纵使不能在一起，纵使里奥什么都不知道，他们仍有再次相见的机会。

 

第二章

里奥离开后，施魏因施泰格一夜间沉默了许多，克洛泽和克罗斯原本面对重罚，但两人死不承认，说信不是他们写的，里奥已经离开，施魏因施泰格没有人证，同时也不想和他们再辩对错，只以行为不检之名将克罗斯逐出皇宫、住回自己家去，罚去了克洛泽一整年俸禄，这件事也算就此平息。众大臣再三进言，劝说他放出穆勒和拉姆，声称两人一定是被皇后污蔑。里奥的离开让施魏因施泰格感觉整个人都被拆散了一般，更觉身边无人陪伴，他和拉姆、波多尔斯基及穆勒是多年的好友，此时爱人已经离开，身边再没有朋友只让他感觉度日如年，于是对他们象征性小施惩戒后就都从监牢和行宫中放出来了。  
拉姆和波多尔斯基对里奥的离开十分满意，他们原以为能回到与从前无异的生活中，没料到施魏因施泰格却还是多数时间都住在皇后寝宫，仿佛在期盼有一天清早醒来时里奥会忽然出现在他床边一般。每个月他只有几天会履行义务般住在拉姆、波多尔斯基和罗伊斯宫中，罗伊斯自然是你爱来不来、我有两个宝贝女儿就一切都好的态度，但拉姆和波多尔斯基却按捺不住，对施魏因施泰格哄着劝着，说梅西原本就不属于这里，异乡人自然会有异心、不能久留，并说施魏因施泰格不过是被梅西蛊惑，忘掉他就好了。施魏因施泰格何尝不想忘了他，只是如何欺骗自己都做不到，三个月后他终于决定放弃王位，去巴塞罗那找里奥。  
他刚一提出，克洛泽就坚决反对，并举出数十条理由，声称他此举是对国民的不负责任，拉姆和波多尔斯基也惊慌不已，不住地劝他，但施魏因施泰格一个字也听不进去。  
“他已经弃您而去一次，就一定会有第二次，陛下千万不能再上他的当，”拉姆焦急地劝着，施魏因施泰格也不答话，“在拜仁共处三年他都能一走了之，如果是在巴塞罗那，他一定更肆无忌惮了。”  
“说不定……说不定他在巴萨有意中人，所以才忽然回去的，”波多尔斯基也说，“陛下，此时很有可能他已经和别人在一起、甚至结婚了，陛下一定不要再重蹈覆辙了——”  
“您知道放弃王位不能反悔，”克洛泽说，“您会永远失去王位，拜仁可是您的国家啊。”  
“陛下，没有王位，您就成了普通人，恐怕里奥·梅西更不会将您放在心上……”波多尔斯基说。  
“别说了，”施魏因施泰格打断他，“我已经决定了。”  
“我不接受，陛下，”克洛泽说，“就算您要去巴塞罗那找皇后，也不必卸下王位，您离开的时间里我替您处理国事，您一回来……”  
“不用再说了，米洛，我知道你是为我着想，但我不会再回来了——或许过上几年、我想念你们，可以回来看看，但我再也不会是拜仁的君主了。”施魏因施泰格说。  
“您这是何苦呢，为了一个梅西连王位都不要了！没有您这样意气用事的人，梅西不过是在玩弄您、引诱您，他最初抛弃故土、千里迢迢跑来就一定是有阴谋的……”波多尔斯基一脸焦急，恨不得现在就当面给梅西两个耳光似的，胡乱找理由编排着他。  
“我不想再听了，”施魏因施泰格打断他，“我走了之后王位交给米洛，他是最有资格统治拜仁的人，路易斯他们还没长大，不能治理国家，我也不想让他们继承王位。”施魏因施泰格停顿片刻，皇宫中复杂繁琐的阴谋与骚动消耗了他与里奥的爱情，统治国家繁杂而责任重大，他不想让自己的孩子也背负这一切。  
“您就这样一走了之，您的孩子怎么办！”拉姆问道，几乎要哭了。  
“对他们来说，我原本也不是个好父亲。”他叹道。  
“这话说得还真对。”罗伊斯瞥了他一眼，走进房间后第一次开口说话。  
“我走了之后，你们不必留在宫中了，再结婚也可以，那是你们的自由，”施魏因施泰格说，忽略了波多尔斯基和拉姆的哀求和抗议，“马尔科，如果你喜欢，你可以回多特蒙德，带着两个小公主。”  
罗伊斯只点了点头，不置可否，心中却想着求之不得，他巴不得马上离开这地方，带着两个孩子回家去，他可不在乎施魏因施泰格要走还是留。  
“陛下，您不能走，我和路易斯不能离开您……”波多尔斯基哀求道，施魏因施泰格安慰了他几句，拉姆不再说话，他看出施魏因施泰格心意已定，不会再改变主意了。  
在众臣们多番抗议、拉姆和波多尔斯基数次吵闹、以及克洛泽、赫迪拉、穆勒等人轮流劝说后，施魏因施泰格还是离开了。他走后，罗伊斯干脆利落地带着两个小公主回了多特蒙德，没过多久莱万多夫斯基主动申请，也调去多特蒙德了。拉姆和波多尔斯基愤怒不已，难以接受施魏因施泰格远走的事实，但此时克洛泽已经搬入宫中，他两人不好再留在这里，只好暂时搬出去了，拉姆和穆勒的走动日益多了，波多尔斯基则带着孩子独居，仍对施魏因施泰格的回归抱有希望。  
施魏因施泰格离开都城的当天是克洛泽加冕的日子，城中热闹非凡，他不让任何人送他，独自走了。最初的几天他有些失落，就这样告别了生活多年的故土让人哀伤，他不可避免地想到里奥离开巴塞罗那、来到拜仁的情景，那时他做好准备和自己在陌生的土地上共度余生，离开家乡时他又会有多黯然神伤，且在拜仁宫廷的生活与他原本的日子根本不能相比，虽说他是皇后、可以轻松得来一切，生活却也因此单一、乏味起来，何况还有那样多的人与他作对，将他拉进各种旋涡，甚至自己都欺骗了他，自他到拜仁的第一天他就在里奥的饮食中放了堕胎药，并在他失去孩子时辜负了他的信任。  
想起之前的种种，施魏因施泰格愈发认定他一定要好好补偿里奥，与他共度余生，再不辜负他。这次前去巴塞罗那，施魏因施泰格不知道自己将会迎来什么样的际遇，但他已经无路可退，而且也不想再选择另一条路。  
风雨兼程一个多月后，施魏因施泰格抵达巴塞罗那。重新来到这片土地，旧日的记忆翻涌上来，但回忆的甜蜜没有持续多久，想到相遇不久后两人一起去了拜仁，后来里奥又将他和拜仁抛在身后远走……施魏因施泰格赶快丢掉这些思绪，在城中打探着里奥的消息。  
很快，他探听到里奥的住处，他走到皇宫附近的亲王府门外时天色暗了，他刚想去门口让守卫为自己通报，却忽然见到里奥骑在马上、沿着长街向大门走来，施魏因施泰格心头一热，刚要唤出他的名字，却借着半暗的光发现原来里奥并非独自一人，他和另一人同骑在一匹马上，那人从身后搂着他。霎时间施魏因施泰格胃中一片冰凉，那人年纪和里奥相仿，身材高大，一头黑发，身上透着些野性，里奥安稳地睡在他怀中，并被他搂着腰。  
对于里奥来说，今天和平常一样，他只是又和内马尔、苏亚雷斯一起在城中喝酒罢了，他喝多了，甚至没办法好好骑在马上，天色晚了、街上人也不多，内马尔和苏亚雷斯把里奥抬到马上，然后苏亚雷斯也上马，坐在里奥身后牵着缰绳，里奥醉过去、已经睡着了，感觉到身后有人、就舒舒服服地靠在他怀里了，为了不让他掉下去，苏亚雷斯一只手握着缰绳，一只手环着里奥的腰。两人看起来异常亲密，内马尔笑话了他们好半天，先说马要被压死了，又说里奥看起来像负了重伤、他们俩像是新婚，他笑了一路，直到他要回自己府上、不得已转向另一条路时，他的笑声才逐渐远了。  
终于见到朝思暮想的爱人，却不曾想他正靠在另一人怀里睡得正酣，这当然不是开口和里奥说话的好时机，施魏因施泰格只得忍耐，在一旁的阴影中看着这一幕，借着幽暗的光芒再看里奥几眼——若他与其他人结了婚，自己又该怎么办？真的就无计可施了吗？  
“晚上好，将军。”门口的守卫对那黑发的陌生人行了个礼，为他们打开门，施魏因施泰格就这样眼睁睁看着他进了里奥的府中，守卫们都对此见怪不怪。难道真的像波多尔斯基所说一般，里奥已经和其他人在一起了吗？  
进门后，苏亚雷斯骑着马把里奥带到宅邸门口，下人立刻出来，把醉醺醺地里奥扶去了他的房间，苏亚雷斯打着哈欠，独自回他的客房了。  
施魏因施泰格心灰意冷地离开亲王府，回到暂时居住的旅馆中，想着明天一定要和里奥说上话。他有恋人了也好，结婚了也好，只有他们才属于彼此，他一定要当面告诉里奥。

第二天上午，里奥自宿醉中醒来，仍旧感觉头痛不止，下人准备了醒酒汤，喝过之后他感觉好些了，这才和等了他半天的苏亚雷斯一起吃饭，两人正聊着几天前在军营的趣事，这时一个下人走上前来，说有重要的事禀告。  
“说吧，”里奥看了他一眼，他府上没有慌里慌张的人，今天来通传的下人表情却有分怪异，“怎么了？”  
“外面有一个人……是施魏因施泰格，他说他想见您。”  
里奥手中的刀叉停了片刻，问道：“你确定是他本人？”  
“您是储君的时候我就跟着您了，三年前我就见过那个人，确定是他。”  
“不见，”里奥利落答道，“让他走，不许在亲王府附近逗留，也不要再来。”  
下人答应了一声，补充道：“他说让我给您捎句话，他说他已经不是拜仁的君主了，他放弃了王位，特意来找您，并说希望留在巴塞罗那和您一起生活。”  
里奥搅了搅汤，仍是摇头。  
“不见。”  
对方应了一声，出去通报了。  
苏亚雷斯不解，说道：“他人都来了，你不见他一面吗？”  
“我不会见他。”里奥说，重新拿起刀叉，仿佛刚刚什么都没发生过。

当天里奥没有出门的打算，在家里呆了一整天。第二天出门时他刚走出大门口几步，就看见施魏因施泰格迎了过来。  
“里奥！”他心急地唤道，刚要走到里奥面前，就被侍卫拦下了。里奥并没有阻止侍卫，两人之间隔着几步。  
“我说过了让你不要再来。”里奥骑在马上说道。施魏因施泰格虽然已经抵达巴塞罗那几天了，但仍是风尘仆仆的样子，里奥只看了他一眼，就转开目光看远处了。  
“里奥，你至少给我机会让我和你谈谈，我已经放弃王位了——”  
里奥伸出一只手，示意他不要再说下去。  
“我已经听过了，不想再听。”  
“可我特意来找你，里奥，我已经放弃一切了！”  
“放弃一切？”里奥重复道，忽然笑了，笑容中半分柔情也没有，整张脸都透着施魏因施泰格从未见过的冷酷。  
“因为你放弃一切、我们就应该在一起吗？上一次我这样做了，然后发生了什么？”他笑了一声，拉动缰绳走了。侍卫拦着施魏因施泰格，苏亚雷斯跟在里奥身后一同离去。  
施魏因施泰格万万没想到见面会这样仓促和难堪，他料到了里奥不会这样快就考虑他的提议，却没想到他竟这样冷漠。他们成婚三年，失去孩子时里奥都不曾这样疏远过。

边境告急，里奥收到战报后连夜启程赶往前线，马德里的军队忽然发动袭击，来势凶猛，前方已快支撑不住了。里奥带领援兵立即奔赴边境，抵达战场时战事已平息了一波，巴萨只有这一支军队和他们抵抗，马德里却源源不断派来新军和他们交战，军队中的人轮番休息。  
在趁对方再次发动袭击之前，里奥带领内马尔和苏亚雷斯开始重新部署，让带来的援兵做好准备，更多援兵还在路上，现在他们没有主动发起攻击的能力，只能尽力保证自己的防线不被对方攻破。  
战火只停了一天，第二天刚入夜，马德里的军队借着咆哮的暴风雨忽然展开袭击，那夜里奥和苏亚雷斯及内马尔轮番守夜，听到对方发起进攻的消息时里奥刚睡下，他听见响声醒来、披上盔甲就冲了出去。  
那夜的雨下得极大，雷声轰鸣，里奥下达指令时只有身边几个人能听见、然后再传下去，消息的传递十分滞后，况且天色阴暗，光线不好，大雨阻挡了视线，里奥带队杀敌太过深入，没来得及注意时，已经深入到对方的领地了，他两度被包围后都拼死逃了出来，肩膀和小腿都被刺伤，最后只能骑着马在雨中不辨方向地跑着、寻找逃生的路。黎明前最后的黑暗降临时，里奥从马上摔下，晕了过去。  
还未醒来时，里奥在梦中回想起刚刚的战役。嘶喊声回荡在脑海中，大雨砸在焦灼的土地和兵器上，扰乱他的视线、泥泞他脚下的道路，忽然间，被砍伤、被箭头穿透身体的感觉又回到身上，感觉伤口发疼，里奥倒吸一口气、惊醒了。  
右肩和左侧小腿的伤口仍疼着，摔下马时的疼痛也在。里奥想要活动下胳膊，刚动了动就疼得缩了回来。  
里奥睁开眼，发现自己躺在一间简陋的小屋子里，他摔下马时正走到一片沼泽附近。这么说自己被附近的猎户救起来了？那这里应该是巴塞罗那的地盘了。  
“你醒了？”  
房门推开，一个高大的身影走了进来。看到他的面孔，里奥知道自己不可能在巴萨的境内了。  
“我被俘虏了？”里奥问。  
罗纳尔多有些惊讶，“俘虏”这个词从未出现在他脑海中。  
“暂时是这样。”他接上里奥的话，心中却根本没想那么多，他只是遇到负伤的里奥，想救他、也想和他相处一段时间罢了。  
他端着一盆水走到里奥的床榻旁，里奥疑惑地看着他，问道：  
“你打算把我怎么样？”  
听到这句话，罗纳尔多心中一动，耳朵忽然热起来，里奥接下来的话却立刻给他泼了冷水。  
“带我回马德里游街、宣布你们的胜利吗？顺便再用我的性命要挟巴萨割让给你一两座城池？”  
里奥表情严肃、只想到两人间的公事，罗纳尔多的脸色不由阴沉了几分：“是啊，最后干脆杀了你，免得你再给我们添麻烦。”  
“那你还端着水进来？”里奥望着他端着的水盆。  
“为了把你活着带回去邀功，然后再杀了你。”罗纳尔多说着走到他身边，解开里奥腿上的绷带为他擦洗，“你这幅德行，连马都骑不了，不治好、我怎么把你带回去？”  
里奥没答话，盘算着伤势一旦有好转就逃跑，如果被罗纳尔多带回马德里，他想全身而退就太难了。  
“就你一个人在这里？”里奥问，眼睛瞟着门口，看外面有没有守卫。  
罗纳尔多点点头，为他清洗小腿上的伤口。  
“我伤得严重吗？”里奥问，想多和对方说说话，降低他的警惕性，之后也好趁机逃脱。  
“很糟糕，”罗纳尔多答道，“不知道是谁下手这么重……”他刚要叹息，话锋一转说道：“回去以后一定要重赏他不可。”  
“肩上的呢？”  
“更严重，戳到骨头上了。”罗纳尔多说，他看着科恩特朗趁着里奥和马塞洛纠缠的空隙忽然将长剑刺了过去，那时闪电刚刚划亮夜空，罗纳尔多看见剑锋冲着里奥胸口刺过去时几乎吼叫起来，他策马过去，想要阻止剑锋，但里奥微微侧身，剑没能刺进胸口，插到了右肩上，罗纳尔多看见里奥吃痛地仰起头，他想立刻冲过去护住他，里奥却忽然换了左手用剑，与科恩特朗和马塞洛周旋，逃脱的瞬间立刻策马离开了，罗纳尔多喊了一声，说他自己去追，让另外两人继续作战，然后就心急地追着里奥离开战场。里奥自知伤重，鲜血横流也不敢停歇，他若落到敌军手中会立刻成为把柄，巴萨为了保住他的命会付出巨大代价，他一路策马疾驰，支撑不住时才从马上摔下。  
罗纳尔多费了些功夫才找到他。眼看着里奥从视线范围内消失时他开始心中发慌，骂着他已经受伤了竟然还跑那么快。直到天亮时他才在一片沼泽旁看到要找的人。里奥躺在地上，左手捂着右肩的伤口，棕红色的马守在他身边，用长长的鼻子轻碰着他的头，罗纳尔多立刻跳下马，用随身携带的药和绷带为里奥简单处理了伤口，然后扶他回到马上，他们走了好几个小时，晌午时才遇到现在的这座猎户小屋。  
“我记得，科恩特朗干的，”里奥说，“你把部下调教得不错。”  
罗纳尔多瞪了他一眼。伤得这么严重他还有心思开玩笑。  
“如果你残废了，我们对巴萨就不能狮子大开口了，所以你给我老老实实的，快点恢复好了，让我们卖个好价钱。”他冷着声音说。  
“是啊，卖了之后还要被杀，当你们的筹码还真可怜。”  
罗纳尔多不爱还嘴，却很想听里奥多说几句，说什么都好。他喜欢里奥现在的态度，他受了伤，什么也做不了，对自己的态度也放松了很多。  
里奥一门心思和他搭话，想让他放松警惕，罗纳尔多似乎认为他既然负伤就没有威胁，态度也缓和了。  
换好了腿上的绷带，罗纳尔多又为里奥清洗肩膀上的伤口。拆旧绷带时，里奥发现罗纳尔多的表情十分不自然。  
“你是不是不会换药？”里奥问。  
“闭嘴，我当然会换药。”  
“那你表情怎么这么别扭？”  
“因为你太多话了，头转过去。”罗纳尔多拨了一下里奥的脸，让他看另一边，以免他发现自己的心思。  
里奥侧着头，罗纳尔多解开他的衣服，露出肩膀，拆绷带、清洗、换药，期间里奥转过头来两次，都被罗纳尔多拧着脸让他转回去了。  
“别动，老老实实换药。”  
“换药也不耽误我看这边。”里奥说。  
“让你转过去就赶快转过去，别废话。”  
“被我盯着看、你很紧张吗？”里奥问。  
“对你有什么好紧张的。”罗纳尔多依旧嘴硬。  
两人的马上都带了急救医药用品，依靠这些药和绷带的支撑，里奥的伤情不会恶化。  
如果没有这座猎户偶尔居住的小屋，他们十有八九要挨饿了，屋内有些晾干的肉和蔬菜，罗纳尔多在照顾里奥之余还要负责做饭，里奥看着他每天黑着脸走来走去、做这做那，以为他为不得不做这样的琐碎事心烦，却不知道他几天来都很开心，巴不得里奥的伤好得慢一些，和自己多住一段时间。  
里奥的右手一动、肩上的伤就疼，他原本可以自己用左手好好地拿着勺子吃饭，罗纳尔多却说他这样太磨蹭，还会弄脏衣服，自己看不下去，每次吃饭都不给里奥餐具，自己拿着勺子喂他，里奥抗议无果，只能同意他这样做。  
房间里只有一张简易的木头床，睡两个人多少有些勉强，前两天晚上罗纳尔多都躺在里奥身旁安安静静睡了，第三天吃过晚饭后他检查了一会儿里奥的伤口，问他感觉怎么样。  
“有一点好转吧。”里奥回答。他感觉好了不少，不那么难受了，换药也不疼，但他还是想让罗纳尔多误以为自己恢复得没那么快，这样他偷偷逃跑也容易些。  
罗纳尔多的表情别扭了半分，说道：“如果这样的话，上床也没关系吧？”  
里奥没多想，说道：“应该没事吧，伤口一个在肩膀一个在小腿，也不耽误上床……你说这个干什么？”他忽然回过神来。  
“这里就我们两个人，每天也没什么事可做……”罗纳尔多胡乱说着借口，“再说我都照顾你好几天了……”  
他探寻地望着里奥，里奥条件反射地想要拒绝，却忽然想到自己已经没有拒绝的理由了，他和施魏因施泰格已经分开，那个人还长年累月为他灌药，现在自己并没和任何人在一起，偶尔和其他人上床也没什么不好，难不成还要禁欲吗。  
见他半天没说话，罗纳尔多问道：“到底行不行，痛快点。”  
“上个床你还这种语气，”里奥说，“你态度好一点，不然没戏。”  
听他的话似乎是有望亲近，罗纳尔多立刻换了语气，说道：“好好，我重新问，你同意吗？”  
里奥叹了口气：“你轻点儿，别用力太大碰着我伤口，好不容易恢复的。”  


伴随着最后几下猛烈的冲刺，里奥战栗着射了出来，立刻被罗纳尔多吻住嘴唇。  
这时忽然一阵风刮进房子，里奥打了个寒颤，两人一起看向门口，发现门竟开了——施魏因施泰格站在那里。  
两人都呆住了，一时没说话，施魏因施泰格也是目瞪口呆。  
他听说里奥失踪的消息后立刻赶到边境来找他，几天不眠不休的赶路，见到的竟然是这样的一幕！他远远地看见猎户的小房子，想在这里将就一夜，走到门口时就听到里面欢爱的声音，他原想离开，却感觉那声音过于熟悉，十分像里奥，他想到里奥或许受了伤，这不可能是他，但还是忍不住想要确认一下，这一看让他感觉血液倒流，那竟真的是里奥，他与罗纳尔多赤身露体交缠在一起，里奥紧搂着他，还与他忘情亲吻。  
“你们在干什么！”他怒吼道。  
屋内的两人都吓了一跳，里奥被冷风吹得打寒颤，不自觉向罗纳尔多怀中躲了一下，施魏因施泰格看了更加火大，罗纳尔多立刻拉过被子盖住自己和里奥交缠的腰腹。  
“我的事和你有什么关系？”里奥反问道，虽然身体仍旧虚弱，他还是示威一般把罗纳尔多搂得更紧了。  
“你给我赶快下来！”施魏因施泰格的脸涨成了难看的猪肝色，他也不知道该说什么，就这样吼了一句。  
“你给我赶快出去，”里奥还嘴道，“我和谁上床都和你没关系，你凭什么管我？”  
施魏因施泰格气结，话也说不出了，指着里奥“你——你——”地说不出话。  
罗纳尔多更感觉尴尬，虽然知道里奥和施魏因施泰格分手了，但他还是觉得自己像是偷情的第三者，他从脖子红到了耳朵尖，讪讪地拉开里奥，想赶快离开这尴尬的现场。  
接下来三人度过了极为漫长和安静的几分钟。罗纳尔多穿着衣服，里奥坐在床上动也不动，看看他穿衣服，看看脸色可怕的施魏因施泰格。罗纳尔多虽然想和里奥再多相处一顿时间、多上几次床，但在对方名正言顺的恋人在场的情况下，他始终做不来死皮赖脸赶走对方、自己留下这种事。他终于硬着头皮穿好了衣服，说了句“你好好养伤”就赶快离开了。里奥后来才想起来他原本还说要抓自己回去邀功，谁知道被施魏因施泰格撞到他们上床后他就这样莫名离开了。  
施魏因施泰格用尽了忍耐力才没有在罗纳尔多走过身边时把他一拳打翻。后者在夜色中迅速骑马离开了，施魏因施泰格和里奥互相瞪着对方。  
“你和他是怎么回事！”施魏因施泰格忍不住了，爆发地吼了一声。  
“我和他上床了，你都看到了还问？”里奥还嘴，而且底气十足，“我们早就分手了，轮不到你来管我。”  
“你和他……你……你……你都不怕会怀孕吗！”施魏因施泰格气急了，也不知道该说什么，想到这里忽然问道。  
里奥诧异地看着他，奇怪他竟然还有脸提起这件事。  
“你给我灌了那么多药、我又生不出来，有什么好怕的？”  
施魏因施泰格被他说得哑口无言。  
“你知道了？”  
“不离开你就一辈子不知道了，”里奥说，“滚出去，我不想看见你。”  
见到他肩膀和腿上的纱布，施魏因施泰格走过来：“我不走。”  
“我们分手了，你别在这儿碍眼。”  
看着里奥浑身赤裸、只有被子遮挡腰腹，施魏因施泰格感觉这一幕才更碍眼。  
“你都受伤了还和别人上床——”  
他的话没说完，里奥打断他说道：“我和谁上床关你什么事？如果不是你给我灌药，我根本不会像现在容易累又恢复慢，你还敢提——”  
“别说了！”施魏因施泰格怒气冲冲打断他。  


 

第三章

又回到梦中。好久没有过这样的梦了。  
里奥靠着那具拥抱他的身体，奇怪着自己如何又梦到了施魏因施泰格。他早已不会出现在梦境中了，那里只有巴塞罗那的温暖和煦，只有家乡的暖热阳光和鲜明的过往。  
靠在他怀里原来感觉这样好，里奥已经快忘掉了。如果是梦的话那就晚一些醒，他还枕着施魏因施泰格的胳膊……  
凉风吹透木板间隙的声音忽然传来，里奥睁开眼，发现他确实被施魏因施泰格搂在怀里，两人都侧躺着，对方整个人都贴在他身上，紧紧抱着他。  
发现这不是梦后，里奥的态度立刻转变了。若是梦中拿施魏因施泰格当靠垫枕一会儿还不错，但如果是现实就算了，他不想和他扯上关系。何况正因为他，自己现在才浑身酸痛，下半身又胀又疼。  
里奥刚要翻身，想起肩膀的伤只好作罢。他推了施魏因施泰格一把，后者被推出去一点，依旧亲密地搂过来了，又把里奥紧紧抱住。  
“你醒醒，给我放开。”里奥推着他，施魏因施泰格醒了，仍是搂着里奥，还在他脸上蹭着吻了两下。  
“早，里奥……”  
“你也发过疯了，该松手了。”里奥躲着他的亲吻。  
施魏因施泰格迷茫地睁开眼睛，“你在生气？”  
里奥不想理他，自己费力坐起来穿衣服，施魏因施泰格问道：“我都不发火了，你还闹别扭？”  
“闹别扭？”里奥重复，“你是我什么人我要和你闹别扭？”他小心地为受伤的那边肩膀套上袖子，看也不看施魏因施泰格。  
“你在生什么气啊，我都不追究你和别人上床了。”施魏因施泰格说。  
“我不想和你说话，别说了。”里奥生硬地拒绝道。施魏因施泰格略怔了怔，伸手去帮里奥穿衣服，却被打开了手，他不死心，从后背抱住里奥不让他动。  
“别动，你受伤了，再乱动伤口会裂开的。别生我的气了，里奥，昨天是我不好，我道歉。”他吻着里奥的脖子和脸颊不远松手，他已经好久没和里奥亲近过，甚至都没能和他好好说说话，昨天终于有了机会和他亲密，虽说怒火中烧，但到底还是酣畅淋漓做了一场，里奥昏睡过去后他为他清洗了身体，并抱着他睡着，就像从前他们在拜仁皇宫中一样。  
他不断吻着里奥，后者碍于肩膀受伤不能挣扎，施魏因施泰格更进一步，扭过里奥的脸和他接吻，里奥用没受伤的左手卯足了劲推开他。  
“离我远点。”  
里奥看也不看他，顾自穿着衣服。施魏因施泰格不想再惹他发火，讪讪地起床了。  
施魏因施泰格烧了些热水，为里奥擦洗、换绷带，他很多年没带过兵，也没处理过伤口，换药时笨手笨脚，几次碰疼了里奥。  
“给我！”里奥被他碰得伤口发疼，抢来药想自己换。  
“别，里奥，我轻一点，轻一点。”施魏因施泰格把药又拿回来，小心地为里奥擦着。  
“这几天罗纳尔多也是这样帮你换药的？”他忍不住问。  
“别管我的事。你不高兴可以现在就走，我没让你留下。”里奥说。  
他不仅态度冷漠，对自己还有敌意，施魏因施泰格识趣地不说话了，打算等到他态度缓和些再开口。现在难得有和里奥共处的机会，他不想把事情搞砸。  
施魏因施泰格为里奥清洗了伤口，换好药，这时饭菜也好了，他端着盘子想喂里奥，里奥接过来自己吃了，不说话也不正眼看他，施魏因施泰格几次提起话头想聊天，里奥都没理会。  
里奥怕罗纳尔多回过神后会带兵来把自己抓回马德里，尽管伤还没好，吃过饭后他仍决定启程，立刻向巴塞罗那赶路，寻找他们的军营。  
施魏因施泰格向行装中塞着药和干粮，里奥已经穿好了衣服，坐在一旁等他。他越等越觉得头晕，昨天没有节制的性爱开始慢慢有反应了，身体越发不舒服，坐都坐不住了，他倚靠着墙，闭着眼睛等他，忽然听见一阵马蹄声。  
“有人过来了。”里奥睁开眼，抓起剑握在手中指向门口，他没力气，但攥剑的胳膊稳稳地抬着，直指门口。  
“怎么会忽然有人过来？”施魏因施泰格挡在里奥身前，一面在屋子中四下看着，寻找并不存在的藏身处。  
“可能是罗纳尔多，抓了我回去可是大功一件。”里奥说。  
话音刚落，房门被推开了。  
“这里有人——”推开门的士兵看见施魏因施泰格，回头禀报道，他能隐约看见有另一人在施魏因施泰格身后，但看不清脸，里奥却一眼认出了熟悉的军装颜色。  
听见士兵的禀报，一个将领模样的人也出现在门口，见到他里奥手中的剑立刻垂了下来。  
“伊万——”  
拉基蒂奇听见声音从施魏因施泰格身后传来，看清里奥的面庞后立刻大步走了过去，一把攥住里奥的手。  
“再见到您太好了，我们找了您好几天，”他紧握着他的手，“您受伤了吗？”  
“只是肩膀和小腿，不碍事，”里奥说，见到拉基蒂奇他也十分激动，接连问道：“我们的人都还好吗？损失了多少？路易和内马尔都没事吗？”  
“他们都好，您放心，这次伤亡惨重，援军已经在赶来的路上了，我们还在原来的扎营地点，马德里人没打过来，很多人都受伤了正在养着。皇马的伤亡也不少。他们一时半刻不会打过来了，他们没料到我们会有援军，虽然我们损失了很多人，但这次反击并没失败。”  
两人说了几句军队后拉基蒂奇扶里奥起身，说这就赶回营地去，他在那里也好放心养伤。扶着里奥站起来时，拉基蒂奇才看了施魏因施泰格一眼，对他点了下头，然后便不再管他，仿佛看不见他似的。  
赶路一整天后，黄昏时他们抵达营地。内马尔和苏亚雷斯看到里奥都十分惊喜，知道他受伤后立刻为他叫来军医。里奥连忙让其他人都到营帐外去，不想所有人都看见他满身吻痕的样子。医师曾跟随里奥许多年，见到浑身上下的欢爱痕迹也没说什么，只说这可能会耽误他的恢复和休息，让他这几天一定节制些，好好养着。  
因军队中受伤的人多，医师还有其他人需要照料，里奥的伤情并不严重，检查和治疗后医师就离开了，拉基蒂奇主动接下了照顾和陪伴里奥的任务，直接住到了里奥的营帐里。  
施魏因施泰格被安排在距离里奥不远的地方，入夜时他想去看看里奥，走到营帐门口刚要说话，就听见里面传来其他人的声音，施魏因施泰格没想过里奥身边还有别人，刚要去掀帘子的手也收回来了。  
“不用了，伊万，我自己来就行——”  
“您正受伤呢，别动。”拉基蒂奇拨开梅西的手，要给梅西擦洗。  
“别，伊万，不用了，我自己来吧，”里奥挡着他的手，生怕被他看见自己身上的吻痕，偏偏拉基蒂奇不解其意。  
“我的将军，您快别闹了，怎么受伤了还变成小孩子脾气了，”拉基蒂奇拿着毛巾，“您赶路一整天了，我帮您吧。”  
“不用了，伊万，”里奥挡着他的手，“我没事，你把毛巾给我，快点回去睡吧。”  
“您发烧了吗？”拉基蒂奇问，摸了摸里奥的额头，“帮您擦擦身上有什么好推拒的？”  
里奥哭笑不得，拉基蒂奇执意如此，可自己又不好意思让他看到身上的种种痕迹，不得挡着对方的胳膊不住地劝他。拉基蒂奇还在坚持，以为里奥身体不舒服所以脑子也跟着糊涂了。  
“里奥·梅西，”施魏因施泰格的声音忽然从账外响起，里奥自回到巴塞罗那后第一次听见他的声音觉得开心，“我有话要说。”  
“进来！”里奥大声说道，松了一口气。  
施魏因施泰格迈进营帐，里奥对拉基蒂奇说道：“你先去休息吧，我和他说件事。”  
拉基蒂奇疑惑地看了看施魏因施泰格，他当然不喜欢这个人，但也不好说什么，放下毛巾出去了。  
里奥长舒一口气。  
施魏因施泰格沉着脸走到他身边。  
“连副将都跟在你身边贴身伺候，你还真受欢迎。”  
他的语气醋意十足，里奥偏没听出来，说道：“还说风凉话，要不是你，我至于这么窘迫吗？”  
“我？”施魏因施泰格问，“我看不只是我，还有罗纳尔多的功劳吧？”  
“说了让你别管我的事。”里奥瞪着他。  
施魏因施泰格盯着他，在床边坐下，开始解他的衣服。  
“我不管？把拉基蒂奇叫回来让他帮你？”他问。  
里奥不说话了。施魏因施泰格对两人刚刚的互动不满，解衣服时动作故意粗暴了些，里奥也不吭声，施魏因施泰格脱下他的衣服，拿着热毛巾为他擦着身上。  
“今天应该在路上休息，明天再赶到这里，”他一面擦着一面说，“本来就受伤，昨天又累着了，不该赶路这么着急。”  
施魏因施泰格擦着里奥的身体，本不想开口，看见他身上新增的伤疤说道：“你才回来多久，伤痕又多了。”  
“打仗哪有不受伤的。”里奥回了句，语调冷着。  
湿热的毛巾擦过胸膛，施魏因施泰格忽然低头吻了下去，里奥慌忙推开他。  
“我们在军营里，别乱来！”  
施魏因施泰格压下他的手，仍吻着胸口处的一道伤痕。  
“我不想看见你受伤。”他从胸口一路吻下去，到了腰腹，又看见了处新伤，痕迹不深，会很快淡去，但他还是心疼。他记起自己第一次见到里奥身体的那天，他曾想过要永远将里奥留在身边，再也不受伤，身上再也不添半寸疤痕，但最终里奥离他而去，再次成为巴塞罗那的统帅，新的伤口和淤青加到这具身体上。  
被他亲吻，里奥并未感觉到柔情。他望着营帐顶棚，漠然说道：“你让我吃下的药已经比我在战场上遭受得更多了。”  
施魏因施泰格身体猛然一颤，昨夜的激情后他已经忘了这件事，到这时才想起来里奥已经知道自己让他不明不白地吃了三年避孕药。  
忽然间里奥的身体变得刺眼起来，施魏因施泰格不敢去看，目光偏向一边，为里奥拉好衣服盖上。  
“你还没擦洗完。”里奥指出，声音越来越冷。  
“我不想伤害你，”施魏因施泰格看着床榻，“我比你还恨自己。”  
“我以为我们要共度余生，”里奥看着他，“从什么时候开始的？”  
“你到拜仁的第一天。”  
里奥攥紧了手。“你连一天都等不了、刚到慕尼黑就偷偷给我吃药？”  
“我没有办法，刚一到慕尼黑，大臣们就围着我吵个没完，一定要让我保证皇后不会生下异族血统的孩子。他们说如果生下巴萨血统的孩子，会对拜仁不利，还说孩子和你会有危险，你知道我不可能伤害你，可我也担心你和孩子受伤，米洛反复向我保证这种药不会伤身体——”  
“他杀了我的孩子你还敢在我面前提起他，”里奥怒斥，“他有什么样的手段、会做出什么事难道你不清楚？竟然相信他的话来害我？”  
“我当时没有选择！我不想伤害你，我心里只有你、只爱你一个人，怎么忍心让你受伤？”施魏因施泰格加重声音，里奥对他怒目而视，片刻后他继续说下去。  
“那时候你刚到慕尼黑，我不想你认为一来到这里就被排斥、被人带着敌意对待。如果你来到拜仁的第一天我就告诉你你要被迫吃下这些药，我们一定会争执，你也会不开心。我怕你生气，怕你和我吵架，更怕你一气之下离开。我本想过几天后和你商量，但时间越久，我就越不想说，我不想看见你对我露出失望的表情，越来越没勇气去提这件事，一直拖着，就变成了现在的样子。”  
里奥闭着眼，脑海中浮现刚到拜仁的画面。那时他还那样满心欢喜……  
“我怀孕的那次是怎么回事？”  
“我不忍心，给你停了药。那时候我总是说想让你怀上我的孩子，到现在也还这样想……我有其他孩子，可我只想要你的。没想到最后会害得你流产。”  
说到失去的孩子，两人都沉默了。里奥至今都记得克洛泽端来的药剂，他不能忘记那种环绕房间的苦涩药味，还有被拉姆推下楼梯时的恐惧与眩晕。施魏因施泰格的记忆却是墙上的暗红色壁纸，被通知皇后流产时他在走廊上，听见这消息时惊恐得无法开口、无法做出反应，眼睛直勾勾盯着墙壁，那抹暗红在很长时间内都成了他眼中最刺眼的色彩。  
“我记得你抱着睡着的那件婴儿的衣服，蓝色的，”施魏因施泰格开口，“那次我提前回宫、你在睡午觉，后来特尔施特根说你把他们全烧了……”  
“别提孩子。”里奥说，声音干巴巴的。  
“我做错了太多事，让你受的委屈也太多，可在拜仁国内我真的没有办法，如果我不同意，还是会有人偷偷地在你的饮食里做手脚，就连你怀孕都会被人逼迫流产……我一开始就错了，当初我就应当放弃王位到这里来陪你。你也做过储君，知道异族血统的王位继承人会遭遇什么，我怕你和孩子出事……我应该和你商量的，这件事我错得太离谱了，就算你原谅我，我都没办法原谅自己。”  
“你不用原谅自己，我也不用，”里奥望向一旁，“那段时光像噩梦一样，别再想了。”  
“可那是我最快乐的时候，”施魏因施泰格攥住他的手，“你不知道我爱你到什么地步！”  
里奥轻轻把手从他手掌中抽了出来。他缓缓翻过身去，背对着施魏因施泰格，再不说话了。施魏因施泰格颓然坐在床榻边，也不敢再去碰他。  
“我们重新开始吧，里奥，我等着你。”片刻后他说道。  
这里是军营，他不能在里奥的营帐里过夜。留下这句话，他起身出去了。营帐外拉基蒂奇如同被冷了几分的夜晚冻上了冰霜一般，施魏因施泰格看了他一眼，对方脸色难看却努力装出面无表情的样子，拒绝与他对视。

一夜的噩梦后，里奥在饭菜的香气中醒来了。他睁开眼，拉基蒂奇在小桌旁摆着餐具。  
他也是金发，里奥不由想到。  
“您醒了？”他看向里奥，里奥不禁怀疑是不是自己的错觉，拉基蒂奇看起来不像平日那样轻松，尽管他微笑着。  
里奥点点头，“你过来多久了？”  
“没多久，想着和您一起吃饭。今天路易和内马尔带着没受伤的人练兵去了，他们走得早，不然就我们四个一起吃了。感觉怎么样？”  
“好多了，回到自己的地盘，睡得也安心了。”里奥活动着胳膊，拉基蒂奇扶他坐起来，里奥低头看了下自己的衣服，身体被遮挡，那些逐渐褪色的痕迹不会被对方看到。里奥简单洗漱后，两人一起吃了早餐。吃饭时拉基蒂奇说话很少，这次里奥确信无疑，他确实有心事。  
“你累着了？”里奥问，“脸色不好。”  
“我有不知道该不该说的话，”他苦笑道，“怕说了又惹您不高兴。”  
“你还是说出来吧，要是路易发现我们的副将因为我愁眉苦脸，他可不会放过我。”里奥玩笑似的说道，拉基蒂奇色认真，他想了片刻，垂下眼去。  
“之前我就在想，您心里如果没有别人……能不能让我陪在您身边。”  
他用陈述的语气说出这句话，直白地看着里奥。里奥的手忽然僵了，想了想说道：“我还没想过这些。”  
“昨天那个人来看您，我看出来您不是很喜欢他……”他忽然提到施魏因施泰格，”听说您在拜仁过得不愉快，我猜想如果您再和那个人在一起，恐怕就又要想起之前的不愉快回忆。您当然不会在同一个地方摔两次……如果您不打算再接受那个人，我陪着您好吗？”  
里奥放下刚刚在热汤中搅拌的勺子。虽然惊讶，但他对拉基蒂奇的话也并非完全没有预料，从自己回来的第一天他就表现出非同一般的热情。  
“就像你说的，我在拜仁的记忆不愉快，”里奥想了想答道，“我连爱情是什么都搞不清了，婚姻和爱情给了我额外的东西，我能应付过来，但它们让我恶心，到最后连带着把感情也磨光了。现在回到巴萨，我只有朋友、没有恋人，反倒感觉轻松多了。”  
“您没想过或许命中注定的人还没来？”拉基蒂奇心急地问道。  
“我不想可以去找或者去等一个人，我不是在逃避，你知道我要做的事太多了。”  
“我不着急，“拉基蒂奇说，”至少让我陪在您身边——不是恋人，只是待在您身边，总可以吧？”  
他不能连这样都拒绝。里奥思考着。  
“只要你别为此折磨自己就好，”里奥答道，“有你在身边我很高兴。”  
拉基蒂奇笑了，仿佛有了这句话就开始了恋爱一般。

早饭过后医师来了，为里奥换了药。之后里奥和拉基蒂奇在军营中走了一天，探望伤者，询问战场上的各种情况。里奥的回归对于将士们是很大的鼓舞，里奥也欣慰地看到多数人是轻伤，少数重伤者也已经得到及时治疗。晚上苏亚雷斯和内马尔回来了，四人在晚饭后铺开地图，说起了眼下的形式和下一次作战计划。  
“皇马派来了信使，说他们想和我们谈谈，”内马尔说，“实际上他们是想劝我们休战。皇马的队伍虽然强大，但我们的援兵一旦到了，他们应付起来也很吃力。”  
“他们没想到上次会失败，短时间内没有再度主动攻击的实力，又怕我们先出击。”里奥说。  
“但其实我们也是在硬撑，援兵来了、当然可以再打一场，但损失会更惨重。”苏亚雷斯说。  
“确实休战一段时间更合理，”里奥说，“这样打下去，对我们都没好处。”  
“都城里来信了，问你现在情况怎么样，说如果太累了就回去休息一段时间。”拉基蒂奇说。  
“回不去，这种情况走不开人。”里奥说。  
内马尔想忍着哈欠，没忍住，到底打出来了。里奥看了看几人说道：“今天就这样吧，天色不早了，都回去休息吧。”  
几人闲聊两句，互道晚安走了。内马尔刚出营帐，里奥就听见他诧异的声音。  
“你到这儿来干什么了？”  
“内马尔——”苏亚雷斯说了声，内马尔似乎还想说什么，但还是跟着苏亚雷斯走了，一边走还一边回头看施魏因施泰格。  
“将军，施魏因施泰格阁下——”守卫进来，告诉里奥施魏因施泰格想见他，已经等了他半天了。拉基蒂奇低着头收拾会议桌上的东西，假装什么也没听见。  
“让他进来。”里奥说。心想着这次和他把话说清楚，不能让他有事没事都三天两头来找自己。  
施魏因施泰格走进来，他看了看拉基蒂奇，似乎想要强调自己想和里奥单独说话，但这里不是拜仁，他不好随意发号施令。  
“怎么了？”  
“来看看你的伤好没好。”他说。这句话本来只有“来看看你”，说出口时施魏因施泰格感觉这样不妥，才加了后面的半句。  
“我们在打仗，你不能动不动就来找我，将士们看到会影响士气。我好了，不用担心。”里奥回答。  
“什么时候回都城？”施魏因施泰格问，“回去了还能好好歇歇。”  
“军队的计划不能告诉你，走的时候自然会有通知，不会落下你的。”里奥说，“没事的话你还是先回去吧。”  
施魏因施泰格向前一步，仿佛想在里奥耳边说些什么，里奥忽然伸手抵在他胸前，把他挡住了。  
“回去吧，不早了。”  
他有意不和自己亲近，施魏因施泰格别无他法，转身离开了。埋头收拾东西的拉基蒂奇忽然抬起头来。  
“我和他说句话可以吗？”他问。  
里奥没多想，点了点头，拉基蒂奇追了出去。  
“等一下，”他走出营帐，几步追上施魏因施泰格，后者疑惑地看着他，“我想和你说几句话。”  
“说什么？”  
“你应该回拜仁，”拉基蒂奇开门见山说道，“你在这里影响不好——不仅是在军营，在都城也是。”  
施魏因施泰格诧异着这年轻人竟然这般大胆，回答道：“这是我和里奥的事，和你无关。”  
“我在追求他，以后是要和他结婚的，”拉基蒂奇说，“你不要再打扰他了。”  
“你哪来的胆量说这种话？”施魏因施泰格问，拉基蒂奇虽说家世不错，前途也一片光明，可在施魏因施泰格看来，他根本配不上里奥，也没资格和自己相提并论。  
“你在这里什么都没有，巴萨不是你的国家，你不是我们的王，里奥和你在一起只会遭受阻力，为了里奥着想，你还是离他远些比较好。”  
惊讶着爱情给人的鲁莽和狂妄，施魏因施泰格打量着金发的年轻人。  
“你以为你有巴萨血统、在军队里待过几年，就有资格追求里奥了？还用他的未来要挟我？”施魏因施泰格问，“我和他在一起三年，你真以为你能插手我们的事？”  
“最后不还是分开了？”拉基蒂奇不甘示弱，“他为了离开你不远千里回到故乡，皇后也不做了，如果他喜欢你，当初就不会离开。”  
“你为了和我说这些特意叫住我？”施魏因施泰格问，“我没心思和你闲扯，再见。”  
“你以为里奥会接受一个欺骗他、伤害他的人吗？”拉基蒂奇忽然说道，“难道里奥会那么天真、被你伤害一次还不够？”  
不止一次。施魏因施泰格忽然感觉胸中被重物狠狠地击打过来。这不知好歹的家伙一语道破真相，让他浑身战栗。三年的避孕药、一个流产的孩子、许多次委屈和污蔑。里奥何等骄傲，真会原谅他吗？  
“我不会是唯一的竞争者，”拉基蒂奇在他身后说，“就算里奥没接受我，巴塞罗那也有数不清的人追求他，所有人都能通过婚姻为里奥带来更好的未来，只有你不能。”  
没等施魏因施泰格作答，拉基蒂奇走回营帐中。施魏因施泰格站在原地，回味着那些话语。  
他说到了重点。自己不仅伤害他，还对他的未来没有帮助。他在巴塞罗那没有地位和权势，甚至都不是巴萨人，里奥和他结婚并不能获利，甚至可能增加阻力。  
那天之后，施魏因施泰格没再去找过里奥。正如拉基蒂奇所说，他们在军营中，他不仅是外人，还和里奥有感情瓜葛，总是去找他会让众人对里奥侧目，也确实影响士气，里奥不会愿意在这时候和他见面。施魏因施泰格无事可做，只能在营帐附近呆着，等着里奥什么时候来找他——这给他一种非常荒唐的感觉，仿佛自己成了后宫的妃嫔，每天除了被动地等着君王驾临外什么也做不了。他开始明白之前里奥和其他人等待自己时是什么感觉，这感觉糟糕透了，而里奥竟然为他忍受了三年——自己宠他不假，但忽然从忙碌国事的储君变成了等待君王的妃嫔，这其中的落差太大了。想到这里，施魏因施泰格不禁心怀感激，里奥竟爱他这样多，才为他忍受这些。  
无论别人怎么说，他毕竟爱过自己。施魏因施泰格想，现在只是一时分开而已。

几天后军营里举行庆典，庆祝和皇马的短暂休战，众人都去参加宴会了。施魏因施泰格不是要犯也不是间谍，没人留心他。他溜出去，向里奥的营帐走，他刚走到帐篷外，就听见里面拉基蒂奇的声音。  
“……只要您愿意给我机会，我自然愿意等。”  
“我不相信你，”施魏因施泰格听见里奥的笑声，听得出来他喝多了，有些亢奋，“你的嘴太甜了，肯定是开玩笑。”  
“诸神在上，我怎么敢开您的玩笑，”拉基蒂奇的语气十分认真，“我说的是真的，就算以后我们在一起了、您还想和其他人约会，我都没意见。”  
“又乱说，”里奥还是笑，他有些醉了，“哪能这样委屈你……”  
施魏因施泰格胸中窜出一股火来：他们情人似的打情骂俏，完全不把自己当回事了。  
“有什么委屈的，”拉基蒂奇说，“有后宫只是平常事，您不是也知道吗？”  
听到这句话，里奥略微清醒了些。后宫，当然了……他脑海中忽然浮现波多尔斯基、拉姆、罗伊斯和克罗斯几人的身影。  
“是啊，还真是平常事。”他的声音忽然冷了，帐中有一会儿没有声音，拉基蒂奇说道：“但我绝不会那样做的，您知道我只想着您一个人，无论有什么压力都不会委屈您。”  
施魏因施泰格越发恼火，总感觉拉基蒂奇的话在影射自己。  
“我只担心您再被外人带走，”拉基蒂奇说，“千万别再离开了，巴萨需要您，您可不能再抛弃我们。”  
“我哪也不去……你又在说施魏因施泰格了，”里奥笑道，“我险些没听出来。”  
“那万一他一直留在这里……直到有一天您心软了怎么办？”拉基蒂奇问。  
“他不会一直留在巴萨，”里奥说道，“又没地位又无事可做，总是待在这里干什么……过几天我们回都城了，我就让人把他送走。”  
“您心里没有他了？”拉基蒂奇问。  
“没有了，你别再担心这事了……你能不能从地上站起来，别一直跪着。”里奥说。  
“我觉得这样很好啊，”拉基蒂奇笑道，“好不容易能和您这么接近，让我再陪您待一会儿。”  
施魏因施泰格听着他们的谈话恼火不已。他透过帐篷上一处缝隙看过去，里奥坐在床榻上，拉基蒂奇半跪在他面前，双手握着里奥的手、放在膝盖上，抬头望着里奥和他说话。  
“不行，我困了，”里奥打了个哈欠，“刚刚喝了好多酒。”  
“我扶您躺下吧。”拉基蒂奇说。里奥迷糊着躺倒在床上，拉基蒂奇为他解开衣扣，换睡衣。虽然知道军营里下级为上级处理下生活琐事、换个衣服等不足为奇，施魏因施泰格看着这一幕还是感觉十分难受，拉基蒂奇对里奥另有用心，他恨不得现在就闯进去喝令那不知好歹的克罗地亚人滚出去，但他今晚忽然没了底气，他刚刚亲耳听到里奥说要把他送走……  
“什么人？”  
伴一声厉喝，施魏因施泰格忽然感到腹部一阵疼痛。刚刚他在里奥的营帐外偷听，被路过的守卫发现，后者见他没穿军装，立刻一箭射过来，施魏因施泰格没站稳，捂着伤口和箭倒下。  
“怎么了？”拉基蒂奇大声问道。  
那守卫拿着弓箭走近，施魏因施泰格捂着伤口，勉强说道：“是我，我是施魏因施泰格……”  
此时里奥已经醉酒昏睡过去，拉基蒂奇为他盖好被子，出了帐篷、绕到后面，看见施魏因施泰格倒在地上，正捂着流血的伤口。  
“让医师马上过来为他医治，带他回自己的帐篷里好好照顾，别让他乱走，”拉基蒂奇说，他看出箭头没进去的不多，想来施魏因施泰格也不会有大碍，“不必通知将军了，明天我会告诉他的。”  
施魏因施泰格看着他，金发的年轻人面无表情地回望，根本不把自己的死活放在心上。  
很快，医师赶来了，为他迅速处理了伤口，然后用担架把他抬回到他原本的帐篷中。

施魏因施泰格独自在床上躺养伤，四天过去了，里奥一次也没来看过他，他心中郁闷烦躁，伤口恢复得更慢，一天晚上甚至发烧了，医师吓了一跳，以为是有了炎症，这时消息才传到里奥耳中。  
里奥疑惑他什么时候受了伤，拉基蒂奇说就在他们谈话的当晚，夜晚看不清，他被当成闯进军营的外人所以挨了一箭，但伤情不严重，只是肚子上的皮肉伤，没什么大不了，这几天里奥又忙于练兵，所以自己没告诉他。直到这时施魏因施泰格忽然发烧，医师怕伤情严重，这才通知了里奥。  
回到军营后，里奥从未来过施魏因施泰格的帐篷，他自认为没理由和他纠缠到一起，自然也没了来往。不过是一个星期不见，躺在床上养伤的施魏因施泰格吓了他一跳，他发着烧，脸上红得吓人，伤口恢复得也不好，一开口更是整个人都烧得迷糊似的。  
“怎么会这样？只是皮外伤不是吗？”里奥坐在他床边问。  
“确实是皮外伤不假，可施魏因施泰格阁下忽然发烧了，不知道是不是炎症引起的……现在正在给他准备新药。”医师回答。  
“有人照顾他？”里奥问。  
“我们六个都在照顾施魏因施泰格阁下。”一旁的守卫答道。人们不知道他和里奥关系的亲疏好坏，不敢对施魏因施泰格不敬，照顾得也还算周全。  
里奥点点头，“好，你们先下去吧，药煮好了就马上端过来。”  
众人下去了，留下他和施魏因施泰格在帐篷里。虽然已经决意和他不再来往，但里奥毕竟也不希望施魏因施泰格生病或受伤，两人曾在一起三年，情分还在。  
里奥拿下他头上的毛巾，放到水中泡了泡，拧好后又放到他头上。没过多久，医师拿着药回来了，里奥让他把药留下，自己叫醒施魏因施泰格。  
“醒醒，巴斯蒂安，该吃药了。”  
他唤了好几声，施魏因施泰格才醒过来，见到里奥后便迷迷糊糊地抓住他的手。  
“你怎么会来看我？”  
“你生病了，”里奥答道，“坐起来，把药吃了。”  
“你不会来看我。”施魏因施泰格神情恍惚说道，脑子似乎烧糊涂了。  
“我不是来了吗，”里奥扶他坐起来，把药碗送到他嘴边，施魏因施泰格喝了一半，问道：“你为什么穿着军装？”  
“我们在巴萨的军营，我当然穿军装。”  
施魏因施泰格眼神迷茫。  
“你离开我了？你回到巴萨去了？”  
他烧得糊涂了。里奥想。  
“先喝药，巴斯蒂安。”里奥又把药碗贴到他嘴边。  
“这不可能，你不会离开我，”施魏因施泰格固执说道，“拉基蒂奇说我什么都没有，你不会要我，这不可能。”  
里奥实在不想和他说这些，没理会这句话，哄着他把药碗又贴了过去，心想他如果还不喝自己就叫守卫们来灌他。  
“你生病了，巴斯蒂安，好好睡一会儿，醒了再说吧。”  
施魏因施泰格摇头，攥着他的手说个没完。  
“我知道我身边的人总是委屈你，可我从没想过要让你难过，我从没有——哪怕一次——有意让你伤心……我要来巴萨找你，菲利普和卢卡斯不同意，他们说我如果抛弃王位来了，就一无所有了，但留在拜仁就不同了，我还是君主，还有好多个伴侣和孩子……但我不想要那些，把王位还给我又怎么样，难道和你相比我会选择王位？王位算什么！”  
他越说越激动，把里奥的手攥得越发疼了，怎么也不肯松开。里奥好不容易把剩下的药灌进他嘴中，施魏因施泰格刚刚喝下去，忽然搂住他吻了起来，里奥的伤还没好，一时不敢动，被他搂着压到床上。  
“巴斯蒂安！”里奥用没受伤的那只胳膊用力推开他，这时正好走到门外的拉基蒂奇和苏亚雷斯听到声音立刻赶进来，撞见这一幕，里奥推开施魏因施泰格，慌张地站起来。  
拉基蒂奇表情尴尬至极，仿佛自己不是撞破这一幕而是当事人一般，眼睛都不知该看哪里好。  
“他病得糊涂了，”苏亚雷斯赶快为里奥解围，把施魏因施泰格按到床上去让他老老实实躺着睡觉，“快回去吧，里奥，累了一天了。”  
里奥匆忙离开，施魏因施泰格还在重复着“我只要你，里奥……”。  
拉基蒂奇也匆忙出了帐篷。

昏睡了一觉，施魏因施泰格醒来时眼睛立刻去寻里奥，他记得很清楚昨天里奥来看自己，但睁开眼时看到的却只是守卫。他说自己想见梅西亲王，对方答复说亲王忙于练兵，他们不能去打扰。  
施魏因施泰格隐约记得自己吻了里奥，还见到了苏亚雷斯和拉基蒂奇惊讶的模样。他以为这样一来里奥一定不会再来看自己，没想到第二天晚上他就来了，还是在深夜。  
“醒醒。”那双手推着他。  
施魏因施泰格以为是梦，睁开眼发现黯淡的烛火映着里奥的脸庞时，立即清醒过来：里奥在深夜中来找他，一定是还念着他。  
“你怎么来了？”施魏因施泰格紧握住里奥的手、立刻坐了起来。  
“你该走了，”他轻声说，“你不能留在这里。”  
“里奥！”施魏因施泰格大感意外，心中苦涩又沮丧，刚刚以为里奥对他还念旧情，就听到他说要让自己离开。  
“我留在这里又有什么关系？我又不会给你添乱。”  
“这样不好。”里奥说，面色尴尬。那天苏亚雷斯和拉基蒂奇都看见他推开施魏因施泰格的一幕，虽然两人都没说什么，里奥仍感觉自己坏了规矩，在军营里和外人纠缠不清。他重视军队的纪律和将士的状态，就算苏亚雷斯和拉基蒂奇从未提起此事，里奥也感觉自己和他们有了嫌隙。  
“我已经让人打包好了你的东西，我的守卫送你，他们会一路把你送到慕尼黑。”  
“什么？”施魏因施泰格惊讶，他以为里奥只是要把他送回都城，没想到却是要送他回慕尼黑，“你怎么能这样擅自做主？我是为你来到巴萨的、你要把我送回去？”  
“你没有留在这里的必要，”里奥直白说道，“你在这里让我很头疼。”  
果然如拉基蒂奇所说的那样，自己会影响他？施魏因施泰格想，手心湿冷。  
“难道这是最后一面？你就这样把我赶走？”  
“我告诉过你许多次我们已经结束了，我们都需要新的生活。你在这里什么都没有，可如果你回去，虽然不能重新做君主，可好歹也能当个亲王。如果拉姆和波多尔斯基还在等你，现在回去是最好的选择。”  
“我不能，”施魏因施泰格回答，“拜仁没有我想要的东西，没有我想要的人。地位也好，孩子、伴侣、朋友也好，都不是我想要的。我为了他们委屈过你，但现在事情变了，我不想要他们——。”  
“没有继续坚持的必要了，巴斯蒂安。在异乡生活不那么容易，在拜仁时我是皇后，不还是照样受委屈？你还是回到自己家乡去，起码人们还会把你当成皇室成员看待。”  
里奥无意多谈，站起身来。  
“车马、干粮和护送的人都已经准备好，如果你不愿意配合，我只好让下属们采用粗暴些的方式了。”  
他转身要走。  
“等等，你就这样走了吗？”施魏因施泰格问。  
“我已经和你道别过了，”里奥说，“在慕尼黑是第一次，这是第二次——本来不该有这一次的。”  
施魏因施泰格扣住他的手腕。  
“你以为把我送回去、我就会老老实实待在拜仁吗？你以为我会在慕尼黑住上一辈子、任由你和别人交往、结婚、甚至生下孩子吗？”  
“就应该是这样啊，难道不是？”里奥想要把手抽回来，施魏因施泰格攥得更紧了。  
“我不会离开你，就算你把我送走我也会回来。”  
“何必呢。”里奥苦笑，用力抽出手后转身，施魏因施泰格一把将他拉回来，用力吻住他。他情绪激动，自己和他又都有伤在身，里奥没有费力气挣扎，施魏因施泰格狠狠吻着他，手臂勒着他的腰把他束缚在怀里。  
“我只要你，里奥。”  
“你该走了。”亲吻停下，里奥推开他，转身离开了。  
门外的守卫走进来，施魏因施泰格别无他法，和他们一同在深夜中启程了。

里奥派遣的侍卫们都有里奥沉默寡言的风格。他们一路上极少和施魏因施泰格讲话，如同对待软禁的人质般将他送回慕尼黑，休息几日后返程。  
施魏因施泰格几次想要逃脱，都被识破，最后他干脆放弃在路上逃跑的念头，打算回到慕尼黑住上一段时间再重回巴塞罗那。  
他回到都城时原本不想惊动谁，但克洛泽和波多尔斯基、拉姆等人还是立刻来了。施魏因施泰格对他们没多少话可说，只说自己在慕尼黑住一段时间，也没提住多久，但波多尔斯基第二天就带着孩子来了，似乎打算在他家中长住。  
“没有这个必要，卢卡斯。”他拒绝道，波多尔斯基已带来了行装，孩子还在花园里跑跑跳跳。  
“我和孩子来和你一起生活，什么叫‘没有这个必要’？”波多尔斯基问，还在拆着自己的行装。  
“我不会长时间住在慕尼黑，过几天就要走了。”  
“还要去哪？我和路易斯陪着你。”  
“我已经卸下王位了，也不再是你丈夫，你没必要和我一起生活。”  
“你——”波多尔斯基没料到施魏因施泰格这样冷淡，“我都不计较你没了王位、一无所有，带着孩子来陪你，你怎么能用这种态度回复我？”  
“你是怎么对里奥的？”施魏因施泰格盯着他，“你陷害了他多少次？里奥失去孩子的时候你也在场，如果不是你和菲利普还有米洛做出那么多事害他、让他受委屈，我和他也不会走到今天这步，你还指望着我能对你有什么好态度？别拿孩子当筹码，快带他回去。”  
“我什么都没做过，”波多尔斯基说道，“我没动过你的梅西一根手指，是他处处针对、为难我和菲利普。他不喜欢我们，甚至也不喜欢你，你千里迢迢追去巴塞罗那，得了什么好结果了？还不是被梅西赶回来了？”  
“我不想听你再说了，赶快走。”  
“放着拜仁的王位不要，连孩子和伴侣都不要，跑去找一个根本不在乎你的人！你真是疯了，” 波多尔斯基不愿就这样白跑一趟，继续说着：“你还不明白吗，只有我才爱你，你就这样抛下真正在乎你的人？”  
两人对望片刻，施魏因施泰格说道：“我心里只有里奥一个人。”  
“我不在乎，你只是被他蒙蔽了，过上几个月你就会忘了他。他难道不是已经忘了你吗？回到巴萨，那里一定有好多人和他来往密切，你怎么知道他是不是已经有别的男人了？你在巴萨什么都没有，里奥·梅西是不会要你的。”  
波多尔斯基打定主意和施魏因施泰格一起生活，他极力劝说对方让自己留下，但最后还是被施魏因施泰格骂走了。一想到推里奥下楼时他也在场，施魏因施泰格就气不打一处来，何况现在他刚到慕尼黑，送他回来的守卫们还在这里落脚休息，万一消息传到他们那里、再转告里奥，事情就更难办了。

很长一段时间以来，里奥都在战场上奔波。休战时练兵，发现袭击时反抗杀敌，一直到三个月后，他才终于能回到都城休息。  
回城之前他们取得了一场大胜，里奥心情极好，在亲王府大摆筵席，和众位将军一起痛痛快快喝了一场。  
宴会结束后里奥醉得腿脚发软，他被人扶回房间，下人为他换好衣服离开后，他忽然感觉到有人在吻自己。他以为这是梦，迷茫地和那人吻着。  
“等一下，你是谁……”过了好一会儿，他才迷迷糊糊地问道，衣服已经被那人脱下来了。  
“你以为我是谁？”  
“巴斯蒂安？”里奥听出他的声音，迷蒙地笑了，“这不可能，巴斯蒂安走了。”  
“我早说过我会回来，你不记得？”他解开里奥的裤子。  
“这怎么可能……”里奥迷迷糊糊说道。  
他搂住里奥的脖子与他接吻，里奥主动分开嘴唇，施魏因施泰格深深吻着他，半晌后说道：“你喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢，”里奥迷糊地笑着，伸手去解他的衣服，“给我。”  
施魏因施泰格再度弯下腰去吻他，解开自己的衣扣。

返回拜仁，又启程离开。他休息了一个星期后立刻重整行装上路了。  
路程漫长，疲惫且折磨人。  
并非有意，他抵达巴塞罗那时，仿佛已变成另一个人了。他来到熟悉的亲王府，在门口遭到守卫陌生的诧异眼神和熟悉的拒绝。这时苏亚雷斯出现，望着他同样惊诧不已。  
“你怎么回来了？”  
施魏因施泰格看到他眼中的自己，他沧桑而疲惫，眼角的褶皱都深了。他本想好好打理自己，但最终因为疲倦作罢，只是换了身得体的衣服，脸庞的消瘦不会因此改变，仍透着疲乏。他对苏亚雷斯笑，说自己为爱情来，后者被他惊吓，像是担心他会流落街头或精神错乱，立刻请他进来了。那时里奥在宴会上喝得正开心，苏亚雷斯将施魏因施泰格带去客房，让他安心休息，明天再见里奥。  
最初施魏因施泰格认为这是个不错的主意。毕竟他在镜子中看到了自己疲倦的模样，他在屋子中等着星辰落下，等着太阳升起，后来他望着弦月一动不动，眼睛也不能合上。  
这一个多月的旅途并不顺利。在拜仁境内时他赶上了天气最恶劣的时节，在暴风雨咆哮的夜里他想起里奥对于这天气的不适应，他自己也诅咒着寒冷和雨水，然后在这遥远的、时间错开的共鸣中寻找到片刻安慰。他遇到的不仅是暴雨和寒冷，还有抢劫和偷窃。抵达巴塞罗那时，他几乎已经身无分文了，但曾为君主让他仍保留着骄傲，他不理会饥饿疲惫的身体，没有先回自己之前的住处去填饱肚子，而是直接来到里奥的家门口，就像他对苏亚雷斯戏剧性说出的那样，他为爱情而来，就像里奥曾做的那样。  
路途漫长，他感觉自己尝遍了苦涩，为此生出一种为爱情毫无保留付出的英勇感。他回忆过去，立刻明白里奥才是付出的那个。他抛弃了自己现在抛弃的一切，笼中的鸟儿一般被他关进拜仁红白的宫廷。他竟忍受了三年，施魏因施泰格想，继而自私起来——他究竟是有多爱自己竟然愿意忍受这一切。甚至在失去孩子之后。想到这里他更焦急了，恨不得马上见到里奥，同时为见面忐忑不已。或许只有拒绝等待他，可他无论如何要尝试，如果这将耗尽一生，那么就拿一生来尝试好了。  
等待太折磨人了。他望着窗外开始烦躁，想起第一次见到里奥时也是在这样的夜里。他骑在马上，那样年轻而无畏。现在的他少了那时的狂妄，但他仍是骄傲的，自由而不可阻挡。他见过里奥统率军队的样子，由此毫不意外会有那样多的人崇拜他，他挥剑时映射的阳光仿佛光芒万丈，让人不敢直视，他不按常理出牌，总是让人意外和惊喜，和他相比自己似乎过于循规蹈矩，施魏因施泰格也曾在沙场上征战多年，但他只有事务性解决问题的感觉，里奥不同，每一次他都被激情指引，直到现在打起仗来也还像十七八的少年般热血沸腾。  
等不到日出东方，他已经不能克制想念了。他摸出房间，在亲王府中凭感觉寻找里奥的住处。里奥还一无所知，他想。他不知道自己究竟有多爱他，他甚至不知道爱情是什么——这一次，自己可是一清二楚了。爱情让人变成了疯子。  
他找到里奥的房间，等着他回来。他打定主意要好好教训这个小混蛋，要好好欺负他，恶狠狠地对他说自己被他送走又回来吃了多少苦，大雨阻挡了道路，道路拖垮了马车，他骑马，步行，还遭遇了抢劫，累得像老了十岁似的……这些都是为了你，里奥……他想好了，就要这样教训他，欺负到他哭出来。  
可过了半夜，里奥回来时，施魏因施泰格在感觉到他身上熟悉的味道时几乎要红了眼眶。他为了这个人承受了那么多，可都没关系了，他愿意，再折磨他多少遍他都愿意。他俯下身去吻他，亲吻轻柔像是怕惊醒了他的梦。他能忍受长途跋涉从拜仁赶来，却不能忍受吓着他的里奥。  
蜇人的思绪忽然回到他脑海中。这次回到巴塞罗那并不意味着里奥会接受他。那又有什么关系，他想，我总是要和里奥在一起的，我们不属于别人。  
“里奥？”  
“嗯……”  
里奥呜咽着回答，搂着他的脖子。  
他还以为这是梦，他还醉着。施魏因施泰格去吻他的脖子，想在上面留下自己的痕迹，但里奥紧抱着他，虔诚地渴望和他毫无间隙地拥抱在一起。想留下吻痕的欲望消失了。三个月的离别足以让施魏因施泰格找到新的东西，他不再渴求占有，他已经知道里奥属于自己。他身上的味道，他胸前的薄汗，他绞在一起的手指，他的亲吻和呻吟，这些都属于自己，施魏因施泰格抱着他在他体内射精，他紧闭双眼，在一瞬间中清晰地感觉到里奥的身体——他的骨头，他的血，这些都属于自己。  
他疲倦地抱住里奥。  
正如自己的一切都属于他。

 

第四章

施魏因施泰格醒来时，房中只有他一人。他虽疲倦，但精神很好，昨夜的一切历历在目，虽然里奥不在身旁，但他知道这不可能是臆想。  
看到窗帘后透出的刺眼光亮，他赫然发觉现在已经是晌午了。施魏因施泰格起床穿衣服，一边猜测里奥去了哪里。他知道自己身份特殊，不方便在府中来回走动，心想只好这样等他了。但万一他出门去办事或会客，自己就不知道要等上多久了。  
打量着房间，施魏因施泰格以为自己会看到许多巴萨风格的装饰，就像里奥在拜仁的寝宫那样，但这里的布置只给人浅淡的感觉，甚至和里奥做储君时的寝宫也不相似，浓烈的巴萨元素少了许多，房中的布置带有树木和海洋的随性感，墙上挂着弓箭、盾牌、刀、头盔和长剑，这些东西在拜仁时都要收起来，最多可以在书房中挂一个当装饰，但现在里奥回了家，随心所欲布置自己的房间，看上去虽有些不伦不类，却恰好是里奥的风格。  
也对，这才是他。施魏因施泰格正想着，门忽然被无声无息推开了，施魏因施泰格叹道：“里奥，我刚回来你就这样丢下我……”  
他停下了，对上一双天真的大眼睛。他竟看到一个小男孩走了进来，约莫四五岁的模样，梳着又长又软的黑发，神情好奇。  
“我不是里奥，”他说着走进屋子，手摸着家具和墙壁，眼睛却在看施魏因施泰格，“你是谁？”  
“我是巴斯蒂安，你呢？”施魏因施泰格软下声音，猜测着这个孩子是谁。  
“我是米兰，”他走到施魏因施泰格面前几步远的地方，把自己藏在桌子后面，从桌腿旁露出脸看他，“我没见过你。”  
“名字真好听，”施魏因施泰格向他伸出手，“我能抱抱你吗？”  
米兰打量着他，好一会儿才挪着脚步走过来，施魏因施泰格抱住他，捏了捏他的脸。  
“为什么你会在这里？”他问。  
“我们来看里奥，我和爸爸妈妈一起……”米兰用软软的声调说。  
施魏因施泰格忽然反应过来这是皮克和法布雷加斯的孩子，这么说他们也来这里了？怪不得里奥不见踪影，一定是去陪他们了。  
“你怎么会自己跑到这里来？爸爸妈妈呢？”施魏因施泰格转向薄纱遮挡的窗外，看有没有人过来找他。  
“我就自己跑来跑去……”  
“米兰？你在哪——”走廊外忽然响起声音，施魏因施泰格赶快放下孩子，“他们在找你呢，快出去，米兰，别说你见过我。”  
孩子似懂非懂地点点头，一溜烟跑出去了。  
他刚出门就被法布雷加斯一把抱起来，高高举过头顶。  
“又自己跑远了，也不等等我们？”  
他们站在里奥的起居室门口，法布雷加斯亲昵地逗着孩子，里奥看了眼卧室的方向，刚要带法布雷加斯离开这里，他已经大步迈进起居室了，拿起桌上的壶倒水，说走得渴了。  
法布雷加斯抱着孩子在屋子里坐下。里奥看见卧室的门开着，刚刚米兰跑出来时没有关门，好在从这个角度看不到什么。  
“中午想吃什么？”里奥问，装作随意地走到卧室前关了门，“来之前也不说一声，宴席也要临时准备。”  
“可不是我们忽然要来的，是米兰吵着要见你。”法布雷加斯说。  
门被里奥关上后，施魏因施泰格认真考虑了一下要不要把自己藏进衣橱里，但那未免太可笑，他也没什么见不得人的，于是只在桌旁坐着，并非有意地听着他们谈话。  
两人聊了一会儿闲话，等待开餐，他们说的都是巴萨的事，施魏因施泰格不感兴趣，但说了一会儿，话题落到里奥身上。  
“你现在还有没有要孩子的打算了？”法布雷加斯忽然问道，施魏因施泰格隔着一堵墙、听见这话也吓了一跳，但法布雷加斯和里奥从小就是朋友，以为房里没外人，说话也没顾忌。  
“忽然说这个干什么？”里奥问。起居室和卧室之间是软墙，根本不隔音。  
“我和杰拉德在准备要下一个孩子，”法布雷加斯耸耸肩，“忽然想起来，就也问你一句。拜仁那头猪给你吃药那么久，我怕会影响你的身体。”  
“没那么严重，”里奥喝了口茶，有些尴尬，“我还没想那么多，以后再说吧。”  
“拉基蒂奇不想要孩子？”法布雷加斯又问，施魏因施泰格险些碰翻桌子。  
“怎么说到他了？我要不要孩子和他有什么关系。”  
“杰拉德说你们在一起了啊，不是吗？”法布雷加斯问。  
“没有的事，他又听谁乱说的？”  
法布雷加斯叹息：“我还以为是真的呢，还计划给你们送什么贺礼呢。”  
“别送了，给你省钱了。”里奥说，又看了眼卧室。  
米兰在屋子里跑了一圈，“噔噔噔”地跑回到里奥身边，伸着胳膊要他抱。  
“伊万可是个不错的人选，”法布雷加斯思索着，“你要是和他有了孩子，长得该多漂亮。”  
“我和谁有孩子长得都一样漂亮。”里奥说。  
“但伊万年轻啊，长得又好看。连他你也不满意，我都不知道该把谁介绍给你了……不对，你是不是早就和他在一起了、只是没公布？”  
“真在一起了有什么不能公布的？”  
法布雷加斯的手在桌子上敲着。  
“你该不会是害怕恋爱了吧？谁也不敢接受。”  
“胡扯，我是对谁都看不上，”里奥哼了一声，“找个和我相配的人就那么容易？”  
法布雷加斯看着房间，“抛开其他的不谈，罗纳尔多还勉强能配得上你，身份、地位、能力都不差，他也算得上是个厉害人物，但他是皇马的人，所以对巴萨而言比监狱里的囚徒都不如——但总归还是比施魏因施泰格强。”  
听他提起罗纳尔多，还顺势抹黑了下施魏因施泰格，里奥更难堪了。  
“你怎么总提他——拜仁那个？”  
“他对你那么糟，我不能亲自给他几巴掌、至少能贬低他几句解解气吧？”  
施魏因施泰格忍着一声不吭，法布雷加斯说起话来确实爽快，可也真是不留情啊。还提起那个罗纳尔多……一想到他和里奥上床的画面，施魏因施泰格就觉得眼睛冒火，也恨不得像法布雷加斯说的，亲自动手给他几巴掌。  
“他对我没那么糟，别说这个了，”里奥打住话题，急于离开房间，“我们去吃饭吧。”  
“哪有这么快能准备好的，再等一会儿，我走累了。”法布雷加斯说。  
“马上要备孕了还这么没精神，你快起来，多走动走动。”里奥硬是推着他出去了，施魏因施泰格在原本的位置上坐着，回想他们刚刚的谈话。他出神了好一会儿，房门被推开时还吓了一跳。  
一个人端着餐盘走了进来。  
“中午好，巴斯蒂安，我来送午饭了。”  
“谢谢你，马克。”施魏因施泰格随口应道，还在想法布雷加斯的话，忽然他意识到自己刚刚见到了谁，猛然抬起头看他，竟看见特尔施特根站在他面前，他和在拜仁时一样，脸上带着寡然无味的神情，装束也与从前无异，我行我素地穿着拜仁的衣服行走在巴萨的亲王府里。  
“马克？你怎么在这里？”施魏因施泰格立刻站起身来。  
“我追随皇后过来了，”特尔施特根答道，“哦，现在我也叫他亲王了。好久不见了，您一切都好？”  
“我怎么可能好，”他急急地答道，“你来到巴萨还住在里奥家里、我却要靠着一副落魄样才能混进来。你是什么时候来的？”  
“我对亲王可没有非分之想，想留在这里当然容易，”特尔施特根慢悠悠说道，“我比您早几天，也就一个星期吧。”  
“可你怎么会跑到巴萨来？”  
“我一直喜欢皇后——亲王，我是说。他对我很好，我也愿意在他身边继续效力。”  
他总结得言简意赅。虽然让人惊讶，但这确实是特尔施特根的行事风格……施魏因施泰格还想问他更多细节，忽然想到特尔施特根留在里奥身边就意味着自己在亲王府中有了眼线。  
“马克，你能帮我吗？”  
“帮您什么？”  
“明知故问，我要让里奥重新接受我。”  
“有那么多巴萨的漂亮年轻人可选，我可不确定亲王会不会再接受你。”  
“马克，别闹了，”特尔施特根说起话来没大没小，施魏因施泰格也听习惯了，“告诉我，他到底有没有和别人约会。”  
“没有。”他利落答道。  
“那我就还有机会。”  
“您还是没有，”特尔施特根说起话来依旧不留情，“他不和任何人约会，您也不是例外。亲王喜欢自己生活，没有和别人在一起的打算。”  
“你——你才来这里几天，你怎么知道？”  
特尔施特根耸肩：“这种事看就看出来了，他每天操心着军队，在军队之外就和那几个巴萨的邋遢鬼喝酒打猎，高兴得不分东南西北，根本不去想恋爱。他过得太开心了。”  
“和我在一起会更开心。”施魏因施泰格说。  
“恐怕亲王不会这么认为，他前天和苏亚雷斯喝酒，喝醉的时候砸着杯子说拜仁的日子糟糕透顶，‘死也不回去了’。”  
“马克，你能不能给我点好消息？”施魏因施泰格无奈问道。  
“我只有实话，不分好坏。亲王现在很喜欢一个人生活，您或者其他人都没办法。”  
施魏因施泰格不做声，忽然想起刚刚见到的米兰，“他会喜欢孩子吗？如果我和他有了孩子呢？”  
“您是在说什么啊，”特尔施特根叹息，“以亲王的性格，有了孩子他就会愿意和孩子的爸爸一起生活吗？您不可能用孩子拴住他。”  
“我没有那个意思，只是随便问问……”  
“他会喝避孕药的，所以您不用考虑这条路了。”  
“你说什么？”施魏因施泰格惊讶。  
“家里一直备着避孕药，亲王如果不想要孩子，那他绝不会怀孕。”特尔施特根说。  
话题很快结束了。特尔施特根给施魏因施泰格留下了满肚子疑问后走开了。里奥不想恋爱、不想要孩子，这比里奥爱上了别人还让他头疼，如果里奥根本不想要爱情，自己又怎么能重新和他在一起？  
施魏因施泰格独自吃了午饭，他要等着见里奥，和他说说接下来的打算，当然更关键是要知道他的态度。晚餐前里奥终于现身了，进门后见到施魏因施泰格，略呆了下。  
“你还在这里？”  
施魏因施泰格怎么也没想到他见到自己说的第一句话就是这个。  
“你希望我走？”  
“我是说——我以为你已经离开亲王府了，一整天都过去了。”里奥说。  
“还没和你好好说句话，我总不至于不辞而别。”  
里奥脱下外衣放在一旁，“你怎么回来了？”  
“我早说了我会回来、说我们要一起生活，你忘了？现在我们不在军营里，你没理由把我赶走了。”  
“但你不能留在我家里，趁着天还没黑，这就回去吧。”  
他的态度和从前没有多少改变。施魏因施泰格望着他，果然和特尔施特根说的一样，他不想恋爱，不想和任何人有交集。  
“你不想和任何人在一起？”施魏因施泰格问。  
里奥不明白他怎么会忽然冒出这样一句。  
“确实。”  
“这让我失去了和你见面的理由。”施魏因施泰格说。  
“我们还可以做朋友。”里奥说，旧日恋人消瘦的模样让他于心不忍，他前一天刚刚风尘仆仆地从拜仁赶来。尽管抗拒着和他来往，里奥还是这样说道。  
“我不是为做朋友来的，”施魏因施泰格靠近他，环住里奥的腰，“我不相信你对我一丁点感觉都没有，昨天……”他适时停下话头。  
“我喝多了，以为是做梦。”里奥说，拿下他的手。  
“早上刚醒的时候我还以为你会在我身边，还想好好和你说说话。”他说，依旧固执地想用直白的想法和词句打动里奥，“我很想你，回来的一路上都在想。夜里到你房里，灯关着，我们就像回到从前一样。”  
里奥忽然打了个寒颤。  
“今天早上我也以为回到从前了，”他说道，语气沉闷，“但我吓了一跳，发现自己在巴萨才安下心来。一瞬间里我以为自己又什么都没有、每天只能在拜仁皇宫里等你。”  
施魏因施泰格发现这似乎是他们第一次好好谈起那段过去，他们对同一段时光的记忆如此不同。  
“我们离开拜仁了，再不回去了。我以为你想要我，里奥，昨天你一直抱着我不松手……”  
“我只是喝醉了，别再提这些了。”  
“现在和从前不同了，你在巴萨，没有人敢伤害你，”想起今天见到的米兰，施魏因施泰格大着胆子说道：“……就算你不想要我，也要个孩子好吗？就当做是弥补之前的遗憾。”  
他已经做好准备听到里奥的又一次拒绝了，但在拒绝之前，他见到里奥脸上瞬间闪过的黯淡。  
“我们不谈这些，”里奥说，“你该回去了。”  
施魏因施泰格不能继续逗留，只得走了。

离开亲王府，施魏因施泰格回到他在巴塞罗那的住所，他住在原本作为拜仁联络处的香料店，几年前和里奥初遇时这里的真实用途已经暴露，现在只是一家平常的商店而已。施魏因施泰格经营着店铺，不想自己终日无所事事。  
里奥既然已经表明暂时不想恋爱，他自然不想死缠烂打、惹得他不开心。忍着不去见里奥，他只偶尔在亲王府附近转转，若能看到里奥，他便会一整天心满意足，但他再未像从前那般再把他拦下，只是远远地看他一眼。  
尽管上一次见面时里奥的态度已经缓和，施魏因施泰格仍不想打扰他，直到自己生日这天，他克制不住去见里奥的愿望，入夜时去了亲王府，让特尔施特根帮忙把他带了进去。  
“今天有客人吗？”从偏门进去时施魏因施泰格问。  
“有，刚走，下人还在收拾呢，”特尔施特根说，“幸好你没来，谈公事的时候还挺正常，但晚宴一开始拉基蒂奇就变样了，对里奥大献殷勤，你看了非气得吐血不可。”  
“里奥喜欢他？”  
“他哪那么容易喜欢上谁？”特尔施特根反问，将他带到里奥的房间附近，“好了，我要把你扔在这儿了，剩下的事你自己看着办吧，亲王要是问起来，我就把责任推得一干二净。”  
说完话他匆匆走了，施魏因施泰格看到里奥的房间光已经灭了，猜想他或许已经睡了。  
施魏因施泰格悄悄走进去，推开卧室门时留心听着里奥熟睡的呼吸声。他走到床前坐下，借着窗帘透过来的月光打量他。他伸出手去，摸摸里奥的头发，又摸摸他的耳朵和脸颊。仔细想来，自己又是一个月没和他正式见过面了。  
在里奥唇上轻轻吻了下后，他脱掉衣服上床，在里奥身旁躺下，小心翼翼地抱住他。  
施魏因施泰格闭上眼，抱住了里奥刚要睡觉，忽然听见里奥说道：“你在干什么呢？”  
“你还醒着！”施魏因施泰格吓了一跳，他一直以为里奥睡着了，他忽然的说话声在夜里听起来特别响，“醒了怎么不说话？”  
“你鬼鬼祟祟的，我想看看你到底要干什么，”里奥翻过身侧躺着看他，和他拉开些距离，“你进来的时候我就醒了。”  
“吓了我一跳，”施魏因施泰格还是搂着他，“我想来看看你。”  
“特意选今天过来？”里奥问。  
“你还记得今天是我生日？”施魏因施泰格惊喜问道。  
“要礼物吗？明天给你补一份。”  
“不要，”他说，忽然喜不自胜，“只想陪你一会儿。”说罢又试探着搂住里奥。  
“我都被你弄糊涂了，你要是说想滚床我还能理解。”里奥咕哝着。  
“不要，不想累着你，听马克说你这几天都很忙。我只想和你好好待一会儿。”  
里奥其实应该把他赶出去，但施魏因施泰格又没做什么，只是搂着他，今天又是他生日，里奥怎么也不好拒绝，他今天确实累了，没力气和他理论或什么，何况，他现在也不那样抵触施魏因施泰格了。  
“那睡吧，”里奥打了个哈欠，“生日快乐，巴斯蒂安。”  
“谢谢你，宝贝。”  
施魏因施泰格不嫌肉麻地说着情话吻上里奥的嘴唇，抱着他心满意足地睡了。

第二天吃早餐时，施魏因施泰格有一种回到拜仁的感觉。里奥和他在房间的小餐厅吃饭，特尔施特根大清早就过来了，通知里奥今天的安排。唯一提醒他这里是巴塞罗那的是苏亚雷斯的忽然出现，施魏因施泰格一开始弄不明白这家伙为什么总住在这里，后来还是特尔施特根告诉他，苏亚雷斯在朝中被一些人排挤，里奥通过让他住进亲王府的方式表明自己的态度，为他撑腰，说等他的住处修建好了再让他搬回去。  
说不定等我也搬进亲王府之后苏亚雷斯还是会住在这里，施魏因施泰格越想越远，他不介意，里奥的朋友就是他的朋友……  
“皮克说上午让您到宫里去，他有话和您说，今天本来还有其他安排，但都推掉了。”特尔施特根说。  
施魏因施泰格想着他奇怪的说话方式，特尔施特根为里奥工作，却不称呼皮克为“陛下”，还是没把自己当成巴萨的人。  
“今天去是什么事来着？”里奥问，“马上就出门了，他有别的安排？”  
“他的安排就是让您留在都城，这次他不想让您出征，前天你们刚讨论过这件事。”  
里奥摇摇头：“也只有杰拉德能说出这样的话，不带兵打仗，我统率军队干什么？”  
“您是他的朋友，上次巴萨失去好几位重要的将领，他自然不想让您冒险，这也可以理解。”  
“带军又不是儿戏，”里奥切着盘中的肉，“不让我出发前好好歇歇，非要去和他辩论放我去打仗。”  
“您还真要打起精神来绞尽脑汁说服他，听说皇马这次会让卡西利亚斯和罗纳尔多一起带兵，派出的军队也更庞大了，今天早上我们刚获得了新的情报，他们打算一举击溃巴萨、打破防线，一步步侵占过来，据说这次的军队阵容是二十年来最大的，并且还有传言说里斯本和他们已经结盟，必要的话也会派上援兵。”  
“结盟了？”里奥轻哼一声，“这么多年过去，终于有个明确态度了。”  
“所以这次的情况比从前更危险了。”  
“都到了这个地步，更不能藏在都城里了。知道了，一会儿我去见他。还有其他事吗？”  
特尔施特根答复说没有后退下了。  
“形势很糟吗？怎么连带兵都不让你去了。”施魏因施泰格问。  
“还不是怕我丢了命，”里奥思索着，并没仔细听对方的话，“去了正好，我要告诉杰拉德这次会多调几万人过去……”  
里奥想得出了神，眉头越皱越紧，刀叉也放下了，过了半天才回过神来，对施魏因施泰格说道：“一会我要进宫去，你也回去吧。”  
施魏因施泰格答应了，他不想给里奥添麻烦，早饭后就回去了。里奥和特尔施特根为这次出征忧心的样子让施魏因施泰格心神不宁，这次战事听上去比以往都要艰险，他对里奥上次受伤、走失一事心有余悸，不想再遭受失去里奥这一念头的折磨。思索半日后，他趁里奥不在时又回到亲王府，找到苏亚雷斯。

在出征之前法布雷加斯为里奥践行，他趁着这个机会告诉里奥自己已经有了第三个孩子，他说等里奥回来、孩子出生后，他要让里奥做这个孩子的教父。法布雷加斯不知道这时机并不合适，里奥在上战场前会尽量避免这样感性的场面，那会让他想起许多不该想起的事。在向马德里进军的路上，里奥脑中尽是上一次战役中牺牲的将士，其中有些人与他相识超过十年，是他信任的朋友，这不是他第一次失去伙伴，但却是第一次有如此大规模的伤亡。又一次向马德里出征，他本应带着怒火和不甘，却因忽然得知法布雷加斯怀孕的消息感伤起来，有一个小生命即将降生，同时不知有多少人会殒命。  
几天的行军后，里奥很快忘记惹人不快的情绪，他的注意力集中在即将到来的大战上，并不知道施魏因施泰格对苏亚雷斯软磨硬泡后，让他把自己安排到了军队里。苏亚雷斯原本不可能同意，但这次战事和以往不同，异常凶险，巴萨的兵力在上次战役中消耗了不少，情况很不乐观，想起上次施魏因施泰格找到了受伤的里奥，苏亚雷斯想到或许带着他还是有用处的，就答应了他的请求。

 

第五章

抵达边境后，皇马和巴萨很快开战了。这次皇马采取新的战术，每一次都在里奥以为他们获胜在望时、皇马忽然派出大批新的兵力，任士兵如何英勇也支撑不住这样的车轮战，巴萨很快显露出疲乏的一面，里奥本人也被俘虏了。  
战场上的事往往不是将领一人就可以控制的，很多时候将领都会被当做关键目标特殊照顾，里奥曾被敌军抓到过三次，每一次他都能顺利逃脱，所以即使这次被皇马俘虏他也不担心，时刻都观察着，等待逃走的机会。俘虏他的人是罗纳尔多，他和卡西利亚斯分开作战，如此一来里奥知道自己逃脱的可能性更大了，虽说他不明白缘由，但在他看来，罗纳尔多并不是表面上看起来强硬冷酷的那一类人，面对自己时尤其如此。  
里奥被罗纳尔多带到军营中，因为身份特殊，他没有和其他俘虏关在一起，而是单独在一间守卫森严的帐篷里被软禁着。罗纳尔多安排好其他事后来看他，里奥身上拷着手铐、脚铐和铁链，到了马德里军营后他等了太久，身体乏累，已经睡着了。  
罗纳尔多挥手，让守卫到外面去。他在床榻前站着一动不动，望着里奥。他看得出了神，刚要伸手去理顺里奥沾血的头发，里奥忽然醒了。  
“这次你抓到我了。”里奥望着疲乏地说道，眼睛仍是不服输地看着罗纳尔多。  
他的嗓子哑了，脸上、头发上都沾着血，罗纳尔多渴望自己能亲自抹掉那些血迹，但这样做毕竟不合适，只板着面孔回复：“只要你不惹事，我们不会伤害你。”  
这次真变成筹码了。里奥想，瞟了眼帐篷和外面的人影，知道自己被很多守卫包围着。  
“你们打算什么时候谈判？”  
“等到伊戈尔凯旋的时候。”  
里奥闭上眼，不敢想内马尔和苏亚雷斯也被俘虏。不会的……自己是深入敌军腹地最深的一个，他告诉过他们不要冒险，只交给他自己就好……  
“如果你们抓到内马尔和苏亚雷斯……”  
“一定会告诉你，”罗纳尔多看出了他的担忧，“但我们的俘虏有你就足够了。”  
里奥深深地吸了口气，口腔中都是血腥和铁锈的味道，他咳嗽几声，罗纳尔多转过身去向门外的守卫嘱咐道：“找两个人照顾他，别让他病怏怏的，免得到时候筹码都当不成。”  
罗纳尔多的两个侍从负担了照顾里奥的任务。里奥被关押到这里的第二天，皇马按照计划改变扎营地点，里奥并未受伤，可以骑马，但罗纳尔多还是让他被好几层锁链铐住、坐在马车里赶路。里奥发现这一次罗纳尔多身边没有那些副将们，这让他逃脱的机会增加了不少，罗纳尔多虽看似性格冷酷，却并非不近人情，何况里奥隐约感觉到他与自己相处时还算温和，猜想或许他是对自己有惺惺相惜的感觉。  
赶路那天，罗纳尔多在中午和晚上都亲自来为里奥送饭，看着他吃掉，说是为了避免里奥对来送饭的士兵耍花招。事实上里奥正有此意，但罗纳尔多亲自监督他吃饭，他也只能放弃在这时候逃跑的打算。  
不仅如此，入夜时罗纳尔多甚至让里奥和他住在一个营帐里，说他亲自看着他、里奥才不会逃跑。  
“你们给我挂了七条锁链还有一副手铐，我抬胳膊都费力，哪来的力气逃跑？”睡觉前里奥故意对他抱怨，“我都要睡觉了，这些链子不能打开几条吗？我这样你让我怎么睡觉？”  
罗纳尔多打量他几眼，“不能。”  
“你们不是优待俘虏吗？现在天气这么潮湿，带着这么多条铁链子，胳膊腿都冻得冰凉，还怎么睡？”  
“不能打开。”  
里奥做出恼火的样子，继续磨着他。罗纳尔多原本不可能被他说动，但他早对里奥动了心，听里奥说了一会儿，也多少有些不忍。  
“你自己看看，手腕和脚都磨成什么样了，这样下去非磨破了不可，再碰上个发烧或者感染——”  
里奥继续找着借口，罗纳尔多走过来，拉开他的袖子。  
“喂，你干什么——”  
罗纳尔多检查了他的手腕，果然被磨红了，脚踝也是。其实这些对里奥来说都无所谓，但罗纳尔多喜欢他，不忍见到他被委屈。  
“而且这样连衣服都脱不了，你们要是整天不让我换衣服，过几天身上一定会生疮……”  
罗纳尔多权衡着，拉起里奥。  
“到我床上来。”  
“干什么？”里奥忽然被他抱起来，身上的铁链哗啦啦响着。  
“我可以打开几条链子，”罗纳尔多把里奥抱到自己的床铺上放下，里奥抬头看着他，“但我会留下两条，另一边都铐在我身上，你别想逃跑。”  
里奥松了一口气。  
“我跑到哪去？都不知道被你们带到什么地方了。快帮我打开，难受死了。”  
罗纳尔多拿下钥匙，为里奥打开五条锁链，只在手上和脚上各留下一条，另一边都扣在罗纳尔多自己身上。  
“这不是好多了。”里奥舒舒服服地躺下，瞟了眼门口守卫的影子。他们不在营帐附近，听罗纳尔多吩咐他们时都要走几步，他应该是让守卫站在营帐几步之外了。  
夜里睡觉时，里奥考虑到第一天夜里罗纳尔多一定对他十分防备，便打算明天晚上再逃跑，但他也不敢就这么轻易睡过去，假寐了很久，留心着状况，思考着逃脱方法，一面装出已经睡熟的样子。  
罗纳尔多同样没睡，他等了好久，听着里奥的呼吸声，以为他睡熟了，于是侧过身来，小心地抱住他，但他也担心里奥是不是还醒着，所以也做出熟睡的样子，就算被里奥发现他也可以用睡着了做梦来搪塞。  
他这一翻身、胳膊搂过来之后，完全是拥抱恋人的样子。里奥想推开他，但不想让他发现自己还醒着，忍了一会儿后，一翻身滚到里面去了，他不介意和罗纳尔多之前的性爱，但那只是一时的激情和欲望，已经消失殆尽，里奥并不想和他亲密。  
几分钟过去了，罗纳尔多又蹭了过来，紧紧抱住他。里奥也顾不得装睡了，用力去推他。  
“放开，快被你压死了……”他推开罗纳尔多，后者不好意思再蹭过去，躺在一旁不动。  
被喜欢的人躲开一次、推开一次，罗纳尔多心如死灰地安心睡觉了。  
里奥被他挤到床铺的最里面，忽然想起施魏因施泰格来。上一次他们在亲王府亲昵地相拥睡了一晚，虽然还是分手的状态，里奥却并不讨厌他。下次再见他也不知道是什么时候，自己还被困在敌人的军营里，还是赶快逃出去吧。  
胡思乱想了一会儿，里奥也睡着了。

接下里的两天里奥都没找到逃跑的机会。多数时候他被关在营帐里，不知道外面的情况和形势。于是他又开始对罗纳尔多软磨硬泡，终于对方同意每天让他出去放风一次，里奥趁着这时把周围环境都观察清楚了，也留心了逃跑的路线。夜晚守卫的人会少一些，趁着夜色逃跑仍旧是最好的选择。  
第四天的晚上忽然下起大雨，一直没有停歇的迹象。这是逃跑的最好时机。  
里奥问罗纳尔多有没有酒，说自己想喝酒，根据这几天的经验，他的要求只要不过分，罗纳尔多都会同意。果然，对方犹豫片刻后还是为里奥拿来了酒。  
“当俘虏还整天提各种要求。”罗纳尔多说。  
里奥在桌旁坐着，给自己到了半杯，一饮而尽，“因为我不是平常的俘虏，可以用我要挟多少好处、你们最清楚了。”  
罗纳尔多不吭声，里奥笑道：“而且你不是很喜欢我这个俘虏吗，什么要求都会同意？”  
“得寸进尺。”这样说着，他脸色不自然起来了。  
“怎么说我也是客人，你不能让我自己喝个没完吧？”里奥问，“不陪我喝几杯？”  
外面的雨越来越大，响着滚滚的雷声。大雨不会停，就是今天了……  
“就算看在我们有私交的份上，别让我自斟自饮了。”里奥笑着。听他提起“私交”一词，罗纳尔多脸色更古怪了。他闷头不语，拿过里奥的酒杯，倒了半杯，也一饮而尽。  
和罗纳尔多一门心思擅长带兵不同，里奥在做储君时习惯了朝中的尔虞我诈，在拜仁皇宫又终日面对后宫的争斗，他不仅擅长带兵，对政治谋略也很有一套，劝服别人或是套话更不在话下。他絮絮叨叨说着，和罗纳尔多拉近关系、一杯接一杯喝下去，里奥自己酒量很好，罗纳尔多微微有些醉时，他仍旧清醒。  
“其实当你们的俘虏还不太糟，我在这里还被你们当成要保护的犯人对待，换个稍微野蛮点的对手，早被剥了衣服、满军营游行了。”里奥说。  
他说起话来真假掺半，罗纳尔多听得很认真，和他聊得越来越多，不知不觉酒也喝得多了。  
“皇马不做那样的事，不体面。”罗纳尔多答道。  
“体面？”里奥笑了起来，“你说得对，尊严也好、人性也好，但在军队里还是‘体面’更确切，我喜欢这个词……幸好对手是你们，要是被抓到不体面的地方，早被整个营的士兵轮过一遍了。”  
听他这样说，罗纳尔多的脸色忽然苍白了几分，他不自觉把里奥带入那句话中，一阵酸楚忽然从胸口荡开。  
“我不会让人那样对你。”  
“当然了，皇马一向优待俘虏。我向你保证巴萨也是这样。”  
从未对里奥表明过自己的心意，他听到自己发自肺腑的话也没有任何反应。无论多少次，罗纳尔多还是觉得有些受伤。这次没等里奥提议，罗纳尔多自己喝下一大杯。  
里奥酒量大，他喝得越多就越放松，在罗纳尔多看来就更有吸引力。里奥偶尔舔一下嘴唇，或是有酒从嘴唇边流下，罗纳尔多都会看得眼睛发直。他克制着不去抓住里奥的衣领、啃咬他的嘴唇，不去想他的双腿缠在自己腰上的感觉，于是不断给自己添酒。  
“我有件私事想问你，”又喝掉一大瓶后，里奥为罗纳尔多倒满酒杯，“和死敌上床是你的特殊爱好吗？你还这样和谁做过？”  
他把酒递到罗纳尔多嘴边，话题越扯越远，罗纳尔多醉了，也越来越放松了。  
“没有别人，只有你。”  
“我不相信，”里奥撇撇嘴，听着外面轰鸣的雷声，心想罗纳尔多再喝上五六杯酒、自己就可以行动了，“我们单独见了两次，你就和我上床两次，让我相信你和别人没有过，这怎么可能？”  
罗纳尔多接过又一杯酒喝掉。  
“怎么可能有别人！我都说了没有……”  
“我听说你要订婚了？”  
“没有，我没订婚。”他说，脸红了起来。  
“都传到巴塞罗那了还不承认，”里奥向空杯子中倒酒，“你们的年轻将领那么多，我看他们都不错。”  
“年轻……”他嘟囔着，忽然抬头看里奥，“拉基蒂奇也很年轻，不是吗？”  
“我和他又没什么，都是谣传。”  
罗纳尔多盯着他看了一阵，忽然转开目光：“反正你迟早要结婚，管他是跟谁呢，总归不是我。”  
“如果是你不就乱套了！”里奥说，心想他这是真的醉了。  
“我希望是我……可有什么用呢，我和你永远不可能……我没办法和别人订婚，我只想要你……”  
这太混乱了。里奥呆滞地看着罗纳尔多——他喝醉了会说出这种胡话？这都是些什么？  
“罗纳尔多，你在装醉吗？”里奥问，“别装了，这可没多大意思。”  
罗纳尔多摇着头，目光飘忽。  
“你根本不明白……我爱了你那么多年……”  
里奥彻底慌了。这不可能，他一定是在装醉——要么就是把自己当成了别人。  
“你说的是谁？科恩特朗、莫德里奇、罗德里格斯、拉莫斯——到底是谁啊？”  
“里奥·梅西！”他吼了一声，“我爱的是你！疯了一样地爱你、想要你！”  
喝了太多酒，罗纳尔多眼睛红红的，配上他那张过分深情又严肃的脸简直有几分滑稽，里奥却笑不出来。  
“你醉了。”里奥呆呆地说道，心想自己灌醉罗纳尔多的计划一定是出了问题，他在装醉，自己被他骗了——他没办法承认这是真的。  
“不然你以为我为什么做那些……在拜仁的时候……”  
要么是自己醉了，要么是他醉了——但不管是谁发疯都不能耽误里奥逃离皇马军营的计划。  
“你在说什么？”里奥向后退着，罗纳尔多站起身靠近他，抓着里奥的肩膀。  
“我喜欢你，”蜡烛的光芒在他身后被吞没，里奥一步步后退，坐到床榻上，罗纳尔多望着他，仿正在遭受折磨，“我喜欢你，甚至爱着你，但我们……”  
他说不下去了，捧住里奥的脸亲吻他，他在靠近自己闭上眼睛时，里奥攥住手上的锁链正要狠心砸到他头上，忽然罗纳尔多重重地压在他身上。  
里奥以为他醉过去了，结果在罗纳尔多趴到自己肩上时竟看到施魏因施泰格愤怒的面孔。  
“他再敢碰你我就让他人头落地。”他眼里直冒火气，手中拿着里奥的剑，刚刚他用剑柄打在罗纳尔多头上让他晕了过去。  
“巴斯蒂安？”里奥惊讶地望着他。  
“走。”施魏因施泰格一把推开罗纳尔多，后者软绵绵地躺了下去。  
“我的链子！”里奥说，他手上脚上的锁链哗啦啦响着，他蹲下身匆忙地翻罗纳尔多的衣服，很快找到那串精巧的钥匙。  
“快点儿，这个是开这把锁的……”里奥行动不便，施魏因施泰格拿过钥匙，按照里奥所说的为他一一打开，然后拉着里奥一起跑了出去。  
外面雷声滚滚，大雨不止，士兵们忙乱地跑动着。  
“怎么没有人看守这边？”里奥和施魏因施泰格一面跑一面问道。  
“苏亚雷斯把他们引开了。”他回答。  
“那路易怎么办？”  
“他让我们不要回去找他，说他自有办法逃脱。”两人跳下一个陡坡，雨太大，他们都滚了下去。  
形势紧急，他们没再来得及交谈，在暴雨中跑着，不断改变路线，穿进丛林，爬上小山坡，又走进山谷。等他们终于停下脚步时，天已经微微发亮了。  
“没事了，他们追不上了。”里奥说，一屁股坐在地上喘着气。施魏因施泰格也累得双腿发麻，在里奥身边和他并排坐下。里奥正喘着粗气、揉着腿，施魏因施泰格忽然搂住他狠狠地吻了起来。  
“你又怎么了！”里奥推开他，“我还没喘过气呢！”  
“你说怎么了？”施魏因施泰格问，刚要冲里奥发火，看见他满脸狼狈、脸颊上还沾着泥浆的样子又觉得于心不忍。  
“过来。”他怒气冲冲地把里奥拉过来，粗暴地为他把脸上的泥浆和汗水都擦得干干净净。  
“没受伤吧？”他问，也不肯直视里奥。  
“没有，你呢？”  
施魏因施泰格摇头。拿出一块硬邦邦的面包塞进里奥手里。里奥接过来掰了一半递给他：“你怎么会忽然出现在皇马的营地里？”  
“出发前我就让苏亚雷斯把我安排到军队里了。”他闷闷地答道。  
“谢谢你来救我，巴斯蒂安，”里奥大口啃着面包，“多亏你了。”  
“其实没有我你也能跑出来，我看见你攥着铁链要去打他了。”  
“但有你在我才能更快解开那些锁链啊，总之还是要谢谢你，还带着我跑出这么远。”里奥说，不知怎么两人忽然彼此都客气起来。  
啃了没滋味的面包，施魏因施泰格和里奥在附近找到一处小山洞，两人一夜没合眼，见到山洞后也不管地上的石头沙土，躺下就睡着了。

终于从皇马军营逃脱，里奥和施魏因施泰格赶路了一整夜，在藏身的山洞中睡到中午，醒来后里奥本想尽快出发，但他没力气再走动了，之前的几天都被关押着一动不动，昨天忽然跑了一夜，小腿又酸又胀。施魏因施泰格也浑身发软，两人都没力气，决定暂时休息，第二天再出发。现在他们栖身的山洞很有可能是他们唯一一个能遮风挡雨的“住处”，没休息好就贸然出发的话，他们负担不了夜里无处安身的后果。  
休息了大半日，施魏因施泰格又拿出一块硬面包给里奥，里奥照旧掰开，一人一半。啃了一会儿，施魏因施泰格见里奥正在出神，问道：“在想什么？”  
“路易说他会从哪边离开了吗？”里奥捡起一截树枝在地上画着地图，推测皇马阵营的所在地和他们现在的位置。  
“他没说。不用担心他，你的人你自己还不知道，他也身经百战了，况且，”施魏因施泰格略一顿，仿佛要被迫承认某个不愉快的事实似的：“拉基蒂奇会接应他，他们都安排好了。”  
“有伊万接应？”里奥很惊喜，“太好了，路易不会有事了。内马尔呢？”  
“他没事，坐镇军营，和巴尔特拉一起对付卡西利亚斯。”  
“他们都没事就好，我还担心卡西利亚斯会挫败他们……”  
“主要兵力都拿去对付你了，卡西利亚斯打得也不顺利。”  
里奥听后精神大振，硬面包也啃得更来劲了。  
“这几天你受委屈了吗？”施魏因施泰格问。  
说话时他的脸色陡然古怪起来。里奥忽然想到施魏因施泰格打晕罗纳尔多时后者正要吻自己，再看他脸色古怪，立刻明白他的意思。  
“没有，好吃好喝的，整天呆着。罗纳尔多还算是个体面人，不会乱来。”里奥中肯地评价道。  
“我看到他的时候他正在醉醺醺地对你表白，还把你按到床上。”  
“我必须灌醉他，那是预先计划好的，”里奥强调，“但我没想到他喝多了会那样胡说，说不定是我把他灌傻了。”  
“别傻了，酒后吐真言，他明明是真情流露。”  
里奥撸起袖子，把胳膊伸到施魏因施泰格面前：“你说得我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，别吓唬我了。”  
“他绝对喜欢你。”  
“我们干嘛还要啰嗦这件事？”里奥瞪着他，“他表白也好、发疯也好，我又不喜欢他，你总提他干什么？你看上他了？”  
施魏因施泰格被呛得说不出话，嘟哝了句：“还不是怕你喜欢他。”  
“喜欢谁也不会喜欢敌人，”里奥颇为不屑，“你还有几块面包？我本来也想偷点吃的带走，一见到你全吓忘了。”  
“还有三块，本来带了很多，但东西是分着装的，放在另一个袋子里的都丢了，”施魏因施泰格问，“为什么见到我就吓得忘了？”  
“怕你和我一样被皇马逮住，”里奥说，“到时候想逃跑就难了。”  
施魏因施泰格脸上露出些宽慰。当晚两人讨论着逃跑的路线，也没顾上聊天，夜里各自睡了，第二天继续上路。  
从清早开始天色就阴沉，因为怕暴雨突降，他们走得很快，里奥向着巴塞罗那的方向一路走过去。他们饥肠辘辘，一路上连个村庄也没有，两人只有面包可吃，第三天时只剩下最后一块面包了，施魏因施泰格掰了半块面包给里奥，另外半块又放回去了。  
“我去附近找些吃的。”  
“别去了，不是还有面包吗？”里奥问，“你别自己去，万一走丢了……”  
“我不会走远。”他说，大步离开了。  
施魏因施泰格确实没走远，天色越来越暗，他借着月光也看不到什么。怕找不到回去的路，他找了一会儿就回来了。  
“找到吃的东西了？”里奥靠在树上问。  
“找到些果子，太少了，已经吃完了。”他说。  
里奥一个字也不信，缺少食物，施魏因施泰格哪怕只找到一颗果子也会带回来和他分享或干脆给里奥吃。  
“你根本没吃东西吧？”  
“不饿。”施魏因施泰格在他旁边坐下。  
“吃点东西，我们会找到食物的。”里奥翻出仅有的半块面包。  
“我说了不饿，明天再吃。”施魏因施泰格躺下。这天晚上没有山洞可藏身，他们只能在山坡背面的树下将就一夜。  
里奥又劝他几句，但施魏因施泰格就是不肯吃，只想留着那半块面包到明天，以免里奥挨饿。  
“你这样我们就没力气赶路了。”里奥劝道。  
“我困了，赶快睡吧。”他闭上眼睛。  
知道他倔强，里奥不得不换种方式劝他。  
施魏因施泰格忽然感觉到压在自己身上的重量，睁眼一看，里奥正趴在他身上，手里撕下块面包递到他嘴边。  
“听话，巴斯蒂安，快吃东西。”  
“下来，我说了不饿。”  
里奥原本疲倦极了，现在因为不得不劝施魏因施泰格吃东西，打起精神调情似的说道：“饿到了你，可就没力气上床了。”  
“别在这时候说这些，快睡觉。”施魏因施泰格红了脖子，要推开里奥，生怕他再这样引诱、自己会有反应。  
“你不吃东西，我就不下来，”里奥板着脸，“要是饿着肚子滚床，明天我们都没力气走路了，说不定还会被皇马的混蛋们抓住。”  
“你怎么可能和我上床，”说完话，施魏因施泰格竟感觉有点心酸，继续嘴硬道：“我说了不饿。”他作势又要把里奥推下去，但不敢用力，怕碰疼了他。  
“少废话，让你吃就赶快吃，”里奥趴在施魏因施泰格身上，鼻子尖对着鼻子尖，“你不吃我就一直折磨你，不相信我们就试试。”说罢他把撕下的那块面包喂到施魏因施泰格嘴边，倾诉情话般说道：“张嘴，巴斯蒂安。”  
里奥像拿着催情药般拿着硬面包，眼波流转，如同引诱。好久没见过他这样温柔，施魏因施泰格无法拒绝，他张开嘴，里奥一块块掰着面包喂到他嘴里。  
面包吃掉一半，施魏因施泰格又不肯吃了。  
“剩下的留着明天吃吧。”  
“你会半夜饿醒的，别傻了，”里奥又撕下一块，“要是还留着这一丁点剩面包，明天就什么都找不到了，只有吃光了才能找到食物。”  
“你这是什么逻辑？”  
“里奥·梅西的逻辑，别触霉头，快吃。”  
“你让我抱着睡我就吃。”施魏因施泰格说，反正都吃了大半块了。  
“别废话，让你抱，快吃，饿死了看你抱谁去。”里奥把面包塞进他嘴里，到底让施魏因施泰格吃光了才睡觉。夜里起风了，施魏因施泰格抱着他，脱下外套盖在里奥身上当被子，把他搂进怀里，连头也被衣服遮挡好，不让风吹到他。  
睡了没多久，风声忽然大了起来，两人都醒了。里奥的手隔着衬衫搭在施魏因施泰格胸膛上。  
“你冷了。”  
“没有。”  
“胡说，你身上都凉了，”里奥说，把盖在自己身上施魏因施泰格的大衣掀起来，“快，你也盖上，别冻着。”  
“不用了，我不冷。”  
“又嘴硬，你今天总想让我引诱你是不是？”里奥问。  
“我说了不冷，你自己盖着吧。”  
“不，我不要隔着衣服被你抱。”里奥说。  
“可我们本来也穿着衣服——”  
“我不想隔着这么厚的衣服被你抱，快点。”里奥催促，施魏因施泰格只好把大衣也盖到自己身上，里奥向他怀中挤了挤，抱得更紧了。  
“这样就不冷了。”里奥咕哝着，把头埋在他怀里。  
“抱着你怎么都不冷。”  
“你也会说好听的话了。”里奥笑了声。  
施魏因施泰格用大衣盖好里奥的头，努力把他藏在衣服下面，以免他着凉。  
睡在施魏因施泰格怀里，里奥忽然有种奇妙的感觉。夜色中除了风声只有施魏因施泰格的心跳，他与自己亲密无间，仿佛天地间只剩下他们两人了一般。  
里奥曾有过类似被俘后逃亡的经验，可那时他独自一人，天不怕地不怕，迷路也好，饿肚子也罢，或被追兵连夜追赶、甚至在墓地过夜他都不担心，一门心思想要逃脱。可这次和施魏因施泰格一起，他的担忧忽然增多了，他跟着自己跑来战场，把自己从敌人的阵营救走，若因为自己他再受伤、出事怎么办？  
若没有他，这刮着冷风的夜晚里奥也就独自蜷缩着睡了，但现在施魏因施泰格在他身边，为他挡着风，紧紧搂着他。  
“皮克说得对，真不该让你来带兵受这些苦。”施魏因施泰格捋着里奥脑后的头发。  
里奥不做声，过了一会儿说道：“我宁愿这样。”  
“宁愿哪样？”施魏因施泰格问。  
里奥没回答，只是闭上眼睛。此刻和施魏因施泰格的相拥有种意外的暖意，他没有精力多想，很快睡着了。

清早醒来后，里奥和施魏因施泰格继续上路。他们深入马德里国境内太深，第五天时他们还是没到巴萨的边界。他们每天都能找到些食物勉强充饥，不至于一直忍受饥饿，但也没有吃饱的时候。  
两人都不知道回去的路，只能向着巴塞罗那的方向一直走着。他们迷路过一次，好不容易脱离那片树林，两人又走到了另一处密林中。走着走着，里奥忽然停下脚步，施魏因施泰格还要向前，里奥立刻抓住他的手。  
“别动，有人。”  
施魏因施泰格还没听见声响，刚想问里奥人在哪里时，答案明白无误地出现了。罗纳尔多骑在马上出现了，身旁一个接一个的人从密林中走出。  
五天不见，罗纳尔多也和他们一样显出了疲倦之态。他的衣服有了褶皱，眼睛通红，遍布血丝，这几天他一直在找他们。  
“又见面了，”里奥从容笑道。实际上他饿得双腿发软，但敌人出现在面前时他本能地进入战斗状态，态度一如既往地轻松，“下午好，罗纳尔多。”  
“跟我回去，我不想动手。”罗纳尔多生硬地开口，他在醉酒和告白后弄丢了头号重犯和爱慕的人，心中羞愧又自责，几天找不到里奥他一直在为自己施压，精神状态极差，望着里奥的目光也没有从前的半分温柔。  
连日赶路，里奥的体力并不像平常那样好，但他仍旧拔出剑来稳稳地指着罗纳尔多，并无惧怕的姿态。施魏因施泰格也拿出剑来。  
“你带了二十个人，”里奥打量着陆续出现的士兵，“人们说我能以一敌百，你要拿他们试验一下吗？”  
“你忘了还有我，”罗纳尔多阴沉说道，他看也不看施魏因施泰格一眼，仿佛在努力克制着痛苦、想拼命忽略他的存在。  
“别拿手下人的命不当回事，你放过我，也让你的手下都留着命。”里奥说，和他对峙着。  
“抓你回去是我的责任。你走了五天了，早该累了。”  
“你不也是找了我五天？”里奥反问，“说体力我们谁也占不了上风。你打不赢我——除非你们有人数压制优势，但二十个人不是优势。别白白牺牲他们，罗纳尔多，这次你没得选。”  
糟糕的是，罗纳尔多知道他说的是真的。自己的二十个士兵都有可能死在里奥剑下，他见识过太多次了。但里奥那句“你打不赢我”刺痛了他。爱着的人不明白自己的心意——或许明白了也不在乎，永远将他当成敌人和手下败将。  
“我们一对一，”他鲁莽地提议，“你赢了，我让你们走，你输了，跟我回去。我的属下们不会动手。施魏因施泰格也不能插手。”  
“好。”里奥抬起剑锋，罗纳尔多做了个手势让众人后退，里奥和施魏因施泰格对视一下，后者也退开了。  
罗纳尔多拿着剑缓缓逼近，接近里奥后立刻开始进攻，一剑剑刺过去，又急又狠。  
施魏因施泰格站在一旁看着，罗纳尔多一旦开始行动后，他丝毫也不担心了——他的能力并不差，若沉稳些还有可能和里奥打个平手，但他太着急，挥剑时又满腔怒火和戾气，这赢不了里奥。  
十几个回合下来，罗纳尔多撑不住了，里奥一把打飞他的剑，剑锋指着罗纳尔多。  
“我感激你在皇马营地对我的照顾，今天你状态不佳，赢了你也没什么意思，我们各放对方一条生路，别让你的人白白赴死，也让我们赶快离开。”里奥说道，说话时为对方留了台阶。  
罗纳尔多心如死灰，焦躁和苦楚如同一片烫伤般清楚地刻在脸上。  
“你赢了，我说到做到，放你们走，”他说，喉咙仿佛沾了泥沙，“我只有句话问你。”  
“什么？”  
罗纳尔多示意里奥走近自己。  
“喝酒那天……我对你说什么了？”他问。  
里奥收起剑。之前他故意忽略罗纳尔多那晚真情流露的可能性，为他觉得不忍，但联想起他们之前上床时罗纳尔多的举动，里奥也不得不承认罗纳尔多确实对自己动心了。对死敌有这样的感情已经荒唐至极，若还对已经有了恋人的当事人亲口说出来，当真是半分颜面也没有了。  
“不过是些疯话，”里奥不耐烦地答道，“不停和我吹嘘你有多无敌、皇马的军队有多强，全是废话。”  
罗纳尔多略有怀疑，“我只说了这些？”  
“还把巴萨的将军、副将挨个痛骂了一遍，要不是看在你醉酒胡言乱语的份上，这个仇我非报不可。”  
罗纳尔多犹豫地看着里奥，仿佛在思考到底要不要相信他。他记得自己那夜对里奥说了些告白的话……这么说来是自己喝酒太多、记忆错乱了吗？  
“好，”他移开目光看远处金黄的树叶，“我没有别的话要问了。我说到做到，你们走吧。最好跑快点，别让我的援兵追上你，他们可不只是二十人了。”  
里奥叹气：“巴萨和皇马会没完没了打下去，以后还是要带着上万人和你打个没完，还不是迟早要见面。”  
罗纳尔多笑了，脸色终于有所缓和。以为自己并未失态说出对里奥的心意、又想起之后还能再见，他感觉轻快了不少。皇马的士兵奇怪地看到他们的将军在输了一对一单挑后心情大好，身上积存了几日的戾气和倦怠也一扫而空。  
罗纳尔多放里奥和施魏因施泰格走了，他回头去找自己的军队，集结更多援兵，里奥和施魏因施泰格抓紧向巴塞罗那的方向逃着，不想再被他抓住。

接下来的几天，两人走得更急了，赶路匆忙，寻找食物的时间也少了。此时是深秋，天气骤冷，树木枯黄，万物萧瑟，原本就难看到野生的果实，好不容易见到了果树，果子也早就在泥土中腐烂了，田地更是一片也没遇到，一路上半户人家都看不到。  
逃出营地的九天后，他们连续两日没能找到食物，施魏因施泰格太久没有带过兵，不像里奥那样适应行军路上的种种绝望困境，没有食物，在生命无法维系的可能中，施魏因施泰格忽然陷入失去里奥的可能中，情绪一落千丈。  
“我不会有事，你也不会，别乱想。”里奥安慰道，他们两天滴水未进，施魏因施泰格情绪低落，已经过去十天，他们的情况仍旧没有好转，两人每天长时间赶路，少有食物充饥，他们都憔悴了许多。  
施魏因施泰格看不出这样的境况能有什么好转，并不答话。  
夜里睡觉时，里奥仍与这几天一样被他搂在怀中，但两人并没有更多亲密举动，他们体力不支，且终日都忧虑着会被皇马军队发现的可能，也根本没有心思亲近。  
里奥没像平常那样很早睡着，他摸着施魏因施泰格的脸颊，然后凑了过去，轻吻他的嘴唇。  
施魏因施泰格被短暂的绝望笼罩，脑中都是消极的想法。里奥开始吻他时，他甚至没有感觉，过了一会儿才开始回应。  
他知道他们不可能做爱，他们没有体力，也没有心情。出于他最初并不明白的原因，里奥温柔地、渴望地吻着他，胳膊绕在他肩上，轻轻地含着他的嘴唇亲吻，舌头触着他的口腔，与他纠缠。  
施魏因施泰格不明就里，和他吻着，里奥故意喘息得急促起来，弄出些声响，仿佛被他吻得无法自制。他低声呻吟，并拉着施魏因施泰格，让他压到自己身上。  
“我需要你，”亲吻从热烈逐渐变得缓和时，里奥说道，“我需要你。”他搂着施魏因施泰格的肩膀与他紧紧贴在一起，拉过他的手放在自己胸前。施魏因施泰格的手隔着衣服擦过他的胸膛和腰腹，一寸寸抚摸他的身体。  
没有更多话语，施魏因施泰格发冷的躯体变得滚热。即使仍看不到希望，他身体中仍燃起一股火焰。里奥虔诚地吻他，一句句说着“我需要你”。  
他抱住里奥热烈地回吻。  
“我在这儿。”  
他们吻到筋疲力尽后，沉沉睡去。

虽然仍旧饥饿，里奥还是感觉到施魏因施泰格的臂膀比前几日更有力了。睡着时他紧拥着里奥，仿佛打定主意无论白昼或夜晚都会守护他的安宁。清早时施魏因施泰格的状态好了很多，好运也在这天也忽然到来，施魏因施泰格醒来后和里奥一起去找食物，竟在这看似不会有生物出没的地方抓到了两只兔子。  
“都说了会好起来！”里奥喜形于色，两人迅速生火，烤好兔子，三天来第一次饱餐了一顿。  
吃过饭后两人休息片刻，他们在这里逗留了一个上午，抓了几只兔子，以防止之后的几天再挨饿。  
好运还在继续，当天下午他们发现了一条小河，里奥检索着记忆中的地图，想确定这是他在地图上见过的河流、还是一条没被收录进地图的小溪。他不敢确定，但无论如何他们都有了水源，水中有鱼，他们的食物也有了保障。两人决定沿着这条河走，猜测这样他们或许会很快走进巴萨境内。  
一天之后，两人走过了又一座小山，河水在流入一片湖泊中消失了，里奥和施魏因施泰格跟着河流走进一处不大的山谷中。河流不能一路伴着他们走进巴萨固然可惜，但两人无路可选，只能继续走下去。  
翻过一座小山包，里奥正要坐下来休息，忽然发现眼前的景色将他吸引得移不开目光。  
“巴斯蒂安——耕地！这里有人家！”  
两人惊喜不已，看到远处果然有一座小村落。顾不得疲倦，两人继续上路，向着村庄的方向赶去。  
在接近村子前，里奥和施魏因施泰格脱下军装，去村子里打探，很快发现他们仍在马德里的地盘上。  
村落很小，零零星星只有三四十户人家。里奥在村中走了走，在唯一一家面包店前停下，被留着浓密大胡子的老板来回怀疑地打量，里奥清清嗓子，操着一口马德里口音说道：“晚上好，我想买些面包——“  
“你们是军队的。”老板盯着他们，尽管他没穿军装，还是被一眼看出来了。  
“是，没错，我们是马德里军队的，罗纳尔多将军手下的，”里奥继续胡诌，“我们有任务在身，要赶去送信，但干粮不够了，想和你们买一些。”  
老板继续用不信任的眼神瞪着他。他不知道里奥说的是不是实话，但真话假话对他都没损害。  
“买多少？”  
“很多，”里奥说，“我要个大袋子，您帮我装满了，我正常付您钱，皇马的将士绝对不赖账。”  
“你有钱？”老板伸手在桌子上敲着。  
里奥拿出以防万一备下的一袋马德里钱币，掏出一把给老板看。  
老板透过一头挡着眼睛的乱发盯着那些钱，谨慎地在里奥和施魏因施泰格身上来回打量。  
“等着。”他粗声粗气说道，回头拿起一个能装下四岁孩子的大口袋，一股脑地向里面丢着面包。  
成功买到了面包，两人长舒一口气。这是个好开始，起码他们不用饿肚子了。接下来他们在村落里转了一圈，高价买走了村里唯一的一匹马，一大袋子火腿，还买了几个水袋装满了水，再加上一个猎户打猎时休息用的小帐篷，买好这些东西，两人匆匆离开了，他们不能在村中逗留，以免被人怀疑。  
过了十几天食不果腹的日子，里奥和施魏因施泰格终于能安下心来了。夜里两人在一条溪水旁扎帐篷，吃着不甚美味的面包和火腿，感觉比皇宫的宴席还胜几分。  
吃过东西后里奥还不困，他在溪水边坐着，抬头看天上的密布的乌云。明天等待他们的依旧是狂风暴雨，但在饥饿的绝望过后，天气的阻碍已经不足为道了。  
施魏因施泰格坐在他身边，两人靠在树上，半晌无话。过了一会儿里奥累了，歪头靠在施魏因施泰格肩上。  
“我这个抱枕还合格吗？”他笑着问。  
“你不是抱枕。”里奥说。施魏因施泰格只想说句玩笑话，没料到里奥会认真回答。  
他不知道里奥的心思，也不想再对里奥说复合，自己已经说了太多遍，他不想在逃亡的时候反复提起这件事惹里奥心烦。或许里奥仍是不想恋爱，和自己的亲密不过是环境使然。  
乌云越来越浓，两人回到帐篷中，打算早些休息、明天继续赶路。  
“跟着我跑过来吃了这么多苦，不如在都城里好好呆着，到这里来只有面包和火腿可啃，还吃了上顿没下顿，”里奥说道，“有可能被皇马抓走，还有可能迷路或者饿死。”  
“那也比在都城里担惊受怕强，”施魏因施泰格说，“我宁愿和你挨饿受冻也不想自己留在巴塞罗那，一无所知，只能干着急。到时候又听说你出了事，还不是和现在一样跑过来找你。”  
“留在拜仁不就好了。”里奥说道。  
“拜仁没有你。”施魏因施泰格回答。  
风越来越大，过了一会儿开始电闪雷鸣，在震耳欲聋的雷声轰鸣中，施魏因施泰格吻着里奥，里奥轻轻握住他的手臂。  
“我知道你习惯这些，也不会害怕，”施魏因施泰格说，“但我就是想陪着你，知道你去打仗就每天心神不宁，再让我听不到你的消息，日子恐怕一天都过不下去了。这次来说不定我还拖累你了。”  
“又乱说，你救了我，怎么可能拖累我。”  
里奥主动去吻他，两人温存一会儿，施魏因施泰格抱着他睡了。  
现在不是谈情说爱的时候，里奥在困倦时迷糊着想道，他们还没找到巴萨的营地，皇马的士兵还在追赶他们……但好在有东西吃了，再饿肚子就真没力气逃跑了。虽然以前也逃跑过，但这次真是太艰难了……  
可如果要选一个人，和自己在荒原与山谷中连日跋涉、一起捱过饥饿无望的夜晚，与他一同逃亡，里奥只希望那个人是施魏因施泰格。

有了马匹，食物和水又充足，里奥和施魏因施泰格除了皇马之外什么也不用担心。这次他们发现了另一条河流，里奥认出这是他在地图上见过的一条河，和周围山谷、平原的地势一一对照过后，他确认了他们的所在位置。沿着河流赶路能更快走进巴塞罗那的领土。  
一天午后，两人刚吃过东西、正要出发，忽然听见一队人马从林中赶来，两人藏无可藏，只得抽出剑来抵挡，还未见到那队人的身影，里奥忽然听到熟悉的声音。  
“是谁在那里？”  
为首的人问道，里奥听出对方是拉基蒂奇，立刻应道：“伊万，我是里奥！”  
那对人马从林中缓步移动出来，为首的果然是拉基蒂奇，见到里奥，他立刻跳下马，向里奥大步奔过来，以心有余悸的表情拥抱了他。  
“终于找到你了，”他拥抱着里奥，语气中显露出迟来的惊魂未定，“皇马的人也在这里转悠，我们好不容易避开他们……”  
“没和他们交手？”里奥问。  
“没有，放心吧。”  
“路易回去了吗？有没有人出事？”  
“路易从南边走的，一个星期前就回来了，大家都没事，”拉基蒂奇说，“你受伤了没有？”  
里奥摇头，问他战况如何，拉基蒂奇回答说虽然损失很大，但还撑得下去，他说话时眼睛瞟着一旁的施魏因施泰格，后者避开他的目光。拉基蒂奇在追求里奥，施魏因施泰格这时还不知里奥对自己作何打算，身份尴尬，不说话也不和别人有目光交流，将自己当做是和里奥同行的外人。  
里奥和施魏因施泰格立刻跟随分队一起离开了，他们距离巴萨的营地不远，三个小时就赶到了。里奥回到军营，内马尔和苏亚雷斯等人见到他后欣喜万分，立刻说要摆宴席庆祝他的归来，而施魏因施泰格则因为外人的身份，被带去另一间帐篷休息了。  
晚上一众将领和里奥一起喝酒庆祝。他们最近在为下一场战事做准备，不能喝太多，但宴会依旧热闹非凡。苏亚雷斯讲述他去营救里奥当晚的情形，里奥也对询问他的人回答自己这几天的遭遇，众人唏嘘不已，马德里边境北线十分荒凉，里奥能平安归来已经是万幸。  
被送进一间小帐篷后，施魏因施泰格洗了澡，换了衣服，在自己的帐篷里远远地着里奥灯火通明的营帐，呆呆地看了好久。这时天色尚早，军营中还很热闹，听着周围的喧嚣，看着里奥营帐中的火光，施魏因施泰格有种劫后余生的感觉，活着和逃过一劫的感觉从未这样清晰。如果那时他们没找到食物，如果罗纳尔多带着上百人的队伍追上他们……他打了个寒颤，庆幸逃亡已经结束。现在里奥就在那里，在热闹明亮的营帐中，被众人簇拥着，他安全了，他在巴萨的营地和他的将士们在一起，不用担心他饿肚子，也不用担心皇马的军队……  
来到巴萨后，施魏因施泰格一门心思要让里奥再度接受自己，他要成为里奥合法的、名正言顺的伴侣，但逃亡的这些天里，那些执念都逐渐消失了。  
他只要里奥平安快乐。  
里奥拒绝他如何，和他人结婚又如何。里奥和别人相恋他固然痛心，但那总好过他在迷失在森林深处化为白骨。  
越来越困，施魏因施泰格倒在床上睡着了。他做了个短暂的梦，梦中的里奥和另一人在礼堂中宣誓，他成了来客中的一员，站在许多人中间看他们交换戒指和誓言。  
如果这是里奥的选择，如果他喜欢这样，那就由他去吧。  
施魏因施泰格看不清新郎的面孔，却能清楚看到里奥的笑容。他骄傲又快乐，那样自由和洒脱……他的衣服像是戎装，他头上戴着沉重华贵的王冠……  
那是他和里奥的婚礼。施魏因施泰格忽然意识到。忽然间他看清了新郎的面孔，那是三年前的自己。  
一瞬间，施魏因施泰格在梦中慌了，又想哭又想笑。那场婚礼是他最为美好的记忆之一，现在他却拼命想阻止那一切——不要来拜仁，不要离开巴塞罗那，扔下你的拜仁王位，马上和里奥一起回去，那才是你该做的事，别让他委屈，别让他受苦……  
“巴斯蒂安，快醒醒——”  
施魏因施泰格正要拨开人群，他的手被握住了。片刻后他睁开眼，看见里奥正坐在他的床榻旁。  
“你做梦了，”里奥说，借着营帐外的火把光芒，诧异地看到施魏因施泰格的眼睛有些湿润，“你怎么了？梦到什么了？”  
“梦到你，”施魏因施泰格说，嗓音沙哑，“梦到我们结婚那天。”  
“那很好啊，”夜晚静谧，里奥也压低声音，“怎么眼眶都湿了。”  
“不想让他在拜仁和你结婚——”施魏因施泰格还沉浸在梦中，用第三人称称呼自己，“不要带你去拜仁，一直生活在巴萨，让你开开心心过日子，不被人委屈。”  
帐外的喧哗声小了，偶尔有士兵带着火把巡逻走过，火光来了又去。里奥在昏暗的光线中望着他，手在他头发中穿过。  
“又说傻话。”  
施魏因施泰格握住里奥的另一只手，眼眶里的泪还没消：“……我很抱歉带你去拜仁，我们应该留在巴萨，一开始我就应该放弃王位、在这里陪你，这样你就一直是储君，现在早就继位了。不会有人敢害你的孩子，说不定已经有了两个了，那样你会一直很开心……”  
“别说，”里奥低头去吻他，阻止他说下去，“我现在过得也很好，不是吗？”  
施魏因施泰格摇着头：“我不该让你吃药，我竟然愚蠢到伤害你……连让你被冷风吹到都让我心疼，我怎么会迟钝到让药物伤害你三年？”  
“都过去了，巴斯蒂安，别想了，都过去了，现在我在这儿，不是好好的吗？”  
施魏因施泰格攥疼了他的手，“我想给你一切，结果竟然伤害你。”  
“不许再说这样的话，不许再想，”里奥说道，看不得他痛苦内疚的样子，“人们都会做错事，别一味自责，你这样我很难受。”  
他伏在施魏因施泰格身上，枕着他的肩膀。施魏因施泰格捋着他的头发，好一会儿才从梦境的余韵中脱离。  
“你怎么过来了？”他轻揉着里奥的头发，像抱着孩子一般抱着他。  
里奥低声呢喃道：“来看看你，回来之后也没和你好好说过话。”  
“我没事，不用管我，”施魏因施泰格说，闻到里奥身上微微的酒味，“你醉了吗？”  
“就一点。”里奥说，头埋在他胸前， 施魏因施泰格吻了吻他，喃喃说着“我爱你”，里奥并未答话。

 

第六章

里奥重回军营后，战事很快再次打响了。  
谁都知道时光不能倒流，里奥却感觉到自己回到了少年时代，这并非是什么好事，他回到的是少年时最惨烈的一场战争，哀鸿遍野，鲜血染红土地，那时他被血遮挡住眼睛，看不清周遭的人事，只能听见一声声哀鸣，被长剑穿透胸膛，流血昏迷，几近死去。  
这场战争和记忆中的那次一样惨烈。被皇马和里斯本的军队共同攻击，里奥再次体会到当时的绝望。太阳不会升起，浓雾永不散去，战争无法停止。不停有人在他身边倒下，他人和自己的血染红了盔甲，他拖着长剑一次次出击，不让自己跪倒在战场上。  
他不记得战事已经开始多久了，但他挥剑的胳膊酸软无力，腿也快站不直了。  
“该投降了。”  
一柄利剑忽然刺来，里奥立刻抬起盾牌挡住，对上拉莫斯的眼睛。他和自己同样浑身是血。  
那是我将士的血。  
里奥的注意力被血红的盔甲吸引，甚至没听到他刚刚说了什么，他挥剑攻击，两人在几个小时的争斗后均是筋疲力尽，体力不支，他们势均力敌，十几个回合也没分出胜负。  
“你该投降了。”拉莫斯又说。  
“那不可能。”里奥回道，一剑刺到对方胸口，被他用盾牌挡住。  
“我们还有十万兵马，你打不过的。”  
里奥不回话，知道他十有八九是在骗自己。  
“为这场战争我们准备了两年，皇马是不会投降的。”  
“废话太多了，”里奥一剑剑刺回去，“还是早些滚回去吧。”  
拉莫斯抵挡着他的进攻，不住后退，“我们已经没退路了，这一仗非赢不可。”  
里奥不和他争论，只管将他打得步步后退，寻找机会给他致命一击。  
正苦于无处下手时，马塞洛忽然加入到他们中来，若是普通士兵里奥对付起来自然不在话下，但两人都是皇马的大将，并非寻常人可比。里奥被两人合力击退时，他猛地转身，左手用盾牌挡住了身前马塞洛的剑，右手向身后刺去，拉莫斯没来得及抵抗，被他一剑穿破大腿，立即流血不止。马塞洛被拉莫斯的伤势牵动，短暂走神，里奥正要一剑刺进对方胸膛，忽然被盾牌挡开了。  
“放了他们，我们还有和谈的机会。”  
卡西利亚斯及时赶到，救了马塞洛的命，里奥正奇怪为何他本人来了、却不趁此机会与马塞洛联手对付自己，仔细一看才注意到他脸色发白，身上几处中剑，正在流血，显然也无法支撑太久。  
“和谈？”里奥问。  
此时他们四人均是狼狈至极，疲倦不已，周围士兵也是如此，再打下去也分不出胜负，战争会一直胶着下去。  
“苏亚雷斯受伤了，我给了他一剑，”卡西说，他看了眼同样正在流血的拉莫斯，“继续打也不会有好结果。”  
里奥了解卡西的为人，他们几次交手，里奥对他还有几分敬重。  
“撤兵吗？”他问。  
“再不撤兵所有人都死光了。”卡西说。  
现在巴萨已经死伤了大半，皇马也是如此。这次皇马集结自己和里斯本的兵力，原以为能攻破巴萨的防线，但他们错误估计了巴萨的实力，派遣出十年来最庞大的阵容，也只是和巴萨打了个平手。  
形势焦灼，双方都不能再撑下去了，否则所有人都要死在这里。  
“好，收兵。”里奥说。  
卡西点头，也传令下去收兵回营，双方带着各自的残兵赶回营地。  
里奥一回去就四处寻找苏亚雷斯，他果然受了重伤，腹部和大腿都被刺破，医师已经为他治疗过，没有生命危险，只是要静养两个月，不能随意移动。  
“幸好你没事。”听到医师说没有生命危险时他才放下心来，刚冲进营帐时见到床上到处都是血迹，以为苏亚雷斯已经没希望了。  
“本来应该接着陪你打仗，现在只能躺在这儿了。”苏亚雷斯说。  
“别说这种话，你只要活着我就放心了，好好养伤，别再出事了。”里奥说，刚刚被苏亚雷斯可能死去的假设惊得心脏狂跳不止。  
“卡西利亚斯确实厉害……但我也刺伤了他，他比我伤得严重，一时半会不可能带兵了。”  
“卡西利亚斯？”里奥问，“可我看他好像伤得不严重，刚刚我们还说话了。”  
“我亲手把剑从他胸膛穿过，我会不清楚？”苏亚雷斯说，“他伤得严重，能不能挺过去还不知道。”  
这么说卡西利亚斯和他说话时是硬装成自己没事的样子，实际上已经快撑不住了。  
想到这里，两人都担忧起来：皇马在失去主帅的情况下很可能拒绝何谈，虽说少了主帅他们会军心大乱，但皇马还有罗纳尔多和拉莫斯，如果再率兵来袭，他们还要面对一场生死未知的恶战。  
“内马尔也受伤了，”苏亚雷斯说，“幸好伤得轻，但也不能上阵了，我们除了和谈别无他法。”  
“我马上安排。”里奥说。  
里奥在苏亚雷斯的帐篷里见了另外几个副将，在医师为自己包扎身上的大小十几个伤口时和他们讨论好了和谈的条件，他们没有援军，已经无路可退了。

双方不能泄露各自扎营地点，和谈的场所选在了战场中央，皇马在那里支起了一座营帐。苏亚雷斯和内马尔都受了伤，里奥和拉基蒂奇一起前往。  
刚走进去，里奥就看到拉莫斯在桌旁等着，他脸色比平日更阴沉，见了人也无心客套，只从桌上推过来文书。他胳膊的动作有些别扭，虽然穿着盔甲，但还是能推断出他受了伤。  
“这是我们的条件。”  
里奥只看了几行便觉得荒唐不已，放下文书问道：“我们现在是打平了，又不是吃了败仗，为什么我们要退让这么多？又是让给你们城池、又是边境守卫军后撤？”  
“不然你想继续打下去？”拉莫斯问。  
“我们不能接受这样的条件，卡西利亚斯呢？我要和他谈。”  
“你们杀了他，”拉莫斯目光阴狠，“你害得我们损失了主帅。”  
里奥吃惊地望着他，昨日还和那人谈话，今天却得知他已经去世了……里奥知道拉莫斯和卡西利亚斯关系非同寻常，怪不得他这样憔悴。  
“我很遗憾，但这并不是你们狮子大开口的理由，”里奥说道，感觉事情越发蹊跷，卡西利亚斯不在了，可和谈时皇马也不应该只有一人在场，这种情况十分少见，“皇马为什么只有你一个人，罗纳尔多呢？”  
拉莫斯冷笑一声：“他对你的心思你还不清楚？我不能让他影响我们签订协约。”  
这次不仅是里奥惊讶，拉基蒂奇也屏住了呼吸。里奥不动声色，心中十分诧异——原来他们自己人已经知道了吗？  
“我不能接受这样的条件。”里奥说。  
“你还不明白，”拉莫斯狠狠盯着里奥，“我们没有退路，你也没有。”  
“我们还有援军。”里奥直视着他说道，这完全是句吓唬人的空话。  
“我不在乎，”拉莫斯说道，“你应该关心我们有什么。”  
里奥听出他话中的威胁，似乎是有人质在手，但他昨天清点过人数，回想起来军中各员大将都在，他到底抓住了什么把柄？  
“你到底在说什么？”  
“施魏因施泰格。”拉莫斯说道。  
里奥脑中忽然响起一声轰鸣，他忘了施魏因施泰格。为了避免军中重要将领被敌军抓走当做人质，每个将军或副将都有专人保护，可施魏因施泰格没有身份，里奥一回来就忙于作战计划，根本没去想应该让人保护他。  
“不可能，”里奥本能地否认着，“我不相信你。”  
“回到你的营地里好好找找，梅西，看看你能不能找到他，”拉莫斯恶狠狠说道，脸上阴云密布，“现在他被我们关押着，想要他的活着就赶快签字。”  
里奥做出镇定自若的样子，心脏却狂跳不止。拉莫斯没必要说谎，只要回军营找一找，就能知道施魏因施泰格到底是不是被抓走了。他失去了卡西利亚斯自然满腔怒火，这次不签停战协约，他极有可能会杀了施魏因施泰格泄愤。  
但事情也会更难收场。  
不敢想象施魏因施泰格被杀，也不敢想象自己因为他的缘故白白送出巴萨的领土。  
心急如焚，里奥沉默片刻，直视拉莫斯：“我不可能背叛巴塞罗那。”  
“那就和你的巴斯蒂安说再见吧，”他看了里奥一眼，向营帐外走去，“给你一天时间考虑，明天中午还不同意，就等着替施魏因施泰格收尸吧。”  
他走出去，营帐外众皇马士兵立即跟随他离去。  
“里奥？”  
“跟踪——跟踪他们，”里奥说话，话音都不连贯了，“找到皇马的扎营地点……”  
“跟踪他们太容易被发现了……这样……”拉基蒂奇小心说道。  
里奥清楚现在不是畏首畏尾的时候，如果不能突袭、不能救回施魏因施泰格，战事会更惨烈，巴萨也会损失更多。  
“你去办这件事，”里奥回头对他亲卫队中的一人说，“我要你活着回来，不要太靠近他们，如果跟丢了就罢了，但千万别让他们发现，别冒险，如果你太接近他们一定会没命，我不是让你送命去的，一定活着回来。”  
“遵命。”  
“将军，我愿随他一起去——”  
另外两个士兵说道，里奥点点头：“你们三个一起去，千万小心，动作要快。”  
三人答应着，立刻绕进树林中。  
“我不能把巴萨让给他。”里奥失神说道。  
拉基蒂奇拍着他的后背，自己也慌乱不已：“别想那么多，一定会有办法的，我们先回去，和大家商量一下。”  
里奥和他立即带兵回营。众人听闻这消息后十分吃惊，确实没有人考虑到要保护施魏因施泰格的安全，虽说他不是巴萨人，但也不可能眼睁睁看他送死，商议过后，众人最终决定先试着去营救他，偷偷把他救出来，但这计划成功的可能性并不大，拉莫斯已经将施魏因施泰格视为重要人质，一定会对他严加看守。

在眩晕中醒来时，施魏因施泰格正疑惑自己身在何处，他听到一串脚步声越来越响，想睁眼去看却抬不起眼皮。他头上被重物击打过，意识浑浊不已，他刚抬起头来，随着一声尖锐的声响，脸上忽然感到一阵火辣的刺痛，这一鞭子惊得他立刻睁开眼，皇马的拉莫斯正怒视着自己。  
“巴萨的营地在哪？”他冷声问道。  
“我又不是巴萨的人——”施魏因施泰格回答。他这几日一直住在营地，当然知道位置，但他不可能让拉莫斯有偷袭的机会。刚刚的一鞭子抽得他脸上鲜血横流，但他不可能轻易屈服。  
“少废话，”拉莫斯怒喝，又是一鞭子抽在施魏因施泰格身上，左臂立即皮开肉绽，“说出营地位置，我还能留着你一条命。”  
脸颊被打破，施魏因施泰格说话时嘴角牵动着皮肤，疼痛不已，“当了叛徒，留着命有什么用。你要杀就随意。”  
拉莫斯大怒，挥动鞭子在他身上抽了数十下，施魏因施泰格浑身鲜血，仍旧一声不吭。  
“留着命，至少还能去见你的里奥·梅西。”  
真说出来，还有什么脸去见他。施魏因施泰格想。又是几鞭子抽在身上，他忽然回过神，想到自己不仅有逼问信息的价值，还会被皇马当成人质挟持里奥，刚刚有一瞬想到可能会死在这里时他心中只有分淡淡的酸楚，反应过来自己会拖里奥的后腿时才悔恨不已，他到战场上只想保护里奥的安全，没想到会被人抓走。  
“巴萨和你有什么相干、你要护着他们？”拉莫斯问，“梅西和你早就分手，你为他吃了这些苦，难道他会感激你？”见施魏因施泰格不吭声，拉莫斯冷笑道：“你也不必惦记他，他心中早就有别人了。”  
听他话语蹊跷，施魏因施泰格抬起头看他，拉莫斯说道：“他和罗纳尔多关系密切，恐怕你还不知道吧？”  
施魏因施泰格知道罗纳尔多和里奥曾上过床，但那不过是性，里奥从未把他放在心上，这件事原本施魏因施泰格也已放下了，但拉莫斯提起这件事时阴阳怪气，施魏因施泰格不禁动怒。  
“我知道他的事，不许你侮辱他。”  
又是两鞭子甩到施魏因施泰格身上。  
“他背着你和罗纳尔多偷情，你还想要护着他？”拉莫斯问道，“你是外人，施魏因施泰格，皇马和巴萨的纷争与你无关，如果不是梅西，我也不会让你搅进来，每个地方都不容外人，你在巴萨不会有好日子过，还是趁早回拜仁。我的将士可以护送你，听说你在慕尼黑还有孩子，何不回去陪着他们，死守着梅西，难道他会放着巴萨那么多前途大好的年轻人不管、转过身来接受你这样一无所有的人吗？”  
身上忽然多了数十道伤口，疼得人几乎要晕过去。施魏因施泰格勉强支撑着，不理会他所说里奥是否会接受自己的话，只说到：“你管他会不会接受我……管得这么多……有这闲工夫，怎么不把兵带好了，也不用跟我来这套下三滥的把戏……”  
“不说是吧？”十来下鞭子抽到施魏因施泰格身上，“接着嘴硬。”  
施魏因施泰格被打得眼冒金星，还是勉强开口道：“随你打……反正打死了我，你也没办法要挟里奥了……”  
“你以为我不敢杀了你吗？”拉莫斯忽然抬手，几鞭子密集地抽着施魏因施泰格的左臂，后者还没来得及反应过来他在干什么，耳畔嗡嗡作响时，他听到一声金属落地的声音。施魏因施泰格被绑着，他第一次低头去看地上，胸口一阵苦涩。拉莫斯打破了他的手，和里奥的婚戒从手指上脱落下来。  
“没办法要挟他，但我多的是时间折磨你。”拉莫斯又要动手，这时一个士兵走来，在拉莫斯耳边说了几句，拉莫斯把鞭子递给旁边的一个守卫，“打到他开口为止。”  
说罢他匆匆离开了。鞭子又如雨滴般不断落到施魏因施泰格身上，过了没多久，他体力不支，晕了过去。

拉莫斯走出关押施魏因施泰格的营帐，罗纳尔多正心急如焚地站在那里。  
“今天的和谈为什么不让我去？我和你一样是将军！”  
“你自己清楚，”拉莫斯瞪着他，“你心里怎么记挂梅西，以为我不知道吗？”  
“你说什么？”罗纳尔多吃了一惊，仍是抵赖，“从哪里听来的疯话，一派胡言。”  
“你不该喝酒，”拉莫斯阴沉地说，不让众将士看到他们起争执，他把罗纳尔多拉到自己的帐篷里，让守卫都散开了，“看见我刚才让守卫都走开了吗？你喝酒说醉话的时候也该让守卫都撤下去！幸好流言没传得更远，不然这一仗还没开始、我们就输了！”  
“我没有，你听到的都是谣言——”  
“你承认也好，不承认也罢，自己心里有数，我没心思跟你争论这个，”拉莫斯说，“把我叫出来干什么？”  
“施魏因施泰格为什么在这儿？”罗纳尔多问，“他对你有什么用，他甚至都……”  
“再敢说你和里奥·梅西没有一腿？”拉莫斯怒视着他提高声调，“我抓了他的情人你也要追问？”  
“他不是巴萨的人，只是个平民，战争不涉及平民，我问你为什么抓他来有错吗？”  
拉莫斯冷笑一声：“冠冕堂皇的话你说得可真顺，这件事不用问我你也知道为什么，当然是用他当人质要挟梅西，也顺便给他点苦头吃，他若能说出巴萨的营地所在最好，如果不能，我也只能让他皮开肉绽死去了。”  
“你根本就没打算让他活着离开！”  
“看看伊戈尔！”拉莫斯也提高声音，“他现在生死未卜、你要来和我说梅西情人的死活？你到底是不是皇马人？”  
罗纳尔多的脸臌胀着，他无话可答，怒气都冲了上来。  
“别和我吵，我们在打仗，我不想这时候内讧，”拉莫斯缓和了语气，“你想要梅西，这不是不可能，花上个十年八载——如果顺利，时间能更快——我们拉来更多援兵，拿下巴萨，到时候梅西成了阶下囚，你喜欢他，把他锁在自己家里养着，难道还会有人说你半句不对？最开始他可能寻死觅活百般不情愿，可你如果真心喜欢他，哄上他一年半载，那时他一无所有，还怕他不顺着你？”  
拉莫斯的话有如当头棒喝，罗纳尔多一瞬间以为自己被打醒了，因为他从来没想过这个可能，但虽说只是一瞬间，想起里奥面如死灰的样子他还是心疼不已，几乎条件反射地摇了摇头。  
“不，那样……太……”  
“你这个白痴！”拉莫斯在他头上打了一下，“难道就只有这一种方法吗？打得两败俱伤、不得已时如果会有联姻的可能呢？结个婚、保障几十年的安稳——你一个将军，怎么一点政治都不考虑？就知道打仗、就知道硬来？”  
拉莫斯在同一天晚上指出两条不同的路给他，虽说哪一条都遥不可及，但并非彻彻底底没有可能，这都是罗纳尔多不曾想过的。他一时陷入两种可能的设想中，面庞呆滞。  
“我要去陪伊戈尔，你也给我过来。”拉莫斯说，揪着罗纳尔多去卡西利亚斯的帐篷。后者昏迷不醒，还不知道是否会好转。拉莫斯怕罗纳尔多再生事端，拽着他一起去陪卡西利亚斯了。

去跟踪皇马的部队、探查他们营地所在何处的三个士兵并没有回来。里奥不能等下去，派遣七个分队各自去找。之前里奥凭借判断找到了他们的新扎营处，但这次战役过去后皇马迅速撤离了，这附近地势险恶，别说想找营地，就是想赶路也困难重重。直到深夜，里奥也没找到皇马的军营。  
里奥带着五个人向北方一路疾驰，但眼看天都快亮了，他们还是一无所获。走到一片山谷低洼处，里奥正犹豫接下来向哪个方向走，忽然草丛中传来一阵声响，众人立刻拔剑，做出防御姿态，弓箭手已经拉开了弓，对着林中的黑影。  
“什么人？”里奥问道。  
“将军，是我们！”  
里奥听出正是他派遣去探查皇马营地的人。  
“你们找到他了吗？”  
“我们没找到施魏因施泰格阁下，但把卡西利亚斯带来了。” 其中一人压低声音说道，里奥和众人迎上去，发现他们拖拽着一个大活人。  
里奥以为他们拖着的是施魏因施泰格，却没想到竟是对方的主帅，惊讶问道：“拉莫斯不是说他死了吗？”  
“他在昏迷中，一开始我们也以为他死了。”  
里奥走到他跟前去，他们不能点火把，又在密林中，只能借着月光辨认，那确实是卡西利亚斯。  
“他没死，但是昏迷了，所以我们才能把他带出来。”  
“可你们……施魏因施泰格呢？见到他了？”里奥忙问道。  
三人的神色忽然变了，其中一人答道：“我们没见到他，在军营外我们碰到三个皇马士兵，他们来打水做饭，我们打了他们个出其不意，然后换上皇马的军装混进军营里，好不容易打听到施魏因施泰格被关在哪里，谁知道……我们进去后，那里并没有人，只有……很多血。”  
里奥倒吸一口气：“可能那里关着的并不是……”  
“我们见到了这个，不知道是不是施魏因施泰格阁下的东西……”那士兵面露不忍，将一枚戒指递到里奥手中，冰凉的金属碰到皮肤后里奥抖了一下，这确实是巴斯蒂安的戒指，自己的那枚早就丢掉了，他却一直戴着。  
里奥脑中混乱不已，强忍着慌乱问道：“可你们怎么会把卡西带出来？他是主帅，竟然能被你们劫走，不会是重了他们的计吧？”  
他这样一说，众人都感觉惊恐，四下望着，唯恐中了埋伏。  
“不会是中计。我们没找到施魏因施泰格阁下，正想偷偷溜出去，但皇马军营里忽然乱了，有人喊着要追叛徒，我们以为他们说的是我们，就赶快藏进最近的营帐，里面有六个人在守着，我们打翻他们几个，这时候外面乱糟糟的，我们想光凭自己也逃不出来，不如带一个当人质，谁想到营帐里的竟然是卡西，我们穿着皇马的军服，军营里的人都在乱跑，没人注意到我们……”  
里奥听着，眼前浮现的却是他们提到施魏因施泰格时说的场景，一滩极为夸张的血泊横在他面前，让里奥不由发抖。  
“卡西利亚斯是重要人质，他不能跟我们再回到营地，万一他这一次真死了、你们的苦心就白费了，”里奥强支撑着用平稳声调说道，“传我的令，军队即刻出发，到这里等我。告诉内马尔和拉基蒂奇，我们有卡西利亚斯在手，让他们传达给将士，这次我们手中有人质，不会白白送死，甚至可能不会开战。”  
里奥嘱咐下去，让四个人回去送信了，他和另外几人以及昏迷的卡西利亚斯一同等着。

夜晚消散，天已大亮，里奥一刻也合不上眼，焦急地等待军队的到来，焦急地猜测施魏因施泰格的遭遇。或许他趁着皇马军营大乱的时候逃走了？说不定也像那几个巴萨士兵一样换了皇马的军装？里奥在脑海中做着无数种假设，就是不敢去想他已经遭人暗害。  
中午时分，巴萨的军队终于赶来，里奥让医师为卡西利亚斯检查，确认他只是昏迷、状况稳定后，士兵们将他抬了下去。在拉莫斯还在为卡西失踪大发雷霆时，里奥已经将巴萨的军队横在皇马的军营前。  
“给皇马传话，告诉拉莫斯将军，我在军营门口等他出来签停战协议。”  
里奥说完，传令兵立刻去办了。很快拉莫斯赶了出来，他没了昨天的阴狠，脸上只有极力隐藏的慌乱和憔悴。  
“施魏因施泰格在哪？”里奥问道。  
“签了协议自然会让你见人。”拉莫斯答道，他挺着胸，装作底气十足。  
“我怎么知道他其实不在你手里？”  
听到这句话，拉莫斯看着里奥的目光似乎变了，但他仍旧固执说道：“如果你不相信我……”  
“少说废话，我不相信你又怎么样？施魏因施泰格人在哪里？”  
拉莫斯倒也不怕别人和他硬碰硬，听这话他猜测里奥并不知道施魏因施泰格身在何处，大声说道：“就在皇马的军营里，你签了协议，我们立刻放人。”  
罗纳尔多骑着马走过来，停在拉莫斯几步之外，他看了看里奥，又去看他身后的将士，目光并不和里奥相接。  
里奥让副官呈上去协议，说道：“这就是我们的协议，我已经签了，现在该你们了。”  
拉莫斯和罗纳尔多拿过文书，看了几眼，拉莫斯质问道：“昨天的协议上写得清清楚楚，你们的守卫军要撤回巴萨境内十公里，让给我们五座城，为什么今天反而要让我们回撤？”  
“因为卡西利亚斯在我手上。”里奥说。  
拉莫斯早预料到了这个可能，但他极力避免去想这一假设成真，听到里奥这样说，脸色骤然白了，反驳的话也说不出。  
“昨天你说我们杀了他，我竟然相信了你，还对他的死表示遗憾，在主帅的性命上都对我撒谎，还真是你的一贯作风。来人，把卡西利亚斯抬上来。”  
一个士兵跑去传令了，拉莫斯望着他跑去的方向心急如焚，很快两个人抬着一个担架出来，他们越走越近，拉莫斯看清了卡西的面孔，这才松了口气。  
“我们不能后撤十公里，”拉莫斯咬着牙坚持，“那太多了。”  
“讨价还价？”里奥冷笑一声，“十根手指也太多了，你说呢？”一个士兵举刀，准备好里奥一声令下他就动手。  
“梅西，你不要得寸进尺！”  
“我得寸进尺？那施魏因施泰格在哪？你把他还回来。”  
“我怎么知道他在哪里？我根本没见过他，你还想推到我身上？”  
“你杀了施魏因施泰格，我就杀了卡西，这很公平。”  
“他连巴萨的士兵都不是，凭什么他的命能换我们的主帅！”拉莫斯吼道，“我根本没杀他，他自己逃跑了！”  
“活不见人死不见尸，你想怎么撒谎都好，我怎么知道你会不会把他藏起来、下一次打仗还用他威胁我？”  
两人互不信任，拉莫斯也不肯签协约，双方僵持着。两人均不肯相让，里奥不同意把卡西交给他们，拉莫斯也没办法给他施魏因施泰格。  
争执片刻，罗纳尔多在拉莫斯耳边说了什么，后者不做反应，罗纳尔多将这当成默许，策马向前几步，走到里奥身边。  
“我们没有杀施魏因施泰格……昨天我放他走了。”他低声说道。  
里奥倒吸一口气，“你——你——”  
“他受了伤，我们拷问了他……他很可能只剩下半条命了。你们的人带走了卡西，自然知道昨天我们的军营里乱了套，我放走施魏因施泰格的时候被拉莫斯发现了，他去追我，不然有他陪着卡西，你们带不走他。”  
罗纳尔多说了昨晚发生的事，里奥知道施魏因施泰格没死时松了口气，但听说他被严刑拷打、现在可能已经晕倒在马背上、被马匹带着不知前往何处，不免又十分焦急。  
“他还活着，但需要你去找他，”罗纳尔多说，“这次我们势均力敌，让皇马一口气让出五座城，回国之后我和拉莫斯还有卡西都会被降罪，但如果协约不那么苛刻，拉莫斯签了字，这件事赶快了结，你也好立刻派人去找施魏因施泰格，这片地方常有熊出没，你也知道……”  
罗纳尔多虽是敌人，里奥却知道他不会骗自己，商讨了半天，里奥终于同意修改协议，将五座城改为两座，退后十公里改为五公里，这样拉莫斯才签了协约，双方各自撤兵了。  
撤兵后里奥让拉基蒂奇带大部队回都城，守卫边疆的将士回到边境军营中，他安排了几只队伍分头去搜寻施魏因施泰格，自己也率领其中一只，在边境处不分昼夜地找了起来。  
那天的搜寻一直到深夜，里奥困倦难耐，躺下休息时他才忽然想到，他还没问罗纳尔多为什么要放走施魏因施泰格。就算他对自己有意，但冒这样的险、和自己人撕破脸、甚至被当成叛徒……

被拉莫斯和他的手下拷打半日后，施魏因施泰格在深夜时被胳膊上一道伤口的刺痛疼得醒了过来。醒来时他毫不怀疑自己仍在梦中，因为罗纳尔多正在为他打开锁链。  
“别出声。”他说，这时他已经打开双手的手铐，正在开脚上的脚铐。  
“你怎么会救我？”施魏因施泰格问。他被拷打得遍体鳞伤，已快说不出话了。  
“皇马不干这种不知羞耻的事。”罗纳尔多说，这说法冠冕堂皇，但他也确实为拉莫斯的做法恼火，卡西利亚斯受了重伤，拉莫斯恼怒不已，打定主意要为他复仇。但施魏因施泰格不是巴萨的将士，相当于平民，将平民卷入战火并充当人质向来是各国都鄙夷的做法。但罗纳尔多并非没有私心，他不想让里奥为难，按照里奥的性格，他不会同意停战协议上的种种条款，如果拉莫斯一怒之下真的杀了施魏因施泰格，到时里奥一定会悔恨不已。  
罗纳尔多带着他向外走，感觉自己半边衣服都要被施魏因施泰格的血染透了，心里叹着他被拷打得只身下半条命还是不肯吐露巴萨营地的所在，巴萨和皇马的将士也不知有几个人能做到。  
“你也……也算配得上里奥。”罗纳尔多说道。他虽然一直不喜欢里奥的恋人，现在也不得不心生敬佩，施魏因施泰格是拜仁的人，就算他说出巴萨营地的位置也算不得叛变，但他不愿背叛里奥，甚至不惜搭进自己的性命。  
罗纳尔多不敢让施魏因施泰格在营地里就骑上马，那样即使是在黑夜也太明显。他在营地外准备了马匹。罗纳尔多拖着施魏因施泰格出了军营，走了没多远，忽然听见马蹄声传来，回头一望，正是拉莫斯骑在马上。  
“你今天放走他、自己也别回来，皇马没有你这种叛徒！”  
施魏因施泰格听出那是拉莫斯的声音，这时他距离罗纳尔多准备的马只有几步之遥，若在平时他尽可纵身上马，但现在浑身皮开肉绽，他连动一下都费力，偏偏拉莫斯还在这时候赶到。  
“我不是叛徒！你扣留他当人质太卑劣，有损皇马的名声——”罗纳尔多说道，这时拉莫斯已经策马追上他们，越下马冲着罗纳尔多就刺了过去。  
“少拿这些话糊弄我，拿人质换城池有什么稀罕！难道你没换过？”  
“他不是敌军，只能算是平民，你用他威胁梅西——”  
“亏得你还敢提梅西，你和他有私情，难道你不是为了讨好他……”  
罗纳尔多听不得他再说自己和里奥，剑挥得越来越快，拉莫斯招架不住，也无暇说话了。  
拉莫斯出门时仓促，他告诉士兵派人去接应他，自己先赶了过来，追上罗纳尔多时那队人马还没到，生怕施魏因施泰格逃走，他立刻缠住罗纳尔多，不让他走。两人各自拔剑，斗了起来，天色又黑，他们都没注意施魏因施泰格，他那时奄奄一息躺在地上，仿佛如死了一般，在皇马那两人打斗正酣时，他从地上挣扎着爬起来，用尽全身力气跳上马，在幽静的森林中无声无息离开了。

 

第七章

一连寻了半个月，里奥仍一无所获。他让旁人都回都城去，自己继续找，下属不忍让他自己在外游荡，这一批回去了，又派来另一批人接替，陪他一起寻找施魏因施泰格。  
里奥已将边境搜寻了一遍，虽没有找到施魏因施泰格，但好在也不曾见到尸体，里奥安慰自己他一定活着，说不定被过往的商队救起来，现在已经平安无事了，他受了伤，待到身体康复后就回巴萨了。  
但他真的会回巴萨吗？里奥想，万一他心灰意冷，自己一直没接受他，他又莫名卷入纷争、被严刑拷打，说不定由此再不想踏入巴萨半步，也不是没有这样的可能，他好端端的拜仁君主，到巴萨来吃了许多闭门羹就算了，还要受这种苦……  
“明天我们顺着河向上游走，说不定能找到施魏因施泰格阁下。”  
一袋水送到里奥面前，是里奥亲卫队的一个士兵。里奥接过水喝了几口，拧上盖子。  
“但愿吧，”他叹道，看着眼前同样疲倦的年轻人，“这次麻烦你们了，本来可以休息了还要跟着我到处跑。”  
“不是有额外奖励额吗？”士兵憨厚地笑笑，“而且我们愿意跟着您。”  
里奥露出倦怠的笑容。  
“中午多休息一会儿再出发吧。”  
说完话，他靠着树闭上眼睛。过了几分钟，里奥忽然感觉到一阵异常的眩晕。这不对，他努力睁开眼，见到刚刚的士兵站起身来，再看身旁，十几个人都躺下了，连原本应该放哨的守卫也躺在地上。  
“你……”  
没说出第二个字，里奥晕了过去。

施魏因施泰格爬上马后，恍惚间走了没多久就伏在马背上晕了过去，马匹载着他顺着水流走下去，越走越远。几个小时后他醒来，发现自己躺在溪流边，马儿在一旁吃草。  
施魏因施泰格忍着未愈合的条条伤疤走到那匹马旁边，他见马鞍上一面挂着一个袋子，只期盼里面有吃的能让他果腹，打开左边的袋子，果然见到了一整包干粮，再看右边的袋子，里面装着些常用的药品，这是军队马匹的固定装备。施魏因施泰格把药品拿出来，刚刚这一动，胳膊上没愈合的伤口又开始破裂流血，他望着一袋子药，再看自己浑身上下没有一处完好的皮肤，竟然不觉得这些药有什么用。  
忍着疼，他开始为看起来比较严重的伤口清理和包扎，药品并不多，他不敢一次性用光，剩下一部分留着以后再用。拉莫斯下手太重，他只处理了一半的伤口就过去了大半天，干粮也来不及吃一口，累得躺在地上睡着了。  
施魏因施泰格醒来时是傍晚，他对这附近的地形不了解，当务之急是要找到能让他安心睡觉的地方。山路崎岖，他连马也不能骑，牵着马走到天黑时才找到一处地势较高的山洞，这里比较隐蔽，他的伤太多，不宜赶路太久，施魏因施泰格牵着马进了山洞，想在这里躲藏几天，他不熟悉路，如果乱走很容易走失，不如等到伤口恢复得好一些再回头去找巴萨的营地。  
也不知道里奥怎么样了。夜里他躺在硬邦邦的地上时想。上一次在山洞中过夜时还有里奥陪伴，虽然那时候他们只剩下两块面包、还被马德里的追兵围追堵截，但回想起来仍觉得比此刻要好上太多。  
施魏因施泰格平躺着，一动不动，浑身上下都疼。疼到这种地步，想来是不会死了。  
在山洞中休养了几天，伤口虽然结痂，但还是走一步疼一下。干粮所剩不多，施魏因施泰格不能再等下去，他重新上路，寻找巴萨的军营。走了几天他都没见到营地，第六天时他正在溪水边打水，忽然听见有脚步声向自己走来，一回头时，两柄剑已经指着他的鼻尖了。  
没找到巴萨的营地，施魏因施泰格反而走到皇马的地盘来了。

拉莫斯在营帐里守到第四天时，罗纳尔多劝他去休息一会儿，拉莫斯只摸了摸空瘪的肚子，他想起自己上一次吃东西是在昨天早上，但他竟然不觉得饿，甚至也不困。  
“不用管我，”他沾湿毛巾为卡西擦脸，“你去忙你的，回程都安排好了？”  
“明天就能回去了，”罗纳尔多靠在一张桌子上，“给伊戈尔的车也准备好了，我陪着他，医师也会一直跟着。”  
“快带他回去，”拉莫斯忽然笑了，“他在这里，我心里就只能装着他了。”  
“已经没事了，你就是操心太多。”  
“你自己看，”拉莫斯抬起手指着卡西，“我给他擦脸他都不醒，正常人睡觉会这样？”  
罗纳尔多也无法解释：“他昨天刚醒过来，肯定还需要休息。回去就好了，都城什么都有，王府里一堆人伺候，肯定很快就好了。”  
拉莫斯仍是握着卡西的手望着他。  
“你要是担心他，还是你回去吧，我在军营里。”罗纳尔多说。  
“你以为我不想回去？”拉莫斯问，“规矩不能改，原定今年就是我在边境，跟陛下倒是可以解释，但伊戈尔知道了还是会和我生气。”  
“说到底你还是惦记他。”罗纳尔多笑了声。  
“帮我照顾好他，”拉莫斯认真望着罗纳尔多，“我不能再失去他一次了。”  
“说话别这么不吉利，我当然会照顾好伊戈尔。”罗纳尔多岔开话题，想到上一场战役结束时的场景，那时卡西忽然昏迷不醒，医生说可能有生命危险，拉莫斯当时就惊得脸色惨白，话都不会说了，木头人似的在床边守着，后来罗纳尔多去放走施魏因施泰格，拉莫斯追过来后卡西被人带走，他仿佛被人抽走了魂，随时会崩溃一般。  
整顿好了军队，罗纳尔多带着恢复中的卡西利亚斯和部分军队回都城，拉莫斯在边疆带军，一年后再回去。

拉莫斯也在战场上厮杀了十来年了，但如此记恨一个对手还是第一次。梅西确实几次三番让他吃了苦头，栽了许多跟头，但战争向来有输有赢，他也看得开，可这次卡西受伤让他彻底将梅西贴上势不两立的仇人标签，虽然刺伤卡西的是苏亚雷斯，但拉莫斯脑中只有梅西说要砍下伊戈尔手指时的样子，只要梅西一句话，他的伊戈尔就不复完整、甚至当场身亡，梅西的脸仿佛带着面具，那张脸上没有半点人的痕迹。只在那一瞬间后，梅西对拉莫斯来说就永远是个没有血肉的杀戮机器。  
好在卡西已经慢慢恢复了。在他还没抵达都城时拉莫斯就收到了他在路上写给自己的信，他说自己已经好了很多，还说果然回家是最好的伤药，让他安心守着边疆，他身体完全恢复后就来陪自己。  
大战的戾气逐渐散去，拉莫斯如卡西所说，在边境每日安心每日练兵、巡逻，过着单调却满足的生活。

战后不过半个月，一天清早，拉莫斯还没来得及吃饭，士官说巡逻兵夜巡后有重要的事禀报。  
“他们说在北部发现巴萨军的踪迹。”士官说。  
“巴萨军？”拉莫斯眉头紧皱，难道他们打算卷土重来？“让他们进来说话。”  
两个巡逻兵走进帐篷，立刻汇报道，“将军，昨天晚上我们分队在北部河流交汇处发现一队巴萨的队伍，大约十五人，其中还有里奥·梅西。”  
“十五人？梅西也在？”拉莫斯感到奇怪，“他们怎么会在这里？你们确定只有十五人？”  
“只有十五人，刚刚我们在来的路上和其他巡逻兵讨论过，他们说也发现了巴萨的小分队，但他们似乎在找人，可能是施魏因施泰格。”  
听到这里拉莫斯才松了口气，皇马的军队撤回了大半，不能负担战争，如果梅西又要开战就只有鱼死网破一条路了。  
梅西……  
“我记得他身边有我们的卧底，是吗？”拉莫斯忽然想到这件事。  
“有，他在巴萨军队里已经十多年了，但用的不多，只在五年前获得了一点价值很小的情报。”  
“巴萨这次人这么少……”拉莫斯思附着，“不管他在那个分队里，不管你们怎么联络，让他想办法抓住梅西。”  
“抓住梅西？”一旁的副官问道，“这会挑起两国战争的，将军——”  
“那要看你怎么想了，”拉莫斯说道，“说不定这能终结两国的战争，万一我们杀了他呢？巴萨为此军心大乱……快去办，动作越快越好。”他吩咐道，久违地感觉到身体中又燃起了火。他的伊戈尔还在舟车劳顿中养伤，现在梅西就在马德里边境，他怎么能放过这个机会。

三天后的一个午夜，在狂风卷着暴雨袭击军营时，拉莫斯被士官叫醒，带去牢房。  
“您说人一带回来就通知您，我们就赶快过来了。”  
“你们做得很好，比我预料得快多了。”  
拉莫斯走进牢房，被士官带去最里面的房间。军营的牢房多年派不上用场，半数已经改成了储藏室，只剩下四个房间还保持着原本的样子。  
“我们为他戴好了手铐和脚镣，免得他逃脱，”士官解释着，“上脚铐的时候他醒过来了，差点给他挣脱开……”  
拉莫斯走到最里面的牢房，守卫拿出钥匙开门。  
“没想到我们这么快就见面了。”拉莫斯对角落里的人笑道。  
里奥在角落里的一张小床上坐着，他的双手双脚上扣着数量夸张的锁链，它们确保里奥只能在三步之内的范围活动，并且每移动一次都要付出平常人十几倍的努力。  
“你果然还是喜欢下三滥的手段，”里奥瞟了他一眼，“我很高兴见到你，这次有了我，你又能升官发财了吧？”  
里奥讥笑道，故意惹怒他。反正拉莫斯也从不是他要尊敬的人。  
“你在我的地盘上，梅西，激怒我没有好处。”拉莫斯走到里奥对面。  
里奥仍旧神色鄙夷：“你连靠近我都不敢，拉莫斯将军，虽然手脚被锁住，但我咬下你的鼻子也不难。你是不是早准备好口枷给我了？  
“别以为我会中你的计，你的激将法没用，梅西，我一开始就没打算堵住你的嘴。”  
“这次请我来有什么事？”里奥问，“你要是想加官进爵，就快点把我送到马德里去，我看腻你这张脸了。”  
“你是我的犯人，别太把自己当回事。”拉莫斯扯住里奥手臂上的一条锁链用力一拽，里奥被拉得身体忽然向前栽去，险些从床上掉下来。  
“这么说，”里奥直起被拉得前倾的身体，“你打算让我看看你的能耐了？”他轻笑一声，“那很好，我还从没见过你有什么本事呢。”  
里奥笑，拉莫斯也对他回以假笑，紧接着他忽然伸手扇在里奥脸上。这一耳光抽得太狠，里奥被打得眼冒金星，头也晕了。  
“这一巴掌是为伊戈尔打的。”  
“卡西被苏亚雷斯刺伤，被巴萨的士兵带走，你却要打我一巴掌？”里奥感觉嘴中一阵腥甜，口腔被打坏了，“你是为你自己打的，因为我吓得你六神无主，是吧？我看见你当时的眼神了。”  
拉莫斯又是连着四个耳光打了过去，里奥感觉耳中嗡嗡作响，他知道睁开眼也什么都看不清，干脆低下头，紧闭着眼睛缓解眩晕。  
“再多来几巴掌，说不定我还能对你刮目相看个一分半分。”里奥讽刺道。  
“知道你的问题在哪吗？”拉莫斯扯住里奥的头发强迫他抬起头来，“你太自负，太惹人讨厌，当了几年储君就忘了自己是谁，你不配称王，也别和我摆出君主的架子——”  
“你不配让我装模作样给你看，拉莫斯，我不过是看不起你罢了，你算什么东西，在我手下吃的败仗没有十次也有八次——哦，被戳到痛处就要打人了？”  
拉莫斯脸色忽变，里奥借机嘲笑他，他越发恼火了。里奥被他连扇了好几个巴掌，嘴唇打裂了，嘴角也渗出血来，脸上仍无惧色，始终死死地瞪着他对视。  
“你以为我没办法让你低头，是吗？”拉莫斯说道，手在里奥的脸上滑过，里奥感觉到一阵恶寒，从他忽然改变的语调中猜出了他的用意。  


 

第八章

拉莫斯开始将里奥当做怪物对待了，十天过去了，他还是不肯松口，自己无论如何折磨他他都不肯说半句软话，不仅不求饶，有时还会用仅有的力气讽刺自己。拉莫斯正琢磨着更多让里奥崩溃的方法时，劳尔忽然来了。拉莫斯赶快丢下折磨梅西的念想，忐忑地准备接驾，上一次打仗他们让给对方两座城，不知道劳尔是不是动怒了，说不定还会责罚他。  
劳尔在黄昏时被大批兵马护送来了，和他同来的还有罗纳尔多。  
拉莫斯早带好了军队在军营门口接驾。让他庆幸的是劳尔并未表现出不悦，他提到了上一次征战，听拉莫斯说了详细情况后也只是责备他几句做事不周全，并未说要责罚他，拉莫斯松了口气，当晚在军营中摆了宴席，和罗纳尔多以及几个地位较高的军官一起陪劳尔喝酒，很晚才睡下。  
接下来的几天劳尔几乎走遍了军营的每个地方，他喜欢亲力亲为，在观看训练之外，他也会在没人陪同的情况下自己在军营中走走，这里是他的国家，军队也是他的军队，他有必要了解这里的一切，以确定一切都好。  
牢房的位置距离他的住处较远，他在晚上走进牢房时，守卫们正在吃完饭。众人见到他立刻要行礼，劳尔挥挥手：“你们先吃饭。”  
他独自向前走，但还是有两个领头过来陪他，为他介绍各个地方。  
“多数地方已经改成贮藏室了，毕竟犯人也不多。”  
劳尔点点头，一步步走向牢房最深处。两个领头脸色越发难看，但谁也不敢说让他不要继续走，脑子本来就不灵光，一紧张就更说不出话了，虽说走最里面的房间也依旧什么都看不到，铁门严严实实挡着。  
“这里关着人？”劳尔问，“我看其他房间都是开着的。”  
“是，有一个犯人。”守卫战战兢兢答道。  
“是我们的人还是外面的？他犯什么错了？”  
两人支支吾吾，谁也答不出来。这时拉莫斯听到消息忽然赶到，大步走到劳尔身边：“陛下，您怎么到这里来了，我们快回去吧，牢房湿气重——”  
“这里面是谁？”劳尔问。  
拉莫斯脸色难堪至极，虽然不好开口，但他也不能对君主的话置之不理。  
“巴萨的……里奥·梅西。”  
“他在这里？”劳尔惊讶，“你为什么抓了他？巴萨知情吗？”  
“这个……我也是巧合抓到他的……还没来得及汇报……”  
“快把门打开！”  
守卫立刻哆哆嗦嗦找出钥匙。门一打开，劳尔赫然见到一具光裸的身体蜷缩在床上，手脚上全是锁链，浑身青紫。  
劳尔大为诧异，走进牢房。  
“陛下，您——”拉莫斯还想劝他别进去，但劳尔已经走到里奥床边了，他自己也只好跟了过去。  
里奥听见有人进来，费力地睁开眼睛，看见劳尔后，他努力盯着他，过了好半天才确定自己看到的是谁。  
“你是劳尔。”他说，眼神空洞，语气细若游丝。  
“是我。”劳尔说。他刚想问些什么，里奥却把头埋进胳膊里。  
“我和你们无话可说，滚出去。”  
“你——”拉莫斯正要吼他，劳尔抬手制止了。  
“梅西，我是劳尔，对你没有恶意。”  
“我不在乎。”里奥说道。  
他声音微弱，再看他身上的伤痕，劳尔也明白了怎么回事。  
“拿衣服给他穿上，带到客房好好安顿，给梅西将军准备食物，还有，请医师过去。”  
外交事故向来是大事，劳尔深知其中的利害。在众人面前他不好斥责拉莫斯，只瞪了他一眼示意他和自己走。  
走回房间的路上，拉莫斯一路想着该怎么辩解，两人终于进了会客室，拉莫斯立刻说道：“陛下，您听我解释，事情其实都是因为……为了联姻，这样也好让我们两国休养生息几十年，您看我们现在的兵力大大折损，根本……”  
“什么联姻？”劳尔问，“你把他锁在牢房里，浑身上下没有一处好地方，你竟然对巴萨的将军做出这样的事！你不知道他是梅西吗？如果让巴萨知道他被你折磨成这样，别说你的命、皇马还能有一天安宁吗？”  
“陛下我真的只是为了联姻着想，是梅西太自负，他要是嫁到皇马来不能这样趾高气昂，我只是让他不要小瞧我们皇马人——”  
“胡说，他怎么会和我们联姻？被你折磨成这样，你还认为他会嫁给你？”  
“陛下，不是我和他……您忘了我已经有伊戈尔了……”  
“那是谁？”  
“克里斯！”拉莫斯说道，“他已经暗恋梅西十年了，做梦都在念着梅西。”  
劳尔并不信服，怀疑地盯着他。  
“陛下，我说的千真万确，克里斯喝醉酒的时候喊着梅西的名字差点哭出来——”他添油加醋地说道，“他爱着梅西好多年了，不然您想他为什么不结婚，您给他指定那么好的人选他都不要，谁给他介绍他都拒绝……”  
拉莫斯知道自己这次闯祸了，于是口若悬河说着，不让劳尔怀疑自己。  
劳尔知道他说的不都是实话，这样侮辱梅西，有一半都只是他想为自己和卡西报仇。但他说的联姻并非完全不可行，如果真的实施，为双方带来几十年的和平也未尝不是好事，而且罗纳尔多是实力最强的大将，如果他确实恋着梅西、让他以偿夙愿，对皇马有利无害。  
劳尔询问起拉莫斯更多细节。正当两人在屋中讨论时，罗纳尔多在走回自己的房间路上见到了奇怪的一幕，他见到四个人抬着一个担架进了客房，另外有一人忙碌地抱着一大包东西跑进去，医师也匆匆冲着那个房间走去。罗纳尔多心下奇怪，想过去看看是谁受了重伤。他刚拉开门，看到眼前的景象时几乎要站不住了。  
“那是谁？”一个士兵匆匆从门口走出，路过他身边时罗纳尔多一把抓住他的领子。  
“是，是梅西——”见到将军面无血色，士兵也吓了一跳，哆哆嗦嗦答道。  
“他——他——”罗纳尔多想说他怎么了，但一个字也说不出，大步迈到床前。  
床上的人确实是里奥。他面色惨白，嘴唇被打裂，浑身都是鞭痕、淤青和被绳索困住的痕迹。这时医师正在为他检查，见到罗纳尔多也只是匆匆点了下头。医师分开里奥的腿，罗纳尔多看到他私处淤血、肿胀的样子眼前一片漆黑，几秒钟的时间里他什么都看不见，头昏目胀，他摇摇头，好不容易睁开眼睛，再看到的却还是刚刚的情景。  
医师拿出药膏，粘在一个细长的物件上要送进去为他上药，罗纳尔多站立不稳，他扶着床柱说道：“你们……其他人都出去。”  
屋子里忙着送衣服、送饭的人都赶快离开了，罗纳尔多僵硬地看着医师将狭长的物件送进里奥身体中，仿佛在看着有人把心脏从自己身体中挖出来一般呆滞。  
“啊……”  
里奥从沉沉的昏睡中醒来，被身下异物的忽然进入惊醒，无力地蹬着腿抗拒。  
“滚开……”  
“里奥，里奥没事了，”罗纳尔多扑到床前，握紧他挣扎的双手，“你别动好吗，医师在为你治疗，马上就好了，别动，里奥，你再动会弄伤自己……”他说着，眼泪竟大滴滚了下来。  
里奥迷糊地看着他。  
“你是罗纳尔多……”  
“是我。”他赶忙答道。  
里奥仿佛松了口气一般，他虽倦怠，却还有分清醒，如果罗纳尔多在这里，自己大概就不会再被拉莫斯折磨了。  
“没事了，里奥，都好了……”罗纳尔多控制不住地说着，拼命想要安慰他。里奥微微地“嗯”了一声答应他，不再挣扎，让医师为自己清理和上药。  
清理了身体后，医师又为他包扎伤口，最后给他开了内服的药，让他好好睡一觉。  
医师告诉罗纳尔多药物有麻痹精神的作用，病人现在身体上伤口太多，如果不让身体麻痹他会备受煎熬，里奥可能因此会有些情绪不稳。罗纳尔多也管不得别人怎么想，连声答应自己会照顾好他。  
罗纳尔多坐回床边，想要抱住里奥，却因为他浑身伤口而不能接近。明明是里奥受了伤，他却感觉自己才是支离破碎的那个人。从未感觉过的委屈和无力忽然在这一刻爆发。  
就在他以为自己不可能感觉更糟糕的时候，医师给里奥服下的药物开始起反应了。里奥攥住床单，紧皱眉头，仿佛被噩梦侵扰，罗纳尔多握住他的手刚要叫醒他，里奥忽然紧紧抓着罗纳尔多的手掌，泪水自眼角滚下。  
罗纳尔多再也忍受不了，他握着里奥的手，脑中如爆炸般响着轰鸣，几乎要逼疯他。

拉莫斯将计就计，对劳尔大谈联姻的好处，劳尔知道他这样做是急于免除自己会被惩罚的可能，但联姻一事也确实有可参考的价值，他暂且放下对错，两人就利弊、可能性等许多方面讨论一番后，劳尔决定还是先见见自己这一方的当事人，让人去请罗纳尔多过来。  
罗纳尔多没有立刻赶来，两人等了一会儿，才看见他步履摇晃地走进来，眼中发红，面庞如被水浸泡过的木头般无神。  
“陛下。”他行了个礼，劳尔让他坐下，罗纳尔多看了眼拉莫斯，眼睛里冒着火。  
“你去见过梅西了？”劳尔问。  
罗纳尔多点头，“我在回房间的路上见到有人抬着他，就去看看怎么回事。”  
说道最后，他的嗓音低沉又粗糙，仿佛被砂砾磨过，他忍着不抬头，以免控制不住对拉莫斯的怒火。  
劳尔也望了拉莫斯一眼，拉莫斯微微后退了下，仿佛想努力让自己从这件事中脱离出来。  
“刚刚拉莫斯告诉我，你对梅西——和对其他人不同。”劳尔说。  
“我喜欢他。”罗纳尔多低着头，声音平稳，若在以前他不可能承认，但刚刚见过里奥的惨状，他已经什么都不在乎了。  
拉莫斯赶快对劳尔频频点头，示意自己所言非虚。  
“刚刚塞尔吉奥和我谈起与巴萨的联姻，现在这件事只是个设想，还没考虑具体执行的细节，但我想问问你的想法。联姻对皇马和巴萨都有害无利，如果可以联姻，你愿意和梅西结婚吗？”  
罗纳尔多望着粗糙的黑色地毯，劳尔的话飘进耳中，缓慢地操纵着他的大脑，让他吸收这些信息。  
“和里奥……结婚？”自进了房间对劳尔行礼后，罗纳尔多第一次抬起头来望着他。  
“现在别考虑细节，我只问你如果可以的话，你会不会和他结婚，他现在还是单身对吧。”  
“可是……”罗纳尔多脑海中映着里奥奄奄一息的画面，心想着他不会和自己结婚，他对皇马恨之入骨，恨不得对拉莫斯剥皮拆骨，怎么会同意结婚呢？  
“别管其他的，克里斯，就说你愿不愿意。”拉莫斯的声音在此刻听起来像锯木头的声音般刺耳。  
罗纳尔多回过神来，望着劳尔：“我愿意，陛下，但他……”  
“你同意就好，”劳尔微笑，“他伤得怎么样？我想尽快和他谈谈，问问他的想法。”  
“他不会同意，”罗纳尔多脱口而出，感觉自己的语气太急，立刻补充道，“我是这样想的，陛下。”  
“怎么说？”  
“以他的性格来说他不会和敌人联姻，而且这次还被塞尔吉奥……更不可能了。”  
“别这么肯定，总要尝试一下。如果我要和他谈，他什么时候能有精神说话？”  
“可能要等上两三天。”  
“那就等等看，让医师随时告诉我消息，宜早不宜晚，”劳尔站起身来，看着罗纳尔多，“不用我说你也知道，好好照顾他，这几天不用你做什么，陪着梅西就好，如果能联姻，我们起码可以养精蓄锐三五十年，你的功劳比打胜仗还大，”他看了眼拉莫斯，“你和塞尔吉奥的事我不插手，但塞尔吉奥也是我的臣子，你别打死打残他，同生共死的兄弟，别太过了，”他向外走去，又说了句：“不许还手，塞尔吉奥。”  
拉莫斯一脸呆滞，劳尔前脚刚走出去，罗纳尔多就一拳打在他脸上。  
“别打脸！”拉莫斯被打得扑在桌子上后叫道，伸出一只手抵御着，“你听我解释——克里斯——陛下说了，我们是同生共死的兄弟是不是，我只是帮你调教他，你不知道他傲慢成什么样，你看他把我脖子上的肉都快咬下来了……”  
拉莫斯指着脖子上的伤痕给罗纳尔多看，后者掀翻桌子，拉莫斯被逼到墙角无路可逃，罗纳尔多一拳拳打在他身上，劳尔说不能还手，他只能蹲下来护着头，一面挨打一面叫着：“你给老子住手！我还不都是为了你！把他调教好了送给你！听没听见陛下说要联姻了，你们要结婚了……我也算是半个媒人——”  
“闭嘴！”罗纳尔多吼道，揪着拉莫斯一顿暴打，打得拳头都疼了才停手，拉莫斯躺在地上揉着腰背，努力爬起来坐到椅子上去。  
“你能不能好好听我说——”  
“你再说我就打烂你的嘴。”罗纳尔多怒视着他。  
“你给我看清楚，”拉莫斯吼道，“别管过程，就看结果——现在，现在梅西是不是就在军营里？你是不是随时随地能见到他？陛下是不是说打算联姻？结婚之后他是不是就名正言顺成了你的人了？你还用得着整天整夜单相思吗？你说，如果不是我把他揪回来，你能见到他？你有希望跟他结婚？做梦去吧你，恩将仇报……是，我过分了，但你还不知道他的猖狂样？不把他调教乖了，他能搭理你？他那么傲慢，能看得上和我们联姻？”拉莫斯恨恨地抹着脸，瞪着罗纳尔多，“就说你脑子里只有打仗，梅西有多傲慢、多自负你比我清楚，不把他那股傲慢的劲头打压下去、不让他崩溃，他能听话？他能同意联姻？不让他吃点苦头，他能乖乖和你结婚？”  
罗纳尔多从来都说不过拉莫斯，听了他这一番看似有道理的胡话也不知道怎么接口。  
“但他怎么可能接受我！你把他折磨成那样……”  
“你没见到伊戈尔差点被他弄死？你没听到他说要让人砍下伊戈尔的手？别跟我装可怜，战场上你什么没见过，他那个人天性嗜血，我给他点教训怎么了——对对对，我承认我过分了，但我做也做了，你打了打了，还想怎么样？伊戈尔不是你兄弟吗？他的命就不是命了？梅西差点杀了他，我只是调教一下梅西，他又不会死，以后还可能和你结婚，你还有什么不满意的？”  
“你——你别转移话题——”  
“谁转移话题？你要谈梅西，我就是在和你谈梅西，我调教好了他，他性子软下来，迟早是你的人，就算联姻不成，你哄好了他，软禁着他、让他一辈子跟着你很难吗？”  
说罢，拉莫斯龇牙咧嘴地捂着肚子，揉揉腰又揉揉腿：“明天起来非一身青不可……兄弟一场，你打也打了，气也气了，这事已经发生了，现在让它过去吧。你赶紧去安慰梅西，守着床寸步不离，好好当未婚夫，过两天陛下要和他说联姻呢，你哄得梅西高兴了，这事说不定真能成呢，你就不用一辈子软禁他了。”  
说完这一串话，拉莫斯像孕妇似的扶着腰、挺着肚子走出去了。罗纳尔多说不过他，但也感觉拉莫斯说的话并非完全无用。  
眼下要紧的要是里奥。他吃了药刚睡下，也不知道怎么样了。想到这儿，罗纳尔多立刻转身，去了里奥的房间。

他在里奥房里守夜，心思都记挂在里奥身上，也忘了让人加张简易床，就在椅子上坐着看里奥，握住他的手不敢动。  
直到半夜，罗纳尔多也没有倦意，他脑中想着劳尔和拉莫斯的话，心中忐忑地设想结婚的可能。里奥真的会接受他吗？他被折磨得这么惨，怎么会和皇马联姻？除非……除非如拉莫斯所说一般，他放下骄傲，甚至崩溃……  
罗纳尔多不知道这是否可能。如果里奥磨损了骄傲和光芒他会为之痛心，但如果他接受联姻、和自己结婚，那样一来……  
罗纳尔多脑海中出现里奥与他携手走过礼堂的画面，他们交换戒指，他和里奥接吻，在壁炉中火光正旺、暖意融融的房间里和他相拥，里奥的腿缠在他腰上，搂着他的后背，他手上的婚戒映着火光……甚至，甚至他们会有孩子，或许不止一个……  
他握着里奥的手胡思乱想，忽然里奥抖了一下，将手抽了回来，缩着肩膀。  
“里奥？”  
里奥费力地蜷缩起身体，这样的动作碰到许多伤口，他皱着眉头，咧着嘴低声呻吟。罗纳尔多迟钝地反应过来里奥是感觉冷了，立刻向壁炉中多添了些木头，又让人去自己房里拿来毯子。库房中的毯子就算不潮湿也会有些凉，从自己房里拿来的就好多了。很快毯子取来了，他为里奥加上厚毛毯，悬着的心刚放下，里奥缓缓睁开眼，迷惑地看着他。  
“怎么了，要水吗？”他握着里奥的手问。  
里奥神情恍惚，仿佛不知自己身在何处，止痛药的药效还没散。  
“我要回家。”他说，声音又轻又小。  
这句话忽然触动罗纳尔多，他握紧了里奥的手，安慰道：“你现在就在家里，里奥。”  
里奥望着他，一开始像是并不相信，他的眼神始终迷惑，他想动，想翻身，却疼得直咧嘴。  
“怎么了？”  
“我疼，”里奥闭着眼睛挣扎，像个受了委屈的孩子，“我不能回家了……让他停下……”  
他开始说胡话，挥舞着手臂仿佛想要驱赶走什么。罗纳尔多心如刀绞，搂住他让他不再挣扎下去，里奥不断说着胡话，孩子似的叫嚷着。

里奥半夜没睡，罗纳尔多也陪他折腾到半夜。他说了许多胡话，一会儿以为自己在巴萨，一会儿以为自己在拜仁。罗纳尔多好不容易安顿他睡了，自己也伏在床边闭上眼，一夜噩梦。  
清早时他听见窸窣的响声，睁开眼看见里奥正撑着胳膊想要坐起来。  
“小心点。”  
罗纳尔多赶快扶住他，把几个垫子垫到他身后。他下身伤了，现在还是坐不住，一想到这罗纳尔多还是火大，如果拉莫斯不是他的朋友，他早打碎那混蛋的头骨了。  
里奥好不容易坐好了，垂着眼不看他，问道：“你一直在这儿？”  
罗纳尔多点头。他偷偷打量里奥，虽然他仍病恹恹的，但总比昨天面色铁青、如同刚从死人堆里挖出来的模样要好。  
“差点忘了，我让人给你准备饭……”他站起来，好像想要逃避什么似的，“你先去洗漱吧，我一会儿就把饭拿回来。”  
里奥对他的慌张没有反应，眼也不抬，仿佛屋中没有这个人。罗纳尔多出去了，里奥缓缓掀开毛毯。  
他这才见到自己浑身上下可笑的模样，到处绑着纱布，这里一块，那里一块，仿佛医生在他身上涂抹作画一般。他摸了摸胸口和腹部的伤口，记忆中那里的伤最为严重，这样摸过去仍是一碰就疼。他的手又向下，明明是自己的身体，现在却不敢触碰，他只碰到小腹，不敢再摸下去，他缓缓起身，发现身下的疼痛缓解了一点，才松了口气。  
他下床去洗漱，脚一沾地，又是一阵钻心的疼，走路时下身仍有不适感。被人当做玩物整整十天，疼痛和屈辱哪里会那么容易散去。他走起路来一瘸一拐，并且一定要扶着墙。走了几步，里奥才闻到自己身上浓重的药味，他被熏得咳嗽起来，甚至直不起腰，这才发现身体已经虚弱到了何等地步。  
他受过许多伤，但这是他唯一一次有身体被捣毁的感觉，躯体是他的，却面目全非，已经辨认不出。被毁的不仅是身体，拉莫斯那样执着于摧毁他的骄傲，让他精神上也备受折磨。  
里奥扶着墙直起腰，费力地走进浴室。

罗纳尔多回来时带着香气四溢的饭菜。医生说里奥吃流食比较好，于是他亲自挑选了粥和肉汤，配上几样清淡可口的菜。他回来时里奥已经洗漱过，刚刚坐回床上。里奥多日来只有发硬的面包和极少的水，但他还是没有对食物表现出热切。他接过餐盘，慢条斯理地吃着，仿佛做好准备这顿饭后就要和敌人挥剑厮杀。  
清早到来，军营也醒了。外面开始有嘈杂的响声，脚步声、说话声，唯独房间里十分安静。里奥吃着粥，并不说话，罗纳尔多沉默地陪在一旁，忐忑地想着自己和拉莫斯同为皇马人，里奥是否也会憎恨自己，以及劳尔所说的联姻，到底是否有十分之一的希望——可里奥已经被折磨成这副模样了……  
他不敢说话，仿佛拉莫斯的所作所为也是他的错一般。他期待里奥开口，他说些什么，哪怕只有几个字，让自己知道他的态度，知道他并不厌恶自己……里奥始终一言不发，他吃得很慢，仿佛吸收食物十分费力，罗纳尔多端来的东西他只吃了一半。  
“你吃的太少了，”罗纳尔多说，“再吃一点吧。”  
里奥只摇摇头。  
罗纳尔多把东西端出去，又回来坐在床前的椅子上。  
“是你救了我？”里奥问。  
“不，不是我，我看到有人抬着你到这里，还以为我看错了……冈萨雷斯陛下来了，他见到你，立刻让人给你治疗，拉莫斯这样做……”罗纳尔多说不下去，愤恨和恼怒清楚地刻在脸上，堵住了话语。  
“劳尔有什么打算？”里奥问。  
“我不知道。”  
他回答得太快，里奥抬头看了他一眼，后者不自在地别开头。  
“你不擅长撒谎，尤其是对我。”  
被他一语戳破，罗纳尔多却没有窘迫感。许多东西在昨日见到里奥的惨状后一夜间改变了，原以为重要的东西不再有价值，原本为之烦恼的东西也变得微不足道。  
“陛下会亲自过来和你谈。”罗纳尔多说。  
里奥看他脸色古怪，暗自猜测起皇马究竟在打什么算盘。把自己伤到这种地步，他们应该没脸央求不开战了，难道是先给自己些甜头尝，然后忽然杀掉他？  
那倒是个不错的主意。但没有不透风的墙，巴萨迟早会知道，所以也还是招险棋，甚至巴萨没有证据、都可以宣称是皇马杀了里奥，没了主帅，就算不能报仇，也要想方设法出这口恶气。  
“我很抱歉拉莫斯做的那些事。”罗纳尔多忽然说道。  
“需要道歉的不是你。”里奥回应。阴霾从他眼中一闪而过，罗纳尔多顿感不寒而栗。拉莫斯做得太过分，里奥是有仇必报的人，他不会放过拉莫斯。  
“我想为你报仇，如果可以的话，我甚至想……”罗纳尔多咽下没出口的话，说道：“我和他并肩作战十几年，没想到他会做这样的事……昨天我打伤了他，控制不住。”  
“谢谢你，我会处理我和他的事，”里奥答道，表情平静，身体中又有恶心的感觉，仿佛又回到被拉莫斯囚禁和侵犯的时刻，“劳尔在哪，我要见他。”  
“你不再休息几天？”罗纳尔多惊讶。  
“我要见他。”里奥坚持。  
罗纳尔多自己去请劳尔，把话带给他，劳尔和他一起过来，罗纳尔多说他不方便进去，请劳尔和里奥单独谈。  
“你怕我们说到婚事么？”劳尔问。  
罗纳尔多不作答，脸色难看，仿佛对方说的不是婚事而是要送他上绞架。  
劳尔独自进了房间，里奥忍着身下疼痛，端正坐在床上。  
“又见到你了，梅西，”劳尔伸出手，里奥握住后又松开，“恢复得好些了吗？”  
“还好。听罗纳尔多说你有事和我说。”里奥直切主题。  
“确实有事，”劳尔在床边的椅子上坐下，“我还以为能和你客套几句，你倒是直率。”他停顿一下，仿佛以为里奥会接上他的话，但里奥只是直直地望着他。  
“我很敬佩你，”劳尔说道，“当年我和伊戈尔已经带军杀到巴塞罗那都城外，本以为这一仗非赢不可，结果还是被你打败了。没有几个人能打败我，梅西。”  
“我知道，”里奥回答，“我也很佩服你。”  
劳尔点头，“上个月的大战让我们双方都损失不少，启程的时候千军万马，风光无限，势在必得要拿下巴萨，回来的时候损兵折将，马匹都不剩多少，尸体也带不回来，全在战场上埋了。发抚恤金的时候许多人不肯领，不相信他们的儿子、父亲或丈夫死了，还在等着他们回来，”劳尔停顿片刻，“从我记事起皇马和巴萨就在打仗，就算两年内没战事，挨不过第三年又开打了。你有没有考虑过，或许我们可以改善一下这种状况？”  
“你是指什么？”  
“只要你愿意，我们可以联姻，很多国家都用联姻的方法增强两国来往，我不奢望那么多，只要平静上几十年，三十年也好，五十年也好，让我们有机会休养生息。”  
里奥没答话，劳尔继续说道：“我听说克里斯一直喜欢你，皇马没成家的将军只有他一个，给他介绍了谁他都不同意，连我做媒都不行，我早想到他这么固执一定是有原因的，只是不知道这‘原因’是你。你现在没有家庭，如果能和克里斯结婚就再好不过了，婚后你想在巴萨还是皇马生活都好，许多细节我们可以之后再商讨。”  
里奥垂着眼，他被冷静的恨意笼罩，在冷静的幻想中一刀砍向拉莫斯的喉咙。劳尔的话流进耳中，只让他奇怪皇马为何如此愚蠢。  
“你说的可以考虑，”片刻后里奥说，“我想知道你对拉莫斯的行为怎么解释。”  
“他做错了事，坏了军中规矩，有可能会被剥夺带军资格，削去爵位，面临牢狱之灾。”  
里奥探寻地望着他，劳尔微笑着，两人以面具般捉摸不透的表情对望片刻，里奥知道他不会惩罚拉莫斯，皇马已经没有多少人可用了，劳尔不会冒险。  
“联姻有太多细节要考虑，而且这不是我一个人能决定的事。我需要时间。”  
“这是自然，”劳尔答道，“你和我一样清楚其中的利弊，战争还是联姻，你好好考虑。我会让人起草一份联姻的简书，尽量考虑到所有细节，一旦起草完成就拿给你，”劳尔起身，“你还没恢复，我不宜耽误你太久，你好好养着身体吧。”  
里奥点点头，和他道别。劳尔离开后，罗纳尔多很快进来了，他不问两人的谈话，也没问是否里奥已经知道了他是结婚人选，只沉默着陪在一旁。  
里奥沉浸在自己的思绪中，没留心罗纳尔多，他望向窗外，从这两天的记忆和听到的行军操练声音中判断着牢房的位置和大门的方向。  
里奥的目光落在白色的厚毛毯上，盯着柔软的绒毛出神，也不看罗纳尔多一眼。过了好久，里奥终于发现了罗纳尔多的存在。  
“你想和我结婚吗？”  
他的问题吓着了后者。罗纳尔多面对千军万马也不露惧色，听到这句话却忽然有了怯意，不知如何作答。他以为就算里奥说出这件事也至少会婉转一下，比如将他二人的婚姻笼统说为皇马和巴萨的联姻。  
“难道你会想和我……”他问道，显然并不相信。  
“我只是问你对这件事的看法。”里奥含糊说道。  
“如果你愿意，我当然想。但我知道这不可能。”  
“为什么不可能？”  
“你太骄傲，不会和敌人结婚。而且拉莫斯对你做的事太过分，你怎么可能会和他的朋友……”  
他的说话声低了。这不是你该说的话，罗纳尔多骂着自己，你应该对里奥说你如何爱他，让他同意和你在一起，去劝他，去求他，去哄他，在他情绪最低落的时候安慰他，照料他，让他喜欢你，让他依赖你。  
他的痛苦和挣扎太明显，都流露到了脸上。里奥原本应该同情他，甚至安慰他一两句，但他心中柔软的东西被割得粉碎，只剩下粗糙的石头和砂砾，只有滚着血浆的不甘和恨意。  
“联姻有许多好处，”里奥忽然开口，“我告诉劳尔我要考虑几天。”  
罗纳尔多一生中再不会有更惊讶的时刻了。里奥轻抚着毛毯上洁白的绒毛，如同羽毛般一下下挠在罗纳尔多心上。这一天言语三番五次抛弃罗纳尔多，他不能说话，话语会打破平静，打破许多种可能，比如里奥和他共度余生的可能。  
“为什么这么说？”  
他还是忍不住问出口。他要确定一下，他知道命运不会待他如此宽厚，他要亲耳听里奥说出拒绝和否认，这才是他没有希望的恋情、没有结果的人生。  
“原因有很多，联姻能带来什么，我不说你也清楚，不用我再复述一遍。”里奥说。  
不知道是不是自己的错觉，罗纳尔多感觉里奥的声音软了些。  
罗纳尔多很想笑。大笑，苦笑。他不相信，里奥不可能愿意和他结婚。这一切不可能发生，他的人生就是如此，他只能在战场上厮杀，他的生活里只有刀、剑、战争和血，爱情不属于他，里奥不属于他，这不可能发生。  
他不发一言离开了。回到自己的房间里。他始终没有大笑，他只是需要独处，在没有其他人在场的情况下告诉自己里奥不会和他有未来，不要抱着希望，要清醒，要无欲无求地过他只有征战的人生。  
他最终喝起了酒。第一次，在大白天。他知道如何迅速灌醉自己，伏在桌子上头痛欲裂时，他忽然有了分后悔。抓住那缕光芒，就这一次，期盼着最好的事发生，就尝试一下吧……这样的生活太苦了，不要继续了，如果有更好的选择，你为什么不让它发生？  
他昏睡了一整天，傍晚时才醒来。看看镜中通红的双眼，罗纳尔多洗了洗脸，又去了里奥房中。  
“上午怎么忽然走了？”  
并非他的幻想和感觉，这一次里奥的声音确实不同了，少了棱角，温和许多。罗纳尔多在转瞬间恍惚，这就像两人已经成婚、他在出门办事一整天后里奥询问他今天都做了什么一般，让他久违地有了归属感。  
“心里很乱，”他说，在里奥床边坐下，“一天都没来看你……你感觉好些了吗？”  
“好多了，医师来给我换了药。”  
“我忘了帮你去拿中午和晚上的饭，你吃了什么？吃饱了吗？”  
“有肉粥，有汤，还有炖得很烂的烩菜，吃饱了。”里奥回答，眉目间似乎柔和了许多。  
“那就好，”他答道，“我希望你在这里过得愉快些。”说出这句话后他立刻察觉自己失言，里奥度过了地狱般的十天，自己竟然还说希望他在这里过得愉快。  
“抱歉，我说错话了。”  
“没事，”里奥淡淡答道，“事情都会好转的，不是吗……许多事都会变。”  
罗纳尔多连头也不敢抬，他这句话可理解为暗指联姻一事确实有希望。那对自己来说是种太过沉重的美好了。  
“你和劳尔怎么忽然来了？”里奥挑起话题。  
“到了视察军营的时候，”说道正经事上，罗纳尔多一板一眼答了起来：“本来每年都应该是一个月前，但之前在打仗，所以这次推迟了。”  
“你不是应该在都城吗？怎么也来了？”  
“在家里也是老样子，没事可做，不如到军营来。”  
“我也更喜欢在军队里。”里奥答道。  
那晚两人聊了一会儿，罗纳尔多仍然不知道事情会向什么样的方向发展，但如果能骗自己，能沉浸在与里奥如朋友（甚至像恋人）一般的氛围中，哪怕只有一瞬间，他也愿意沉迷其中。

里奥的身体恢复得很快，精神状态也恢复了。他见到了劳尔命人起草的联姻简书，还和罗纳尔多讨论上面的细节，似乎已经是有意要同他结婚了。罗纳尔多心神不宁，惴惴不安地观望事情的发展。而确切无疑的是里奥对他笑得更多了，虽然那只是再平常不过的礼貌微笑，罗纳尔多还是从中感觉到了暖意。  
里奥让罗纳尔多带自己去房间外走走，他说现在正在恢复身体，不能每天都呆在房间里一动不动。罗纳尔多带他出去了，里奥穿着皇马的病号服，看上去并不那样惹人注目，士兵们忙着各自的事，没注意他。那天阳光极好，里奥有时走路不稳，罗纳尔多会扶他一下，这样微不足道的触碰给了罗纳尔多极大的满足感，在瞬间的接触中他仿佛看到自己和里奥的未来，他们在几个月后，在几年甚至十几年后，仍能在这样晴朗的天气里，在马德里耀眼的阳光下并肩同行。

一个星期过后，里奥表示他个人对联姻“没有意见”，但这件事一定要和巴塞罗那商议才能定夺，他说自己只是臣子，联姻要过问君主和朝臣。劳尔爽快地同意了，立刻修书给巴塞罗那，通知他们这件事，并说自己很期待他们的回复。  
到此罗纳尔多越来越感觉事情不真实了，这样美好的事不应该发生才对。但事实确实如此，里奥对他的态度越来越缓和，仿佛他们已经成婚了。  
一日劳尔出门去附近的另一个军营，拉莫斯要在军中坐镇，于是罗纳尔多陪着劳尔去了。他们过了两天才回来，一到军营罗纳尔多就直奔里奥的房间。  
见到他时，里奥脸上闪过惊讶，走过来问道：“去哪了？我还以为你今天不会回来。”  
“陪陛下出去了，事情办得快，很早就回来了。”  
“现在天气不好，以为你们赶路会更慢呢。”  
感觉他话中有关切之意，罗纳尔多心神荡漾，里奥就在咫尺间，他忍不住，低下头吻了里奥。让他更为惊喜的是里奥并没推开他。  
“我很记挂你，里奥，”吻过里奥的嘴唇，他又连连吻着里奥的脸颊和眼睛，“这两天我一直想着你……”  
如此吻着，他将里奥抱得越来越紧，手掌急切地隔着衣服在他身上抚摸。  
里奥攥紧对方的衣服，忍着推开他的欲望。他不能意气用事，那样会让人生疑，让他更难逃脱。  
罗纳尔多吻得痴了，他解开里奥的衣服，摸索着他的锁骨和胸膛，将衣服整个拉开吻了上去。  


夜晚扰乱的冷静与思绪在清早时回来了。里奥醒了，昨天的性爱让他十分不适，他想要起身，又感觉费力了。  
“里奥——你醒了？”罗纳尔多也睁开眼，他的声音没有底气，因为无法预判里奥的反应，心中七上八下。  
“早。”里奥轻声说。  
一句不能更简单的问候让罗纳尔多忽然放松了，他吻着里奥的脖子和胸膛，断续说着“早上好”。  
“我害怕你会生气……我昨天太鲁莽了。”  
“怎么会，”里奥挣脱他的怀抱坐了起来，“我饿了，想吃东西。”  
“好，我马上去拿。”罗纳尔多立刻开始穿衣服，里奥去了浴室洗漱。  
接下来的几天罗纳尔多都在里奥房中过夜，偶尔他看上去患得患失，仿佛在为什么事犹豫不决，但无论他白天情绪如何，到夜里他一定会留在里奥的房间，握着他的腰肢不断索取，借片刻的亲密忽略现实与距离。


	4. 下卷 9-14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP猪梅（施魏因施泰格/梅西）  
> 微C梅（剧情较少，CP粉勿入）
> 
> 来自 大西瓜 的定制文  
> 架空向  
> 有宫斗设定  
> ABO设定  
> 有怀孕生子情节  
> 人物OOC预警  
> R18预警
> 
> 德国队粉、拜仁队粉、皇马队粉及其球员人蜜不推荐看这篇，梅蜜也不推荐  
> 攻受都不是1v1！慎入！

 

****第九章** **

 

在里奥并不知情的时刻，施魏因施泰格误入皇马的领地，被正在巡逻的士兵抓住。士兵正想将他送回皇马营地，忽然被巴萨的一队寻找施魏因施泰格的队伍发现，双方立即打斗起来，皇马抵抗不住，早早逃回营地。他们向拉莫斯汇报了这件事，那时拉莫斯正在折磨里奥，偶然遇到施魏因施泰格却没能抓到他虽然遗憾，但有梅西这一个把柄在手也就足够了。他没再提这件事，却挡不住众人的嘴。

一天傍晚，里奥在睡觉前和罗纳尔多喝了些酒，他趁机把医师给他的安神药放在酒中，在罗纳尔多熟睡时溜出房间，探查夜晚军营的守卫情况。他还穿着皇马的病号服，加之天黑，没人注意他。他向军营大门附近走去，那里守卫众多，他转而走去牢房，记得自己被关在牢中时看到牢房后面那一片无人看管。牢房的距离不远，越走近那里，里奥的脚步越沉重，他想起自己曾在这里遭受的一切，指尖不由得紧紧掐着手心，提醒自己那一切都过去了。

他溜到牢房后侧，确认那里空无一人，返身折回时，忽然听见墙壁内的说话声透过顶部的小窗传来。

“……如果施魏因施泰格没溜掉，我早就升官了，还至于受他的气！”

里奥立刻驻足，又听另一人说道：“得了，人都跑了就别吹了，不想让上面压着，还得自己混出名堂……”

“我说的是真的！你问我们队里的，我一个人就抓住他了！他那天骑着匹马，晃晃悠悠从林子里走出来，我绳套一丢就把他从马上拉下来了，要不是巴萨那群人忽然冒出来，我早就拖着他回营地了……”

远处传来脚步声，不知道是要向什么地方走，但里奥知道自己不能继续留在这里，立刻溜回房间了。

 

这么说来不仅是自己，巴斯蒂安也被他们抓到过。

第二天早饭时，里奥心不在焉切着肉，回想昨晚听到的话。

他不能再耽搁在这里，巴萨找不到他，一定十分慌乱。现在时机已然成熟，今晚就做好准备溜出去……如果不小心惊动了谁，就只好杀出去。

“你不喜欢？”罗纳尔多问。

里奥回过神来，看见罗纳尔多用眼神示意他盘中的肉，“凉了吗？要不要给你换一份？”

“不用，这很好。”里奥微笑，罗纳尔多在他手背上亲昵地碰了下。

“明天补给的队伍会来，到时候我们就有更多菜可选了。我早嘱咐过了，让他们明天全换成新菜式。”

“那好啊，”里奥笑道，“我也正想换换口味。”

罗纳尔多吻了吻他，吃过饭后出去了，他下午有事要做。但里奥知道，无论他在忙什么，夜晚一到，他还是会到自己房间里来。

里奥走到窗边，看着窗外密云滚滚的天。他试着活动胳膊和腿，酸痛已经散去，但伤疤仍在。但即使伤疤消失，里奥也无法忘掉任何事。他的手臂不会忘，他的胸膛不会忘，他的骨头都记得清清楚楚。

墙上挂着一副巴萨和皇马的地图。里奥走过去，摸着纸上的纹路，摸着那条窄窄的国境线，在地图前看了很久。

战争开始了。

 

夜深时罗纳尔多拥着里奥，睡眼朦胧地在他肩上亲吻。这晚他感觉异常困倦，与里奥只做了一次就哈欠连连，里奥顺从地躺在他怀里，闭着眼睛。

“……像做梦一样。”罗纳尔多咕哝一句。

“为什么？”

“我本来以为你不可能接受我……”他困得睁不开眼睛，“你不会想要我。”

“怎么会。”里奥答道，像在对某个人复述这句话一般。

罗纳尔多满足地睡着了。里奥等待着。在皇马的军营中他没得到任何东西，唯独习惯了忍耐与等待。他听着窗外的风和罗纳尔多的呼吸声，在他每一次吸气呼气时在脑海中演练逃跑的路线。

一个小时后，里奥悄声起床，穿好衣服，拿上罗纳尔多的佩剑走出房门，踏入月光明亮的夜里。

他避开巡夜的士兵，溜到牢房北侧，这时牢房的门忽然开了，一个守夜的士兵困倦地走出来，恰逢里奥走到门口，他刚要呼喊，里奥一把搂住他，长剑抹过咽喉。

“什么人？”

另一个守卫也向外走来，看清是里奥后他刚要呼喊，里奥立刻一剑刺入那人胸膛，将他踢进门内，以免惊动外面的士兵。牢房中一共六个守卫都被惊醒，他们提着剑杀来时，里奥回头推上门栓、锁死了门。

解决掉牢房中的人后，里奥换上其中一人的衣服，提着剑出去。他走到牢房北侧，那里无人看守，他一直跑到角落的北门，这处小门是运送货物补给时开放的，平时一直锁着，里奥杀掉看守的十几个守卫，打开门骑马离开了。

月冷星稀，里奥策马狂奔，一刻也不停歇。

离开皇马营地时他十分镇静，从房间溜出，按照早就计划好的路线逃跑，杀人时也没慌张。但当他越走越远时，纯粹的恨意忽然翻涌上来。半个月来刻意麻木自己的生活终于停止，他又可以像所有人一样，感受自己感受到的，不必撒谎，不必对自己假装，他清晰体会到曾发生在自己身体上的一切，如同此时此刻它们仍旧在发生一样，没有任何东西能冲洗掉他遭受的侮辱。但这不是真的，他在马背上颠簸，眼睛被火焰烧过般通红，他握着缰绳，直视前方，感觉到滚烫的血液几乎要烫破血管。他知道那是什么，愤恨在身体里燃烧，心肺早被烧坏，这一刻拜仁的自己和皇马军营中的自己重合到一起，那三年漫长时光压抑在身体里的东西忽然爆发，变成了今日的里奥·梅西——他除了恨意一无所有，除了复仇别无所求。那就是他要的，一场复仇，一场屠杀。

 

抵达巴萨的边境军营时，守卫的士兵被他吓了一跳。里奥的衣服上沾着脏污的血迹，脸上是杀人的神情。

“传我的令，调集军队，准备开战。”

士兵立刻去传令了。里奥亲卫队中的人跑来，本想问他是否受伤、要不要先休息，但四个人竟没一个敢开口，他们明显感觉到他们的主帅变了，他在震怒与愤恨中，仿佛随时准备与任何人开战，他在疯狂地渴望着这场战争，甚至不惜与对手同归于尽。

里奥召集众将士，迅速安排了征战的各个方面，让他们分头去准备。他丢掉罗纳尔多的佩剑和皇马血迹斑斑的衣服，让人取来自己的盔甲，在一整夜赶路后片刻也不停歇，立即准备出征。

没人质疑里奥的决定。他机械般地、详尽地说明作战计划，虽然事发突然，但作战计划无可挑剔。巴萨在最短时间内集结军队，跟随里奥出发了。

 

拉莫斯这夜没睡，卡西在几天前送来消息，说他身体恢复了，正在向军营赶路。拉莫斯估算着时间，估算他们会在今天半夜时分抵达，便一直等着他。刚过午夜时他开始犯困，他坐在桌边，支在手臂上的头一下下磕着，他隐约听见一组急促的脚步声。拉莫斯原以为这是士兵来通知他卡西到了，但最后几步凌乱地踩在门口时，拉莫斯忽然清醒，这样焦急错乱的脚步带来的不会是好事，难道卡西遇袭了？

“将军，梅西逃跑了！”

他一把拉开门时，刚冲到门口的士兵几乎撞到他身上。

“我们已经派人去追了，但不知道能不能追的上……”

“多派几队人马去追，”拉莫斯回头抓了件外衣，为自己竟然愚蠢地相信了那傲慢无礼的巴萨人愤怒不已，“梅西很可能随时带着人杀过来，我去告诉陛下马上回都城，还有罗纳尔多在哪？把他给我叫来！”

“他被下了很大剂量的安神药，医师正在叫醒他。”

“没用的废物——”拉莫斯正要大骂，想到此时痛骂他也无济于事，收敛了情绪跑去劳尔的房间。

天还未亮，劳尔回都城的队伍准备就绪，带着他匆忙回去了。听到梅西逃跑的消息时劳尔并未说什么，但拉莫斯从他阴沉的脸色判断，如果这一次梅西打回来、自己又吃了败仗，很可能要遭受重罚。梅西把他们当做小丑般耍弄，骗了皇马的皇帝和两个将军，但马德里人更不能容忍的其实是他们竟然愚蠢到以为自己可以驯服梅西。

拉莫斯指挥着全军警戒时，卡西赶到了，这时罗纳尔多也醒了。卡西听拉莫斯说了来龙去脉，对这些天军营中发生的事十分震惊，但没有人比罗纳尔多遭受的打击更大，如今他成了刚刚从死人堆里被拉出来的那个，面如死灰，眼睛也成了一滩死水。

“你怎么能蠢到这种地步？你天天和他在一起，看不出来梅西有逃跑的心思吗？”拉莫斯吼着他，罗纳尔多怔怔地看着地板出神。他怎么可能看出来？梅西对他千依百顺，他们从早到晚都在一起，罗纳尔多带他出门散步、活动筋骨，为他挑选三餐的菜肴，和他从军队聊到两人的未来，每晚他们都如热恋中的情侣般缠绵，里奥亲昵地搂着他、被他抱在怀里，谁会想到这一切都是假的？

罗纳尔多僵硬地站着，仿佛听不见拉莫斯的话。拉莫斯怒不可遏，此时继续骂他却也没用了，罗纳尔多仿佛被人抽走了魂魄，只剩下一具空壳。

“别怪他了，”卡西劝道，“你把军队都安排好了吗？”

“我自己一个人带，”拉莫斯叹道，看了眼罗纳尔多，“他这状态也上不了战场，你的伤刚好——”

“我没事，已经恢复好了，你抽出来一部分兵力我负责。”

“不行，你别去了，你和克里斯在军营里坐镇。”

“我必须去。”罗纳尔多忽然开口，声音仿佛被烫过，已然走形。

拉莫斯和卡西像看着一个神志不清的人般盯着他看，罗纳尔多不理会他们的反对和劝阻，说他已经决定，不会改变了。

作战需要换上盔甲，罗纳尔多回房去换衣服，却迷糊地走到了里奥曾经暂住的那间房里。他看着凌乱的床榻，仓皇地回想昨晚里奥还在这里，他的手臂搂在自己肩上，在自己怀中轻声呻吟。罗纳尔多身体一抖，在瞬间回想起里奥贴在自己身上的感觉。他对自己那般温顺，原来都不过是做戏。

说不定这才是假的，这才是梦。罗纳尔多的手掌抵在墙壁上。他的里奥已经接受他了，不会离开，不会逃跑，更不会带兵杀回来，他喜欢自己，他……

“将军，这是为您准备的新佩剑。”士兵的声音打断他，罗纳尔多恍惚着接过剑，原来的那把剑已经被里奥在逃跑时拿走了，这把新的剑更重一些，颜色暗哑。

他就这样从自己身边逃跑，在午夜，在与自己缠绵之后。罗纳尔多攥紧了剑柄，他不相信里奥一直在骗他，他要当面向他问清楚。

 

午夜再次到来时，皇马军营着火了。火势从多个房间同时烧起，四处蔓延，瞬间火光漫天，黑烟滚滚，呛得睁不开眼，拉莫斯的防备都是在反击和抵御上，并没预料会起火，正当士兵们乱作一团时，梅西如鬼魅般率军冲进营地，所过之处尸体遍布，一个活口都不留，他的将士们跟着主帅挥刀砍杀，在军营被大火吞噬时对皇马痛下杀手。

拉莫斯仓促应战，他策马奔来，此时战役刚刚开始，拉莫斯见到的梅西已经浑身鲜血了，他从血与火中走出，却没沾染半分热度，他没有表情，眼中黯淡无光，像一部杀戮机器有条不紊地行使自己的职责，他机械迅速地砍杀，仿佛这是他的天职，是唯一有意义的事。尸体在他所过之处铺了一条鼓起的路，梅西就这样向他走来，热腾腾的鲜血飞溅到脸上，遮盖了刚刚冷却的血迹。拉莫斯挥剑赶到梅西面前时已不能辨认出他的面孔，他脸上全是血，只露出一双没有温度的眼睛。

 “你疯了！”拉莫斯挥剑迎了上去，里奥第一下反击用力极大，让他不慎把剑打在自己的头盔上，震荡得他眼冒金星。

里奥不答话，死水般的眼睛在看到拉莫斯时终于有了变化，他果断攻击，一剑剑直击要害。

“这不合规矩，你不能烧毁对手的营地！”他吼道。

“规矩？规矩让你把对手吊起来侵犯吗？”里奥冷冷问道，他挥舞长剑精准地砍下，拉莫斯勉强应对，不断后退，毫不怀疑今天的梅西会把他的盾牌和剑一同砍碎。他曾和梅西交手多次，这次梅西与以往都不同，他不会疲惫，不会躲避，不会和谈，他为死亡而来。

“现在不是打仗的时候！”拉莫斯抵御着他的攻击，“你和我的军队都被调走了大半，兵力根本不够，你想杀到巴萨也全军覆没吗？”

里奥的剑锋忽然由下自上打过去，拉莫斯没握紧，手中的剑被震飞。

“我只想让你人头落地。”他举起剑向拉莫斯头上劈去。抵挡之时，盾牌在拉莫斯头顶发出一声巨响，震得他头皮发麻。剑锋收回后再次进攻，拉莫斯的盾牌慢了一步，这时另一把剑忽然挡住了梅西的进攻。是卡西。

“伊戈尔，你不该来！”拉莫斯吼道。

“别废话，接着！”卡西扔过来刚刚被打飞的拉莫斯的剑，自己继续抵挡梅西的进攻。

他们两人合力攻击，本以为梅西会有惧色，不料他却进攻得更快了，挥剑又快又狠，每一下都力气极大。卡西原本确信没有人能抵挡住他和拉莫斯两人联手，但梅西不断前进，将他二人打得步步后退。

“梅西，你先停下，这次我们可以重新和谈，我们先停战——”卡西叫道，眼看这一仗非输不可，自己和拉莫斯也性命堪忧，想用和谈拖住他。

“我不停战。”里奥回道。

“我们不能再打下去了！这样只能两败俱伤，五座城，这次皇马让给你五座城！”

“五十座城都太少了！”里奥打退卡西，冲着拉莫斯头上砍去，卡西马上又回来帮拉莫斯抵挡。

“滚出来，拉莫斯！你这只会躲躲藏藏的懦夫！”

卡西护着拉莫斯，挡在他前面不让里奥伤到他，里奥的每次攻击都被卡西挡下。拉莫斯想要把卡西拉回身后，但形势紧急，梅西的剑又快，他根本抓不到机会。

“让开！”里奥吼道，又一剑刺了过去，卡西抵挡不及时，拉莫斯还在拉着卡西的身体向后，忽然看见长剑从卡西背部穿出，明晃晃的剑锋沾着大片红色，如注鲜血从伤口涌出，剑身缓缓抽回，卡西倒在地上。

“伊戈尔！”拉莫斯疯狂摇晃卡西的身体，呼喊他的名字。

里奥的脸第一次有了生气，他的面孔不再是一张被血掩盖的面具，他举着剑端详，看着上面殷红的血。

“在战场上还要情人挡在你身前、替你送死……果然是懦夫。”

拉莫斯抱着卡西的身体发抖，他拿起剑刚抬起，就被里奥一剑打飞武器，剑锋从他脸上划过，割开一道长长的伤口。

“里奥！”有人大喊一声，里奥回头看去，是苏亚雷斯带着援军来了，他正被好几个人包围，里奥赶快策马过去解围，拉莫斯呆滞地抱着卡西，眼泪从脸上簌簌滚下，在脏污的脸上冲出两道蜿蜒的痕迹。

救下苏亚雷斯后，里奥回过头去寻拉莫斯，立刻看到他正提着剑疯狂地砍杀周围的巴萨士兵，里奥被皇马的许多将士包围，一时冲不过去，只得先解决眼前的这些人。

刚刚拉莫斯将卡西的尸体带到一处缓坡上安放好，许多人都知道他们的主帅死了，皇马原本落了下风，但此时军营被烧，主帅被杀，皇马军和拉莫斯一样悲从中来，认定自己无论可退，于是便开始了疯狂的反击。巴萨虽然有了援军，但架不住他们这种不要命的打法，逐渐趋于弱势，死伤越来越多，尸体遍地，血流成河，被打得后退了不少。

“你不该回来。”

刚刚打退几个士兵，罗纳尔多的剑忽然落到梅西眼前，里奥立刻躲开，也挥剑向他砍去。

“你答应过和皇马联姻！”罗纳尔多说道，“你承诺过我们的婚姻！”

“我答应过？”里奥冷笑，打开他的剑，“我什么时候说过‘我同意和你结婚、我同意和皇马联姻’？我说过吗？成了你们的俘虏，我还一定要喜欢上你吗？”

罗纳尔多无暇去想梅西到底说过什么、没说什么，但他这样一说，罗纳尔多的表情更加悲愤了。

“你一直在骗我？”他问，血水从脸上流下。

“我从没说过喜欢你，从没说过要和你结婚。”

“可你明明喜欢我！我们那么多天——”

“我从不喜欢你，我只是为了逃出去，”里奥打断他，“我是你的敌人，只有这一个身份，把剑拿起来，我们的关系最多不过是你死我活。”说道最后一句，里奥的剑又像落雨般一下下刺过去。

“你不可能对我这么狠心——”罗纳尔多神色失落。

“战场上别废话！”

“梅西！”

在里奥忙于应对罗纳尔多时，拉莫斯忽然冲来，神情可怖，状似疯癫，发狂般砍杀挡路的人，一直冲到里奥面前。

里奥轻笑一声，提起剑应对两人的攻击。情势越危急，里奥就越有条不紊，他心存复仇的念头，决意要让拉莫斯付出代价。

“看着我！”

在拉莫斯架不住里奥的攻击不得不用盾牌抵挡时里奥吼道，一剑刺在他手上，拉莫斯丢下盾牌的瞬间，里奥提剑向他颈上刺去，拉莫斯躲闪不及，半个月前被里奥咬坏的地方被他划伤，血流如注，里奥在拉莫斯丢了盾牌的空档连续几剑刺到他胸膛和腹部。

“记得你是怎么折磨我的？记得吗？”里奥问，用剑攻击拉莫斯的同时用盾牌挡着罗纳尔多的剑，“这样有趣吗？还想把我吊起来吗？”他每说出一句话就会刺出好几剑，有的直穿拉莫斯的腹部和手臂，有的被他用胳膊勉强挡住，拉莫斯已受重伤但神智仍然清醒，不甘和愤怒都写在脸上。

“给我下死手，克里斯！”拉莫斯喊道，看出罗纳尔多虽然在帮他，却不敢真正伤了里奥，他一直在向里奥的四肢上挥剑，希望用刺伤他手臂或腿的方式救下拉莫斯。

“彻头彻尾的懦夫！”里奥吼道，“只会躲在别人身后！”

罗纳尔多心中更乱，他不想伤害里奥，被拉进这场争斗却还在徒劳地让自己置身事外。

拉莫斯捡起盾牌和里奥顽抗，里奥一直以一敌二，体力消耗过多，腿脚站立不稳时被拉莫斯用盾牌一把打开，他被打得倒退一步，歪了身子，罗纳尔多吃了一惊，立刻收起剑锋，拉莫斯看准机会扑了过去，猛地推了里奥一把。

里奥直冲着罗纳尔多的剑倒下去，长剑穿过胸膛，罗纳尔多被雷击中般僵在原地，眼看着里奥的身体从剑上穿过，他本应跪倒，但里奥仍撑着。

罗纳尔多被这一剑吓得魂飞魄散。

“你……”罗纳尔多恍然开口，已不知自己要说什么，“你……”

里奥低头看着穿过胸膛的剑，缓缓抬起头来，鲜血从口中接连吐出，罗纳尔多浑身战栗，正要伸手去扶他，里奥看着他，冷冷地笑了。

“这不可能……”

还未等罗纳尔多说出后面的话，里奥忽然挥剑，一旁正得意的拉莫斯措不及防，被里奥斩去右手手臂，他手中的剑也随之落下。

“梅西——”拉莫斯吼叫着。

罗纳尔多僵硬地倒退，里奥缓缓倒下，笑容冻结在脸上。

“里奥！”

苏亚雷斯见状立刻冲过来，拉莫斯见情势危急，对罗纳尔多吼道：“赶快走！撤军！”罗纳尔多呆若木鸡地站在原地，拉莫斯捂着流血的手臂带他一起走了。

里奥倒在泥水中。在意识抽离之前，他看着火光黑烟弥漫的战场，脑海中忽然浮现拜仁金碧辉煌的皇宫，这一次他看见皇宫被大火烧毁，人们如蝼蚁般四下逃窜，唯有他自己站在火海中，迷醉地看着横梁坍塌、立柱崩裂。火舌席卷而来，他看见少年时的自己穿着血色战袍，骑在马上奔向浓烟，最终消失在大火中。

 

****

****第十章** **

****

施魏因施泰格被巴萨的队伍救回来后就一直住在巴萨军营里。几天前他听闻里奥从皇马军营中逃回时立刻要去看他，但被人拦了下来，梅西的亲卫队回复说亲王现在不能见他，让他呆在自己的房间里不要乱走，并且禁止他再跟着军队混入战场。

施魏因施泰格只能眼看着军队仓促地准备出征，然后在转瞬间就离开营地去打仗了。他焦急地等待着战报，在暴雨骤停时忽然听到里奥已经凯旋一事，同样传来的还有里奥身受重伤的消息。

他赶到里奥房门口时，见到那里站着好几层人，许多将士都在门外等着。

“他怎么样了？”施魏因施泰格赶过去，对门口的苏亚雷斯问道。

“医师正在里面为他治疗，他被剑伤了，不知道有没有伤到心脏。”

“怎么会这样？”

“他被拉莫斯和罗纳尔多一同攻击，拉莫斯把他推到罗纳尔多的剑上，剑从胸膛穿过去了……可这时候他还忽然提剑，砍掉了拉莫斯的手……”

施魏因施泰格呆滞地听苏亚雷斯讲述战场上发生的事，显然苏亚雷斯自己也受惊不小。

“他上次回来的时候医师为他检查，说他在皇马的时候被折磨得很……很过分，”苏亚雷斯说道，“我从没见过他这样，他杀起人来好像连气也不喘，走过的地方尸体成堆……”

“这一战我们本来不可能赢，”一个副将说道，“但将军不顾性命，根本不管自己的安危……我们见他豁出命去，也都跟着他一起拼了，不然这一仗早就输了……”

旁人都不说话了，施魏因施泰格不禁后怕，他曾随里奥上过战场，他固然英勇，但不会不顾性命，可这一次……如果他受伤太重……

正在众人担忧时，门忽然开了，医师的助手走出来说道：“先生请诸位大人放心，将军虽然受了重伤，但很幸运没有伤及心脏，没有性命之忧，他现在还在昏睡，这两天就会醒，有一两个月就能下床了。”

听到这里众人才松了口气，施魏因施泰格等不及，立刻进了房间，看到医师已经为里奥处理好了伤口，正在给他准备内服的药。

“他怎么样？”施魏因施泰格冲进去，话音刚落他就得到了答案，里奥形容枯槁地躺在床上，战事结束后他脱力倒下，身体中一无所有。

“这……他怎么会变成这样？”施魏因施泰格惊讶，他知道里奥受了重伤，却没想到里奥会这样消瘦虚弱，仿佛已经很多天没有吃过东西了。

“将军最近心绪不定，连续一周都没有好好进食，大战结束前他一直精神亢奋，我也没看出端倪，可能是这场战事对他很重要，他心里只想着上阵杀敌，但战事一结束，他没了支撑……”

“靠战争支撑？”施魏因施泰格怀疑。

“我不能确定是什么。将军刚回来的时候浑身是伤，他在皇马的时候被折磨……”医师看了眼施魏因施泰格，“这件事的细节我没什么能说的，如果阁下想问，以后可以和将军聊聊，但或许不提起来最好。”

施魏因施泰格并没去想医师后半句话的意思，他拉开里奥的衣服，见到他胸口腹部全是伤疤，再拉下里奥袖子，发现到处都是伤痕。不仅有刀割和鞭子打伤的痕迹，还有火烧和油烫留下的疤痕，有些伤痕没有在第一时间处理，周边的皮肤已经腐坏变色。

“他从皇马军营回来后就是这样了，”医师解释道：“先被毒打、折磨，还被迫吃了让人神志不清的药，但现在这些已经算是旧伤了，这一战的新伤已经处理好了，我明天会再来为他换药，如果有任何事请您马上派人去叫我。”

留下药后，医师离开去照顾其他受伤的人，施魏因施泰格守在里奥身边，身体僵直，动也不能动。

里奥的整张脸都凹陷下去，难以想象他带着这样一具身体在战场厮杀，还杀死对方的主帅、砍伤他们的大将。

你到底怎么了？施魏因施泰格紧攥着他的手，他要认不出这样的里奥了。望着他满身的伤，施魏因施泰格眼睛一阵滚热。

 

科恩特朗和马塞洛带着援军来了。援军只为补充边防军力，皇马没有再出战的打算，他们的损失太惨重，不可能再打下去了。

巴萨已经两次催促他们开启和谈，不然就要再次发动进攻。

“巴萨要求我们交出十座城，守军再退二十公里，”科恩特朗草草看了一遍来信后说，“但二十公里太多了，可以和他们讨价还价。”

拉莫斯目光僵直，他极慢地吸收了科恩特朗所说的信息，奇怪于他竟然还能语气镇静地说出这些话。是了，他不在战场上，没看到当时的惨状，也没亲眼见到爱人被人捅穿胸膛，他当然……

“你看着办，克里斯和你一起去。”拉莫斯开口道，他的嗓音全然变了，沙哑又古怪，屋中的人都只当做没听出异常。

“我不去。”

三人都转过头去，罗纳尔多在火光无法照射的阴影中坐着，他像石块拼成的雕像一般了无生气。

“作战的将军不能一个都不出面，”拉莫斯暴躁地说道，懒得费口舌和他解释，“我不能去，我会杀了梅西，然后被巴萨人乱刀砍死。”

罗纳尔多不答话。仿佛他宁可现在就被乱刀砍成肉泥也不愿再见梅西。

“你可能见不到梅西，”科恩特朗斟酌着说道，“他在养伤，传信的士兵说是苏亚雷斯和拉基蒂奇处理和谈的事。”

罗纳尔多陷在椅子中，仍不说话。

“你没得选，下午就给我滚去和谈！”拉莫斯见他面如土色的样子心烦，丢下这句话就走了。

“我和你们一起去，你不用说话，克里斯，都交给我们，你只要在场就行了。”马塞洛也说，和科恩特朗惴惴不安地对视，他们从没见到罗纳尔多如此意冷心灰的模样，他不说话，没有表情，仿佛动都不能动一下，随时随地会被击碎一般。

罗纳尔多没有回答，两人视为他默许，午饭后把他推上马启程了。

 

这一次巴萨大大方方请了皇马人进自己的营地，皇马很快会后撤，巴萨的军营也会随之向前挪动，这一处营地位置是否暴露都不重要了。

巴萨大开营门，将他们请进一间房间稍作等候。三人谁也不开口，科恩特朗倒还有心思想着如何在协约条件上和他们讨价还价，马塞洛则只顾着估算他们现在的兵力，罗纳尔多如同影子一般沉默，一动不动。

片刻后士兵来通报，请他们进入另一个房间。这一进去，科恩特朗和马塞洛都吃了一惊，苏亚雷斯和拉基蒂奇分别站在长桌两端，中间坐着的是面色苍白的梅西，他穿着全套军装端坐在椅子上，此时距离战事结束刚刚过去半个月，科恩特朗怀疑他还没恢复好，可能现在连站都站不起来，只是勉强坐着。

见到梅西，罗纳尔多的眼睛仿佛被烫伤了一样，他呆滞地盯着桌上的文书，恨不能即刻转身上马，骑在马上一口气奔到马德里都城，此生再不出战。

“梅西将军希望亲眼见到我们签署协议。”苏亚雷斯解释道。

“那是自然。”科恩特朗应了一句，本不想去看罗纳尔多，但他还是望了一眼他们的将军，罗纳尔多曾吃过败仗，也曾败在过梅西手下，但没有哪一次让他像现在这样僵硬、不知所措。

“你收到我们的条件了，如果没有异议，请三位签字。”苏亚雷斯推过桌上的文书。

“恐怕我们还需要商讨。”科恩特朗拿过文书，和苏亚雷斯争论起来，很快拉基蒂奇和马塞洛也加入进来，双方不断修改着文书的条件，整个过程中罗纳尔多一言不发，仿佛置身事外，梅西同样不说话，只观望着情况。

“我们不接受只后退十公里，”梅西忽然开口，他声音一响起，罗纳尔多心中就一阵战栗，仿佛有人在他身体里狠狠敲打他的心脏，把那里的血管都击得粉碎，“同意你们只退后十五公里，这是底线，至于城池，我们要十座就是十座，一座都不能少。”他的声音并不大，因为身体虚弱而没有底气，但开口时还是有种威慑力。

“可这——”科恩特朗说。

“你说呢，罗纳尔多将军？”里奥望向罗纳尔多问道。

忽然被他指名提到，罗纳尔多竟无法开口，脑海中立刻被其他画面挤满，仿佛这样他就不存在于此时此刻。他没有想到自己在拜仁陪他散心、或在猎户小屋中照料他的时候，甚至没想到在皇马军营中每夜和他同眠的场景，他只记得第一次与里奥在战场上相见的时刻，那天没命地刮着狂风，他被巴萨一个年轻的副将绊住，那少年面容稚嫩，还像个孩子，他的剑极其沉重，自己每次抵挡都被那剑震得胳膊发疼，风执拗地刮着，对方没有他高，又瘦又小，却和自己缠斗了半天，直到撤军的号角吹响罗纳尔多才策马离开，他回头去看那少年，他拎着长剑站在阴霾下，面色凝重。

“我没什么可说的。”罗纳尔多答道。

“重新起草协约，按照我刚刚说的。”里奥命令道，声音很轻，目光直视着罗纳尔多。罗纳尔多并未回望，他知道里奥在看着他，但并不想知道他在想什么。他不愿知道任何事，只想离开。

新的协约起草好了，双方都签了字。下属收起文书时，里奥按照正常礼节与科恩特朗和马塞洛道别，最后也向罗纳尔多说了同样的话：“很期待再次和你在战场上交手，罗纳尔多将军。”

自从进入到这间房中以来，罗纳尔多第一次抬起头，直视里奥的眼睛。再次？

他看着里奥，记忆中在阴霾下对他挥剑的少年仍冷着目光，冷着脸，他公事公办般说出客套的言辞，这场让罗纳尔多崩溃的战争，梅西毫不在意，他还在等待下一次，等待再次与他挥剑相向，这对他而言不过是众多战事中的一场，和所有争战一样，没有区别。

没有下一次了。罗纳尔多无法答话，转身走了。他再不能见到这个人，不能回到战场，不能想起他们或甜或苦的往事，不能踏足他一声声说着“我从没说过要和你结婚”的战场。

对罗纳尔多来说，战争永远结束了。他再不想率领千军万马、上阵杀敌，再不去想国家的荣耀和领土的安危，那太多了，他怎么能愚蠢到以为自己能负担那一切。率军带来的成就，胜利带来的欢畅，这一切都没有意义，他从未渴望过它们，他不想得到任何东西。他只需要策马离开，一步不停，回到遥远的马德里都城，回到没有里奥·梅西的地方，永远回到遇见梅西之前的日子。

走出巴萨军营后，罗纳尔多策马疾驰，不顾属下的惊讶和呼喊，消失在夕阳黯淡的血红色光芒中。

 

皇马的人带着协约离开巴萨军营，里奥瘫在椅子上，扯着领子上的银扣。

“带我回去。”他用光了力气，声音很轻。

若施魏因施泰格不在军营中，苏亚雷斯就直接抱着里奥回去了，但现在他的恋人在这里，苏亚雷斯自然没必要惹人嫌。他吩咐下人传话，很快施魏因施泰格赶来了，抱起里奥回房间去。

“用得上亲自来吗？累成这样，什么时候能好？”他问道。

“死不了，别操心。”里奥病恹恹说道。

回了房间，施魏因施泰格把里奥抱回床上安顿好，脱下一层层军装，为他换上睡衣。睡衣的扣子还没系上，里奥已经皱着眉头睡着了。

敲门声响了下，苏亚雷斯迈进来几步，刚要开口，见到里奥已经合眼睡了，诧异问道：“他这么快就睡了？我还想和他商量哪天撤军呢。”

“要撤军了？”

“皇马签了停战协议，当然可以走了。”

施魏因施泰格长舒一口气：“终于能回去了，再留在战场上，就算他能坚持，我也要受不住了。”

苏亚雷斯坐到床对面的椅子上，“但仗是打不完的，今天里奥还和皇马的人说呢，期待着和他们下一次碰面，但他现在的状态……”

“下一次？”施魏因施泰格惊讶，仿佛忘了没有一劳永逸的战争：“可他……我怎么能让他再打仗？你看看他都变成什么样子了！谁能眼睁睁看着他再去送死，这样拼下去……”

“他确实不适合再带军了，”苏亚雷斯叹道，“我也怕他丢了命，没有他那样打仗的。”

“昏迷了两天，又在床上躺了十多天，”施魏因施泰格心有余悸，“到现在还不能下床，路也走不了，谁知道什么时候才能恢复。身体变成这样还要去打仗，再去就不知道能不能回来了。我不想让他再回到战场上了。”

“我也不希望他再回来，这样拼下去，不会有好结果。”

两人沉默一会儿，苏亚雷斯起身：“他什么时候醒了你派人去告诉我，我想尽快出发。回到都城他恢复得还能快些。里奥回去的时候只能坐车了，马车正在准备，你看看还需要什么东西就跟下人说一声。”

 

和皇马签署合约两天后，里奥和苏亚雷斯带着部分军队回都城。他们白天赶路，晚上扎营休息。

白昼黑夜，里奥都沉默着。他迷糊地睡着，倦怠地醒来。一切都不会改变：颠簸的马车、厚重的帐篷、身旁的施魏因施泰格。在马车上时很不舒服，里奥从未说过什么，每次醒来后却都发现施魏因施泰格抱着他，充当他的人肉靠垫。夜晚降临时，他不声不响地把里奥抱进营帐，陪他一起吃饭，为他擦洗身体。

连日赶路的第十天夜里，里奥忽然醒了。他以为自己被什么东西惊醒，某种他恐惧的、长久压抑的东西，他回想梦境，睁开眼寻找，或侧耳倾听，但他什么都没发觉。仔细想想，他连恐惧的东西都没有了。摊开手掌，里奥借着暗淡的光线看自己的手，他似乎不惧怕任何事了，但这并不让他欣喜，他只感觉到空旷，这意味着他也没有任何想要的东西。

他花了好一会儿才睡着。在他熟睡后，施魏因施泰格反倒醒了。他以为唤醒自己的是风声，侧耳听了听，才意识到外面的声音是脚步声。但守夜的侍卫不会这样偷偷摸摸走路。

他披上件外衣，悄悄起床，拿起自己的剑走到营帐门口。他正想拉开门看看外面的情况，忽然一柄闪着冷光的剑无声无息地穿进营帐，缓缓割开厚重的帷幕，施魏因施泰格回头看了眼里奥，他并没醒，以为施魏因施泰格还在身旁，以隔绝忧虑的安稳姿态沉沉睡着。

施魏因施泰格等待着，那柄剑在帐上割出一个大大的豁口，厚重的料子瘫软下来，穿着黑袍的人迈进半个身子时，施魏因施泰格一把捂住他的嘴。为避免他发出声响，施魏因施泰格用力极大，几乎要捏碎对方的骨头，同时抬剑抹过那人的喉咙，顿时鲜血喷溅，那人用力挣扎几下就不再动了。施魏因施泰格把他慢慢拖进来，拉起被割坏的帐篷，从缝隙处看外面的同伙在哪里，大概有多少人。但令他惊讶的是，他竟一个人都没看到，只有营帐外倒下的几个守卫。

施魏因施泰格觉得蹊跷，他走出营帐，竟又接连看到好几具尸体，都是守夜的士兵，如此一来，巴萨营地中一个守卫都没有，只有在帐篷中沉睡的、一无所知的众人。

施魏因施泰格忽然警觉起来，他正要大声呼喊，回头时竟看见里奥的帐篷中有一大团黑影走出，顿时心中一凉。对方看准了他会出门查看，几个人都躲在帐篷背面，趁他查看外面情况时带走了里奥。施魏因施泰格不敢声张，飞奔跑过去，只见已经有两人拖走了里奥，而第三人对他做了个噤声的手势，示意如果他出声就杀掉里奥，施魏因施泰格不敢冒险，匆匆跟了上去，和对方保持着一定的距离。

此时里奥已经醒了，他身体虚弱，只能勉强走路，三人粗暴地拖着他，越拖越远，过了十几分钟，施魏因施泰格跟随他们爬过一个矮坡，这才见到敌人的全貌。

白色军装的皇马人如今都穿了黑袍，他们共有二十人左右，拉成一排站在矮坡上，拉莫斯站在中间，左右各有五个弓箭手，弓箭手外侧是拿着盾牌和长剑的士兵。里奥被两个士兵扶着，正站在拉莫斯旁边。被拖拽这么久，他几乎站不住了，脚下并不坚固的土地被踩得不断滚下细小的沙石，施魏因施泰格生怕他会一不小心踩空后滚下来。里奥无力挣扎，只能静默地打量周围的形势，看到施魏因施泰格走近，他的目光不再游离，固定在他身上，脚下的土地也不再滚下沙砾。

拉莫斯用左臂抽出剑来，仿佛在月色下观察剑锋的光芒，他没了右手，左手持剑有些别扭，但他身旁全是皇马士兵，无法用惯用手持剑并不能阻碍他得意洋洋。

“我们又见面了。”他说。

施魏因施泰格没理会，他试探着走近，皇马的士兵为他每一步前进微微调整弓箭的方向，施魏因施泰格还在小心地向前挪动着。

“没想到我会追上来吧？”拉莫斯问，“更没想到我会带走你的梅西。”他笑了一声。这里距离巴萨营地有一段距离，他不用担心惊醒众人。

施魏因施泰格仿佛没听见他说话，他试探着又向前一步，对准他的弓箭绷得更紧了。

“别动，”拉莫斯叫道，“不然就等着给梅西收尸。”

施魏因施泰格立刻站住，谨慎地打量着他们。

拉莫斯并不急于离开，显然还想在施魏因施泰格这唯一的观众面前好好炫耀一番他的胜利，但这观众对他而言并不合格。

“你连巴萨人都不是，跟你炫耀胜利简直无趣。我们已经跟着你们五天了，等到你们放松警惕时下手再容易不过，抓一个病怏怏的主帅显然也不在话下。”他说道，并不打算遮掩声音中的蔑视和骄傲。

施魏因施泰格仍不说话，连一句“你想怎么样”也不问，只定定地望着他。拉莫斯感觉无趣，不想耽搁下去，说道：

“想要里奥·梅西，就来皇马营地找我，但我不能保证给你的是活人还是死尸。”

他冷笑一声，抬了下手，告诉手下出发，但手势还没做完，施魏因施泰格忽然冲了过来，谁也没料到他会跑过来，周围的弓箭手正要收弓，被他忽然的举动吓了一跳，纷纷放箭，但此时放箭已经晚了，施魏因施泰格挥剑抵挡，箭雨被他挡住、击落，他几步就跃到拉莫斯面前，后者没想到他会忽然冲过来，用还不适应的左手抬起剑，就被施魏因施泰格一剑划破手，剑丢到地上，再抬头时，拉莫斯已经被施魏因施泰格的剑锋指着脖子了。

“放下弓箭。”

施魏因施泰格命令道。

拉莫斯瞄着剑锋：“你只有一个人，我们有二十个，你逃不了的。”

 “我从不想那么多。”施魏因施泰格回道。

“梅西在我手上，如果你不让我走，他很可能会没命。”

“他死了你也别想活。”施魏因施泰格面不改色。

“你真不在乎他？”拉莫斯问，“就算他死了，我们没有人质要挟你，你一个人也抵不过我们所有人。”

“我不会让你把他带走，”他说，剑锋又向前逼近了半分，“不相信，你可以让手下放箭试试。”

想要验证是弓箭会先杀死施魏因施泰格，还是自己先被他的长剑先捅穿喉咙并不是个好主意。冰冷的铁器已经贴上咽喉，拉莫斯不想承认，却发现他又多了一个恨到咬牙切齿的敌人，施魏因施泰格破坏了他的计划，自己手中有梅西却都不能阻止他，他不理会威胁，决意要毁掉拉莫斯筹备多日的复仇。拉莫斯从没将施魏因施泰格当做阻碍，他几乎忘了这个人，可现在不得不和施魏因施泰格交锋时，拉莫斯第一次以拜仁君主的身份打量他，赫然发现他和梅西其实是同一种人，如果是梅西面对威胁，恐怕也是这种态度。

拉莫斯抬起手，示意弓箭手放下箭。施魏因施泰格一把抓过拉莫斯用手臂勒住他的脖子，另一只手拿着剑抵在他脖子上，对士兵们示意：“放开他。”

那两个士兵犹豫地看着拉莫斯，得到拉莫斯点头的回应后立刻松开绳索，里奥忍着疼痛走过来，握住拉莫斯的胳膊作为支撑，同时也谨防他逃跑。两人带着拉莫斯倒退着行走，弓箭手们一直拉开弓对准他们，直到三人走过矮坡，士兵们见他们已经接近巴萨军营，此刻无法营救拉莫斯，而且再不逃跑就会自身难保，商量几句后立刻撤离了。

施魏因施泰格和里奥把拉莫斯带回营地，叫醒众将士。众人醒来后看见地上横七竖八的守夜人尸体都吓了一跳，见到里奥和施魏因施泰格带着拉莫斯回来，又是一惊。

“重新安排守夜！封锁营地！”苏亚雷斯命令道，并让士兵把拉莫斯锁起来，他和施魏因施泰格一起扶着里奥回到苏亚雷斯的营帐去。里奥的营帐已经前后都被豁开大洞了。

拉基蒂奇匆忙地安排着营地的重新部署，里奥在床上躺下，连声咳嗽起来，施魏因施泰格让他平躺下，拉开衣服，这才发现伤口已经裂开了。

“怎么会这样？快让医师过来！”施魏因施泰格叫道。里奥眉头紧锁，嘴唇发白，他刚刚被拖拽扯开了伤口，血流不止，现在连话也说不出来。

医师匆忙赶来，看到伤口裂开也是十分恼火，他问起是怎么受伤的，施魏因施泰格回答是被皇马的人拖拽过。

 “伤口开裂很厉害，相当于我们之前半个月的努力都作废了，我们要重新调理，”医师拿出药膏抹在伤口上，里奥咬着牙不出声，“这次的伤当然能治好，但下一次就没这么幸运了，我知道您还年轻，可您受过几次大伤，身体再扛不住了，您腰上、腿上那些被火烙过的地方，这一次身体能一个月让他们好起来，下一次恐怕三个月也好不起来。这已经不是为您健康着想了，完全是为您活命着想。”医师慢声慢气说着，为里奥涂好了药，包扎上伤口。

施魏因施泰格一动不动，仿佛“被火烙过”这几个字他从未听到过。片刻后医师离去了，施魏因施泰格原想像平常那样在里奥身边躺下，但他一直没到床上去，等到里奥松开手，晕沉着睡过去时，他鬼使神差地解开里奥的衣服。

“你在干什么？”

里奥忽然开口，把施魏因施泰格吓了一跳。他以为里奥虚弱至极，已经睡过去，忽然听见他说话，有种当场被抓现行的感觉。

“看看你的伤。”他说，仿佛在心虚地撒谎，但他忽然意识到他所说的就是实话，只是莫名的缘由让他认为自己这一举动并不合适。

“看它们干什么？”里奥问，他嗓音沙哑，眼中不仅有血丝，还有盔甲。施魏因施泰格意识到他再也不能骗自己里奥和从前一样了。他不是那个少年储君，他不是初遇夜里在骏马上疾驰的年轻人，无论自认为如何坚韧强大，他终究被困在一具有血有肉的躯体里，不可能遭受众多变故仍旧一成不变。

“我们还能像从前一样吗？”半晌后，施魏因施泰格问道。

“我甚至都不能思考你这句话。”里奥回答，他的眼睛深陷进眼眶，不能传达任何信息，除了身体正在遭受的疼痛和他不加区别地为自己武装的盔甲。说完话他又闭上眼，沉沉睡过去了。

 

第二天施魏因施泰格并没机会和里奥继续昨晚的话题，里奥在马车上昏睡了一整天，黄昏扎营时才从车上下来，施魏因施泰格扶着他走了走，在晚饭前活动下身体。

众人正搭着营帐，晚饭还在准备，里奥见苏亚雷斯正在和士兵说话，也向那边走去。

“……又死不了，随他闹去，别一不小心真打死他就行了。”苏亚雷斯说完，那士兵离开了，他一回头看到两人，对施魏因施泰格点了下头，问里奥道：“你好点了吗？”

“好多了，刚才你们说什么呢？”

“拉莫斯在绝食，”苏亚雷斯笑了，“但在军队里，他能不能吃进去东西可是我们说了算，不想吃也要吃，他死了我们问谁去向皇马要两座城？”

“绝食？情人死了、他也不想活了？”里奥问。

“谁知道。”苏亚雷斯耸耸肩。

若他死了敌手固然少了一个，但里奥并不希望他能如愿死去。

“我去看看。”

施魏因施泰格扶着他向另一边走，两人走到最外侧，那里的营帐还没搭完，拉莫斯手脚上着锁链、跪在地上，两个士兵在一旁看守。

“将军。”士兵们行礼，拉莫斯抬起头来，他满头满脸都脏兮兮的，十分狼狈，他瞪着里奥，眼神里那股恶狠狠的劲头倒是和从前一样。

“把他嘴上的东西拿下来。”

士兵解下口枷。

“听说你在绝食？”

“我死了好给你们省下口军粮，不好吗？”拉莫斯笑着，想必他为了绝食吃了不少苦头，脸上有几块青肿，脏污不堪。

“没了情人，没了右手，现在还要被当成人质，让皇马用赎金和城池换回去，”里奥轻声说道，“如果我是你，确实也没脸活下去。”

“你既然知道，何苦还来挖苦我？我确实折磨过你，但你已经杀了伊戈尔，还砍了我一只手，我们也算两清，你要是还有些度量，就一刀杀了我，别让我再给皇马丢脸。”

 “杀了你和任由你自杀都是我的失职，我不能同意。”里奥无意和他再说下去，转身离开了。

“你在记恨我！”拉莫斯忽然高声吼道，“你恨我侵犯你，因为我干过你，你现在连死都不让我死！”

他的声音很大，周围人都能听到。扶着里奥的施魏因施泰格整张脸都苍白起来。

“闭嘴！少胡说八道！”看押他的士兵一拳打在拉莫斯脸上，捏住他的下巴不让他说话，另一个士兵拿着口枷正在为他戴上。

拉莫斯的本意是让里奥恼羞成怒，一气之下杀了他，但里奥只是转过身来望着他。拉莫斯挣扎着，眼睛瞪得极大，表情愈发狰狞，他还想说更多惹里奥发怒的话，但口枷已经戴上了。

“你对我来说无足轻重，我只可怜你，”里奥看着他脏污的眼睛和头发，“活着回皇马，有朝一日说不定还能为卡西报仇，情人为你死了，你连给他报仇都不肯，还有脸提起侮辱我的事？有你这样的情人，卡西真是瞎了眼。”

里奥转身离开了，拉莫斯疯狂地挣扎着，嘴中含糊地吼叫。众人并不理会他的叫喊，拉莫斯又挨了几下打，终于叫不出声了。

施魏因施泰格扶着里奥走回营帐，两人走到门口，里奥忍受不住，试着掰开施魏因施泰格的手：

 “快放开，巴斯蒂安，你要攥碎我的胳膊了。”

施魏因施泰格这才回过神，他松开手，里奥揉着被他攥疼的胳膊，两人一起走进营帐，晚餐已经摆在桌上了。施魏因施泰格为里奥脱掉外衣挂好，他们在桌旁坐下和平常一样吃晚饭。

看似他们又要在沉默中度过这餐饭时，施魏因施泰格忽然放下刀叉，餐具落在桌上的响声在安静的营帐中十分震耳。

“你怎么了？”里奥问。说完他发现了施魏因施泰格放在桌子上正在发抖的手。

“拉莫斯说的……是真的？”

“是真的。”里奥答道。

 “为什么不杀了他？”施魏因施泰格问，拳头攥得通红。

“已经过去了，战场上人们都会发疯。”里奥答道。

施魏因施泰格并非不明事理。他刚刚听到里奥和苏亚雷斯说要留着拉莫斯的命换皇马的城池和赎金，可他无法忍受欺辱、强迫里奥的人活在世上。忽然间，里奥睡梦时的惊醒和呼喊都有了原因，那原因还活着，就囚禁在距离他们不远的营帐里，带着手铐脚镣，疯癫傲慢，口出狂言。

“让我杀了他，里奥。”

“他活着或死了并不会有什么分别，别再想了。”里奥在他手背上轻轻碰着。

施魏因施泰格攥得手指关节发疼，身体忽然僵痛起来。他的里奥被人伤害，他没办法不去想。隔着桌子，施魏因施泰格伸出手探进里奥的衣领，肩颈处有几道明显的伤痕在他手掌下鼓起。他亲吻里奥时经常会把手放在这里，这里曾有一道浅浅的伤疤，是一处旧伤，不留心的话几乎注意不到，现在那道小伤痕已经被三处又深又长的狰狞伤口割开了。

一瞬间他又回到得知里奥失去孩子的那天。拜仁走廊上的冷风又吹了过来。爱情毫无用处，只会带来痛苦。

“这些应该是我的，”施魏因施泰格说道，声音颤动，“应该是我的。”

里奥被他失神的样子吓得不轻，他轻轻摇着施魏因施泰格的手臂，但后者没有反应，他怔怔地看着餐桌出神，仿佛行走在另一个世界里。

让它们发生在我身上。这会让我好受些。

我不能看着他受苦。他想道，忽然混淆了言语和想法，他不知道自己是不是说出了这句话。原本他在对神说话，但诸神没有回应，于是他只能对自己说。他祈求痛苦都是他的，这样一来就免于知道里奥遭受的一切，免于一遍遍经历血肉被撕碎的痛苦。

“巴斯蒂安？”

施魏因施泰格还在出神。他发觉自己想错了。他应当渴望另一种生活，一种让里奥免于这样多苦难的生活。他们不应当相遇，这样里奥就不会在拜仁被迫堕胎，而他成为储君后不必亲自出战，也就不会被囚禁在皇马营地，被人侵犯。

里奥一直过着安稳生活的想法如此诱人，施魏因施泰格全然忽略了这一设想的荒谬，他脑海中出现里奥身披华服行走在巴萨皇宫中的画面，他身旁有许多人陪伴，还有几个孩子。他的眼睛没有凹陷充血，脸颊没有消瘦不堪，身体没有伤痕累累，生活安宁幸福，无需为任何事烦忧……直到自己的出现打乱了那一切。

“巴斯蒂安？”里奥又唤道。

“我希望是我。”施魏因施泰格说道。

这一开口还不如不说话。他神情恍惚，言语古怪，反把里奥吓了一跳。

“你在说什么啊？”

“如果我……”施魏因施泰格回过神来，“如果我没遇见你，你现在早就成了储君，不用自己带兵打仗，不用被抓到皇马，你没有嫁去拜仁，也就不会遭受流产……”

“都过去了，说它们干什么？”里奥意识到施魏因施泰格状态不对，但他一时也想不到办法安抚他的情绪。

施魏因施泰格摇摇头，理智回到他脑海中。

“你会怨恨我吗？”

“都是我自己选的，我不后悔，也不会怨恨你。别再乱想了，”里奥把刀叉推到他手边，“快吃饭吧。”

他希望像什么都没发生一样继续这餐饭，施魏因施泰格拿起刀叉，忽然想起昨晚未说完的话。

“我们还能像以前一样吗？”他唐突地问道，“你还喜欢我吗？”

回答他的是里奥未来得及掩饰的错愕和防备，他眼中的盔甲比任何时候都坚硬。里奥不去想这问题，他只感觉疲惫，身体四分五裂，他不能考虑爱情和家庭，不能去想和任何人在一起，他只能想到自己，他要把自己拼合起来。他不喜欢拜仁的生活，于是忽略它们，装作那段时光从未影响过他，直到积压的情绪被皇马军营中发生的一切推动着爆发，他不得不直视支离破碎的自己。没有任何东西、任何人能勾起他的渴望，没有值得保护和为之拼上性命的东西，他什么都不拥有，也什么都不想要。他只想回到家中，把喧嚣、话语和人群都隔绝在高墙外，他的生活中不会再发生任何事，他的未来里没有任何人。

里奥答不出话，他们尴尬地僵持着。不需要回答，施魏因施泰格知道了答案。他重新握好刀叉，在沉默中吃完这餐饭。

 

第二天清早出发前，医师和苏亚雷斯一起来了。医师为里奥清理伤口、换药，施魏因施泰格始终把目光固定在一旁，不想看到他身上的每道伤痕都想起这些是拉莫斯所为。

“陛下的信到了，”苏亚雷斯扬着手中的信卷，“他花了四行痛骂了皇马的混蛋，接下来的一整页都在说你太不在意自己、竟然受伤这么严重——他说的还是上次的伤呢，还不知道你昨天的事——反正他决定再也不让你出战了。这件事定死了，除非你率军叛乱把他推下王位，不然就没有更改的余地了，”苏亚雷斯展开信，“我看看原话是怎么说的……‘你再也别做梦踏上战场半步，就像我宁死也不会让你再回拜仁一样’，陛下是这么说的。”

里奥点点头：“暂时这样吧。”

“以后回去打理朝政也是一样，把朝里混饭吃、尤其是看我不顺眼的那帮老家伙都干掉，”苏亚雷斯笑道，“你也要给新人机会，多少人都指望着在军队里大展身手，有你在，他们哪有出头的日子？”

里奥笑了笑。医师在他们谈话空隙说道：“您确实不该再带兵了。这次明显没有上次恢复得快，身体整天忙着修复这里修复那里，早就累了，你不累也要让它歇歇。晚上睡得好吗？”

“时好时坏。”

“再给你开些安神药？”

“不用了，越吃越睡不醒。”

医师包扎好伤口后走了，苏亚雷斯也离开了。施魏因施泰格照旧和里奥坐在马车上，自昨晚开始，他们的交谈更少了，只在必要的时候才说话，两人都沉默着，谁也不提回都城后的打算。

十天后他们抵达目的地、马车的轮子吱呀地压上巴塞罗那的街道时，施魏因施泰格提出暂时在亲王府照顾里奥，等到他痊愈后自己再走，里奥同意了。

 

****

****第十一章** **

 

回到巴萨都城，里奥要做的第一件事就是向皮克汇报这次出征的情况，但在他刚抵达都城时，守在城外等他的侍从向他传达了皮克的话，里奥不必去宫中汇报，直接回亲王府休息，手中的事全交给苏亚雷斯和拉基蒂奇，这一整个月他都不用去皇宫，把身体养好是他现在唯一的任务。

里奥奉旨在家中养伤，皮克把他手头的事分给其他人，大小事务里奥都不过问，也不关心，他累了，只想在家中久久地睡着，醒来时发发呆，什么也不想地在花园中走走，甚至拉莫斯的去留一事有结果时，里奥也丝毫都不在意。

“陛下说这一次不想向皇马开条件，只让他们来领拉莫斯，不签条约、不要领土、也不要赎金，”拉基蒂奇在一天下午来到里奥家里，“这是大臣们商量的结果，他们不想和皇马再剑拔弩张，这次什么也不要就让他们带走拉莫斯，就算他们不感恩，也不至于恶化两国的关系。陛下也认为这个主意可行，但他听说你在拉莫斯手中受了苦，想问你的意思，如果你不同意，想让他吃些苦头再走、或者向皇马要些什么，我们就重新商量这事。”

“有什么不同意的，”听完他的话，里奥说道，“就按照他们说的做，我没意见。”

“您真同意吗？”拉基蒂奇问，“我知道陛下说的不是客套话，他确实想知道你的感觉，你要是有意见，我们可以为你报仇，哪怕做出个假象、让拉莫斯死在意外中都可以，我愿意为你杀了他，就算……”

“伊万，”里奥在他胳膊上轻轻拍了拍，“别说这种话。”

在树木繁盛枝叶的阴影下，施魏因施泰格看着他们。里奥像刚刚睡醒的人似的，在鲜花簇拥的长凳上坐着，拉基蒂奇坐在他身旁，焦虑，困惑，无助，仿佛他才是受了重伤的人。他们挨得很近，但施魏因施泰格甚至不为那鲁莽、热情年轻人的举动吃醋，他的重点都在拉莫斯的处置上，听到里奥同意他毫发无损地回到皇马、且不能为巴萨带来半寸领土和好处，他感到一阵被割裂般的痛苦：他希望拉莫斯受到惩罚，希望他身体残缺、颜面尽失，甚至死去，同时里奥这一次与从前大相径庭的反应也让他心寒。这不是他认识的那个人，原来的里奥不会这样轻易放过残害自己的人，他眼里不揉沙子，有仇必报。

但现在，里奥只是局外人一般望着花园中的草木，淡淡地说他不在乎拉莫斯被如何处置。

“都过去了，伊万，别想了，”他对年轻的副将劝慰道，“告诉杰拉德，我同意他的做法，就这样决定了。”

“可是，里奥……”

“按我说的去做，”里奥轻声强调，“我不在乎拉莫斯，他被惩罚、是生是死、能不能换来土地和赎金，我都不在乎。”

拉基蒂奇带着委屈与不甘离开了。他渴望为里奥复仇，渴望以任何方式杀掉折辱里奥的人，就算不能如愿，也不能让他就这样白白回了皇马——谁都知道大局重要，可这个时候，谁还愿意考虑什么大局。

“真不想杀了他？”拉基蒂奇走后，施魏因施泰格在里奥身边坐下。

“没什么意思，杀他干什么，”里奥答道，“也没必要。”

他不想再继续这个话题，闻着花朵的香气说这些花是异国送来的种子，味道很奇特。施魏因施泰格也闻到了淡淡的花香，但他更多感觉到的还是心底一阵莫名的疼。

在家安心养伤、无需去皇宫的日子里，里奥有数不胜数的时间和施魏因施泰格相处，却很少说话。有时候他会和施魏因施泰格短暂地聊上几句，兴致很好，笑容就挂在眼角，但始终没有亲近的暗示，施魏因施泰格想到这是自己离开后里奥也能过的很好的证明，他酸楚又幸福地望着那笑容，心中五味杂陈。

“我要不认识你了，”一日睡觉前施魏因施泰格说道，他不和里奥同住，每天都是等里奥睡下后就回到自己的房间去，“以前你不是这样的。”

“谁也不可能一成不变。”

“你喜欢这样的生活吗？”

“我想不到更好的。”里奥回答。

他或许真的不会和任何人在一起。就像出征前在亲王府中特尔施特根说的那样，只不过那时的原因是他独自生活很快乐，现在则是他不愿接受任何人。

他们像朋友似的聊着天。施魏因施泰格忽然说道：“我们还要再尝试一下吗？你和我。”

里奥睁开眼，定定地望着他。

 “你真认为我们需要这样做？”他说，声音温柔却没有热度，冰冷柔软，“我们不能像从前一样，你明知道我已经不是你喜欢的那个人了。”

施魏因施泰格没能回答。他想为什么里奥这样说，这句话又是什么意思。他确实变了，确实不是从前的样子，但是……

他想了好久。在他回过神来后，他已经错过了回答那句话的时机。

几天后，里奥的身体已经完全恢复了，施魏因施泰格如约在这时离开了。

 

你究竟喜欢他什么。

回到家中，回到香气袭人的香料店中，施魏因施泰格一股脑抹去里奥在自己身上的痕迹，他仿佛完全忘记他了，他不再去亲王府，不再沿着漫漫长街看尽头处是否有马匹奔来，他只埋头于自己的日子，仿佛自出生以来就一直过着这样的生活。

他成功地欺骗了别人。来买香料的客人中偶尔会有人提及他们熟识的人，说可以介绍给施魏因施泰格。每次他都笑着推拒，但这并不耽搁好心的客人们一遍遍磨破嘴皮地劝他。

每次施魏因施泰格都说自己还没考虑这些，还没有恋爱结婚的想法，看着对方略有些失望地离开，他心中还有分歉意。他知道自己撒了谎，他在想里奥，每天每夜都在想，简直像有人在他心上刻下“里奥”两个字一样。

你究竟喜欢他什么？他问自己，几乎想要抓着头发给自己讨要一个说法。他不是没结过婚，他有波多尔斯基这样的青梅竹马，有拉姆这样从朋友变成的恋人，也有罗伊斯这样外貌出众的伴侣，甚至还有克罗斯这样年轻单纯的……算了，是不是单纯他不知道，但年轻总归没错。里奥的性格没有他们中的任何一人好，他更专断霸道，而且执拗又骄傲；如果说容貌，平心而论他自然没有罗伊斯好看，但在施魏因施泰格心里就是没人能和他相比。

他被迷住了，或许只有这样才能解释。他永远都只能用一种方式看向里奥，他眼中的里奥闪着光，过于美好，如同幻象。朝夕相处三年也无法把那层幻象洗掉，一身伤痕也不能让那些光芒暗淡。

黄昏之后，店中的客人少了，他回到楼上窄小的房间里。独自一人时他渴望能好好休息，但他闭上眼沉默良久后，才发现他放松的方式就是想起里奥。没有什么能比里奥的存在给他更多宽慰，尽管爱情已经结束，但那时留下的刺痛、甜蜜、激情和温存不会改变，他知道里奥是何等心高气傲，这让他回忆起里奥温柔的模样时甚至会怀疑是否一切都是自己的幻想，里奥蜷缩着身子扑在自己怀中，对他抱怨这里的冬天太冷，炭火也不能融化坚冰，施魏因施泰格吻着他温热发红的脸颊，里奥贴在他身前，将他的手放在自己肚子上，说或许他们会很快有孩子。

于是他几乎是被惊醒般从记忆中回过神来，他知道这不是幻想，因为手掌开始颤动，他记得掌心下的鼓起和温度，也记得冰凉的墓碑和泥土。

在黄昏中，在巴塞罗那温暖和煦的晚风中，施魏因施泰格被一阵战栗和寒冷包围。整件事对里奥的剥夺与改变带来的悔恨远胜过他对孩子的哀恸。

他缓缓睁开眼，看着被落日映得火红的天空。他让自己去想对里奥求婚的那天，那时他也是站在这样如血的黄昏中，里奥同意和他结婚，同意做拜仁的皇后。他站在自己誓死保卫的疆土上，高昂着头。

施魏施泰格回想着，将里奥永远封存在当时的记忆中。

对里奥的渴望犹如对生命的渴望，他当然知道独自一人自己也可以存活下去，那样的生活他能一眼看到头，也仅仅是存活而已。

他想起里奥的话。他说自己不再是他喜欢的那个人。施魏因施泰格忽然悔恨不已，仿佛悔恨就能让他回到当初的一瞬间、说出扭转局面的话。现在独自站在气味浓郁的香料中间，施魏因施泰格还是不明白那时他为什么要花时间去思考，而不是像他现在所想的说出那句回答。

“我甚至都没办法假装我在乎。”

对，他不在乎，他不可能因为里奥变成什么样子就多爱他、少爱他一分，里奥尽管顺心如意地变成各种样子好了。施魏因施泰格知道自己疯了，他不在乎里奥疯狂或残缺，甚至连他变成十恶不赦的人自己也都不在乎，他眼看着自己和里奥一路走来遭遇了什么，除了生死，已经没什么能让他放在心上了。

脑海中转着他的话，他的名字，施魏因施泰格知道自己还是不能忘了他。所以尽管失去爱情，他也没有离开巴萨。他不期待什么，并不指望某天忽然有两个陌生人出现在门口，对他说梅西亲王想要见他。他没有奢望，也没在等待什么。他只是想留在这座城市里，若有朝一日里奥去了其他地方，荒芜小岛，或大洋彼岸，他都会跟过去。甚至都不需要和他碰面，他只要在离里奥不远的地方安静生活。并非他高估自己，施魏因施泰格确实感觉到自己并不为无法和恋人相见而痛苦，他记得自己得知里奥在皇马军营中遭受侵犯时的感觉，对他而言，世界上只有那一种痛苦。

 

爱情没有悄无声息地溜走，它生生剥掉了一层皮才离开。

四年的纠缠，三年的甜蜜和纷扰，一年的战火和别离，战争和爱情一样烧毁了他们，留下满目疮痍的土地和身体。施魏因施泰格踏出门去，里奥忽然以为自己可以回到四年前，变成还是少年储君的自己，可那时的激情与野心都消失了，他再不想统帅千军万马踏平城池，也再不想期待一场爱情或相遇。无论愿不愿意，他都不再是当初的自己，正如他告诉施魏因施泰格的那样，他已经变成了另一个人。

看着施魏因施泰格离开，里奥仿佛看见四年的时光也随他一起走了。霎时间有个声音忽然高声嘶喊，喊着说让他留下来，那声音是哭着的，里奥几乎能看见它跪在地上哀求。不行，里奥拒绝道，他不要这样的生活了，他太累了，负担不起爱情，再也不想被爱情牵绊和受苦。于是他闭上眼，纷乱袭来的画面都是施魏因施泰格的面孔，里奥在静默中对他告别，那个声音孩子般大哭起来，在地上哭号踢打，里奥充耳不闻。睁开眼时，施魏因施泰格已经消失在视线里。

这就是你要的生活。里奥对自己说。这是你自己选的，现在你可以过一个人的日子了，如你所愿。

起初的一段时间里，他甚至有种洗尽铅华的感觉。他孑然一身，没有恋人和孩子，不必担心任何人受伤，只要照顾好自己，没有人与他有感情纠缠，他的生活像波澜不惊的水面一样宁静和平淡。

交出军队主帅之位，里奥继续参与朝政，他时常要和政见不同的大臣们吵个没完，诸神作证，他不是没治理过国家，什么时候朝政变成这幅模样、这样让人焦头烂额。每件事都要过上好久才能解决，事情没处理完时他会去找苏亚雷斯或内马尔喝酒，朋友们和他一起痛骂不知好歹的朝臣和地方官员，那时他仿佛又回到了几年前，变成了原本的自己，与朋友们畅快饮酒，午夜时才醉醺醺回到家中。

想到家中没有任何人等待自己，他甚至有种轻松的感觉。那才是他的生活，去拜仁之前的生活，没有人要牵挂，也没有人等待他。

拜仁。偶尔他会想起那地方。这一辈子的等待都花在那三年里了，等施魏因施泰格上朝回来，等他出门回来，等他从其他妃嫔宫中回来。一想到这些里奥就感觉压抑得喘不上气，他推开窗户深吸着花草的香气，但那些记忆并不会就此离去。

有一次施魏因施泰格说，早知皇马军营中的那一切会发生，他一定不会让里奥离开拜仁。

里奥忘了他们说这些话时两人在做什么，他只记得自己未加思考就脱口而出：“在拜仁的生活是另一种折磨，刀刺在手心还是手背没有区别。”

他记得那时施魏因施泰格错愕的脸庞。里奥后悔不迭，他并不想提起拜仁的日子，施魏因施泰格却忽然说到这里。后来施魏因施泰格又道歉，里奥也不得不再一次告诉他自己并没怨他。

无论他喜欢与否，拜仁的三年都是他生活中的一部分，甚至也是他生命的一部分。那时的经历和感觉造就了今天的自己，无论好坏，这都是他。

回想起那时，里奥第一个想到的竟是克洛泽。他想要算算距离流产已经过去多久，可他恍惚间怎么也想不起来，仿佛已经是很久之前的事了。失去孩子固然让他痛心，但到今日，他已经不再恨克洛泽了。他做了该做的事，自己报复了他，就算是扯平了。那时恨得刻骨铭心，恨不得让整个拜仁一起陪葬，现在想起来，失去孩子的痛苦竟然消失了，他为此感觉愧疚，仿佛对痛苦的遗忘是对那孩子的不尊重，但里奥越来越明白，痛苦不能带来任何东西，他没必要一味抱着那些感情，正如没有必要记挂着爱情。

阴霾和漫天大雪，漫长到仿佛没有尽头的走廊。这几乎组成了对拜仁印象中的一切，尽管里奥也清楚那里并不总是下雪或阴天，可记忆却总是灰色的，连他和施魏因施泰格的甜蜜也都在暖而暗淡的阴天中或壁炉的火光里。他不可能清楚地分离爱情和生活，恼人的人和事搅乱了他的世界，感情也无法永远澄澈光洁没有杂质，它跟随着世界扭曲，最后面目全非。爱情需要照料，需要温室和处处护上软壁的环境才能生长，一旦被生活的琐事磨损，就会很快消失殆尽。

有意彻底将爱情从生活中刨除时，拉基蒂奇开始频繁出现在他家中。

里奥并不介意他的到来，他始终将拉基蒂奇当做朋友和一起战斗的伙伴，他过于迟钝，于是这花费了他半个月的时间和拉基蒂奇的两份莫名的礼物，才让里奥想起拉基蒂奇是喜欢自己的，尽管他早就拒绝过，但年轻的副将并不死心。

回到巴萨后里奥很少思考自己的事，在拉基蒂奇一次又一次来到自己家中后，他忽然发现自己为什么这样欢迎他的到来。他的金发和施魏因施泰格并不像，却让自己一次次想起他。很多时候拉基蒂奇都在长篇大论说着什么，里奥并没在听，他只是喜欢拉基蒂奇在自己身边时的感觉。

半个月后，里奥到底终止了他们的见面。他可不敢说拉基蒂奇让他想起施魏因施泰格，那年轻人说不定会不顾一切地说他愿意当替身，里奥能想象出那场景。他总归劝好了拉基蒂奇，又回到没有任何恋情因素掺杂的生活中，并想到自己或许已经不会再恋爱了。

在施魏因施泰格离开自己的生活三个月后，里奥在一天下午见到了他。里奥和内马尔从城外刚回来，他们的队伍浩浩荡荡走过街市，路过施魏因施泰格的香料店时，里奥见到他和两个客人正在交谈，他没看到自己，里奥贪恋地看着他，直到不得不回过头来。他忽然想到今天是他们初遇的日子，他想跳下马去，像什么都没发生过一样拥抱施魏因施泰格，像他们过去那样庆祝这一天，但这次他没有理由这样做，只能任由白马带着自己走过长街，回到无人等待他的亲王府中。

与爱情一同到来的是苦涩。他不需要镜子，不需要任何人提醒，一清二楚那些看得见和看不见的伤疤都在那里。这就是为什么不让你再和任何人相爱，他对头脑中的声音训斥道，为爱情隐忍和后退，为施魏因施泰格几乎扭曲了自己，那些怒火中烧的时刻和压抑阴沉的感觉似乎会随时回到身上，可他要的不是爱情，只是施魏因施泰格。让他回到自己身边，别管他会带来什么。

几天后，里奥在书桌的抽屉中发现施魏因施泰格的戒指。那是他被皇马拷打时被拉莫斯抽掉的，几乎打下了他手上的一块肉。里奥忘了把戒指还给他，一直放在自己的行装里，直到带回都城。

他拿出戒指，几乎想也没想就套在手上。他忽然很想见施魏因施泰格，一刻也不能等。

里奥立刻骑马出门，来到施魏因施泰格的香料店，说自己对他有话要说。后者看到他时瞠目结舌，立刻把他带到楼上自己的房间中。

里奥在算不得宽敞的卧室中转了转，坐到床上。其实他并没想到自己要说什么，但人已经来了，他只得临时想出一句话来。

“想要我吗？”他问。丢掉客套和拐弯抹角。

施魏因施泰格这次不再考虑了。里奥为什么这么问，这句话是什么意思，他们未来会怎样，他才不要浪费时间去琢磨。

“想。”施魏因施泰格立刻搂住他，狂乱地和他亲吻起来。

“别在这儿！”里奥推开他，站起身来，“跟我到亲王府去。”

施魏因施泰格立刻跟着他下楼，直奔亲王府。在路上他终于有了思考的时间，他猜想自己会不会在性爱之后就被赶出来，但就算如此，他也不在乎了。

 

里奥带着施魏因施泰格回到家里，卧室的门刚关上，两人便纠缠到一起。他们热切地探索对方的身体，在鲜少的空隙里对之前几个月的执拗产生几分困惑不解，仿佛昨天还清心寡欲的那个从来都不是自己。

施魏因施泰格什么也不问。若是从前，他会追问里奥现在作何打算，是要让自己留在亲王府中，还是只和他偶尔发生关系，他只专注地吻着里奥，探索他的身体，给他愉悦和高潮，这是唯一重要的事，他自己的占有欲和幸福不能与之相比，甚至他们的明天和未来也不似这一刻重要。

他们到凌晨时才睡。里奥主动压到他身上，细细吻着他的嘴唇，搂着他不肯放手。那晚两人疲倦不堪，在性事之后拥抱着睡了，也没有时间交谈。

清早来临时，施魏因施泰格做好了离开的准备。里奥不会留他在这里，他不想里奥醒来后还看见自己赖在床上、贪得无厌地搂着他的腰。

他换好衣服，在早餐送来后把它们端进卧室，等着里奥醒来一起吃。在等待的时间里，施魏因施泰格刻意将“未来”“我们”等字眼挤出脑海，他们共同生活的愿望因太过美好而显得奢侈和狂妄，他小心收好那些想法，将注意力转移到房间的装饰上，但大脑并不会如他所愿就此作罢，他想起几个月前的自己，那时他步步紧逼，决意要留在里奥身边，要让里奥再次接受他，甚至半夜时溜进亲王府中，想到那时的画面施魏因施泰格不禁有种荒唐感，他已经不会追着里奥要一个结果了，他只能用一句有些肉麻又无比真实的话来总结，他只希望里奥有安稳生活，只要他快乐，他做什么都好，和谁在一起都好。

到了这时，施魏因施泰格才发现自己已经连嫉妒都不会了，他清楚没有人能替代自己，他和里奥经历过的一切、给与彼此的一切都是其他人不能代替的，如果因为这样或那样的原因，里奥身边有了其他人，他也不会认为自己输给了任何人——哪怕只是输输赢赢这些字眼，现在看起来也很荒诞了。他只要里奥快乐。

里奥醒来时摸索着空荡的床榻，他带着施魏因施泰格已经离开的不满睁开眼，却看见他远远地坐在桌旁，正发着呆看自己。

 “你跑到那儿去干什么？”他问。

听了这话施魏因施泰格呆了一下，似乎指望着里奥在对屋子中的另一个人说话。这句话并不是个祈使句，他却将这当成命令，走回床边，里奥的手伸到外面，蛊惑似的碰着他的衣领和脖子，在施魏因施泰格看来这都是引诱和暗示，里奥的胳膊比在拜仁时精瘦了不少，手腕的骨头更突出，施魏因施泰格攥住他伸来的胳膊，虔诚地吻着他的手腕和拿出突出的骨节。

 “你的戒指，”里奥动动手指，“我下属找到的，在拉莫斯关着你的牢房里。”

戴在无名指上的戒指给了施魏因施泰格刺痛的会心一击，里奥早已丢掉婚戒，现在他戴着自己的婚戒，就像他们仍在从前、从未分开过的时候。他私心想多看一会儿那枚戒指戴在里奥手上的样子，但毕竟不能一直让里奥举着手，他摘下戒指，戴到自己无名指上。

里奥坐起来，向施魏因施泰格伸出胳膊，后者用毯子裹住他抱在腿上，轻轻吻着里奥的脸。

“告诉我你要什么，里奥。”

他在难捱的等待中度过了几秒钟，时间被厚颜无耻地拉长了，听到回答时，施魏因施泰格以为已经过去了半日。

“我要你留下。”

“好，”他答道，久久地吻着里奥，又疑惑地望着他：“可我能留在这里多久？”

“我不知道，随我喜欢。”里奥轻声说。

他永远不会厌倦亲吻这个人。施魏因施泰格吻着他，连他唇上的纹路都一清二楚。他不肯说要自己留在这里多久，未来依旧模糊不清，但明天不重要。

 

被送回拜仁又回到巴塞罗那时，施魏因施泰格以为他会迎来一场激烈的复合，正如那些老套的字眼分毫不差形容的，重燃激情，他们重新接受对方，许下新的诺言，发誓永不分离。可事实是他们平淡地、仿佛努力避免戏剧化举动一般地复合了。曾经爱情的得来如此轻易，甚至有永远不会用光的错觉，于是他们肆意挥霍，到今日几经周折后，两人都安静下来，小心维护着他们现在的关系，连那是否是爱情都不敢确定。

被爱情惊吓，认定了只要再靠近就会是飞蛾扑火的结局。他们像关系融洽的同居者一样，不温不火地过着日子，亲密也仅限在床上，平常时他们甚至和朋友差不多。施魏因施泰格不想要求更多，他已经将里奥带离过巴萨、在拜仁的皇宫中为他戴上皇后王冠，那时的结局并不好，他更喜欢里奥现在轻松的模样。

在亲王府居住的时间里，施魏因施泰格有很多时间都是自己打发的，里奥要去皇宫，要在家里举办宴席，自己身为外人都不能陪同，他对此没有怨言，将这些时间打发在书房里，等里奥从宫中回来，等他离开宴席，醉醺醺地勾着自己的脖子索吻。

 

一个月后，每隔三年一次的例行巡视开始了。巴萨都城里留下几名要员主持大局，皮克带着包括里奥在内的几位重臣一同启程去巡视，时间大概要耗费上两个月。里奥按照原来的方式，把施魏因施泰格放在自己的亲卫队里，让他也一起去了。

里奥和所有人一样，都以为这是场平常的巡视，他和苏亚雷斯等人一起陪着皮克四处走走，听听汇报，胡吃海喝，但第二个星期他们抵达一座港口城市时，皮克忽然得到消息，说拜仁的克洛泽提前到了，两天之内就能在这小城的码头上岸了。

里奥正以为皮克又一次搞砸了外交活动，皮克读着信，无辜地解释道：“这次真和我没关系，不是我记错了，克洛泽走了一大圈，他们先去米兰和罗马，接下来坐船打算访问摩纳哥和马赛之后再来我们这里，但摩纳哥和马赛忽然准备要开战了，克洛泽只能略过这两个地方直接来我们这里了。”

哈维头疼地接过信卷看了看，长叹一声：“那就只能在这里迎接他们了，仪仗规模不可能那么大，他们也只能忍着了。克洛泽不会介意吧？”

他忽然转向里奥，里奥没想到他会忽然问自己，答道：“应该不会吧，克洛泽不在这种事上找麻烦。”

几人都知道他和克洛泽有过节，这会儿大家都看着他，里奥摆摆手：“看我干什么，我又不会公报私仇，不会砸了你们的事，别盯着我看。”

“他们来的人可不少，有很多你的熟人，”哈维念着，“波多尔斯基是作为克洛泽的朋友过来的，还有克罗斯，也声称是朋友。”

“朋友可真多，巴萨到底是有多好，他们都一窝蜂来了。”里奥说道。

“想必他们是来看你的。”哈维说。

“让他们看。”里奥哼了一声，心想着可惜不能把施魏因施泰格拉出来站在自己身边，不然就有趣了。

 

晚上回到房间后，里奥告诉施魏因施泰格这消息。后者听说一众相识多年的旧人会很快来到这里心中多少有些波澜，他说不上自己对他们是什么感情，但既然见了面也不能交谈，他也就不再想了。两人说着话，一面脱着衣服，还没等爬上床，忽然听见敲门声响了。

“里奥，开门，是我。”皮克在门外叫道。

里奥和施魏因施泰格怔了两秒，紧接着立刻套上衣服，里奥应着：“稍等，马上就来了。”

衣服是套上了，但施魏因施泰格就站在房间里，也不能把他藏起来，里奥只好硬着头皮去开门。

皮克向来粗心大意，对里奥身边有谁也没留心，他无意间听到有趣的传言，侍从们说梅西亲王带了情人一起来，亲王带个情人当然不新鲜，但因为他回来之后从没有过公开的伴侣，人们都奇怪被他看上的是谁。皮克也好奇起来，在里奥身边的人中看来看去，其中有一个竟然怎么看怎么像施魏因施泰格，他忍着好奇心，等到当天晚上才跑到里奥房里来。

里奥拉开门，把他堵在门外：“怎么这么晚还没睡？”

“过来看看你。”

皮克也没打算掩饰来意，他把门推大，大长腿一伸就迈了进来，一眼就看见站在桌旁的施魏因施泰格。

“这是谁？”他问，大眼睛瞪得更突出了。

“咳……施魏因施泰格。”里奥硬着头皮说。

皮克像没见过施魏因施泰格似的，走过来仔仔细细打量了他一遍。里奥以为他要爆发出惊天动地的吼叫，但皮克只是“哦哦”地发出些感叹词。

“他们说你把施魏因施泰格藏在家里原来是真的。”

“什么叫把他藏在家里，他就住在我家。”里奥答道，反正已经被戳破，他也没什么可顾忌了。

“所以你们俩到底在干什么呢？”皮克问，“你和他和好了？”

“你有意见？”里奥反问。

“出于朋友的立场考虑，他肯定不是最好的人选……”皮克慢悠悠说道，仔细打量着施魏因施泰格，好像从没见过他一般。

“对我来说足够好了，”里奥打断他甄别古董真假般的眼神检查，“如果你不介意我们要睡觉了，陛下，别耽误别人良辰美景。”

“可他不是对你很差劲吗？”皮克问，再次展示自己直言不讳的说话风格，“就算他以后不会了，我也不能同意你和拜仁这家伙结婚。”

里奥刚要答话，施魏因施泰格忽然开口：“你不需要同意我们结婚，我也不要任何人的认可，我和里奥在一起，这件事不会变，无论发生什么。”

皮克诧异地看着施魏因施泰格，“里奥留着你在亲王府，我当然不会说什么，但他迟早会和某个门当户对的人结婚，这是他身为亲王的责任和义务，有利于确保朝中稳定和他自己的地位稳固，你可以留在这儿，施魏因施泰格，但我给你指条明路，别把自己当做里奥唯一的伴侣，会有其他人陪着他，比你更年轻，权势更大，能给里奥你给不了的帮助，你对他而言已经没用了。”

“杰拉德！”里奥叫道。

“我知道自己在里奥心里的地位，不劳烦你费心提醒我。”施魏因施泰格答道，不卑不亢，表情平静。

皮克不习惯被人用这样的语气答话，他又以打量文物的眼神看了看他，忽然压低声音：“我记得你对里奥做过什么。”

施魏因施泰格的眼睛忽然颤动一下，他仍保持着冷静的神情，但房间里的人都能感觉到他忽然改变的情绪。皮克正得意自己戳到他的痛处，施魏因施泰格说道：

“我也不会忘。”

他声音中压抑着饱满的痛苦，皮克被他声音中的情绪震住，已不能继续挑衅他，但他还是不信任地盯着施魏因施泰格。

里奥被两人剑拔弩张的气氛压抑得难受，他拉着皮克向门口送去，“该回去睡觉了，杰拉德，明天还要办事。”

皮克不情不愿地出了门口，还在里奥耳边低声说他不该信任施魏因施泰格。

“别给自己找麻烦，”门关上，皮克把里奥也拽了出来，“想想他都干过什么，会有谁同意你们在一起？还有塞斯克，他一定会找你们的麻烦，让他接受你们在一起，还不如让你一辈子单身。”

“好好的咒我干什么？”里奥问，“你们别掺和，别管别人的闲事，我和他在一起也好，分开也好，都是我和他的事，塞斯克要是想闹，我就陪着他闹几场。”

“万一他做出点儿疯狂的事呢？比如把你和某个副将灌醉了关在一起——我只是随便举个例子。”皮克问。

“就算真发生点什么，也不过是睡一觉，”里奥耸耸肩，“这些事，杰拉德，我真不在乎了。”

皮克沉默了一会儿，仿佛在努力思考什么，半晌，他重新望着里奥。

“总之，你要和他在一起了，没有什么能阻挡这件事发生，你是这个意思？”

里奥点头：“我不能总结得更准确了。”

“可他干了那么多让人恨得牙痒痒的事。”

里奥隔着门板向房间里看了一眼，“就像塞斯克干了什么你也不会离开他，这样说能理解了？施魏因施泰格么，确实做过蠢事，蠢到我也不想原谅他，但现在如果说要找个人代替他的位置，我一个人也找不到，谁也代替不了。”

皮克想了一会儿，“或许过几年你就把他抛到一边了，碰到了看着更顺眼的，感觉也更新鲜。”他如此说道，像是强行找了个理由宽慰自己。

“或许，”里奥笑了起来，拍着他的后背，“快回去，该睡了。”

“我一夜间就给你找出二十个结婚人选！”被里奥推走时皮克嚷道，“个个都年轻英俊、家世雄厚、前途大好……”

“知道啦，杰拉德，也祝你好梦！”里奥把他推走了。

走回房间时施魏因施泰格正望着他，刚刚的话显然他都听到了。里奥关好门，脱着衣服向床边走。

 “明天开始你不要混在亲卫队里了，就在我身边。”

“我有身份了？”

“我说你有你就有，身份就是我的伴侣，看谁敢多说一个字。”里奥说。

“皮克说会给你介绍很多家世好的年轻人……会不会过几年，你觉得腻了、想和别人在一起？”

“不会。”里奥一口咬定，斩钉截铁。

他们不明所以地沉默了一会儿，紧接着毫无兆头地，他们狂热地亲吻起来，里奥双臂环着施魏因施泰格的脖子，后者把他压到墙上，将他的大腿抬到自己腰上。里奥用力咬着他的嘴唇，和他纠缠到一起，如遭到突袭似的忽然被热恋的感觉击中。多荒唐……明明已经不是愣头愣脑的年轻人了，也不是新婚燕尔……

“不会再把我赶走了？”施魏因施泰格问。

“你做梦。”里奥回答。在施魏因施泰格进入他身体时感觉到久违的痛苦，几近痛苦地爱着一个人，爱情的柔情和刺痛。仅仅是爱着他，就让胸膛中饱胀着难以忍受的渴望与激情。到头来，这仍是件痛苦的事，抵触亲密才是最好的选择。

施魏因施泰格声音深沉，问他道，你还爱我吗。

不许问，里奥推着他，手在施魏因施泰格腰背上掐出红痕。施魏因施泰格压到他身上吻着他，一遍遍说着我爱你。

不许说，里奥无意识地抓着他的胳膊，低声唤着，不许说……

施魏因施泰格不顾他的抗议，冲撞着他的身体一遍遍表白，最终里奥狂热地吻住他，一声声的“不许说”都变成了告白的爱语。

 

 

****第十二章** **

 

在这天的巡视开始前，众人在大厅中聚集，侍从们清点人员和携带物品的清单，皮克在人群中搜索着施魏因施泰格，想看看他又被里奥藏到哪里去了。他的目光扫过几个衣着华丽的年轻人，他们是贵族人家的孩子，正三三两两聚在一起说笑，面容略显稚嫩，但家世都好，哪个都可以介绍给里奥——干脆全丢给他当后宫好了，反正别人都巴不得和梅西亲王结亲，到时候他每次出现都带着三两个神采奕奕、相貌好看的青年，皮克想象着里奥被那群年轻人簇拥的场面，感觉好笑，正要笑出声时，里奥忽然出现、打断了他的遐想，他带着施魏因施泰格，这次那拜仁的家伙没穿用来伪装的亲卫队衣裳，而是和里奥一样一身华服。

两人新婚燕尔般光彩照人，不消问也知道他们昨天有多愉快。皮克暗想自己昨天去说的那番话是不是起到了反效果，本想就算分不开他们、也让他们产生些隔阂，谁知道两人更亲密无间了。

众人都不说话了，齐刷刷地注视他们。里奥的一众好友，哈维、伊涅斯塔、佩德罗等人盯着施魏因施泰格看，决意要用目光 把他身上戳出个窟窿。

“就要出门了，带着外人干什么？”皮克问。

“他是我的伴侣，我带着他光明正大。”

“谁承认他是你的伴侣了？你们又没结婚……”

“我们在慕尼黑早就结婚了，谁用你承认了？别岔开话题，我要跟你说正事，”里奥用只有皮克自己能听见的声音说，“我昨天有了主意，克洛泽来的时候施魏因施泰格和我一起接待。”

“你让他站你身边干嘛？”

“就是让克洛泽看看他以前的君主成了巴萨亲王的伴侣……”里奥挑着眉毛，皮克有些明白了，“他不是带了很多大臣吗？更别说还有一堆‘朋友’克罗斯、波多尔斯基，他们都能看到自己原来效忠的皇帝了……”

皮克会意，刚要点头，又皱起眉：“你要故意让他们看吗？”

“我过得好还要藏着不能给人看？快说你同意，别啰嗦。”

皮克想了想，里奥固执，和他争也争不过，同意了也没什么损害，于是大手一挥，“随你。”他又打量施魏因施泰格几眼，挑剔地想到他站在里奥旁边也还算般配。

 

抵达巴萨时，拜仁的一行人遭遇到了罕见的暴雨。这不是阴雨连绵的季节，谁也不知道雨水什么时候忽然来了，在众人刚刚上岸的瞬间倾盆浇下，远道而来的客人们被打了个措手不及，他们湿了衣裳和头发，狼狈地先去住处换了衣服，整理妥当后才去礼堂。

见面的地点临时改变，巴萨在这座小城里没有足够时间和场地来准备迎接外宾的一切，他们在城中最宽敞的建筑中仓促装扮了这里，时下城中正是鲜花绽放的时节，巴萨成功让来客对花朵装饰出的别致会面场所印象深刻，这时雨已经停了，淡淡的花香飘荡在空气中，巴塞罗那位高权重的一行人在礼堂里接待了他们。

由使节引领，把克洛泽带到皮克面前，两人寒暄问好时，拜仁的其他人都把目光转移到里奥身上——并非他们有意在人群中搜寻拜仁前皇后的身影，而是他就站在那里，理所当然地成为满场焦点，没人能忽略。他消瘦了不少，这一改变只让他看上去更有神采。他站在距离皮克最近的地方，穿着庄重的黑色军装，比在场的所有人都更放松和随意，他比从前更明亮逼人，仿佛他仍是这个国家的君王，从未变过。

知道梅西身份特殊，在巴萨我行我素，把谁安排在身边都不会有人反对，但来客看到他身边的两人都来自拜仁时还是吃了一惊。施魏因施泰格和特尔施特根站在他身旁，他们仍旧是他的伴侣和心腹，只是现在里奥取代了施魏因施泰格成为中心。见到旧日的朋友和熟人，施魏因施泰格的目光在他们身上来回游走，特尔施特根则一脸无趣，耷拉着眼皮公事公办地等待这一切结束。

拜仁的客人远道而来，刚刚下船，还饿着肚子，皮克和克洛泽走过正式的外交程序后带着众人进宴会厅。这次见面已经不得已选在了这座小城里，外交宴会的规模也因地点的限制不得不缩小了，最大的礼堂也摆不下正式外交场合的好几条长桌，最后只好采用宫中家宴的形式，摆了一条很宽的长餐桌。众人来到宴会厅时，窗外纷飞的细雨渐渐停了，宴会开始，皮克作为东道主国家的君主首先拿起酒杯。

“第一杯酒敬我们远道而来的的客人，我代表巴萨欢迎你们的到来。”皮克只要简单示意，作为君主他不需要说太多。

克洛泽和众人一起举杯喝掉第一杯酒。克洛泽比里奥记忆中的更精瘦，眼睛也陷下去了，成为一国之君让他压力更大，反观施魏因施泰格倒是气色更好了，比在拜仁时还要精神焕发。

按照传统，君主之外地位最高的人也要向客人致敬。里奥坐在皮克身边，克洛泽在他对面。巴萨的宴会桌与拜仁的一样又长又宽，餐桌和美酒佳肴、蜡烛鲜花一同挡在他们中间，构成了一道道色彩浓郁的阻碍。席间的众人都看着他和克洛泽，人们都知道他们有过龃龉。

里奥望着他，那双黑色的眼睛同样礼貌地回望着。

想到自己曾经是多么想拔剑斩下那双眼睛所在的头颅，里奥微微笑了：

“欢迎克洛泽陛下，希望你们在这里过得愉快。”

他举起酒杯，仿佛想起了什么，缓缓眨了下眼睛，笑容更深了。克洛泽不明白那笑容中的含义，但有一件事确切无疑，他并无恶意。梅西仍然像个王者，克洛泽想，虽然他从未登上王位，但巴萨不是皮克的巴萨，更像是梅西一人的王土。

克洛泽对他致谢，语气恭敬，甚至自己也混淆了他究竟是在对巴萨的亲王还是皇帝说话，但有一件事确切无疑，他不再是拜仁的皇后了。克洛泽最初的看法没错，梅西不可能安安分分在拜仁屈居皇后之位。他只能是统帅，不能做附属。

宴会开始后，施魏因施泰格以亲王伴侣的身份坐在里奥身边，旁边是布斯克茨和内马尔，对面是赫迪拉和诺伊尔，两位旧时的臣子还对他的身份略有困惑，望向他的眼神也迷惑不解，施魏因施泰格只举起酒杯对他们示意，微笑后双方隔空碰杯，一饮而尽。

波多尔斯基和克罗斯都坐得很远，他们时不时把目光扫向这里，里奥无暇顾及他们，他肚子早就饿了，正忙着吃东西，反正外交宴摆了这种长桌子，和客人也别想说话，只能等到宴会结束后了。他今天胃口好，只管尽情大吃大喝，偶尔搭理下皮克和施魏因施泰格，不爱搭理就不理了。

晚餐结束后众人三三两两聊着天，拉姆和穆勒知道避不开和施魏因施泰格聊天，两人神色都不自然。施魏因施泰格和赫迪拉、诺伊尔聊过后，一转身就见到拉姆在一旁站着，似乎等了好半天了。

“近来还好？”施魏因施泰格先开口了。

“都好。”拉姆点头，他刚要开口，却忘了要说什么。

“你和托马斯在一起了？”

“我们住在一起，”拉姆的耳朵红了，“但当初我没骗你，我确实喜欢你，不然也不会和你在一起那么久。”

“这些都是实话吗？”施魏因施泰格问，到了现在，他早就不会生气了，只觉得好奇，“最开始你只是赌气吧？和托马斯冷战分手。”

“我和他分了手才和你在一起的，”拉姆强调，“在后宫时我和他也没来往，即使我有错，也不算是骗了你。”

他的话听起来仍带着强词夺理的意味，但施魏因施泰格不想计较。

“我还想问你一件事，里奥怀孕的时候，真的是你把他推下楼梯的？”

拉姆诧异地、长长地吸了一口气，他做出了想要否认的嘴型，转瞬间他权衡利弊，当事人就在大厅里，这是梅西的国家，此刻撒谎未免愚蠢，是否会招致灾祸也未可知。

他短促地、几乎难以察觉地点了下头。

施魏因施泰格短暂地闭了下眼，消化他难以名状的情绪。但无论他感受如何，都不可能在现在，在这里，对眼前的人有任何行动，他甚至无法就这个答案发表结论。

“我以为你不会做出那样狠心的事。”他用轻微的声音说。

“是我的错，”拉姆答道，“糊里糊涂害了他，现在想起来，根本没有那样做的必要，是我错了。如果可以的话，我会向他道歉。”他望向里奥。

“不，别去，”施魏因施泰格立刻否决他的提议，“别去找他，别提起这件事。”

里奥并没注意到施魏因施泰格在和谁交谈，他被一群热情的年轻人绊住了，围在圈子里，出也出不来。他们围在他身边，陪他说笑，与他聊个没完。拜仁的来客们见到这场面不免打量一番，从服饰上不难看出，那些年轻人都有爵位，地位不低，他们个个精神焕发，模样好看，他们包围着里奥，把热切和崇拜都写在脸上。

“他们在干什么呢？”厄齐尔感到奇怪，嘟囔了一句。

“终于能捞到机会和梅西亲王说话，他们当然不会放过了，”特尔施特根偶然从他们身边走过，回答了他的话，“而且巴斯蒂安还被他自己的朋友绊住了脚，崇拜者们更没顾忌了。这是宴会上里奥的常态。”

特尔施特根短暂地和拜仁的那群人在一起站了一会儿，从他们的角度看了里奥几眼，巴尔特拉、拉基蒂奇、罗贝托等七八个人围着他，殷切地同他说话。

“外交场合不该让他来，”特尔施特根务实地说道，“他来了，大家连客人在这儿都忘了。”他耸耸肩，顾自走开了，拜仁的几个还在望着里奥看。

“您真的不再去边境了？”罗贝托问，“上一仗您打得那么漂亮，不仅大获全胜，还把皇马的将军当做俘虏带了回来，这可是从来都没人做到过的事。”

里奥诧异于事实从别人口中说出竟会是这番模样，把皇马的将军当做俘虏带了回来，还大获全胜，听起来多么容易。只是那时的场景并不赏心悦目，到现在他也不愿回想。

“别总想着打仗，”里奥答道，“我暂时不会去边境了，眼下是这样决定的。”

“那我们就没有和您并肩作战的机会了。”罗贝托叹道。

“我更希望永远不开战，这辈子也不要看见你们上战场，”里奥说，“打仗不是什么有趣的事，在军队里好好待着吧，别盼着开战。我不上战场，还有内马尔和苏亚雷斯呢，佩德罗和布斯克茨也在。”

“我要是晋升得快一点儿，就能和您一起作战了。”罗贝托叹道。

“不是谁都能像我和伊万这么好运的。”巴尔特拉笑道，他和拉基蒂奇都做过里奥的副将。

众人正说笑着，哈维走了过来。

“你们就这么围在里奥旁边、不去和客人说说话？”哈维问。

“我们是武将，”巴尔特拉摊开手，随便拿来个借口挡在身前，“和外宾聊天客套不是我们擅长的东西，不是有安德烈和塞尔吉奥在应付他们嘛。”

“算了吧，你们就是想和里奥呆在一起。”哈维指出。

“您都知道了，就别故意这么说、给我们难堪了。”拉基蒂奇笑道。

“再说他们都是拜仁的，我们也懒得和他们说话，”罗贝托回头望了一眼，“你看看他们，不仅有大臣，还带了以前施魏因施泰格的嫔妃，像什么话。”

“塞尔吉，他们爱带谁就带谁，别说做这些。”里奥说道。

“他们都比不上你。”拉基蒂奇说道，立刻引来大家的声声附和。

“都是二十好几的人了，怎么说话还是这个腔调？”哈维叹道，他转向里奥：“你不去和他们说句话？”

里奥瞟了那群人一眼，波多尔斯基正好望了过来，与从前一样，目光交汇时，他们仿佛什么都没看到，对对方没有分毫表示。

“不用了，我们从来都互相讨厌，没必要给对方添堵，他们不介意我不理他们，我也不在乎他们对不对我说话。”

“波多尔斯基倒是真喜欢施魏因施泰格，是不是？看他那样子就看出来了。”巴尔特拉张望着说。

里奥看了眼波多尔斯基，他在这场爱情中输得彻彻底底，现在再度和施魏因施泰格见面，他脸上还有留恋，但施魏因施泰格没注意到，正和诺伊尔相谈甚欢。里奥知道，就算施魏因施泰格注意到，他也不会有任何行动，之前施魏因施泰格回到拜仁时已经拒绝了他一次。

“可能是吧，他们爱怎么样就怎么样。”里奥懒得再看他们，身旁的年轻人们附和了他的话，并岔开话题。

“我们在为您的生日宴会做准备呢，”罗贝托说道，“今年一定要办得热闹些，去年您在军营里，我们都不能给您庆生了……”

“排场一定要大，要比今天这场隆重上一倍。”巴尔特拉说。

“生日聚会有什么好隆重的……”里奥笑了起来，年轻人们七嘴八舌地说着，把他围在中间热闹地说笑，拜仁的客人们已然成了配角。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

****第十三章** **

 

刚刚结束的冬天自然气候宜人，皇宫中却每日暴雨冰霜，今天北方受了寒潮，明天官员勾结外敌，皮克做皇帝做的再兢兢业业，也吃不住这么多事一齐砸向他。为了里奥的安危（还包括“长久的幸福”——皮克冠冕堂皇但实心实意的原话），他不让里奥带兵打仗，里奥不可能赋闲在家，要负责帮他处理朝政，但这一整个冬天下来里奥不得不怀疑皮克的动机，皇宫每隔数日必起事端，频率之快让人匪夷所思，他与伊涅斯塔、佩德罗和哈维等人终日忙碌，虽说充实，但事情也未免太多了，倒是在边境带兵的内马尔和苏亚雷斯，每天无所事事，练兵之外还有时间去打猎钓鱼，春天时接替他们的将军抵达边境，两人优哉游哉回了都城，都胖了一圈，倒是里奥瘦了不少。

“知道我和路易说什么吗，”内马尔和苏亚雷斯来亲王府看他，内马尔搂着他的肩膀：“你可能是巴萨的镇宅之宝，要是你老老实实呆在都城里，边境就能永保太平，我和路易就能继续随心所欲地在天高皇帝远的地方吃吃喝喝、不务正业。你不上战场，天下太平，皇马老老实实，一点儿也不敢越境，边境那小日子过得舒服着呢。”

“今年猎物特别多，狼啊、鹿啊、熊啊，漫山遍野都是，练完兵我和内就打猎去，拖回来的棕熊有这么大个……”苏亚雷斯比划着，两人添油加醋，把驻守边关的生活美化得如同人间天堂，里奥都听不下去了。

“再鬼扯我就自己偷偷跑军队去，别勾引我。”里奥瞪了他们一眼，给自己倒满酒，咕咚咚喝着。

“还以为你在家过的不错呢，”内马尔说，“每天和朝里的人耍耍嘴皮子，看谁不顺眼就把谁扳倒，山珍海味随便吃，一堆仰慕者等着对你投怀送抱……家里还藏着拜仁的前君主，想睡就睡。”他乐了几声，加上最后一句。

“人家好端端光明正大住在这儿，到你嘴里怎么就变成偷偷摸摸藏着了？”里奥说。

“这样说听起来有偷情的感觉，听着更魅惑人。”内马尔一脸“只可意会不可言传”。

“施魏因施泰格魅惑人？”里奥大声笑起来，笑归笑，他想了想，表情竟然认真起来，倒把内马尔吓一跳。

“你不会真觉得你家里那个——”他说不出后面的话了，里奥若有所思地看了看他，竟然点了点头。

内马尔和苏亚雷斯都是发懵的表情。

“你不是认真的吧？”

“就是，你们都老夫老妻、在一起多少年了？”

里奥僵硬地耸了耸肩膀，“可他就是……现在想起来也……很吸引人。”

“哪方面？”内马尔问。

“所有方面。”里奥答道。

两位挚友都露出遭遇惊吓的神情。

“他醉了。”苏亚雷斯说。

“我没有，他真的有很吸引人的地方……虽说在一起好久了。”

内马尔和苏亚雷斯一齐呆呆地望着他，一脸的不可置信，想要继续探究、又害怕听到更多吓人的话。最终苏亚雷斯话锋一转，迅速结束这个惊悚的话题。

 “还喝酒呢？”他指了下里奥的杯子，“你没有要孩子的打算？”

“要孩子干什么？”里奥问，“这样多好，想喝就喝，想做就做，自由自在。”

“说的在理！”内马尔嚷道，“来，里奥，我们接着喝，为了你在都城心想事成、焦头烂额的好日子。”

里奥接来酒杯，三人喝得晕头转向，然后和从前别无二致地一同醉倒在床上睡着了。

焦头烂额的好日子，内马尔其实说到点子上了。里奥在还没睡去时想，他正在过着这样的生活，这样挺好，朝政烦乱没关系，上战场也无所谓。

除了蹒跚学步的孩子，举国都知道梅西亲王的英勇无畏，他多次负伤、险些丧命，但对战场从不畏惧。但里奥从未对任何人说过他的恐惧，他害怕失去自由——并不是牢房和栅栏锁住的不自由。哪怕肢体残缺、心灵扭曲也比失去自由要好上千百倍，他可以被抛弃、被误解、被伤害，不被人爱，孤身一人也没什么所谓，唯有失去自由让他感觉骨头中都要渗出寒意。

年纪轻轻时就成为储君没让他头脑发热，他知道有很多事他并没做到，做到的也不够好，这些“不够好”与战争、政治和国家都无关，忘了什么时候开始，他发现自己所知的局限性太大，他不能了解和体会的东西太多，自以为明白的事理过了两年就全变了模样。最初他被胜利冲昏头脑，狂妄自大到以为不惧怕任何东西，他是征战沙场的人，正需要这种精神。

远去拜仁经历的生活与沙场相比微不足道，战争让他经历的死亡和绝望已足够可怕，在这之后他已经不需要顾虑任何事。但到了拜仁没多久，在还没有任何龃龉发生时他就早早感觉到了束缚，他还没意识到这是自己最为恐惧的那种束缚，关在牢笼中还有可逃跑的机会和反抗的余地甚至死去的自由，但在慕尼黑的宫廷里他束手束脚，原因不是宫廷，而是施魏因施泰格。为了他，许多事都忍了，许多事都不能做，没有外出的自由，甚至连生下孩子的自由都没有，那时的自己正在向着他最恐惧的地方走去。

最初抛弃爱情更为痛苦，事情愈发丑陋时，丢下爱情反倒轻易，他如愿以偿回到故土，领兵打仗，逍遥自在，没有爱人意味着不必为许多事担忧，也不会被束缚。但施魏因施泰格又出现在他的生活里，无论多少次分别，他总会回来。

施魏因施泰格没了王冠和国土，爱情也不再被束缚，在看似无需担心任何事时，里奥想到了孩子。怀孕的设想刚一出现他就感到忧虑，他不知道孩子会有什么样的未来，他是否健康，是否会平安长大或遇到各种各样难以解决的烦恼。紧接着几年前失去腹中胎儿的画面浮现在脑海中，熟悉的恐惧和束缚感包围上来，里奥不再去想，将拥有一个孩子的可能抛诸脑后。他要自由的、无需忧虑的生活，不被任何东西绊住脚，畏首畏尾，瞻前顾后。

醉酒后醒来，里奥发现有人拿着一块热毛巾糊在自己脸上正在折磨他，在他脸上用力搓着。

“别闹……”他推开内马尔的手。

“赶快起来吧，你家的巴斯蒂安惦记你呢。”

“我在家里好好呆着，他惦记什么。”里奥打着哈欠坐起来。

“我巴不得有人惦记呢，孤家寡人谁也不管。”苏亚雷斯躺在床的另一边迷糊说道。

里奥和朋友们一起吃了早饭，苏亚雷斯和内马尔离开后，里奥回到自己的房间，推开门发现卧室里没人，刚要向前走就被人从身后抱住吻了起来，施魏因施泰格还没刮胡子，短短的胡茬扎着里奥的脸。

“你没刮胡子，扎死了。”里奥痒得直躲，施魏因施泰格把他搂得更紧了。

“一整夜不回来还抱怨什么？”他吻着里奥的脖子。

“我就在家里！隔了几个屋子而已！”里奥抗议。

“那也是一整夜没回来，”施魏因施泰格忽然将里奥抱起来丢到床上，“想着你，我一夜都睡不好。”

里奥故意躲他，被施魏因施泰格拉着腿拽回来，衣服被解开了。里奥想起昨天醉酒之前和朋友们的对话，忽然抬手摸着施魏因施泰格的脸。

“看看你啊，也不知道是哪里好……”

“说什么呢？”

里奥搂住施魏因施泰格的脖子吻他，在脸颊、鼻梁、眼睛和嘴唇上反复亲吻，贪婪地望着他，就好像从未见过他似的。

“怎么了？”施魏因施泰格问。

“你和别人不一样，”里奥像是还没清醒，用醉酒的语气说，“也不知道是怎么回事……都这么多年过去了，感觉还像当初那样……”

“这话应该是我说，”施魏因施泰格也吻着他，他从来都不明白自己和里奥之间的吸引力是怎么回事，哪怕就单单看着里奥的鼻梁、脸庞、眼睛和嘴，听他说话的声音、看他偶尔做手势的胳膊和手，他都恨不得把里奥一口吞掉。在没有战争和后宫来扰乱他们感情的日子里，他必须要保持一万分清醒才能让自己不失去理智，不做出非同寻常的、病态的表达恋情方式。

“我理解人们为什么会想把喜欢的人锁起来了，”里奥被他吻到喘不过气时说，“我也想把你锁起来，就趁现在，就在这儿，让你一步也别想迈出亲王府，每天都只能看见我一个人。”

“只要你想我们就这么干，随你高兴。”施魏因施泰格分开他的腿顶了进去，里奥满足地搂住他的脖子。

 “你猜怎么着，巴斯蒂安……我昨天喝多了，到现在还头晕。”

“你说真的？”施魏因施泰格忽然停下。

“谁让你停下了……”里奥缓缓动着腰，“我头晕着都想和你做，你还敢停下？快点儿。”

他主动去吻施魏因施泰格，他们交缠着索吻，里奥脑中晕晕乎乎，但快感却一点儿也不少，他低声叫着施魏因施泰格的名字，战栗着到达高潮。

性事结束，施魏因施泰格搂着他躺下，为他盖好被子。里奥以成年人可望不可即的迅速和安稳陷入睡眠，身体放松地被施魏因施泰格抱着，睡眠深沉仿佛如何呼唤也不会醒来。

从前里奥很少会有这样好的睡眠，他睡得浅，有些声响就会醒，在军队中的生活让他养成了警醒的习惯，离开军营也改不过来。慕尼黑宫廷中他常会不为缘由地在深夜醒来，听着外面的风声，让自己去想巴塞罗那温和柔美的海岸，以此重回梦境。

睡眠的改善从一年前开始，几乎像是在一夜间发生的。他每天都能在一个又一个饱满无梦的睡眠中心满意足地醒来，这不需要施魏因施泰格在他身旁，偶尔里奥独自出城办事也能安稳地睡到天亮，但前提是他知道施魏因施泰格依旧安好，自己一回城就能见到他。他当然不会离开，施魏因施泰格就在那里，理所当然，永远如此，这样的认知让里奥满足，对他而言这是生活最好的样子，他需要这种状态一成不变地延续下去。

里奥在午饭前醒来。他懒洋洋地摊开四肢躺在床上，施魏因施泰格为他穿衣服，里奥不会老老实实配合，他挂着只穿了一半的衣服向施魏因施泰格索吻，把他拉回床上，刚穿上的衣服又脱掉了。

推迟的午饭开始时，特尔施特根过来告诉他们，说皮克和法布雷加斯刚刚来过了。

“来了怎么没告诉我？他们人呢？”

“没办法告诉您，当时您和施魏因施泰格阁下正忙着，”特尔施特根答道，腰杆挺得笔直，说出这些话来一点也不觉得尴尬，“所以他们就先离开了。”

“这又不怪我们，谁让他们提前来不打招呼。”里奥说。他大大咧咧的，倒是施魏因施泰格有些尴尬。

“他们对你们大中午如此忙碌十分不解，问了我几句，我回答他们说昨天苏亚雷斯和内马尔来了，你们喝酒到天亮，所以只能在中午补回昨天的落下的事。皮克听了以后没说什么，但他刚回到宫里就送来这封信，估计他回去的时候没事做所以想了一路，写好信就飞速送来了。要我现在读吗？”

“挑重点说。”

特尔施特根摊开信纸。

“他说让你‘远离狐朋狗友和繁重公务’， ‘尤其是狐朋狗友’，”特尔施特根强调，“他说内马尔和苏亚雷斯一回来你们三个就无法无天，他们俩还吵得你没办法好好休息，所以为了两位将军和梅西亲王的健康与未来着想，他让你到郊外的行宫里住一个月，清静清静，恢复一下精神——”

“行宫？巴塞罗那郊外没有行宫。”

“海边有套房子，”特尔施特根加上注解，恢弘大气的行宫顿时听起来暗淡了不少， “所以我给你收拾好了东西，另外还有件事，为了将军们的未来着想，苏亚雷斯和内马尔从明天开始和要和皮克为他们挑选的好几打约会对象见面，所以和他们相比，给你的任务还算好的。”

“根本就不好，我也想和年轻漂亮的姑娘小伙子约会，什么破房子，还要把我赶出城去住。”里奥说。

“那你就也去凑热闹约会好了，”施魏因施泰格说，“有哪个比我好，你尽管带回来，也让我见识见识。”

“啊呀，那可太多了，亲王府要挤爆了，”里奥眨着眼睛，“可那么多人都比你好，我还是只想要你。”

他们不嫌肉麻且无法自制地交换了亲吻，特尔施特根对这一幕见得太多，已经见怪不怪，脸上半点表情都没有。

“东西收拾好了，马车准备好了，明天早上你们出发，我终于能有几天不用看你们惹人肉麻了。”待亲吻结束，特尔施特根平板地交代完出发的事就迅速离开了，他可不想没完没了看他们如胶似漆的画面。

 

皮克说到做到。郊外被他称为行宫的房子十分清净，政务也好、公文也好、下人也好，统统没有，清静得仿佛与世隔绝。施魏因施泰格把带来的行装从马车上搬下来，两人走进空旷的大房子巡视一圈，这里只有一层，占地面积大到里奥走了一半就不想继续探索的地步，虽然空无一人，但整洁干净，无可挑剔。厨房中蔬菜水果牛奶鲜肉一应俱全，看起来像是在他们抵达之前刚刚有人送到的。

“我们要自己做饭了。”里奥拿起煎锅看了看，惊讶地得出结论。

“放着我来。”施魏因施泰格说。

里奥把煎锅放回原位，每次施魏因施泰格这样说他都感觉很奇妙。

过了一会儿，不擅厨艺的拜仁前君主开始倒腾厨房，里奥不走也不过来帮忙，就盯着看施魏因施泰格如何煞有介事地洗菜切肉。

“你这刀法还像模像样的。”里奥赞叹。接下来又如此称赞了他煮肉、拌菜的娴熟手法。

但最终做好的看似色香味俱全的菜肴味道却不尽人意，不吃就要饿肚子，两人只能味同嚼蜡地吃光晚饭。

“我让你吃了两年来最糟糕的一顿饭。”施魏因施泰格感叹。

 “吃过那么多好吃的东西，全忘了，就这顿能记一辈子，记忆犹新，”里奥匪夷所思地回想刚刚没味道的晚餐，“而且我竟然全吃光了。”

他摸了摸肚子，施魏因施泰格把他拉起来出门散步，消食了回来好睡觉。

远离琐事的人群，里奥和施魏因施泰格度过了一个月清静甚至无聊的日子。无事可做让他们将注意力都转移到日常琐事上来，施魏因施泰格做的菜肴依旧不甚可口，偶尔灵光一闪的时刻，他做出几道味道尚可的饭菜，两人都喜不自胜，在没吃完之前视若珍宝，夸赞个没完；此外因为没有外人和各种事务打扰，他们花了为数惊人的时间在床上，反正这是用来休养生息的假期，不加以利用反倒可惜。

“这才是做梦也想不到的日子，”里奥躺在沙发上，他们从床上一直做到地板上，又转移到沙发上，“放下剑不去打仗，和你没完没了地上床，就好像以前的那些事从没发生过似的。”

“有些事不发生更好，”施魏因施泰格伏在他身上，认真吻那些淡去的伤痕，“继续那样生活，你迟早要死在战场上，或许都用不上很久，就在还年纪轻轻的时候。”

“我一直都这么想，那和吃饭喝水一样正常，带兵打仗，统治国家，战死沙场——那时候感觉就算即位也还是要出去打仗，不声不响死在某个地方。我没想过生活会变成这样。”

“没人要求你为巴萨送命，我也不能眼看你送死。就算打仗，也没有你那种不要命的打法。”

“我就是抱着那样的信念长大的，到慕尼黑之后以为自己要老死在宫里，还觉得很可惜。”

海浪声远远传来，里奥睁开眼，月色尤其明亮，在夜晚中光芒也仿佛刺眼起来。

“你记得我病怏怏的那段时间吗？刚从边境回来，身体还没好，什么也做不了，什么也不想做，恋爱也不敢，”他静静摩挲着施魏因施泰格的手掌，“但有趣的是人们什么事都做得到，在什么样的绝境中都能恢复。我甚至还想回到沙场，再去打几场又怎么样，再被抓、被折磨、受伤又怎么样，有什么好怕。”

“别提打仗，”施魏因施泰格说，提起这个词他就心中一阵寒意，“你今天怎么了？说的这么多？”

“我现在又觉得害怕了。”他轻声说。

“为什么？怎么了？”

施魏因施泰格抬头望他。里奥表情古怪，他露出不能称之为笑容的微笑。忽然间事情都到了临界点，所想象和以为的一切都改变了，他曾坚信的东西都改变了，他不再以原本设想了千万次的方式应对，转瞬间一切都变得彻彻底底。

用自己也不确信的语气，他犹疑说道：

 “有孩子了。”

他的语气第一次这样没有底气和不知所措。

惊讶的施魏因施泰格还没开口，里奥说道：“我不知道我想不想要它，但它来了。本来还不确定，但今天……尤其是刚才，感觉越来越明显了。”

“你……你不是一直在吃药吗？”

“最近没有，”里奥说，好几次他都拿着药丸久久打量着，他没有不吃的理由，也没有吃药的理由，忽然间坚定不移的信念都变得犹疑不决，“有好几次想吃，最后都丢掉了。”

施魏因施泰格的手迟疑地覆盖到里奥的小腹上。那里留着深深的刀痕和伤疤，他还记得自己第一次抚摸这里存在的那个小生命时，里奥的小腹十分光滑、微微鼓起。

里奥的手也放了上去。施魏因施泰格的手滑过伤痕，握住里奥的手。

“你想留下它我们就留下。”

“为什么这么说？”里奥问，他的声音小的几乎难以听清，“如果我说不想要，就让它离开吗？”

施魏因施泰格闭上眼，重重地点着头。

“为什么我会不要它？”

“你说你害怕。”

漫长的寂静。

施魏因施泰格握住里奥的手吻了吻手心。

“你决定了吗？”

里奥摇头。“留下也害怕，让它离开也害怕。”

“抱歉。”施魏因施泰格伏在里奥身上，头枕在他胸前，里奥用手指梳着他的头发。

“没怪你，不提以前的事了。”

 “由你决定，你想留下就留下，不想要我们就尽快回都城去找医师。”

“你不想要吗？”里奥问。

“比起孩子我更在意你，”施魏因施泰格轻声叹息，“它让你不开心的话，还是算了。我不想你顾虑这么多。”

里奥长长吸了一口气，环住施魏因施泰格的脖子，“我想睡觉了。”

他抱起里奥回到床上，他们如每晚入睡前那般亲吻，这一次施魏因施泰格的动作轻柔了许多。

终于告诉施魏因施泰格怀孕一事，里奥以为自己会彻夜不眠，反复思索究竟是否要留下孩子。他的顾虑和担心太多，几乎要撑破脑袋。但在施魏因施泰格温柔的亲吻和拥抱中，他很快睡着了，睡眠一如平常那样安稳。

若从实际的角度来讲，里奥不在乎孩子，如果只泛泛地说有个爱人，并且要为爱人生下孩子，里奥不会有多大兴趣，但现在“爱人”不是个模糊的概念和形象，而是施魏因施泰格。

他并没刻意盼着孩子，与施魏因施泰格复合后他的日子与从前一样，他想喝酒就喝酒，吃避孕药也不会背着人，在政务繁乱时他尽管大发脾气，在闲暇骑马时出城打猎，和十年前一样对猎物穷追不舍，跳上马背，滚下山坡，带着他的猎物满载而归。

一切都在转瞬间发生。他不再自然而然地吞下避孕药，迟疑地丢开药丸，不知自己到底在盼着一个什么样的结果。他曾想或许自己的身体早就毁了，怀不上孩子了，忽然发现怀孕的迹象时，里奥只有困惑，没有快乐。这里不是拜仁，没有人会逼迫他堕胎，但他身为巴萨亲王，这个身份同样会为孩子带来风险，成为梅西的孩子，敌国和国内有异心的人都会把他当做目标。他不能接受孩子被人当做标靶和可能受伤的事实。他担心得太多。

熟悉的束缚感从天而降，恐惧随之而来。

在被更多忧虑与恐惧包围之前，里奥枕着施魏因施泰格的胳膊睡着了。梦里他回到几年前发现自己初次怀孕的那天，欣喜和幸福感冲击着他，那一刻他切实感觉到自己是被保佑着的，神回应了他的渴望，他终于和爱人有了孩子。很快，梦中出现了酸涩的药剂和染血的楼梯，继而是皇马营地的大火和遮盖视线的鲜血，但里奥并未惊醒，他在梦中如旁观者一般观看那一切发生，转身离去时，他怀中抱着一个裹在蓝色襁褓中的婴儿。

 

两人在第二天启程回都城了。施魏因施泰格准备了充足的食物，将马车布置得舒舒服服，和里奥像平常那样说笑一路，回到亲王府。

到家后，里奥直白告诉特尔施特根自己怀孕了，让他注意下自己的饮食和生活用品。

“有孩子了？”特尔施特根问，“给您准备的避孕药失效了？”他极其务实地问道，仿佛听了答案就准备去质问医师和药房。

“没有，是我没吃药。至于孩子……还没决定留不留下，但暂时还是注意着。下午让医师过来一趟。”里奥说。

说话时施魏因施泰格正为里奥脱去外套，特尔施特根特意观察了他的表情，但拜仁前君主脸上只有柔情。特尔施特根疑惑他做皇帝时那些霸道和独断都哪里去了。

“有了孩子还不知道要不要。”特尔施特根用没人能听见的声音嘟囔着离开了。

午饭后医师来了，细心为里奥检查了身体，施魏因施泰格在一旁陪着。

“您确实怀孕了，”医师检查后说，“可能有二十天左右，这些天有什么反应？”

“比以前爱睡了，有时候会觉得头晕，这些都是正常反应吗？”

“目前来看都正常，孩子也健康。您只要注意饮食、不做剧烈运动就好，我给您开些养胎的药，每天早晚饭后各一次。”

“那如果想拿掉孩子呢？要怎么做？有什么影响？”里奥问。施魏因施泰格在他身旁坐着，手放在里奥的腿上。

“只要用药就可以，您身体状况不在最好的阶段，总的来说还有些虚弱，我会为您调理比较缓和的药，但无论怎么缓和也还是流产的药，大概会用上一整个下午，过程会很难熬。至于对身体的影响，因为您以前已经流产过一次，所以以后会更难怀上孩子。”

里奥看了施魏因施泰格一眼，后者握了下他的手。

“除了难怀孕之外对身体还有其他影响吗？”施魏因施泰格问。

“基本不会，这种例子很少见。”医师回答。

“听起来好像还好。”施魏因施泰格看着里奥。

“如果我不想要这个孩子，最晚要什么时候决定？”里奥问。

“这样的话您只有半个月时间考虑了，如果不想要，越早决定越好。”

里奥点点头，没再说话。

“流产对身体的影响会更大，是吗？”施魏因施泰格问。

“其实差不多，都会多少造成些影响，哪种都有风险，流产会影响身体，怀孕生产也会。”

“我们还要再考虑，”里奥说，转向施魏因施泰格，“我累了，想躺一会儿，你送先生出去吧。”

医师欠身行礼，施魏因施泰格送他走出房间，两人站在门廊上说了十几分钟，施魏因施泰格事无巨细地问了以里奥现在的身体状态、怀孕和流产分别会对身体造成的影响，还有这段时间的饮食起居注意等事项，一一问过记下了，才送走医师。

回到房里时，里奥已经躺回床上了。

“困了吗？”施魏因施泰格坐到床边。

里奥摇摇头：“身上发懒，就是想躺着。”

“想不想吃什么？这几天吃的稍微多一点也没关系，一会儿厨房的人要去采购了。”

“想喝汤，鱼汤、蘑菇汤、奶油汤……说着就想吃。”

“还有吗？我一起告诉他们。肉还要吗？”

“买生肉，不要腌过的。”

施魏因施泰格拿了张纸，一行行记下来。

“还有呢？”

“想不起来了，先这些。”

施魏因施泰格点点头，拿着纸条刚要出去，里奥叫道：“巴斯蒂安，现在我就想喝奶油汤了。”

“我这就去厨房，做完了直接给你端回来。”他快步出去了。

孩子的去留还没决定，施魏因施泰格提前搜集了许多有助身体恢复的食物和药材，无论流产还是生育都会需要这些。若是几年前他会更希望生下孩子，但现在他只实际地想到相对于一个从未谋面的孩子，还是里奥的快乐更重要。

十天过去了，两人一直没谈论过孩子。里奥看上去心事重重，时常出神，但他从不提起这件事，也没让其他人知晓。

 

一天夜里，里奥忽然收到皇宫的传召，皮克让他马上进宫，有事和他商量。那时天色晚了，两人正准备睡觉，虽说这种半夜传召并非从未有过，但忽然夜里宣里奥进宫，还是让施魏因施泰格放心不下，宫里的规矩对里奥向来没用，他像从前一样，陪里奥一同去了。

“知道是什么事吗？”趁着用人去牵马的功夫，里奥问从宫里传来消息的侍从。

“陛下接到一封信，我知道的就是这些。”

马匹牵来了，里奥和施魏因施泰格各自骑上马，跟着侍从奔向皇宫。天色已晚，街上没有行人，几人快马疾驰，几分钟就到了宫里。

里奥被直接带到皮克的小议事厅，施魏因施泰格在一旁的偏厅等他。

皮克在睡衣外面穿着外套，手中拿着封信来回踱步，正等着里奥。最近皮克和法布雷加斯的第三个孩子刚刚出生，里奥觉得这第三个孩子把皮克弄得神经很紧张，最近事情的严重等级到了皮克那里总要上升一个度。

“出事了吗？”

皮克把信塞到里奥手里。

“托尔托萨公爵联合巴伦西亚公爵意图谋反，信是我们的探子传来的。消息送到了，但人可能已经被杀了。”

里奥急匆匆看了一遍信。有人想要谋反自然让人惊讶，但这种事并非从未发生过，太平日子过久了总会有人动歪脑筋，这两个地方虽说有军队但人数并不多，皮克大可不必如此惊慌。

“你打算怎么做？”看过信后里奥问。

“我不知道，刚接到消息，还没回过神来。他们手里都有军队，虽然人数不能和我们相比，但我不想开战……何况还是内战。”

“只有这两个地方不可能谋反，没有实力，自取灭亡，一定还有其他人，”里奥断定，“人已经有心谋反了，先解决事，再解决人，现在不能抽走他们的军队，但这一步迟早要走。不管怎么说，先派人过去稳住情况。你认为呢？”

皮克仍是半出神的状态，他点了点头。

“都城有集中兵力，就算只拿出一半也比托尔托萨和巴伦西亚多。不用慌，这件事交给哈维和伊涅斯塔，让他们带着军队在国内走一遍，安分守己的自然不用管，冥顽不灵的都慢慢解决掉。”

“哈维和伊涅斯塔去就没问题了？”皮克问。

“这是我能想到的最合适的人选，不然就是我去。”

“你不能去，你要留在都城里。”皮克伸了下手，动作像是想抓住里奥的胳膊。

“大不了就打仗，你慌什么？以前也不是没打过。”里奥问。

“可我即位之后还没遭遇过内乱！这可是谋反！万一打起来了怎么办？自己人打自己人……内斗……想想就难受。”

“什么时候又开始顾虑这些了？”里奥问道，他知道皮克最近状态奇怪，但听他说出这样软弱的话还是头一遭，“这可没个皇帝的样子了。”

“他们都这么说，”皮克哼了一声，“我就是心软，就是见不得那么多人为了土地被杀。”

 “领土是要保卫的，杰拉德，”里奥拍拍他的手臂，“你最近怎么了？无论大事小事都愁得不行……孩子们不是都很好吗？”

提到孩子们，皮克重重地叹了口气：“这些小家伙，有了他们就什么都担心，来了封信说有人要谋反，还没动作呢，我就想到都城沦陷、孩子们被抓起来的画面了。你想想，万一他们出了什么事，我怎么……你不明白那种感觉。”他说不下去了。

其实他还真知道那是什么感觉，里奥想，皮克还不知道他有了孩子。

“做你的梦吧，我还在都城呢，这里能沦陷？我能由着别人欺负你的孩子？胡思乱想什么呢？兵强马壮的有什么可怕？”里奥问， “别乱担心，我们会搞定的。现在就让哈维、伊涅斯塔和佩德罗、普约尔还有布斯克茨一起过来，我们商量一下，尽快让他们带兵出发。”

“但你不能走，都城里哪怕就留下一个人也要留着你。”皮克说。

刚刚的话算是白劝了，他还是担心。里奥叹气。“你这么不相信大家真让我恼火。当然了，我留下来保护你们……快传大家进宫吧。”

皮克叫来侍卫，让他去通传几人过来，另外又嘱咐他们加强宫里的守卫。里奥趁着这时去偏厅见施魏因施泰格，好歹让他知道情况不严重，不用一个人干守在房间里担心。

“出事了？”见到里奥进来，施魏因施泰格立刻站起来。

“不严重，正在准备行动，一会儿哈维他们会进宫来，我们要商讨一下，可能要花上几个小时。”

施魏因施泰格走到里奥身边，环顾四下确定房间里没有其他人，在里奥头上吻了吻。

“我在这儿等你，事情商讨好了，我们一起回家，别累着自己，”施魏因施泰格摸了摸他的头发，“有什么我能帮上忙的吗？”

里奥摇摇头，“你陪着我就够了。”

话音刚落，下人敲门进来，说皮克让他过去，里奥赶快回到议事厅里。

没过多久哈维等人都来了。事情还没到十万火急的程度，但皮克最近神经紧张，这件事不尽早开始处理，他就一日不得安宁。众人匆忙赶来，商讨应对方案直到半夜，会议结束后，哈维和伊涅斯塔直接去城郊的军营，带上一部分兵力出发。

大臣们从皇宫中离开时已经是凌晨了。里奥去偏厅叫醒施魏因施泰格，他不常熬夜，早就困了，里奥和施魏因施泰格一起走出宫殿，带着等待他们的亲卫队离开。回去的路上里奥骑在马上哈欠不断，反倒是施魏因施泰格警醒地注意着周遭的环境，以避免任何突发情况。

“别睡着了，里奥，”施魏因施泰格和他并肩骑着马，“你再这样就没办法骑马了。”

“我快困死了，”里奥揉了揉眼睛，“大半夜讨论国事一直说到天亮，杰拉德这家伙，还不知道我肚子里……”他吞掉没说完的话，周围还有亲卫队的众人。

“明天没事了吧？”

“该定下的事今天都定下了，明天还要再去看看他，但我要好好睡一觉，醒了再进宫，”里奥又打了个哈欠，“真嫉妒内马尔和路易，边境不打仗，他们在军营里整天逍遥快活，什么事都没有……”

天还没亮，正是黎明前最黑暗的时刻，夜色深，路上一片漆黑。忽然间一道闪电滑过，轰鸣的雷声立刻跟了过来。里奥还迷糊着，他的马却受惊了，嘶鸣一声后疾驰飞奔，里奥立刻抓紧缰绳，虽然只是瞬间，但他用力过猛，手指几乎要磨破了，马高高抬起前蹄，将他从背上甩下。

“里奥！”施魏因施泰格跳下马跑去，里奥蜷缩在地上，双手护着小腹。

 “大人！”护卫们扑过来，焦急地扑倒他身边。

“没事吧，里奥？伤到了吗？”施魏因施泰格的声音因为紧张压得极低，过快的语速暴露了他的焦急。

“不太舒服，但应该没事……让医师过来。”

护卫立刻赶去叫医师。施魏因施泰格不敢再让里奥骑马，抱着他走回亲王府。不巧的是他们距离亲王府还有很长一段路程，走路要花上十几分钟，这么长的时间里一直抱着一个成年人实在不是容易完成的任务，但施魏因施泰格唯恐里奥受伤，心中焦急，也来不及去想胳膊酸累或腰腿支撑不住，一直将里奥抱回卧房。

施魏因施泰格刚把里奥安放在床上，下人就把医师带进来了。

施魏因施泰格匆匆迎过去，“他刚刚从马上摔下来了，掉下来的时候还有意识，但我带他回来的路上他晕过去了。”

医师刚在里奥身旁坐下，看了看他的样子疑惑地皱着眉头，转瞬间又笑了。

“阁下，亲王不是晕倒，他只是太困、睡着了。”

“睡——睡着了？”

施魏因施泰格问，感觉荒唐又好笑，“这么说他没事了？他还有孩子，您知道……”

“这要检查一下，”医师打开药箱，“但亲王能睡得这么熟，想来也不会有大碍。夜里亲王没睡觉吗？”

“没有，他们有事要做，一夜没睡。他之前说怀孕以后总觉得困。”

虽然还不知道里奥是不是没事，但他看睡得这么安稳，施魏因施泰格多少也放下心来。

这边医师正检查着，里奥动了动，手在床边来回摸着，施魏因施泰格赶快握住，里奥安分下来，握着他的手又沉沉地睡着了。

“亲王没事，您尽管放心好了，”确定里奥安好后医师收起药箱，施魏因施泰格送他到门外，“半个月马上就到了，您和亲王考虑得怎么样了？”

“他什么都没说，我还不知道他的意思。”

“两位尽快决定吧，如果能生下来拖久了再决定也无所谓，但如果流产的话，太晚决定对身体不好。”

“我们会尽快考虑好的，下午等到里奥醒了麻烦您再过来一次。”

医师答应着离开了。施魏因施泰格赶快回到卧室，免得里奥又睡不踏实。他走到床边时里奥还在沉沉睡着，右手搭在肚子上。

 

里奥睡到下午才醒，刚睁开眼睛就嚷饿了，施魏因施泰格早让厨房做好了饭，一直放在锅中热着，里奥醒后就立刻端来了。

“医师来看过了，说你没事。一会儿我让他再过来一趟。”

“我觉得也没事，都吃的这么高兴了，”里奥吃光了盘子里的菜，施魏因施泰格又给他添了许多，“昨天那匹马是小马，太容易被吓着了……没训好，但确实是好马，找回来了吗？”

“早上就找到了，已经送到马场去了，反正你最近也不会用它了。”

里奥点点头，把汤喝得刚干净净，然后将空碗递给施魏因施泰格。

“醒了就问马，也不问问孩子。”

“孩子不是没事吗？”里奥摸摸肚子，“我也觉得它没事，这不是好好地呆在里面么。”

施魏因施泰格盛好了汤放到里奥面前，“刚才医师还说呢，问我们考虑得怎么样了。”

里奥舀了一大勺汤送到嘴边，“留下吧……都为它把脸擦破了，可不能白白破相。昨天那一下摔得好疼啊，等到生下来，非教训他一顿不可。”

他说得轻巧，还在吹着冒热气的汤，施魏因施泰格听愣了。

“你是认真的？”

里奥点点头，“我想要他，留下吧。”

“可我以为……你不会想要这种有负担的生活。有了孩子不觉得麻烦吗？”

“当然麻烦了，但我想要他，知道麻烦也想要，知道以后要为他担心也想要，”停顿片刻，里奥放下勺子，“我从马上摔下来过不知多少次，只有这次感觉吓坏了，怕伤着他。”

施魏因施泰格一时还不能接受这答案。他已经做好里奥会拿掉孩子的准备，自己将和他过着与从前一样的生活，正如里奥所期盼的那样，无忧无虑，无需顾虑任何事，只有他们两人的未来要考虑，不用为孩子的健康与安稳担心。

“别勉强自己，里奥，你要是不喜欢，要是觉得麻烦……”

“现在我还不喜欢，但我想要他，”里奥看了眼施魏因施泰格，“这矛盾吗？”

“我不知道，但你做决定做得太快了，不再考虑几天吗？”

“前几天其实就这样想了，但还没决定……今天早上被这一摔吓得清醒了。”

“我不想你勉强，更怕你后悔。我不在乎孩子，里奥，我只在乎你。”放下刀叉，施魏因施泰格在桌上握住里奥的手，“你说你害怕，记得吗？我不想让你过着那种……瞻前顾后的生活，我希望你和现在、和以前一样洒脱，什么也不用担心。”

“我记得，我说过害怕，但现在感觉和那时候不一样了……现在也一样害怕，但就算害怕也无所谓了，我想要它，感觉它又长大了一点点，”里奥用拇指和食指比划出小小的一点空隙，露出施魏因施泰格熟悉的、久违的欣喜笑容，“就算我觉得害怕，也想让他出生……想见到他，想和他一起生活。”

“孩子太小了，你还感觉不到，”施魏因施泰格柔声说，他被里奥话语中的柔情和欣喜感染，“如果你想，我们就留下他。安全起见还是谨慎些，过几天再决定，别急于一时，我们还有几天时间考虑。”

“你担心得太多，我已经决定了。”里奥答道。

他讨厌拖拖拉拉，事情决定了就不会更改，也不会反复。知道他的脾气，施魏因施泰格没再说话，想着自己拥有一个孩子——与里奥的孩子的感觉。

“你不高兴吗？”

“我还没回过神来。”施魏因施泰格说。

“你都有过好几个孩子了，所以再多一个也没感觉了？”里奥问，又给自己加了半碗汤。

“怎么可能！你和他们不一样，这可是我们的孩子！”施魏因施泰格强调，忽然间里奥第一次怀孕的情形又浮现在眼前，他又想起抚摸着里奥微微鼓起的肚子时的情形。

“我们又有孩子了，”他低声说道，像是还没回过神来，“你和我的孩子。”

“等上几个月就能见到了。”里奥做了个类似挥手的手势，施魏因施泰格的表情逐渐变了，仿佛刚刚反应过来这件事。

“再过几个月就能见到孩子了？”

“我都说了要生，等预产期到了当然就见到了，我希望他像我，”里奥把最后一点汤喝掉，“还是像我好看点，尤其是鼻子。”

“和孩子相比我还是更在乎你，但是……我们要有孩子了，里奥！”

“你怎么会反应这么慢？”

“因为之前你一直都表现得不想要孩子、我也没想到我们会有，就算有了我也以为你不会要……”缓慢地接受了这个讯息后，施魏因施泰格感觉欣喜若狂，“我们要庆祝这件事，里奥，办酒席，今天准备，明天就办，把你的朋友们都请来，好好热闹一场，你不能喝酒，我负责陪他们喝。”

“办酒席干什么？他们每次来都很吵，我以为你不喜欢呢。”

“你喜欢就够了，全听你的。有了孩子，不和朋友们分享一下吗？在拜仁的时候还要藏着躲着，现在可以公开了……还是别让太多人知道的好，但你的朋友们没关系。”

“我喜欢这主意，”里奥想了想，“快准备聚会，我等不及要看他们惊讶的样子了。”

“你的朋友们会送给你和孩子好多奇怪的礼物，说不定还有兵器，刀啊剑啊的……”

“我喜欢，送什么都好。”里奥笑道。

吃过饭后已经是晚上了，里奥还是去了宫里，和皮克讨论现在的形势。伊涅斯塔和哈维带着军队出发了，眼下不需要担心任何事。

确定一切安好后，里奥告诉皮克明天晚上在亲王府有宴会，让他也过去。

“这时候办宴会干什么？国内刚有人要谋反，你就这么大张旗鼓……”

“我请的都是自己人，再说有人谋反算什么？反正也成不了气候，安德烈和哈维不是已经去解决他们了吗？”

“你想干什么当然都随意……可为什么在这个时候？”

“庆祝我怀孕。”里奥答道。

皮克有几秒钟没说话，忽然伸手去摸里奥的肚子，还用另一只手攥住他的胳膊，好像生怕里奥跑了似的。

“你这样非常无礼，”里奥指出，“如果你不是我朋友我早就打你了。”

“你真怀孕了？不可能啊，你看你肚子还很平……”

“刚一个月，肚子还能鼓成什么样？”

“施魏因施泰格的？”

“你有其他人选？”

皮克以不信任的眼神看了里奥一会儿：“我以为你和他过个一两年就能分开呢，怎么还弄出孩子了？”

“说起来还是托你的福呢，去行宫住的那一个月没人找我喝酒，我又没吃药，然后就怀上了。”

皮克惊恐、悔恨地看着里奥，几秒种后神色归于黯然。

“你怎么了？”

皮克摇摇头，“你应该是我们的人……巴萨的人，也应该和巴萨的人在一起。就算对方是外国人，我也希望他至少不是施魏因施泰格。以前的话都开玩笑说说就算了，实际上你和他这件事……我和塞斯克，我们很多人都感觉如鲠在喉。”

“因为他骗过我？”

皮克点头。“我们没人舍得给你委屈，他却让你过了三年那样的日子。”

里奥望着伸进窗内树枝的嫩绿色枝芽，试图找到合适的方式解释自己的感受。

“在你看来那些事可能很严重——别说你了，”里奥摆摆手，“那时候我也觉得不可理喻、无法接受，恨不得一辈子也不见他，再也不和他说半句话……有些事确实可怕，但我能接受和经历各种各样的事，许多事发生了就发生了，过去了就过去了，早就没关系了，我也不在乎。”

皮克几近恼火地想着里奥说的话和他与施魏因施泰格长相厮守这个事实。

“巴萨有这么多人，就像我一遍又一遍告诉你的，我们有多少将军、多少显贵、多少贵族人家的孩子，哪一个不是随你挑？你偏偏看上了施魏因施泰格，他以前是拜仁的皇帝，你和他结婚时他还有好几个伴侣和孩子，这不是你该过的日子，更不用提之后发生的那些龌龊事……何况他还骗过你，让你吃了三年避孕药——就算这样也无所谓吗？你是巴萨的里奥·梅西，没有人比你更能配得上最好的人，结果你就要选他吗？和他过一辈子、养育孩子？”

里奥思附着他的话。

“不是无所谓，杰拉德，我和你一样讨厌那些事，恨死当时的一切，”里奥望着他，“但……就像你说的，我是梅西，不可能一辈子抓着那些事不放，我值得最好的，那些给我添堵的事我当然要放下。我和巴斯蒂安谈过，需要解决的问题我们都解决了，当然这不意味着以后不会有新的问题，他也像你说的，不是最好的人选，但他是我最喜欢的人选。”

沉默半晌，皮克说道：“我知道一个人，在你去拜仁的时候哭了一整晚，知道你要回来，又哭了一整晚。你知道是谁吗？”

里奥这一生都很少有胆怯的时候，但在皮克说出的那句话的时候他忽然打了个寒颤，可只是转瞬间，他又释然了。

“别告诉我，如果他想说，让他自己来说吧。”

“你怎么能这么狠心？”

“这不是狠心……”说了一半，里奥也不知如何辩解，“有人这样看重我，我很高兴，但我有我的生活，他也有他的。他这样一直单恋确实很难，但我的生活也不容易。”

皮克盯着里奥看了好久，过了半天，他抑郁地挥了下手。

“算了，怎么说你也不会改变主意了。”

“我有孩子了，别苦大仇深的，这是好事。”里奥向他露出微笑。

“你想怎么做就怎么做吧，反正从来就没人能管得了你。”皮克叹道。

“这话听着真舒服，”里奥笑了，“明天晚上过来吃饭，塞斯克和孩子们都一起过来吧。”

 

 

 

 

 

第十四章

 

窗外秋雨连绵，细雨下了快半个月，天气仍旧没有转凉的迹象，带着深秋最后的暖热拖延着。

举行宴会的大厅灯火通明，施魏因施泰格隔着一整片走廊望过去，那些明亮的窗户恍如着了火一般。他走过灯火通明的暖热走廊，人群的喧哗声越发清晰。

里奥在两个星期前生下他和施魏因施泰格的第一个孩子。是个男孩，里奥叫他蒂亚戈，和他们在拜仁失去的那个同名。孩子出生两个星期后里奥在亲王府举办宴会，庆祝这个小生命加入他们。

走近大厅，迈着大步的施魏因施泰格忽然慢了步伐，然后猛地停了脚步。他在几秒钟后才明白自己看到了什么会忽然失神，里奥在大厅尽头伫立，单手抱着孩子，与拥在他身边的几人交谈。他仍像初见时那样耀眼动人，红色华服取代了军装，婴儿代替了手中的长剑，人们围在他周围，他看上去仍是巴萨的王。

里奥单手抱着孩子，他的朋友们围在周围，送来了小山一样的礼物，围着他和孩子说个没完。施魏因施泰格走过去，没打扰他和朋友们的交谈，在一旁和其他人聊天。

“真好看，手指这么软。”内马尔喜滋滋地逗着孩子，蒂亚戈刚睡醒，瞪着大大的眼睛看周围的人们。

“幸好孩子长得像你，要是太像他，可就没这么好看了。”哈维说。

“我的孩子当然好看了，管他是像我还是像他呢。”里奥笑道。

伊涅斯塔和哈维的目光转向大厅另一边的施魏因施泰格。对巴萨来说，他当然是个格格不入的外人，但若说是亲王府的一份子，他身上那股桀骜和疏远的感觉还很适合这地方，和里奥也合得来——这不用说，不然他也不会大老远从拜仁跑来、在这里一住就是四年。

 “孩子爱哭吗？晚上你们能睡好吗？”伊涅斯塔问。

“爱哭爱闹，晚上都是巴斯蒂安看着，我不管，孩子哭了我也听不见，睡得太死了。”

“你们一定有保姆吧？”

“有，但他不放心，就想自己起来哄孩子。他说蒂亚戈喜欢被他哄，特别听话，抱他一会儿就不哭了，”里奥摆摆手，“他对这事还挺骄傲呢，但孩子哭闹，无论是谁抱，肯定都是抱一会儿就不哭了。”

 “他已经有好几个孩子了吧？”哈维问。

“我以为这是他第一个孩子，”拉基蒂奇惊讶地加入他们，“看他高兴的像没见过孩子似的。”

“五个，”里奥做了个手势，“波多尔斯基有一个，拉姆和罗伊斯各两个。”

“哇啊，但他对蒂亚戈就好像他只有这一个孩子似的。”内马尔叹道。

 “当然了，因为是我生的，”里奥骄傲地扬起头，“别人怎么能比。”

“还是原来那幅样子，”哈维摇头，“生了孩子也还是不知天高地厚。”

“别指望我会改了。”里奥笑道。

蒂亚戈伸出手去，握住内马尔身来的手指，内马尔一怔，“他抓住我的手了……还有挺有力气呢。”

哈维轻轻拨了拨蒂亚戈的手，孩子还握着内马尔的手指不松开。

“果然更像你，以后说不定是武将呢。”

“可别这么早就说这个，抓一下手能看出来什么，我还不愿意让他打仗呢。”

“自己差点把命都搭在那儿，到儿子身上就舍不得了。”伊涅斯塔笑道。

 “头发也像你，”拉基蒂奇说，“棕色的好看。”

“可别被你家宝贝听到。”里奥笑道，拉基蒂奇已经有了女儿，只比蒂亚戈早出生两个月。在场的人都知道他追求过里奥，但时过境迁，现在他们各自成家有了孩子，没人提起过去的事打趣他们。

“诶，等一下，他姓什么？”内马尔压低声音问，已经把手指从蒂亚戈手中抽出来了。

“梅西。”

“你家那位没意见？”伊涅斯塔问。

“他说梅西好听，还说在巴萨生活，姓梅西比姓施魏因施泰格更有利，我也这么想。”

“他倒还是个明白人，想的也实际，”伊涅斯塔说，看了眼正和苏亚雷斯聊天的施魏因施泰格，“真好，现在我们有两个梅西了。”

“说不定以后还有更多呢。”里奥笑道。

特尔施特根安顿好了宴会的大小诸事，见和施魏因施泰格聊天的苏亚雷斯刚刚离开，自己走了过去。

“又被排挤了？”

施魏因施泰格不禁笑了：“和你聊天真开心，马克，你一开口就不同寻常。苏亚雷斯也过去看孩子了，我刚和他说完话。”

“我还没恭喜你呢，”特尔施特根拿过来两杯酒给自己和他，“恭喜你们有了孩子，祝他健康。”两人举杯喝了酒，施魏因施泰格抱住特尔施特根，在他后背上拍了拍。

“谢谢你一直陪着我们，”他说，明知道在今天不该想起他和里奥曾失去的那个孩子，这总有分不吉利的意味，但那时的情形还是不受控制地浮上脑海，是特尔施特根埋葬了那个孩子，“从拜仁到巴萨……马上就要到第七个年头了。”

“说实话我没想到你们会在一起这么久，”特尔施特根笑了笑，“我以为皇后回到巴萨就不会再见你了，可到了现在，连孩子都有了。”

施魏因施泰格摇摇头笑了，他环顾四周，看着大厅中的人们，他们是里奥的朋友或下属，是将军和贵族，是皇亲国戚，他们环绕在里奥身旁，庆祝他第一个孩子的出生，他们带来小山一般的礼物，就连邻国也送来了贺礼，对这位巴萨前储君仍然心存敬畏。

“回到巴萨果然是更好的选择。”施魏因施泰格低声叹道。他想起里奥在慕尼黑宫廷中的模样，宴会上与并不喜欢他的人同桌共饮，宫庭家宴也像外交场合一样要谨言慎行，身为皇后也时常被冷落和孤立，那时也是在这样喧哗热闹的大厅中，人们围在自己身边，却都故意忽略里奥，只对施魏因施泰格说话，有时里奥厌烦他们，干脆自己站到一旁去，他不在乎自己被孤立得如何明显，只局外人一般地观察着人们打发时间，等待宴会结束。

可巴萨不同。他是每个场合的重心和焦点，人们喜爱他，崇拜他，里奥为他们带来更广阔的疆土与和平，为巴萨带来稳定与安宁，这里不会有人伤害里奥和他们的孩子，也不会有这样那样的意外在他们身上发生。

来到巴萨四年，施魏因施泰格到底也没和巴萨的人们成为朋友。里奥的朋友们与他的交情一直停留在点头之交的层面上，他们在必要说话的时候互相客客气气说上几句，笑容礼貌，态度不远不近。施魏因施泰格宁愿是这样，也不想像里奥在拜仁时面对那些表面上亲密无间、背后做手脚的人。巴萨的人们就算再不喜欢他也给他留了面子，不至于做出对他不利的事。

早知如此，第一次踏上巴塞罗那土地时就不应该再回去。一直留在这里，就像现在这样。

里奥看见了他，挥挥手让他过去，把孩子抱给他。

“你抱一会儿，孩子挺轻，可包上襁褓就好重。”

施魏因施泰格接过孩子，在哭闹的蒂亚戈脸上吻了吻，摸着他乱挥舞的小拳头哄他。

里奥又被朋友们叫走了，施魏因施泰格找了张舒服的椅子坐下，抱着蒂亚戈专心哄着。这是庆祝蒂亚戈出生的宴会，他不会带着蒂亚戈先走，而且他也想在这样热闹的场合里多留一会儿，看着那样多的人围绕着他的里奥和蒂亚戈。

闹了一会儿，蒂亚戈在施魏因施泰格怀里睡着了，仿佛早就习惯了人群和喧哗。扭了扭身子，他攥起软软的拳头，脑袋贴近施魏因施泰格的胸膛，睡得更香了。

听见细碎的雨声，施魏因施泰格向窗外看去。已经是深秋，这里还这么暖，这样的时节，若是在拜仁，早应该门窗紧闭，壁炉里塞着柴，早早地点火取暖，但此时的巴塞罗那还带着暖意，人们甚至还打开窗户，任由雨水落进窗内，滴在地板上。

“他睡着了？”

施魏因施泰格抬头，皮克和法布雷加斯走到他身旁。

“有一会儿了，贪睡。”施魏因施泰格答道。

两人看着他的目光仍旧复杂。法布雷加斯先在施魏因施泰格身边坐下，摸了摸蒂亚戈攥着拳头的手。

“耳朵像你，”他看了一眼就得出结论，“幸好不像里奥，里奥的耳朵长得奇怪。”

施魏因施泰格笑了：“都是挑优点长的，眼睛鼻子都像里奥，特别好看。”

两人聊上了，皮克在他们对面坐下，摸摸蒂亚戈的脸，又挑剔地看看施魏因施泰格，他本想说要是一点儿也不像你就更好看了，好不容易他才忍住没说出口。

“你和里奥结婚，巴萨的人肯定都看你不顺眼，”法布雷加斯笑道，“但你丢下国家、王位和朋友大老远从拜仁赶到这里，周围都是外人，过的也不见得多容易。”

施魏因施泰格惊讶地看着他，没想过自己会在巴萨听见这样的话。

“我在这里很开心……”他赶快说道。

法布雷加斯拍了下他的胳膊：“谢谢你照顾里奥，他也很开心，我看得出来。”

吻了下孩子，法布雷加斯站起身来要走，皮克露出无计可施的笑容，在施魏因施泰格肩上拍了拍。

“谢谢你照顾里奥。”他也这样说道，尽管努力掩饰了自己不信服的表情，他的声音里还是有明显的不自然。

施魏因施泰格望着离开的两人，蒂亚戈在臂弯中扭了扭，他低下头看熟睡的孩子，微微笑了。

 

宴会在黄昏时开始，直到深夜才结束。里奥与抱着孩子的施魏因施泰格送走宾客后一起走回房间。里奥走在前面，身上带着淡淡的酒味，绵绵细雨还未停下。

“喜欢这里吗，巴斯蒂安？”他忽然问。

“当然喜欢。”施魏因施泰格望着深夜的雨幕。

风刮着雨滴落进走廊，里奥张开双臂，深深吸着雨水带来的清新。

施魏因施泰格抱着孩子站在他身旁，里奥忽然有了滑稽的想法，他喜欢施魏因施泰格，就像喜欢此刻的雨和这里的所有，可他根本不像细腻无声的雨水，与巴塞罗那温暖和煦的一切也不相似。

可自己还是喜欢他，尽管他与自己迷恋的东西毫不相干，全无相似之处。

 里奥握住他的手，和施魏因施泰格穿过细雨纷纷的走廊。他的手掌与自己的一样暖，握久了他的手，里奥会有不想放开的感觉。他曾拥有国家和领土，拥有王位和荣誉，可他从来都不真正想要那些，它们都不能和施魏因施泰格相比。

等待即位的那些年里，里奥都坚定不移地相信着一件事：他不拥有任何东西，也不屑要任何东西，他只有要去做的事。如果有人从他身边夺取了什么他会立刻反抗，但不会发怒或恐惧，他目空一切，认为没什么可值得他害怕或怒火中烧。

无论军营还是宫廷的生活，都证明在巴萨当储君并不是份美差，愿不愿意都要打仗，愿不愿意都要和许多居心拨测的人打交道，里奥只知道这一条路，没有抱怨的理由、借口，也没有其他出路，他一直在这条路上走着。征战也好，政斗也罢，它们没有无聊和有趣之分，只有解决和未解决的区别，这些事能为里奥带来最好的东西就是成就感，他不需要别人为他欢呼、给他荣誉和奖章，他只需要“完成”和“解决”一件又一件事。在成为巴萨储君时，他甚至可以说自己是无欲无求的人，他并不渴求领土、胜利和王位，这些不过是日程上的任务，需要一件件完成罢了。他习惯了这样的生活，并把那时的感觉和经历当做生活原本的模样。

然后那个异乡人来到这里。他口音奇怪，谎话连篇，惹人怀疑，表明身份后，他变成强国拜仁的皇帝，并且让里奥以荒谬的、不公平的、难以想象的速度与他相恋。生活忽然变了模样，上阵杀敌不再让里奥蠢蠢欲动，荣耀与成就也失去了致命的吸引力，他遭遇到人们所说的灾难级别的爱情，耽搁了他登上王位、统治国家。

决定赶赴拜仁前还有那样多的人劝他，让他不要为一场爱情失了大局，里奥全然不在意，国家、王位、权力或任何其他东西，它们怎么能和爱人相比。里奥沾沾自喜，他与最好的人结了婚，他见到爱情最慷慨瑰丽的模样，尽管之后有太多龃龉和惨痛发生，他甚至以为爱情会就此崩塌，但这场在他人看来执迷不悟的恋情显然比生活中的多数东西都更长久和坚韧，在相恋七年后他们仍对对方有着致命的吸引力，爱情分毫不减，一如当初。

 

****

****尾声** **

****

夏夜，窗外咆哮着轰鸣的雷声，大雨未至，施魏因施泰格抱着蒂亚戈和他们的第二个儿子马代奥站在窗前。天边亮起一道道闪电，随后传来震耳雷鸣，蒂亚戈惊讶地赞叹着，马代奥也瞪圆了眼睛。

浓郁的花香传了过来，蒂亚戈拿出花瓶里的一朵花递到马代奥眼前，把弟弟的注意力引到花朵上。

“你看这个，马代奥，这个很好闻——”

马代奥摸了摸花朵就往嘴里送，施魏因施泰格赶快拦住他。

“这个不能吃，宝贝。”

话音刚落，刚刚滑过天空的闪电带来的雷鸣声响了起来，两个孩子一齐“啊啊”地叹着。

“爸爸再不回来就要被浇湿了。”蒂亚戈喃喃说道。

施魏因施泰格吻了吻他，让他别着急。

温热的风吹进窗中。已经来到巴萨五年，施魏因施泰格还是会对这里暖热的天气感到惊讶，这里和拜仁如此不同，就算是冬日大雪埋没城市时，空气中也带着种安抚人心的柔软，夏日凉爽干燥，每个季节都尽量如人所愿地温和，他确实更愿意让孩子在这样的地方长大，也愿意在这里和里奥共度余生。

“爸爸！”

蒂亚戈叫了起来，马代奥手舞足蹈地欢呼，里奥骑着马向他们奔来，又是一声雷鸣响了起来，蒂亚戈生怕他被雨水淋湿，心急地叫道：“爸爸，快过来——”

施魏因施泰格抱着两个孩子走去门口，里奥跳下马，下人接过缰绳，里奥刚走了两步，大雨忽然落下，砸在地面上乒乓作响。

“爸爸浇湿了！”蒂亚戈惊呼。

“没事的。”施魏因施泰格笑道。里奥跑进房间，进门后立刻脱掉刚刚被雨淋湿的外套，接过两个叫着要他抱的孩子。

施魏因施泰格在他头上吻了吻，但这样还不够，他和里奥隔着两个孩子接吻，直到孩子们不满地叫嚷起来。

“每次你都不先亲我们——”蒂亚戈叫道。

“来了来了，”里奥在蒂亚戈和马代奥脸上吻了吻，“巴斯蒂安排在你们前面，不许和爸爸抢。”

夜里施魏因施泰格会哄着两个孩子都睡着后再回卧室，里奥白天在宫里和皮克或众臣为各种大事小事忙上一整天，晚上回家也没精力哄宝贝儿子们，他躺在床上等着施魏因施泰格过来。马代奥年纪小，有时会闹很久，施魏因施泰格不会把他交给保姆了事，总是要自己哄睡了他才安心。有时里奥会等得先睡着，过了好半天才在已经熄灯、房间里漆黑一片时听见声响醒来，施魏因施泰格在他身旁悄声躺下，吻吻他。若里奥还没睡，他会回吻，继而和他在夹杂情话和汗水的黑暗中缠绵许久。

陷入梦境之前，施魏因施泰格吻了吻他的眼角。窗外细雨初停，里奥滚进他怀中，以与九年前无异的姿势和他相拥入眠。


End file.
